


Käännän maailman ylösalaisin

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [2]
Category: Finnish Music RPF, The Rasmus
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drug Abuse, F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Written in 2013, multi trigger warnings apply, old works
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 93,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old co-work with a friend</p><p>||Käännän maailman ylösalaisin|| Turn my world upside down</p><p>[The Rasmus, Cheek Crossover]<br/>Nibz und Mariska finden sich im Tanz der Gefühle wieder, der Tango ist ein Zweischneidiges Schwert. Die eine braucht einen Neustart, oder stürzt sie sofort von der nächsten Klippe des Lebens? Die Andere ist auf der Suche nach Mut, nimmt dann jedoch den Weg durch die Wand und findet sich schneller in den Armen desjenigen wieder, den sie schon so lange begehrt. Doch wie funktioniert das mit der Liebe, wenn man auch Verantwortung trägt derer man gerecht werden muss? Zerbricht die Freundschaft oder die Liebe unter der Belastung und wem kann man eigentlich noch vertrauen? Wer der Beiden Mädels den richtigen Weg findet erfahrt ihr beim lesen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old co-work with a friend
> 
> ||Käännän maailman ylösalaisin|| Turn my world upside down
> 
> [The Rasmus, Cheek Crossover]  
> Nibz und Mariska finden sich im Tanz der Gefühle wieder, der Tango ist ein Zweischneidiges Schwert. Die eine braucht einen Neustart, oder stürzt sie sofort von der nächsten Klippe des Lebens? Die Andere ist auf der Suche nach Mut, nimmt dann jedoch den Weg durch die Wand und findet sich schneller in den Armen desjenigen wieder, den sie schon so lange begehrt. Doch wie funktioniert das mit der Liebe, wenn man auch Verantwortung trägt derer man gerecht werden muss? Zerbricht die Freundschaft oder die Liebe unter der Belastung und wem kann man eigentlich noch vertrauen? Wer der Beiden Mädels den richtigen Weg findet erfahrt ihr beim lesen.

-1-

"Hmmmpf." Schnaubte Mariska. Sie saß nun schon seit Stunden an den Aufgaben, die ihre Freundin Nibz ihr gestellt hatte. Nibz war der Meinung, dass Mariska mal wieder soziale Kontakte knüpfen sollte. Mariska hat eine ziemlich blöde Vergangenheit hinter sich. Von blödem Exfreund, bis zu Depressionen war alles dabei. Sie hatte sich eingeigelt, ging nicht mehr aus dem Haus und mit Freunden hatte sie sich auch nicht mehr getroffen. Viele hatten sich deswegen abgewandt.

Nibz war eine der wenigen Menschen, die noch zu ihr hielten. Sie war quasi ihre beste Freundin. Aus diesem Grunde machte sie den ganzen Mist auch einfach mal mit. Wenn das nicht klappen würde, dann würde sie vielleicht einsehen, dass Mariska das irgendwie alleine schafft und sie nicht die Nachhilfelehrerin spielen musste. Sie hat jetzt schon einige Aufgaben erfüllt.

Aufgabe Nummer eins war es ins Shoppingscenter zu gehen und sich neue Kleidung zu kaufen, für drei verschiedene Anlässe: Outdoor, normal und weg gehen, dass hatte sich erledigt.

Zweitens war: Geh zu einem Friseur und lass dich einmal komplett stylen. Auch das hat sie hinter sich gebracht. Und nun schaute sie sich den nächsten Punkt auf der Liste an. "Mache dich hübsch, mache dich ausgehfertig und geh in eine Bar! Da ich genau weiß, dass du nicht so viele Bars kennst, weil du erst vor kurzem zu mir nach Helsinki gezogen bist, habe ich für dich was organisiert." Mariska verdrehte die Augen.

Musste das sein?

Aber wenigstens war das der letzte Punkt auf der Liste. Also tat sie wie ihr gehießen.

Sie zog sich das Ausgehoutfit an, hübschte sich noch ein bisschen auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Nibz hatte auch an alles gedacht! In Mariskas Jackentasche befand sich ein kleiner Umschlag. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog einen kleinen Zettel raus. Dort stand der Name einer Bar und eine Nummer. Was sollte das denn? 103? Mariska konnte nichts damit anfangen. Also machte sie sich einfach auf den Weg dorthin. Als sie an der Bar angekommen war, sagte der Türsteher freundlich lächelnd an.

"Ihre Nummer bitte?"

"103" presste sie hervor. Sie betrat die Bar und sah sich um. Ach du Scheiße! Jetzt wusste sie, wo sie gelandet war! Das war so eine Art Fisch sucht Fahrrad Party. Oh nein!

Eine Single Börse!

War ja klar!

Warum!?

Zerknirscht schlich sie sich an die Bar und bestellte sich erst mal einen Drink. Dann verkrümelte sie sich in die Ecke, auf einen Barhocker. in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht so viele Leute sehen würden. Wohin hatte sie sich da nur begeben? Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Auf den ersten Blick gefiel ihr erst mal nichts. Warum machte sie sich auch so Gedanken darüber? Sie wollte eigentlich eh nicht hier sein. Auf eine Beziehung hatte sie eigentlich auch gar keine Lust! Das wusste ihre Freundin doch aber ganz genau!? Warum brachte sie sie hierher? Ihr brummte der Kopf.

"Hier ist nicht der beste Platz um gesehen zu werden." Riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Oh nein, jetzt wurde sie auch noch dumm an gelabert! Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Vorsichtig sah sie auf. Sie sah einen recht kleinen Mann vor sich, er hatte schwarze, strubbelige Haare. Waren das etwa Feder darin? Das hatte sie irgendwann doch schon mal gesehen?

Was war das denn für ein komischer Typ? Es war ja klar, dass sie nur wieder die Freaks ansprechen würden, aber Moment mal, der trug ja gar keine Nummer? War der vom Personal?

"Naja, eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht hier her. Meine außerordentlich nette, liebenswürdige, freundliche, Freundin hat mich hierher gebracht. Ich habe also keine Ahnung was ich mache! Von daher finde ich den Platz sehr gerechtfertigt." Nuschelte sie ihn an. Der Typ kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen und quietschte.

"Mensch, dann geht es dir wie meinem besten Freund! Der hat auch einen so wunderbaren Kumpel, der ihn hierher geschliffen hat. Ein Freund von mir veranstaltet diese Party hier und da mein Kumpel irgendwie seit kurzem nicht mehr aus seinem Schneckenhaus raus kommt, hab ich ihn einfach hergezogen." Seine smaragdgrünen Augen glitzerten diabolisch.

"Aha, und was willst du jetzt von mir?" Jetzt wurde der Kerl doch etwas verlegen.

"Naja, ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Es ist vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich. Ich finde du siehst ganz nett aus, also sympathisch! Ich dachte mir, vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit meinem Freund ein bisschen sprechen? Ich muss nämlich gleich erst mal weg, und ich möchte nicht alleine hier sitzen lassen und da habe ich mich irgendwie verpflichtet gefühlt, sozusagen für Ersatz zu sorgen." Verlegen legte er den Kopf zur Seite und kratzte sich am Kopf. Mariska zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Du bist ja ein toller Freund! Erst schleppst du ihn her obwohl er gar nicht hier sein möchte, und dann verpisst du dich einfach?" Er verzog seinen Mund zu einer Schmollschnute.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich fühl mich auch schlecht deswegen. Aber bitte bitte!" Mariska wusste nicht was sie geritten hatte, aber jedenfalls stimmte sie dem zu. Sie wusste nicht warum. Es war wohl die Verzweiflung über die Situation und das Mitleid für seinen Freund. Sie stand von ihrem Höckerchen auf und folgte Struwwelpeter.

  
  


  
  


-2-

Nibz stand im Backstage des Clubs und beobachtete Mariska, die Lauri wie ein Schosshündchen hinterher dackelte. Wahrscheinlich verfluchte sie, sie grade mit allen Schimpfwörtern die ihr einfallen wollen würden. Es sah aber auch einfach zu putzig aus. Esa neben ihr grinste ebenfalls wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Nibz ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, diese Events sind das Beste für gestresste Seelen. Normalerweise sind 80% der Leute hier entweder total desperate oder haben so Freunde wie dich und Lauri.“ Grinste er.

„Ach halt die Klappe es war höchste Zeit!“ sie schlug ihm lachend auf den Arm.

„Sagt die, die dem Chef des Ganzen schon ewig hinterhersteigt.“ Ärgerte er.

„Gar nicht wahr!“ wehrte Nibz sich.

„Ach nein? Dann sind das wohl keine Flugzeug großen Herzchen die du ihm hinterher schmachtest, sondern Scheiße Häufchen oder was?“

„Blödmann!“ sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und setzte sich wieder ins Zwielicht.

„Nibz ist verliebt.“ Sang Esa in spöttischem Ton.

„Vittu! Schreib es gleich morgen in die Ilta damit es ganz Finnland weiß oder wie wäre es mit dem Titelblatt des Helsingin Sanomat? Ich könnte Mal wieder einen Auftragsboom gebrauchen, der Letzte war die misslungene Kotzfete von Liimatainen in Tampere.“ Sie lachte als sie sich zurück erinnerte. Esa hielt sich den Bauch.

„Oh fang bloß nicht davon an, dass war ja furchtbar.“ Er grinste und entschuldigte sich zu den Toiletten, Bier brauchte einen Ausweg.

Esa hatte ja recht Lauri war schon ein hübscher Kerl aber nie im Leben nicht, würde er sie auch nur mit dem Hintern zuerst angucken. Außerdem seit wann war Gucken denn verboten? Sie raffte den Haufen Papier auf ihrem Tischchen wieder zusammen und ging die nächste Häckchenliste durch. Events planen, konnte nun Mal nicht jeder und wenn nicht alles nach Zeitplan lief, dann würde es im Chaos enden. Allerdings hatte der freiberufliche Weg des Ganzen auch so seine Vorzüge, sie konnte sich aussuchen mit wem und für wen sie arbeitete, konnte eigentlich meist tun und lassen was sie wollte, wann sie es wollte und wie vor allem mit wem. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie da an die letzte Solo Tour eines Künstlers zurück dachte. Dessen Crewmitglieder waren schon nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen. Lauri kam zu ihr nach hinten, um seinen schwarzen Mantel zu holen.

„Nibz grins nicht schon wieder so versaut, heute musst du arbeiten und nicht ficken. Und immerhin hat Aki endlich ein Date!“ Neckte er sie und buffte sie in die Seite, bevor er zum Notausgang raus entschwand. Ja Aki hatte ein Date aber vor allem mit wem. Nibz spähte zu beiden hinüber. Mariska dachte wahrscheinlich sie war bei versteckte Kamera Suomi oder noch schlimmer in der Putous Show. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Lauri’s Rückansicht.

Gott dieser Hüftschwung. Der Mann benötigte ein Schild „Vorsicht schwenkt aus!“ Sabberte sie etwa? Nein gar nicht wahr. Sicherheitshalber wischte sie sich mit einem Tempo nochmal am Kinn lang. Nur ein paar Reste von zu viel Lippenstift blieben daran haften. Sie packte die Papiere weg und langsam aber sicher machte sich auch der Durst bemerkbar. So unauffällig wie möglich stahl sie sich zur Bar und zurück, um ihre bessere Hälfte weiter zu beobachten. Die saß ziemlich verkniffen und verklemmt genau da, wo Lauri sie abgeladen hatte und starrte Löcher in die Luft, in den Boden, über die Schulter ihres Gegenübers und zwischenzeitlich wurden Mal ein paar Worte gewechselt. Nibz wollte schon fast Mitleid mit ihr haben. Sie war doch eigentlich so eine furchtbare Quasselstrippe, jedoch schien sie die Klappe einfach nicht aufzubekommen. Sowas von unsozial, ob Alkohol da helfen würde? Nein wohl eher nicht, dass könnte peinlich enden. Trotz alle dem hatte Nibz, Mariska immerhin dazu überreden können Dunkeldeutschland den Rücken zu kehren und es noch einmal zu versuchen, dass es allerdings so schwer sein würde, damit hatte selbst sie nicht gerechnet.

  
  


-3-

"Das ist Aki!" fiepte der quirlige Feder-Struwwelpeter. "Aki, dass ist Mariska. Ich muss schnell noch mal weg! Sie wird dir solange Gesellschaft leisten. Viel Spaß!" Und bevor sein Freund antworten konnte, da war er auch schon weg.

"Schönen Dank auch Ylönen." Knurrte Aki mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Ja danke! Ich hätte mir auch andere Gesellschaft gewünscht!" Blaffte Mariska, ohne sich diesen Typen auch nur angesehen zu haben.

"Ja, Sorry. Das ist nichts gegen dich. Es ist nur eine ziemlich blöde Situation für mich! Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht hierher. Ich bin eigentlich nur wegen Lauri hier. Er hatte mich gebeten mit ihm hinzugehen und was ist jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich alleine hier. Also nicht allein, aber… Na du weißt schon!" Stotterte er sich einen ab. Dann starrte er Löcher in die Luft. Als er einmal in eine andere Richtung sah, erlaubte sich Mariska einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Ihr blieb fast der Atem stehen! Nein!? Das war nicht sein ernst! Aki.

DER Aki!!! Drummer ihres Herzens, seit sie denken konnte, Grund versauter Gedanken und Träume! Was zur Hölle machte der denn hier? Das hatte ER doch gar nicht nötig!

Und er saß hier bei IHR! Und sie sollte mit IHM reden? Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Sobald sie ihn gesehen hatte, war ihr Zentrum für Nachdenken aufs Minimum geschrumpft. Sie saß da wie ein Stock. Sie war bewegungsunfähig. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Was sollte sie mit ihm reden? Sollte sie etwa sagen: "Hallo, ich bin Mariska, deinen Namen kenne ich. Du bist der Typ für den ich schon seit Kindheitstagen schwärme? Ich habe mir in jungen Jahren sogar ein Tattoo mit deinem Namen stechen lassen!" Wohl kaum! Oh Gott, das Tattoo! Scheiße!

Sie versteckte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. Das musste er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Sie räusperte sich um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

"Ja, ist schon ok. Mir geht es ähnlich. Meine Freundin hat mich hier hin dirigiert, aber sie ist selber gar nicht da."

"Dann sitzen wir wohl im selben Boot, was?" Mariska nickte. Dann wurde es wieder unangenehm. Die beiden veranstalteten ein Wettrennen zum Thema: Wer starrt die meisten Löcher in die Luft.

"Du bist aber nicht von hier?" Riss Aki sie dann aus den Gedanken.

"Nein, ich komme ursprünglich aus Deutschland. Meine Freundin die wohnt hier in Finnland und arbeitet hier. Ich hab eine ziemlich blöde Zeit hinter mir und sie hat es mir ermöglicht, dass ich einen Neustart machen konnte. Ich wohne jetzt mit ihr zusammen."

"Ah, dass ist nett."

"Ja, ist es." Stille. Das war doch einfach zum verrückt werden. Wie sollte sie so eine vernünftige Diskussion führen? Anscheinend hatte er mal so gar kein Interesse.

Frustriert griff sie nach ihrem Drink, der auf der Theke stand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Darf ich dein Tattoo mal sehen?" Dieser Satz brachte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Sie spuckte das soeben in ihren Mund geflossene Getränk, direkt in Akis Schoß. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Ungläubig starrte Aki sie an.

"Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir so leid! Ich war so erschrocken, dass du gerade etwas gesagt hast, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet und um…. mein Gott Hilfe! Es tut mir wirklich so Leid, ich wollte nicht, dass..."

"Hey, reg dich ab. Ist nicht so schlimm. Das ist mir auch schon mal passiert."

"Ehrlich? Du bist nicht sauer?"

"Nein, als ich klein war, da war ich mal in so einem komischen Ferienlager. Naja jedenfalls saßen wieder alle am Tisch und haben unseren Kakao getrunken und gefrühstückt. Irgendwas war da passiert. Auf jeden Fall habe ich meinen Kakao direkt in die Fresse unserer Leiterin gespuckt. Gab ganz schön Ärger." Mariska fing lauthals an zu Lachen. Sie musste sich das so bildlich vorstellen. Aki grinste.

"Schön, dass du mein Schicksal belustigend findest!" Mariska räusperte sich. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl umher.

"‘'Tschuldigung." Murmelte sie. Wieder ein verschmitztes Grinsen seinerseits.

"Ist schon o. k., wirklich! Allerdings möchte ich ungern mit nassen Hosen hier sitzen, von daher werde ich jetzt glaube ich nach Hause gehen. Es war jedenfalls sehr schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Mariska. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nochmal wieder, ich meine wenn du magst!?" Er kratzte sich nervös im Nacken. Sie lächelte schüchtern.

"Ja, gern." Er strahlte wie ein Atompilz.

"Schön, ich freu mich!" Dann stand er auf und ging. Mariska saß noch eine Weile in der Bar. Sie trank noch ein Getränk. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Oh nein! Erst jetzt kam ihr etwas in den Kopf. Da hatten sich die beiden zum Treffen verabredet, allerdings nicht wann, nicht wo und vergessen die Nummern zu tauschen hatten sie auch. Verfickte Kacke! Sie wollte sich selber in den Arsch beißen! Da wollte ER sie echt nochmal sehen und dann sowas. Das war so typisch für Sie!

Das konnte auch nur ihr passieren! Sie öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung, schmiss den Schlüssel auf den kleinen Schrank, der im Flur stand und verabschiedete sich schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog die Klamotten aus und warf sich ins Bett. Decke über den Kopf! Sie wollte heute nichts mehr hören und nichts mehr sehen.

  
  


-4-

Nibz hatte das Vorspiel hinter vorgehaltener Hand verfolgt und sie wollte ihren Kopf am liebsten auf den Tisch knallen. Sie hätte es doch kommen sehen müssen, oder? Zumindest zum Teil. Allerdings half alles nichts, sie konnte ihr Lachen kaum für sich behalten. Aki’s Gesicht als der Drink seine Hose durchnässte war einfach nur priceless. Trotzdem verschwand der werte Herr Drummer wenig später.

„Toll Mariska, jetzt hast du dir selber den Abend versaut, du hoffnungsloser Fall!“ grummelte sie und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Die Chancen standen jetzt eins zu eine Million, dass sie entweder so lange trinken würde, bis sie in die Bar kotzte, oder, dass Nibz wieder einen großen Trauerkloß zu hause vorfinden würde. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Achso, es war ja ihre beste Freundin. Doch bei allem Gewissen, ab und zu konnte man das schon Mal vergessen. Esa der mittlerweile hinter der Bar aushalf, schien allerdings sein nutzloses Gehirn in dieselbe Richtung zu bewegen, immerhin gab es für Mariska keinen Alkohol bis zum abwinken, dass erleichterte Nibz ungemein und so weiter der Abend voran schritt, umso mehr hatte Nibz zu tun und verlor ihre Freundin aus den Augen. Innerlich betete sie, dass sie so smart gewesen war nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie mit half die Lichtanlage zu demontieren, war es bereits 4 Uhr und sogar Lauri hatte den Weg zurück gefunden, wenn auch nur für kurz.

„Nibz jetzt lass doch Mal den Scheinwerfer sein, ich hab da noch dringend was mit dir zu besprechen.“ Ningelte er von seinem Barstuhl und nippte an seinem Bier.

„WAS!“ raunzte sie lauter als sie wollte. Sie war hundemüde und wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Ja wir haben nochmal wegen der Record Release Party umgeplant, weißt du, von Jamie die, die eigentlich im Dezember sein sollte, na jeden Falls, das Theme passt nicht und das Menu wurde geändert und jetzt ist alles Paska.“ Maulte er.

„Schön, dass ich das jetzt auch Mal erfahre, wann plant ihr denn jetzt das nächste Riesendesaster?“

„Nächste Woche!“ nuschelte Lauri in seinen Schal. Nibz jaulte unterdrückt.

„Alter, willst du mich verarschen? Wie soll ich mir bitte in einer Woche ein komplett neues Konzept aus dem Hintern zaubern, denkst du ich furze Schmetterlinge oder was?“

„Nein, aber, ich kann da ja auch nix für und Jamie der olle mediterrane Hein Blöd, gib dem ein paar Palmen und er wird wahrscheinlich denken, er hätte Geburtstag.“

„Ja klar Lauri. Ich bastele Mal eben ein paar Palmen zum aufblasen, hänge ein bisschen Konfetti dran und alles ist tutti!“ maulte sie genervt. „Lass mich drüber schlafen, es ist verfickt nochmal 4 Uhr morgens! Das hätte auch bis Morgen warten können.“ Er blickte sie entschuldigend an.

„Na immerhin hast du bis morgen vielleicht schon DIE Idee.“ Meinte er schief lächelnd und klimperte mit seinen verboten langen Wimpern, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Ja natürlich! Ich mach Feierabend für heute.“ Meinte sie sarkastisch und warf sich in ihren Mantel. Sie musste hier raus, sonst würde sie ihm noch sein engelsgleiches Gesicht von seinem Schwanes gleichen schmalen Hals reißen. Irritiert zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und watschelte durch den bereits Knöchel tiefen Schnee, immer noch lautstark vor sich hin schimpfend. Hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gedacht, ihr Job wäre der geilste, verfluchte sie ihn jetzt grade zu.

„Hat der Federkopf beim kacken auch so fixe Ideen?“ maulte sie die Scheewehe an der Ecke an und trat einmal dagegen, bevor sie endlich ihre Wohnung erreichte. Ein Blick nach oben bestätigte ihr, dass bereits alle Lichter aus waren. Die Stille, als sie die Wohnungstür aufschloss war unheimlich aber auch beruhigend. Sie kickte ihre Schuhe in die Ecke, hängte den Mantel auf und luggte kurz in Mariskas Zimmer, welches direkt am Ganganfang zu ihrer Rechten, neben dem Bad lag. Bei der kleinen Pissnelke, war das mitunter die beste Lösung, die ein Architekt je hätte hervorbringen können. Es war dunkel und im Dimmlicht, dass vom Flur herein schien, konnte sie nur ein riesen Knäul ausmachen. Sie lauschte kurz, doch nichts war zu hören. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür wieder. „Immerhin schläft sie. Noch eine weitere Nacht Tränen trocknen und ich hätte morgen früh selber einen Psychater gebraucht.“ Schnaufte Nibz zu sich selbst. Sie hüpfte zur Katzenwäsche unter die Dusche, bevor sie völlig erledigt in die Federn fiehl, keine Bombe der Welt würde sie vor 12 Uhr in die Horizontale befördern.

  
  


-5-

Ein lautes Rumpeln riss Nibz aus ihrem Schlaf.

"Tommy Gun, wo bist du, wenn man dich braucht? Es wäre so schön. Ein Drücken auf den Auslöser und das ganze Gehirn wäre weggeblasen!!" Murmelte sie in ihr Kissen. Sie sah auf den Wecker. 10:30 Uhr. Wer wollte sie verarschen? Es schien, als hätte sich die ganze blöde Welt gegen sie verschworen. Nun ja, jetzt war sie wach! Einschlafen war nicht mehr. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell etwas über. Dann drehte sie ihre ganz persönliche Szene von "The Walking Dead" vom Bett bis zur Küche.

"Ich wollte nicht warten bis der Presslufthammer anfängt zu rattern, also bin ich schon mal hergekommen." nuschelte sie Mariska entgegen, die grade mit dem Toaster kämpfte. Betroffen wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu. Nibz seufzte.

"Morgen und sorry. Ohne Brille sehe ich doch nicht so viel und…"

"Du hast sie gestern Abend mal wieder irgendwohin gelegt und weiß nicht mehr wohin. Richtig?" Beendete ihre Freundin den Satz. Mariska nickte nur betroffen. Nibz stand auf, schlurfte ins Bad um sich zu erleichtern. Da lag auch die Brille. Die nahm sie erst mal mit in die Küche.

"Hier Blindfisch."

"Danke."

"Wie war's denn gestern?" Fragt den Nibz ganz unschuldig. Mariska setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Tisch. Dann zog sie eine Schnute.

"Ja, eigentlich nicht so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte. Allerdings habe ich es voll verkackt!"

"Weil!?" Hakte Nibz nach.

"Wirst du mir eh nicht glauben!"

"Warum sollte ich das nicht? Komm erzähl mal!"

"Ach naja, ich war gestern ja in dieser Bar, wo du mich hin geführt hast und weißt du mit wem ich da zugange war? Mit Aki Hakala! Das war eine ganz komische Geschichte. Zu mir ist ein Typ gekommen, dessen Fresse mir schon sehr bekannt vorkam. Ich konnte sie allerdings nicht einordnen. Naja jedenfalls stellte sich heraus, dass das wohl Lauri war, der Typ von The Rasmus . Er war total darauf erpicht, dass ich mich zu seinem Kumpel geselle. Den hatte er wohl auch dahin geschleppt, so wie du mich. Naja jedenfalls, war das Aki. Woher soll ich denn verdammt nochmal wissen, dass der genau mit dem da aufgekreuzt ist? Jedenfalls lieferte er mich da bei dem ab und hat sich selber verpisst. Dann habe ich mich mit Aki unterhalten. Es war ganz nett und dann... dann habe ich mein Getränk in den seinen Schritt gespuckt. Er war mir zum Glück nicht böse. Wir haben sogar noch darüber gewitzelt und Spaß gehabt. Naja er wollte dann natürlich nach Hause, weil das mit der Hose, dass war schon unangenehm. Wir wollten uns auch verabreden, nur wir haben vergessen uns zu sagen wann, wo und so weiter und sofort und Nummern haben wir auch nicht ausgetauscht. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn würde ich mal sagen. Chance vertan."

"Oh Mann, du hoffnungsloser Fall! Aber hey, glaube mir Helsinki ist klein, ihr seht euch bestimmt wieder!"

"Wir werden ja sehen." nuschelte Mariska. Nibz schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Und was ist denn mit dir los? Warum ist deine Laune denn in den Katakomben?" Hakte Mariska nun nach.

"Ach, einer meiner Auftraggeber geht mir total auf dem Sack! Dem ist mal eben so eingefallen, dass ich ein komplett neues Konzept innerhalb von einer Woche erstellen soll und ich habe noch keine Ahnung was, wo und wie und umsetzen soll ich das auch noch. Soll eine Release Party werden. Aber was ganz Besonderes."

"Outch, das ist ja wirklich bitter! Aber hey ich habe da eine Idee! Was hältst du denn davon, wenn du die Party unter ein Motto stellst?" Nibz Miene erhellte sich.

"Es ist sogar eine ziemlich gute Idee! Ist ja doch nicht alles verloren bei dir!" Mariska lächelte.

"Weißt du was? Du hast ja noch gar keinen Job hier, was hältst du davon, wenn du bei mir angestellt wirst? Ich meine, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, musst das nicht für ewig machen. Aber übergangsweise kannst du mir unter die Arme greifen, bis du etwas Eigenes hast. Und dein erster Auftrag mit mir zusammen wäre eben diese Mottoparty."

"Würde das denn gehen?"

"Ja klar! Bin doch meine eigene Firma!"

"Wenn das geht, dann würde ich das Angebot gerne annehmen."

"O. k., dann trink deinen Kaffee aus, iss dein Brötchen, beziehungsweise den Toast, ich hau mir auch noch schnell was rein, dann gehen wir in mein Büro!" Und das taten die beiden Mädels auch. Sie frühstücken in Ruhe und machten sich dann in Nibz Büro auf, was zum Glück auch in ihrer Wohnung war. Sie schnappten sich einen Block und einen Stift und machten ein Brainstorming. Dabei kam heraus, dass sie eine Mottoparty unter dem Motto „Weiß und Schwarz“ machen wollten. Alles in der Location sollte in Schwarz und Weiß gehalten sein und auch die Gäste die erscheinen sollten, sollten ebenfalls in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet sein. Das war das perfekte Motto. Immerhin trug das Album des Künstlers den Namen "Black and White Visions".

"Ha! Wunderbar!" Nibz klatschte in die Hände.

"Dann zieh dich mal an. Wir machen uns jetzt auf dem Weg zu meinem/unseren Auftraggeber und stellen das neue Konzept mal vor."

  
  


-6-

Beide schlüpften in ihre Klamotten, wobei Nibz am längsten brauchte, wegen der Schminke. Mariska trödelte lediglich auf dem Klo rum.

„Boah, jetzt pinkel dich aus oder wir kommen zu spät.“ Rief Nibz und verdrehte die Augen. Ob das im Ende so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Mariska Anlaufhilfe zu geben, musste sich noch beweisen. Mit Nibz ihrem kleinen Fiat machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Kalasatama. Nibz fuhr sicher, durch das Chaos. Eigentlich kam man in Helsinki ja auch überall zu Fuß hin, dennoch gab es zig Autos und die Finnen hatten ihren Führerschein entweder im Lotto gewonnen, oder aber weiß der Fuchs. Die Anzahl roter Backsteinhäuser vermehrte sich, als sie endlich einen freien Parkplatz direkt vorm Studio erspähte. Eigentlich herrschte dort in der Regel Parkverbot, aber daran hielten sich ungefähr so viele Leute, wie an rote Ampeln und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Nibz keine Lust am Pförtner vorbei zu müssen. Der griesgrämige, alte Sack, welcher vor dem Gebäudekomplex immer Wache schob, war schlimmer als jeder Schießhund und ein Einfaches: Ich habe einen Termin um 15 Uhr mit Herrn X Y, reichte ihm bei weitem nicht aus. Sie stellte das Auto ab und Mariska warf die Beifahrertür zu. Auf einmal war da ein Stück Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Nervös rauchte sie eine Zigarette und starrte ihre Jeans an, bevor sie Nibz auf dem Fuße folgte.

„Ja Frau, dein Aufzug ist gut genug, jetzt hör auf dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zu zerbrechen, andere kommen hier in Jogginghosen und Tennissocken in Jesussandalen zur Arbeit. Du bist schon fast overdressed accurate.“ Mariska brummelte eine unverständliche Antwort, schob sich ihre Brille zurück auf die Nase, trat die halbe Zigarette in den Abtreter und blickte die Straße auf und ab, während Nibz den Türcode in die klemmende Tastatur hämmerte. Das scheiß Teil sollte auch Mal jemand reparieren, war ja unnormal, wieviel Gewalt man aufwenden musste. Der Pförtner beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen und wollte schon zu einem lauten: „Hei!“ ansetzten, als die Tür nachgab und Nibz, Mariska hinter sich herzog. Die Lobby war Gott sei Dank nichts weiter als ein seelenloser, unpersönlicher Raum. Mariska sah sich um. Vorm Fahrstuhl hibbelte sie nervös auf die Uhr guckend auf und ab.

„Wann kommt der denn endlich!“ stöhnte Nibz genervt während Mariska die Infotafel studierte. Auf der 4ten Etage war ein dickes, fettes Dynasty Oy eingeprägt.

„Nibz?“ fiepte ihre Freundin, irritiert sah sie herüber.

„Was?“

„In welches Stockwerk müssen wir?“

„In die 4te, wieso?“ Mariska wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht als der Aufzug ein lautes Pling verkündete, dass er nun bereit war. Nibz stand in der Tür.

„Nun komm schon!“

„Aber.. neee! NEEE!“ Mariska sah sie mit riesigen Augen an.

„Was heißt hier Nein? Ich hab einen verdammt wichtigen Termin. Es ist nur eine dumme Präsentation und jetzt mach dir verdammt nochmal nicht ins Hemd!“

„Aber!“

Die Tür plingte erneut, weil Nibz noch immer in der Lichtschranke stand.

„Was ist dein verficktes Problem?! Nichts aber!“

„Dynasty!“ flüsterte Mariska ganz leise, noch immer aschfahl und mit Tellergroßen Augen zeiget sie auf den Schriftzug, der ganze Arm schien zu zittern.

„Ja und? Es ist eine Firma, denkst du da arbeitet nur eine einzige Person oder was? Der Planet dreht sich weiter und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch Frau! Wenn ich wegen dir zu spät komme, ich schwör….“ Nibz war leicht gereizt. Hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen? Ok, ja sie hätte, aber wegen der Komposition, hatte sie nicht einen müden Gedanken daran verschwendet. Unsicher kam Mariska endlich zu ihr. Nibz griff sie am Arm und zerrte sie in die enge Kabine.

„Aua!! maulte ihre Freundin und rieb sich den Pulliärmel.

„Jammer nicht rum!“ Die Türen schlossen sich langsam und es ruckelte kurz, bevor sie nach oben fuhren. Heftiges Schlucken auf beiden Seiten, Fahrstühle waren furchtbar.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama, fang an zu atmen, kneif den Arsch zusammen und fertig! Und blamier mich bloß nicht!“ warnte sie. Mariska nickte kurz, bevor ein weiteres Pling und eine leise Frauenblechstimme das 4te Stockwerk verkündete. Nibz ging voraus, das teure, dunkle Laminat in dem grell, weißen, sterillen Flur quietschte unter Mariskas Sneekern.

„Mariska beeil dich!“ knurrte Nibz und sah über die Schulter. Ihre Freundin stand noch immer am Fahrstuhl und sah aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerfer Licht.

„Beweg dich! Ich werde mich jetzt nicht hier, hörbar für alle mit dir streiten, also dalli jetzt!“ Mariska ließ den Kopf hängen und schlurfte auf sie zu.

„Mensch heb die Botten du Bauer, was macht das denn für einen Eindruck?!“ Nibz wollte sich am liebsten frustriert die Haare raufen, während sie endlich vor der Tür standen und sie auf den Klingelknopf drückte.

  
  


-7-

Beide Mädels standen vor der Tür und warteten. Mariska beobachtete Nibz. War sie etwa auch nervös? Anzeichen gab es. Nibz sah an sich herab, zupfte ihren Ausschnitt nochmal zurecht und friemelte in ihren Haaren umher. Sie atmete schneller und schnaufte kaum hörbar. Tippelte von einem High Heel behaftetem Bein aufs Andere. Ja, sie war nervös! Vielleicht war sie auch deshalb so stinkig. Nibz konnte ganz schön giftig werden, wenn sie gestresst war.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Vor ihnen stand ein freundlich lächelnder Lauri.

"Die Sonne geht auf!" säuselte er ihnen entgegen. Lauri zog Nibz zu sich und umarmte sie erst einmal. Nibz schoß die Röte ins Gesicht. Was war denn da los? Mariska blickte verwirrt von Nibz zu Lauri und zurück. Ihre Augen ploppten ihr fast aus dem Kopf. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr. Der Auftraggeber ihrer Freundin war anscheinend er. Eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen! Aber nun gut. So war es jetzt nun mal.

"Oh hallo Mariska." er lächelte freundlich. Sie lächelte zurück.

"Na dann kommt mal rein!" Er ging voran und die Mädels hinterher. Mariska entging natürlich nicht der Blick ihrer Freundin. Wenn das nicht Hinteransicht abchecken war, dann hieß sie Hase! Lauri ging mit ihnen in ein kleines Kabuff, schien eine Art Raum für ein Meeting zu sein. Er bat die beiden Mädchen sich zu setzen, dass taten sie auch. Nibz räusperte sich, dann schalte sie ganz schnell auf die professionelle Schiene. Ganz kompetent, so wie ihre Freundin sie kannte, stellte sie das heut früh entworfene Konzept vor, mit allen Details und Tricks und Kniffen. Lauris Augen leuchteten.

"Ahhh! Das ist super! Ich wusste, dass du das hinbekommst! Du bist die Beste!" Nibz lächelte verlegen.

"Danke Lauri, aber die Lorbeeren musst du heute zum größten Teil an Mariska weitergeben. Die hatte nämlich die super Idee! Ich habe nur zusammen mit ihr die Einzelheiten ausgetüftelt."

"Oh, na wenn das so ist! Super Mariska vielen Dank dafür! Nibz, das war eine gute Idee, dass du sie mit eingebunden hast. Sie sollte öfter was für uns machen!"

"Das wird sie. Sie ist jetzt meine Angestellte."

"So so, nun hast du also Personal?"

"Nein Lauri, ich habe Mitarbeiter! Kein Personal. Ich bin nicht so ein arroganter Schnösel wie du, dass ich mir manchmal eine Putzfrau leiste." Lauri streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich immer viel zu tun habe! Und manchmal schaffe ich das eben nicht alleine."

"Höpö, höpö Lauri! Ich weiß du armer Mensch wärst verloren!" Mariska ging dieses Gebrabbel langsam auf den Keks. Konnte sie nicht ein anderes Mal flirten?

"Ich möchte bei eurem Süßholzraspeln ja nicht stören, aber ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass du noch einen Termin hast Nibz." Riss Mariska sie aus den Gedanken.

"Scheiße! Du hast Recht! Ich muss noch das Kleid Anprobieren für die Party! Dann werden wir mal los. Du probierst da auch etwas an! Immerhin gehörst du jetzt dazu!" Ihre Freundin zwinkerte ihr zu. Mariska sah sie ganz verwirrt an und ehe sie sich versah, nahm sie, sie auch schon an die Hand, wunk Lauri nochmal zu und zog sie aus dem Raum.

  
  


-8-

Mariska stolperte hinter Nibz hinterher und rannte fast gegen die Wand im Flur, so stürzte ihre Freundin voran.

„Augen auf du Maulwurf!“ rief es von irgendwo und Mariska knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor sie mit Nibz aus der schweren Eichentür verschwand, durch die sie gekommen waren. Nibz machte richtig Tempo und schneller als gedacht, düsten sie durch die Stadt. Mariska starrte aus dem Fenster und Nibz auf die Straße.

„Blässt du schon wieder Trübsal?“ unterbrach sie die Verkehrsmeldungen aus dem Radio.

„Nein, nein!“ nuschelte ihre zweite Hälfte und glotzte weiter wie ein Goldfisch im Aquarium. Nibz seufzte. Konversation war bei der Frau wirklich a pain in the ass. Nach der dritten roten Ampel, ging die Ruhe und das Chartgeplänkel Nibz so dermaßen auf den Zünder, dass sie etwas sagen musste.

„Sag was.“ Forderte sie Mariska auf. Die schwieg

„Erde an Maulwurf!“ Mariska verzog das Gesicht und sah zu ihr herüber.

„Was?“

„Wasser ist nass! Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht? Das Meeting war doch ein Erfolg.“

„Ja.“

„Was ist denn los mit dir?“

„Gar nichts.“ Mariska sah wieder aus dem Fenster, wo Tuomiokirkko an ihnen vorbei zog. Nibz seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Zum verzweifeln, Gott sei Dank kam die Eerikinkatu endlich in Sicht und auch der kleine Laden. Nibz stellte den Fiat vorm Omenahotelli ab und wartete, dass Mariska sich endlich aus dem Beifahrersitz hiefte, bevor sie zusammen in den kleinen Laden gegenüber des K-Market gingen. Die Verkäuferin begrüßte Nibz stürmisch und in schnellstem Finnisch wurden die News ausgetauscht. Nibz achtete nicht wirklich auf die Umgebung, welche Mariska mit tellergroßen Augen musterte. Ja, die Kleider waren alle durch die Bank weg Schweine teuer und unter 1000€ lief hier gar nichts, aber das störte Nibz nicht im Geringsten. Sie hatte sich ein richtig gutes, finanzielles Polster zugelegt, in den 6 Jahren, die sie schon hier arbeitete. Finnland war nun Mal ein teures Paradies. Die Verkäuferin kam mit dem schwarzen Rüschenkleid aus dem Hinterzimmer.

„Ich hab es extra nochmal umgenäht.“ Verkündete die Verkäuferin stolz und Nibz folgte ihr nach hinten zu den Umkleiden. Schnell war sie in das teure Stöffchen geschlüpft. Es passte wie angegossen und Nibz hatte sich sofort darin verliebt. Es hörte über den Knien auf und verlief schräg nach hinten.

„Vokuhila.“ Grinste Mariska als Nibz sich im Kreis drehte, hinkniete und vorbeugte um zu testen, dass auch alles da sitzen blieb wo es hin gehörte und keine Naht knackte oder gar riss. Nibz entging der Witz. Ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt, immerhin hatte sie den tiefen Ausschnitt auch nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz ausgesucht. Ob sie Lauri so auffallen würde? Sie beäugte die schwarzen Perlen am Ausschnitt kritisch und auch die Rüschen. Alles genau wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, trägerlos, bequem, High Hell tauglich. Weder machte sich ihre Oberweite selbstständig, noch hätte man auch nur den Ansatz ihrer Unterwäsche erahnen können.

„Und was meinst du?“ fragte sie über die Schulter.

„Sieht gut aus.“ Murmelte Mariska und schaute wieder sehr interessiert ihre Schuhe an. Ein Handy klingelte in der Stille. Nibz sah verwirrt drein. Ihr Klingelton war das eindeutig nicht. Die Verkäuferin sah auch völlig unbeteiligt aus. Nibz nickte ihr zu.

„Ich nehme das Kleid.“ Ein Strahlen ging über das Gesicht der älteren Dame.

„Ich muss Mal eben!“ murmelte Mariska und verschwand mit einem noch immer duddelnden Handy, auf den Bürgersteig. Nibz ließ sich den Reißverschluss öffnen, schlüpfte aus dem Chiffon und zurück in ihre Alltagsklamotten, während die Verkäuferin es einpackte.

„Es ist traumhaft geworden.“

„Freut mich sehr, dass sie so zufrieden mit der Schneiderarbeit sind. Unsere Azubine hatte auch reichlich geschwitzt, ob sie es mögen würden. So ein Meisterstück macht man ja auch nicht aller Tage.“ Nibz lächelte, während die Dame ihre Kreditkarte durchzog.

„Richten sie ihr aus, dass ich gerne wieder komme.“

„Aber sicher doch.“ Es wurden noch ein paar liebe Floskeln gewechselt, kurz Smalltalk gehalten, bevor Nibz endlich selig lächelnd das Geschäft verließ. Natürlich hatte sie nicht im Sinn gehabt Mariska in eines dieser Arsch teuren Stöffchen zu stecken, dass war gar nicht deren Welt, aber jetzt musste sie erstmal rausfinden, wer hier wen, warum, wieso, weshalb anrief und wo ihre zweite Hälfte überhaupt hin war.

  
  


-9-

Vor dem Laden wartete Mariska schon auf ihre Freundin.

"Wer hat dich denn angerufen?" wollte Nibz jetzt natürlich wissen. Mariska schnaufte.

"Ach Mann, es bleibt einem auch nichts erspart! Da denkt man, dass man mal Ruhe vor Allem hat aber nein."

"Nun spuck's aus."

"Das war mein ehemaliger Vermieter, es ist ja nicht so, dass mein Exfreund mir schon genug Schulden eingebrockt hat. Jetzt wo alles abbezahlt ist, kommt der nächste Hammer! Offensichtlich hat der, die letzten drei Monate keine Miete gezahlt und rate mal wer das jetzt nachholen darf." Ihre Freundin zeigte Mitleid. Sie nahm Mariska erst einmal in den Arm.

"Keine Schnute ziehen! Ich weiß das ist ziemlich Scheiße und du machst ganz schön was durch aber ich helfe dir da. Ich meine du arbeitest jetzt für mich, wenn du möchtest kann ich dir das gerne erst mal vorschießen, dann hängst du nicht so in den Seilen." Mariska sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an.

"Das würdest du machen? Kannst du dir das denn leisten?" Nibz grinste verschmitzt. Ich hatte ein paar großzügige Arbeitgeber. Sie zwinkerte. Mariska schossen die Tränen in die Augen, sie umschlang ihre Freundin und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Du bist echt ein Schatz! Ohne dich wäre ich glaube ich verloren."

"Ist schon o. k. Wenn ich sehe dass es dir besser geht, dann fühle ich mich auch gut dabei. Und jetzt machen wir mal beide was, was dich davon ablenkt! Du hast auch noch kein Outfit für die Party! Und da ich weiß, dass Kleider nicht so dein Ding sind, lass uns doch woanders gucken, vielleicht findet sich ein schöner Anzug oder sowas!" Mariska wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullis die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte. Dann machten sich die Mädels auf den Weg. Nibz kannte sich mittlerweile aus. Sie ging mit Mariska ein paar Straßen weiter. Dort schlenderten sie in einen kleinen Laden. Gemeinsam durchstöberten sie das Repertoire. Sie nahmen einige Stücke aus den Regalen und von den Kleiderbügeln. Mariska wurde erst mal in die Umkleidekabine geschoben und Nibz reichte ihr einige Teile. Diese probiert sie auch brav an. Tatsächlich hatten sie ein sehr schönes Teil gefunden. Es war ein Anzug mit passender Bluse es war nicht zu maskulin, sondern eher ziemlich feminin. Jedoch nicht zu Business mäßig oder zu aufgetragen, genau Mariskas Ding! Mariska staunte nicht schlecht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr was gefallen würde. Aber dieses Stück fand sie toll! Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Nibz auch schon damit zur Kasse getigert.

War vielleicht auch besser, vielleicht wäre ihr beim Preis schlecht geworden? Danach ging es zurück zum Auto und sie fuhren wieder Heim. Dort angekommen, wurde alles verstaut, der nächstbeste Pizzaflyer hervor gefischt, bestellt und auf die riesige Couch gefetzt. Noch mit vollem Mund, begann Mariska eine kleine Unterhaltung, neugierig war sie ja doch.

"Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich bei dir und Lauri?". Dann musste Mariska ihrer Freundin auf den Rücken klopfen. Die hatte sich soeben, an ihrem Bissen verschluckt.

  
  


„What the fuck?! Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!“ hustete Nibz und würgte den Brocken Pizza, jetzt in der richtigen Röhre, nach unten. Mariska zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich nicht?“ Ihr Ton war stark sarkastisch und sie stocherte mit der Gabel in ihrem Salat rum.

„Solltest du nicht essen?“ fragte Nibz, um vom Thema ab zu lenken.

„Jetzt geht’s aber nicht ums Essen.“ Meinte Mariska und schaute auf ihren Salat mit herabgezogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Doch du isst jetzt!“ meinte Nibz streng, steckte ihre eigene Gabel in Mariskas Salat und hielt sie ihr vor den Mund. „Wir fangen das Spielchen jetzt gar nicht erst an Fräulein, dass hatten wir alles schon.“ Meinte Nibz mit mahnenden Finger. Mariska lachte tonlos auf.

„Ja sorry ich bin manchmal ein bisschen noisy und ich wollte das jetzt halt wissen.“ Beharrte sie weiterhin und ignorierte Nibz Gabel vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Iss!“

„Nibz!“ Mariska klang ärgerlich, wollte aber anscheinend nicht klein bei geben.

„Iss, jetzt!“ grummelnd, schnappte Mariska nach der Gabel und würgte den Salat herunter, ohne groß zu kauen.

„Gott du hast Manieren wie ein Schwein.“ Seufzte Nibz.

„Angenehm, Bauerntrampel vom Dienst, wenn ich vorstellen darf.“ Meinte die nun und zog eine Schnute. Nibz biss in ihre Pizza und befand die Salami darin, für äußerst interessant, doch das Thema war noch lange nicht vom Tisch.

„Also was läuft, zwischen dir und Vogel?“ meinte Mariska nun wieder.

„Da läuft gar nichts, da hoppelt der Hase in den Wald.“ Entgegnete Nibz trocken.

„Verarsch mich doch nicht.“ Schmunzelte die jetzt.

„Iss jetzt und hör auf so blöd rum zu fragen.“ Fauchte Nibz. Das kratzte ganz schön an ihrem Ego. Was ging sie das denn an, wem sie hinterher stieg oder den Hof machte. Es war ja nun nicht grade so, als ob Mariska immer den Traumprinzen schlechthin abbekommen hätte.

„Ich will das aber wissen!“ nervte sie nun und fing an zu nörgeln.

„Jetzt wirst du kindisch.“ Meinte Nibz trocken und kaute weiterhin auf ihrem Stück Pizza herum, während Mariska immer noch ihren Salat anschaute, als wäre er an Ort und Stelle aus dem Boden geschossen, mit Pestiziden verunreinigt und eigens dafür dort platziert worden, um sie zu vergiften.

„Gar nicht wahr!“ protestierte Mariska und stieß die Gabel wieder in den Salat, als wäre er allein daran schuld, dass sie ihre Neugier nicht befriedigt bekam.

„Ist ja gut nun!“ Nibz warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. „Ja er ist scharf, sieht gut aus und ich bin ihm nicht abgeneigt, trotzdem ist er mein Chef und steht nicht zur Debatte. Ende, Punkt, der Durchsage!“ knurrte sie.

„Wusste ich es doch.“ Mariska grinste breit.

„Schön, back dir ein Eis!“ zischte Nibz und schaltete den Tv ein um weitere, peinliche Gespräche im Keim zu ersticken.

„Aber!“fing Mariska nach einer Weile wieder an.

„Nichts aber, jetzt hör auf mich zu löchern. Iss du lieber! Deine Salatbox ist noch immer dreiviertel voll und die Gabel ist nicht dazu da, das arme Gemüse noch mehr zu malträtieren, sondern um es in deine vorlaute Gusche zu befördern. Also Feierabend jetzt! Wenn du weiter so machst bekomme ich graue Haare und brauche Baldrian zum Einschlafen!“

„Ist ja gut! Bekommst du deine Tage oder was?!“ beleidigt verzog sich Mariska samt Essen in ihr Zimmer. Jetzt konnte ihr Nibz zwar nicht mehr auf die Finger schauen, aber immerhin war Ruhe im Puff. Ihre Hartnäckigkeit konnte furchtbar Nerven aufreibend sein. Das würde noch was geben, wenn die Party anstand. Nibz sah bereits die Blamage ihrer Karierre auf sich zusteuern und sich selbst mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen.

  
  


-10-

Die nächsten paar Tage waren die Mädels damit beschäftigt alles für das Event zu organisieren und vorzubereiten. Es gab Einiges zu tun, von der Serviette auf den Tischen, über Snacks, bis hin zum Abendprogramm, mussten Dinge geklärt werden. Nibz war im Moment doch ganz glücklich über Mariskas Hilfe. Sie hatte ihr das Projekt zum größten Teil anvertraut. Sie segnete viele Dinge eigentlich nur noch ab oder gab ihr Tip, wo sie was bestellen oder anweisen konnte. Sie selbst kümmerte sich noch um andere ihrer Aufträge. Die durften nicht vernachlässigt werden, nur weil dem Herrn "Knackpopo" mal eben eingefallen war, dass doch Alles mal eben komplett anders gemacht werden soll.

Irgendwann würde sie ihm dafür auch noch in selbigen, hübschen treten. Oder sie hätte einen großen Gefallen bei ihm gut, oder eine dicke Bonuszahlung! Oh ja! Bitch für Alles zu sein, hatte seinen Preis.

Auch Mariska merkte das. Seit Langem war sie die Abende nicht mehr so müde ins Bett geplumpst. Nun war das ganze Theater jedoch vorbei. Nibz klopfte ihrer Freundin aufrichtig auf die Schulter. Mariska hatte das gut hinbekommen. Also musste ihre kleine Firma nicht mit einem schlechten Ruf rechnen, Konkurs stand ihr nicht bevor. Jetzt könnte sie, sie nur noch persönlich blamieren. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch im Griff. Nibz hatte ihre Freundin lang nicht mehr mit so viel Spass und Eifer an etwas arbeiten sehen, dass freute sie. So konnte sie sicher sein, dass sie ihr tatsächlich etwas Gutes damit tat.

Nun endlich war der Tag gekommen. An diesem hatten die Mädels glücklicherweise alle Zeit der Welt. Die brauchten und nahmen sie sich auch. Es wurde ausgeschlafen, ausgiebig gefrühstückt, ein Wellness-, sowie Schönheitsprogramm durchgezogen und sich so richtig aufgetakelt. Vom lackierten Zehennagel bis zur letzten Haarspitze schienen die Beiden komplett generalüberholt. Gemeinsam musterten sie sich vor dem Spiegel. Kritisch wurden nochmal Details gecheckt.

"Tippi, Toppi! So können wir uns sehen lassen!" Kicherte Nibz. Mariska glotzte noch recht ungläubig in den Spiegel. War das echt sie? Sie fand sich tatsächlich richtig hinreißend. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal das Gefühl gut auszusehen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Umso glücklicher war sie. Das war ein großer Fortschritt für sie. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor Freude zu heulen. Sonst Make-Up ade! Sie waren bereit für den Abend. Mit dem Wissen, dass es gut war für Mariska zu ihrer Freundin zu ziehen und fantastisch auszusehen, stiegen sie ins bestellte Taxi und machten sie sich auf den Weg.

  
  


-11-

Die Fahrt ins Maxime schien schneller vorbei zu sein als sie erwartet hatten. Es war auch schon gut voll als Nibz mit Mariska im Schlepptau aus dem Auto kraxelte. Der rote Teppich am Eingang war schon fast ein bisschen too much und brachte Mariska dazu fast vor Schock auf die Fresse zu fallen. Nibz packte einfach ein Stück von Mariskas Jacke und hielt sie davon ab, Gesicht voran, Bekanntschaft mit dem roten, flauschig wirkenden Stoff zu machen.

„Ganz ruhig, remember Arsch zusammen und jetzt mach dich bloß nicht zur Potatis hier.“ Zwinkerte sie als sie an der Presse vorbei marschierten. Die Blitzlichter schwiegen fast gänzlich. Trotzdem wurde blöd gelächelt.

An der Gardrobe gaben sie ihre Jacken ab.

„Wenn erwarten die denn? Ich dachte es ist nur eine Release Party.“ Stotterte Mariska sichtlich unwohl

„Das sind nur die Klatschzeitungen, du wirst nicht glauben auf was die sich alles stürzen. Release Party heißt leider auch, dass durchaus das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht auftauchen kann, glaub mir. Jussi69 ist so ungefähr wie Eric Fish von Subway to Sally, der kraucht auch überall da rum, wo er nichts zu suchen hat.“ Mariska fing an zu kichern.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht an den.“

„Wieso?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Konzert der Unzucht, im Dezember des letzten Jahres, von dem ich dir erzählt hatte.“

„Meinst du das, wo du 99% von fast gestorben wärest und die restlichen 1% mit der Band geknuddelt hast? Da wo jeder dachte, du hättest mit dem Schulz, weil du Hohlbirne auf dem Männerklo warst und ihr gleichzeitig raus gekommen seit?““

„Ja genau das.“

„Ja ich erinnere mich, aber heute Abend lande bitte nicht wieder auf dem Männerklo, dass gibt sonst noch komische Fragen.“ Feixte Nibz.

„Ja der Eric Fish war auch da, ist 30 tausend Mal an mir vorbei gewatschelt und ich dachte nur, den blonden Wischmopp kennst du doch von irgendwoher aber hatte partout keinen Namen parat, bis er dann vor mir stande und meinte: Hei ich bin Eric. Ich daraufhin ganz einfach: Schön für dich! Und hab ihn stehen lassen.“

„Du bist ja so gemein.“ Lachte Nibz als sie sich zur Bar aufmachten. Esa stand dahinter und lachte beide an.

„Esa, Mariska. Mariska, Esa.“

„Hi.“ Man gab sich freundlich die Hand und schon bekamen die Mädels was zum Anstoßen.

„Ist ja schon gut voll heute.“ Grinste Nibz.

„Der Star des Abends lässt noch auf sich warten und Chef ist auch noch nicht da, also könnt ihr schon Mal vorglühen, bevor der Ernst des Lebens los geht.“ Zwinkerte Esa und reichte ihnen 2 Cocktails.

„Hört, hört.“

„Ja, aber die üblichen Verdächtigen Nibz, die waren sogar schon vor dir da.“ Grinste Esa und da wurde Nibz auch schon angelabbert. Sie sippte an ihrem Sex on the Beach und hielt Small Talk. Manchmal war das Leben doch einfach schön, wäre da nicht Sami, der ungeduldig hinter ihr rumhüpfte, weil wohl die Glühbirne eines Scheinwerfers nicht so wollte, wie er.

Nibz rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ja dann husch dich, geh eine Neue kaufen aber fix!“

„Läden haben schon zu.“ Murmelte das arme Opfer.

„Wie wäre es dann mit, du bewegst deinen Arsch nach Kalasatama und holst Ersatz und das ein bisschen dalli. Esa gib ihm Mal deine Autoschlüssel.“

„Aber der fährt mein armes Baby doch zu Klump.“

„Ach Quatsch, Notfall. Sami du lass das Auto ganz und was stehst du denn jetzt noch hier rum, zieh den Finger!“ Eiligst verschwand er und Nibz seufzte.

„Immer dasselbe, irgendwas geht immer kaputt.“

„Das ist aber auch ein blöder Zeitpunkt.“ murmelte Mariska und klammerte sich wieder wortkarg an ihrem Glas fest, während Nibz mit strahlendem Lächeln schon wieder in Beschlag genommen wurde.

  
  


-12-

Mariska saß auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte um sich, als wäre sie ein Kind im Disneyland, welches persönlich von Mickey Mouse, auf eine Runde Achterbahnfahrt eingeladen wurde. So viel Trubel hatte sie noch nie um sich gehabt und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war ihr das auch ganz recht. Sie konnte solche Art von Veranstaltung nicht so sehr leiden, vor allem nicht, wenn da so viele Leute aufkreuzten. Nibz hingegen schien das schon komplett gewöhnt zu sein. Sie lächelte hier, hielt einen Smalltalk da und umarmte die ein oder andere Person. Auch sie schien hier bekannt wie ein bunter Hund zu sein. Mariska wandte ihren Kopf zu Nibz, um zu sehen, wer sie jetzt schon wieder anquatschte. Nein! Das gab‘s doch nicht! Da unterhielt sie sich so mir nichts, dir nichts mit dem hübschen Theon von Lovex. Einfach so und das auch noch recht vertraut. Mariska hatte offensichtlich Einiges verpasst. Da musste sie die Tage mal nachhaken wen ihre Freundin denn noch so kannte. Endlich war mal die Traube etwas aufgelöst worden. Jetzt hatte sie Nibz für sich.

"Und, wie gefällt es dir?" Fragte Nibz hollywoodlächelnd nach.

"Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre mir ein DVD Abend lieber." Mariska lächelte schief. Nibz buffte ihr in die Seite.

"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, wenn du bei mir weiterhin arbeiten möchtest." Sie zwinkerte.

"Naja, solang ich das nicht jeden Tag ertragen muss, sollte das schon gehen."

"Keine Angst, jeden Tag würde ich das auch nicht wollen! Aber jetzt mach dich locker und genieße die Vorzüge des freien Büffets, inklusive Getränke! Auch wenn du jetzt lieber mit Aki vor der Glotze säßest." Mariska schmollte.

"Wer will mit mir vor der Glotze lümmeln?" Riss es sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Mariska!" Flötete Nibz, Aki fröhlich quietschend entgegen. Daraufhin erntete sie einen Seitenhieb, welchen sie gekonnt ignorierte. Stattdessen stand sie auf und umarmte ihn erstmal. Aha, war ja klar, dass sie den auch kannte! Hätte man ihr ja mal mitteilen können.

Grade nachdem Nibz genau von ihrer Flirt Misere gewusst hatte. Biest! Die Umarmung löste sich. Aki wand sich Mariska zu. Er lächelte sie an, wie der Mond die Sonne.

"Ich würde jetzt auch lieber in ultrasexy Joggingbuchse vorm Fernseher lümmeln und mir eine hirnverbrannte Sendung reinziehen, anstatt hier in diesem zwickenden Zwirn, einen ab zu schauspielern, dass alles total bequem wäre. Außerdem ließe sich eine Jogginghose schneller wechseln, sollten verwirrte Damen einen auf die Klöten spucken." Er lachte. Mariska wurde ganz klein auf ihrem Stuhl. Erdboden! Bitte tu dich auf! Aber es musste ja diesbezüglich nochmal etwas kommen. Sie wollte das jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Naja, wenigstens erinnern sich die Herren der Schöpfung dann an einen, wenn sie schon vergessen eine Kontaktmöglichkeit, nach einem vorgeschlagenen Treffen zu hinterlassen!" Ein breites Grinsen.

"Schach Matt! Darf ich dir einen ausgeben? Ich zahle!" Mariska hob die Augenbraue.

"Ja, ich nehme gerne noch einen Drink. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich das nächste Mal einen ausgebe, sollten wir nochmal ausgehen, dass wäre ziemlich ungerecht. Findest du nicht auch?"

"Na schauen wir mal wohin uns die Reise führt. Dein Outfit steht dir übrigens ausgezeichnet!" Mariska wurde rot.

"Ähm danke, dein Zwickzwackzwirn ist auch schick."

"Okay, ihr seit ja gut beschäftigt, dann kann ich mal gucken gehen ob die Funzel jetzt leuchtet oder ob ich selber den Mondschein mit Samis Arsch ersetzt bekommen muss!" Wand Nibz kurz ein, bevor sie vielsagend grinste, kicherte und auf ihren Klackerschühchen kehrt machte und mit elegantem Hüftschwung davon stakste.

  
  


-13-

Die kann mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Apua! Schrie Mariskas Gesicht grade zu, während Aki sich auf den Barstuhl flätzte und Nibz diabolisch kichernd den Blick schweifen ließ. Da turnte jemand auf der Leiter herum. Eilig stöckelte sie auf den schwingenden Po auf der rechten Seite der Bühne zu. Die Jeans knall eng und auf halb acht, stand da doch tatsächlich Lauri auf der Leiter und schraubte sich einen Wolf, mit der Birne in der Hand. Sami stand vor ihm und hielt die Leiter fest.

„Alter, ich schwöre dir, das nächste Mal schraub ich sie dir in den Hintern, vielleicht bekommst du dann mal eine 220 Volt Erleuchtung oder ich fange an zu zweifeln, ob ich dich noch brauche.“ Grummelte er und der Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfe hinab. Nibz musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und giftete stattdessen lieber Sami an.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt DU sollst das machen?“

„Ja, aber der Kurze hat’s halt besser drauf.“ Grinste Sami frech.

„Ich geb dir gleich kurz du!“ schnaufte Lauri von oben und lies die Zange aus seiner Hosentasche auf Samis Fuß fallen, dass der jaulte wie ein angeschossener Hund.

„Geschieht dir Recht du faules Stück!“ stellte Nibz trocken fest und beobachtete einen schwitzenden Lauri, der sich über die Stirn wischte und die Leiter herunter kraxelte.

„Alles muss man hier alleine machen, wozu hab ich überhaupt Personal!“ keifte er theatralisch und schnappte sich ein Bier, dass Esa ihm bereitwillig hingestellt hatte.

„Sorry.“ Nuschelte Nibz etwas betroffen und verfolgte mit ihren Augen einen Schweißtropfen, der sich den Weg zu Lauris Hemdkragen bahnte mit völliger Faszination.

„Hi Nibz.“ Lächelte er schief.

„Hi Chef.“ Zwinkerte sie.

„Ich bete, dass mein Aftershave und Deo dem standhalten, wenn nicht und ich heute Abend hier herum stinke wie ein Iltis, dann Gnade ihm Gott!“ murrte er und warf einen abfälligen Blick zu Sami, der nun an den Knöpfen der Lichtanlage rumdrehte, wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Nibz lachte und streckte schnüffelnd ihr Näschen etwas näher zu ihm.

„Also bis jetzt ist noch alles tutti.“ Lächelte sie und dachte das Himbeerparfüm würde ihr die Synapsen verbrennen.

„Gut zu wissen, immerhin geht es gleich los. Nettes Kleid.“ Er beäugte sie anerkennend und sie konnte den versauten Unterton indem er die Worte äußerte fast in der Luft fühlen. Verdammt, das bildete sie sich doch ein. Einfach Krone richten, weiter Lächeln, wozu sonst hatte sie so ein Perlweiss Strahlen.

„Nur scheiße, dass man hier nicht rauchen darf.“ Murrte Lauri und fiddelte seinen elektrischen Ersatz aus der Tasche. „Das bisschen Wasserdampf ist einfach nicht the real thing.“ Nibz kicherte und stieß ihm in die Rippen.

„Alter Schornstein, wenn ich ohne auskomme, schaffst du das auch.“ Da ging auch schon das Licht aus und der riesen Rummel ging los. Spot auf die Bühne und let the action begin.

„Gott das ist immer so furchtbar langweilig!“ stöhnte Lauri genervt und grinste sein Pressestrahlen in alle Richtungen während Nibz sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er lieber auf den Holzboden brechen wollte.

„Was soll man machen it’s all about publicity.“ Murmelte sie und grinste fleißig mit. Der Abend kroch schon fast vor sich hin und Nibz kam einfach nicht von diesem Mann los, der ihr grade lang und breit, irgendeine fixe Idee verkaufen wollte, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen sie förmlich aus dem teuren Chiffon schälten. Wieder klirrten ihre Gläser aneinander und der Alkohol lockerte die Zungen.

Wann waren sie eigentlich dazu übergegangen niveaulose, sexistische Kommentare zu verfassen? Nibz wusste es nicht mehr.

„Schau Mal Jare da drüben, er sieht grad aus, als hätte er den Headjob seines Lebens hinter sich, mit seiner Fliege auf halb 9.“ Kicherte Lauri. Nibz erspähte den Rapper aus Lahti und lachte.

„Schau Mal zwei Barbiepuppen zum Spielen hat er auch dabei. Wo die wohl das Ventil versteckt haben, unter der blonden Perücke vielleicht?“ Lauri spuckte eine kleine Fontäne Bier auf die Holzdielen, zu ihren Füßen und lachte hemmungslos.

„Nibz du bist die Beste!“ er schlug ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und knuddelte sie fest. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.

  
  


-14-

Da saß Mariska nun neben Aki und hatte ihren gesamten Mut verloren. Wo Nibz da war, war es alles nicht so wild. Doofe Schüchternheit! Warum kann sie nicht mal etwas Mumm in den Knochen besitzen? Sie war von der Situation, mit diesem unglaublich attraktiven Mann hier allein gelassen zu sein restlos überfordert. Von daher war sie froh, als er das Zepter in die Hand nahm und Smalltalk begann.

"Was sind denn deine Interessen, außer Männern in den Schritt zu sabbern?" Er grinste diabolisch. Mariskas Birne rötete sich erneut.

"Ich hör gern Musik, zeichne gern und mach gern Dinge mit den Händen."

"Dinge mit den Händen?" Er lächelte belustigt.

"Naja, T-Shirts individuell gestalten und so." Warf sie ein, bevor er etwas dummes sagen konnte.

"Das klingt interessant. Es ist schön, wenn sich Jemand zu beschäftigen weiß. Das ist kreativ und hält die Grauen Zellen fit." Bemerkte er anerkennend.

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, wirklich. Ich wär gern so begabt. Wenn ich was zeichne, dann können Drittklässler gut mit mir konkurrieren. Sie würden gewinnen." Er schmollte. Mariska kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

"Kannst mich ja mal zeichnen, wie Jack bei Rose in Tiranic!" Sie grinste.

"Hast du dann auch nur eine Kette mit fettem blauen Klunker um?" Er lachte.

"Ja klar! Und dann verschwinden wir beide im untersten Deck und verkriechen uns ins Auto und machen rum, bis dass die Scheiben beschlagen." Mariska schluckte. Hatte der das echt gesagt? Da war das Bier wohl schlecht! Er holte sie Gott sei Dank aus der Grübelei.

"Apropos verschwinden, wir sollten mal zu den Anderen. Die Show hat angefangen." Sie nickte nur und wurde dann von ihm hinterher gezerrt. Sie begutachteten ebenfalls gestellt lächelnd das Treiben. Dank des Alkohols war alles erträglich. Aki kicherte.

"Guck mal, wenn Lauri sich gleich noch weiter nach vorn beugt dann gibt's gleich Motorboating!" Mariska reckte ihren Hals und sah zu den beiden rüber, dann lachte sie.

"Dass würde der sich bei der Presse hier nicht trauen, oder?" Aki zwinkerte.

"Kommt auf den Pegel an. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne ist er im Moment noch auf dem Level, dass nicht vor anderen zu tun. Bei mir bin ich mir grad nicht sicher."

"Wag es dir bloß nicht!" Zischte sie.

"Vielleicht später, beim nächsten Date." War das ein Date!? Der Kerl verwirrte sie. Mit seiner Art machte er sie noch kirre!

  
  


Nibz hatte den Drinks auch schon gut zugesprochen und die Party war in vollem Gange, mittlerweile hatte sie auch Mariska ausgemacht, die wie ein kleiner Kieselstein neben Aki stand und lächelte, dass die Lippen fast einen Strich bildeten. Nibz wusste, ihre Freundin zeigt nicht gern Zähne, allerdings hatte Aki wohl genug Blöddelmaterial parat um sie immer wieder, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, zum Kichern zu bringen. Die Presse hatte den Rachen endlich voll bis auf einen, der ihr seit geraumen 50 Minuten versuchte ein Interview auf zu schwatzen, doch Nibz war heute nicht nach Publicity, sie hatte sich schon Fransen an den Mund geredet und langsam aber sicher absolut keinen Bock mehr.

„Sehr geehrter Herr von und zu mit und ohne Pressefuzzi, wenn sie mir jetzt noch eine Sekunde länger auf den Zünder gehen, dann lasse ich sie rauswerfen, soweit ich weiß, solltet ihr bereits nach den ersten 3 Stunden das Lokal verlassen. Schreiben sie sich das hinter die Ohren!“ zischte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Lauri. Der grinste breit und zog an seiner Ersatzbefriedigung.

„Richtig so.“

„Ja, was auch sonst.“ Versuchte Nibz abzulenken als Lauri ihr über die Schulter sah und anfing zu kichern.

„Irgendetwas super Wichtiges?“ fragte Nibz mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich glaub Aki versucht grade Mariskas Handynummer in sein Mobiltelefon zu speichern, wenn ich mich nicht irre erweist sich das mitunter als sehr schwierig, denn er schwankt schon verdächtig. Um was wetten wir, dass er entweder gleich mit dem Gesicht voran auf sie fällt oder aber zumindest ihre Schuhe mit den Resten seines Abendessens bekannt macht?“ Lauri lachte und Nibz musste ebenfalls kichern.

„Lauri wenn du ein netter Freund wärest, würdest du ihm jetzt aus der Patsche helfen, bevor er sich blamiert.“

„Mein Kontingent an Nettigkeit ist heute leider schon verbraucht.“ Grinste er fies.

„Oh du bist ja so liebenswürdig.“ Nibz zog das Wort extra lang und kniff ihm in einer unbeobachteten Minute in den Po. Er quiekte.

„Allerdings scheint sich das Problem grad von selbst zu lösen.“ Meinte er lachend.

„Oh Gott ich ahne schlimmes, soll ich mich wirklich umdrehen?“ fragte Nibz mit missglücktem Lächeln.

„Halb so wild.“ Wunk Lauri ab und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, um sie kurzer Hand herumzuwirbeln.

„Da siehst du. Ich glaub sie hat sich grad in Lichtgeschwindigkeit verabschiedet und vom Acker gemacht. Wenigstens gute Manieren die Frau.“ Nibz grinste.

„Wieso auch nicht, ist schließlich meine Freundin, hat sie von mir.“ Lauri lachte.

„Ja sicherlich.“ Bekräftigte er. Nibz fummelte ihr Handy aus der Handtasche, welches den Eingang einer Whatsapp verkündete. Der Empfang im Maxime war trotz free WLAN unterirdisch und es dauerte bis die Nachricht endlich in ihrem Fenster aufpoppte.

„Hei Nibz, bin schon Mal nach Hause, zu viele, zu betrunkene Leute. Bis später :* Benimm dich anständig und lass den Schlüpfer an ;) Du kannst gerne noch bleiben. Mariska.“ Nibz seufzte, da musste man dem Herrn Hakala wohl mal unauffällig mit dem Prügelzaun winken. Unabhängig aller Hintergedanken, sollte er doch soweit denken können, dass Männer ab einem gewissen Alkoholwert durchaus beängstigend oder gar peinlich wirkten, statt attraktiv und begehrenswert. Mann, sollte sein Limit ja schon kennen. Lauri immerhin hatte bereits vor 2 Stunden aufgehört zu saufen und kippte jetzt nur noch Pepsi.

„Nichts wichtiges!“ wiggelte sie Lauris fragenden Blick ab.

„Ok, schöne Frau, dann lasse ich dich Mal ganz kurz alleine und verfrachte den Trommelaffen in ein Taxi, bevor er noch in der Presse landet und den Ruf ruiniert.“ Lächelte er verkniffen und huschte schnell davon.

Der würde Aki wahrscheinlich jetzt gleich den Hals umdrehen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie zickig Lauri wurde, wenn es um seinen Ruf oder sein Ego ging, aber genau das zog sie so zu ihm hin. Dieses unbeherrschte , schon fast animalische Temperament, die Gefahr schneller in der Schusslinie zu stehen, als einem lieb war.

  
  


-15-

Mariska schwirrte der Kopf. Gerade war sie in ein Taxi gestiegen und schrieb eine Nachricht an Nibz. Die Arme musste als Organisatorin bis zum Schluss bleiben. Das hätte sie jedoch nicht ausgehalten. Der Punkt war erreicht, an dem sie keine Lust mehr hatte.

Sie hoffte nur, dass sie genug Verstand hatte und sich bis zum Koma zulöten würde, nach dieser Horrorwoche. Der Umstand, dass sie offensichtlich ein Auge auf den Chef geworfen hatte und ihre Nervosität in den Griff bekommen musste, machte es nicht besser.

Aber Nibz war doch erwachsen. Die würde das schon auf die Kette bekommen. Sie hatte auch keinen Nerv sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Sie war fix und fertig. Zu viele Neue Erfahrungen.

Aus Aki wurde sie erst Recht nicht schlau, der war am Ende des Abends auch ganz creepy. Der hatte wohl zu viel gebechert und war dazu noch untervögelt. Anders konnte sie sich seine kläglichen Ansätze ein sexy Flirtgespräch zu beginnen nicht erklären. Er war ja anfangs nicht so?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Komischer Typ. Attraktiver, komischer Typ. Attraktiver, komischer Typ mit einem wahnsinnig bezaubernden Lächeln. Oh Gott! Schwärmte sie gerade?

Einstellen! Kommando zurück! Mariska an Hirn, nun wird geschlafen!

Ging ja gar nicht. Das war wohl der Alkohol. Nun war sie hundemüde, ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und schlummerte ein. Nibz würde den Heimweg schon finden. Zur Not war da ja noch Esa, der als Barmann nicht trinken durfte. Der würde schon aufpassen.

  
  


Lauri verfrachtete einen protestierenden Aki in ein Taxi und schickte ihn nach Hause. Vorher hatte er ihm noch helfen müssen, nachdem er die Allee neben dem Club als Kotztüte missbrauchen musste.

„Gott Aki! Meine teuren Schuhe! Pass doch auf! Warum musst du dich immer so dermaßen voll laufen lassen! Denk zumindest Mal eine Sekunde an unser Image, verfickt noch Mal!“

„Jaha, Iiiiiimaaaaage! Ich bin der Geilste und alle Frauen lieben mich!“ hatte Aki gekichert, bevor Lauri ihn endlich zielsicher auf dem schnellsten Weg in sein Bett wusste. Er putzte sich Akis Erbrochenes von den unbequemen Slippern und ging zurück in den Pulk des Geschehens. Der saure Geruch schien noch immer in seiner Nase zu hängen. Gott! Hoffentlich würde Nibz das nicht bemerken, die stand noch immer an der Bar und wartete auf ihn. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln schwand für eine Millisekunde. Sie hatte es also bemerkt.

Lauri kam nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich wieder und bildete sie sich das ein oder roch er nach Kotze? So viel hatte er doch gar nicht? Wahrscheinlich war Aki eher der jenige ohne Selbstkontrolle. Armer Affe der.

„Na schöne Frau immer noch so alleine.“ Säuselte Lauri und nippte an seiner Pepsi.

„Nein, ich hatte bestimmt 4 Kerle während du unterwegs nach Narnia warst.“ Spottete Nibz und lachte. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder war er kurzzeitig enttäuscht? Den blöden Spruch hätte sie sich vielleicht besser verkneifen sollen. Lauri ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, denn er wurde auf die Schulter getippt. Blondes Gift hinter ihm forderte Aufmerksamkeit. Nibz verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihn schwaffeln, während Esa ihr einen Salmiakki vor die Nase stellte.

„Na Nibz, es ist ja fast vorbei, du hast es fast geschafft für heute und dann kannst du deine müden Knochen ausruhen. Soll ich dich fahren?“ bot er an.

„Würdest du? Das wäre wirklich Herz allerliebst ich stöckel heute keinen Meter mehr.“

„Klar kein Thema. Soll ich Mariska auch mitnehmen?“

„Die ist schon zu Hause.“

„Dann hast du ja frei Bahn.“ Grinste er und schielte zu Lauris Rücken herüber. Nibz kicherte, doch schon leicht betrunken und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die Eroberung musste schon noch etwas warten, sie hatte noch viel zu viel Verstand, immerhin war er immer noch ihr Chef. Außerdem musste sie sich träumerisch eingestehen, gab es nichts Schöneres als das zu bewundern, von dem man wusste, dass man es nicht so einfach haben konnte.

Sie entschuldigte sich zur Toilette und ging sich frisch machen. Das Make Up hing schon auf halb 8 und die Uhr über den Waschbecken verkündete ihr, dass sie immer noch 30 Minuten zu leiden hatte, bevor sie ihren Arsch in Esas Auto schwingen konnte und fünfe grade lassen sein konnte. Seufzend drehte sie den Wasserhahn zu und richtete ihre Hochsteckfrisur. Krone aufsetzen, weiter Lächeln, sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und quälte ihre strapazierten Füße voran.

Wann war sie noch Mal auf die Idee gekommen, die mit Nieten besetzten Sky Hells wären die perfekte Ergänzung ihres Kleides? Nein, nie wieder „Steh-Schuhe“ auf einer Party bei der sie mehr rennen musste, als alles andere. In Gedanken versunken, erschreckte sie sich furchtbar als sie in jemanden rein rasselte.

„Nibz, nicht so stürmisch.“ Grinste Lauri breit und drehte sich um. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wie hypnotisiert und es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand in dem engen Gang der zurück in den Bar Raum führte und Lauri stand verdammt nah vor ihr. Ihr Mund klappte auf sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas Witziges aber ihr wollte partout nichts einfallen, während er sie mit diesen grünen Augen fast zu entkleiden schien. Heiß und kalt ran es ihr den Rücken hinab.

„Ich..ich.“ stotterte sie zurecht und lächelt misslungen.

„Was?“ er legte den Kopf schief und grinste sein bestes Zahnpasta Werbungslächeln.

„Ich.. ich glaub mir ist schlecht!“ platzte Nibz raus und drehte sich zur Seite. Lauri schien sich in Blitzlichtgeschwindigkeit von ihr zu entfernen, als sie zurück in die Damentoilette flüchtete.

Bravo Nibz, tausend Gummipunkte und eine aufblasbare Waschmaschine, du hast grade den Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte von dir gestoßen. Wie sollte sie jetzt jemals aus dieser Toilette rauskommen, ohne sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren, zumindest noch mehr, als sie sich sowieso schon blamiert hatte. Ihr Herz schien in ihrer Brust zu rasen und sie raufte sich die Haare, dass einzelne Strähnen sich aus der Frisur lösten. Missmutig sah sie in den Spiegel.

„Jetzt sehe ich aus wie eine Vogelscheuche!“ maulte sie sich selbst an, damit stand zurückgehen absolut nicht mehr zur Debatte.

Jackpot! Sie tippte eine Nachricht an Esa und wartete auf ihre Rettung. Der würde sie schon retten und dafür sorgen, dass die Luft rein ist. Die 30 Minuten krochen dahin und auch Lauri hatte irgendwann aufgegeben. Schief Lächelnd seufzte sie erleichtert als Esa gegen die Tür klopfte.

„Na komm Prinzessin lass uns nach Hause fahren. Du musst den Frosch heute nicht zum Prinzen küssen.“ Scherzte er und hackte sich bei ihr unter.

Wenn sie Esa Mal nicht hätte. Totmüde fiehl Nibz wenig später erschöpft in ihr Bett.

  
  


-16-

Der nächste Morgen kam und Mariska entfernte sich langsam von der Traumwelt in die Realität. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie gähnte einmal ausgiebig und streckte sich. Trotz des gestrigen Abends fühlte sie sich erstaunlich gut aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie nicht zu viel getrunken hatte und auch so sehr vorsichtig war. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war ca 12:30Uhr. Das war doch tatsächlich eine menschliche Zeit. Sie hatte sich doch etwas Sorgen gemacht, also schlich sie an Nibz Zimmer vorbei und schaute nach ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie lag Auf jeden Fall im Bett. Das sprach für sich. Mariska tippelte in die Küche. Sie schob ein paar Brötchen in den Ofen und setzte Kaffee an. In der Zeit wo alles fertig wurde, schmiss sie sich unter die Dusche. Frisch geduscht fühlte man sich doch gleich besser. Gerade hatte sie die Brötchen aus dem Ofen geholt, sich hingesetzt und sich eine Zigarette angesteckt, da wankte eine ziemlich verknautschte Nibz herein.

"Gott lass Gnade walten und töte mich! Wenn das nicht klappt, dann liebe Mariska sei bitte so lieb und hilf mir aus! Fahr mit mir zum Tierarzt und verkaufe mich, für einen komischen Hund oder so und lass mich einschläfern!!" Mariska musste lachen. Au Weia! Ihre Freundin sah gar nicht gut aus. Ihre Haare standen in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen ab, ihre Tränensäcke waren so tief, dass sie dem tiefsten Ölbohrloch Konkurrenz machen konnte, sie lief nicht sonderlich gerade und klang auch nicht besonders gut.

"Bevor ich dich erschieße, werde ich ein paar andere Dinge mit dir versuchen! Wie wär's wenn du dich erstmal zu mir setzt, eine rauchst und dir einen Kaffee hinter schüttest?" Nibz nickte kaum merklich.

"Gott ich hab mich blamiert!!! Ich werde nie wieder zu Dynasty gehen wenn ER da ist!"

"Warum? Hast ihn angebaggert und dann festgestellt, dass er schwul ist? Oder ihn begrabscht? Hast den angekotzt? Hast ihn zur Sau gemacht? Was ist passiert?"

"Viel schlimmer! Ich habe ihn mit den Worten "Mir ist schlecht" abblitzen lassen." Mariska hob fragend die Augenbraue. Nibz seufzte, dann erklärte sie Mariska alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Und was ist mit Aki und dir?" Wollte Nibz nun wissen.

"Ach der wurde mir gestern etwas zu aufdringlich. Ich habe gemerkt, dass er das nicht böse gemeint hat, er war ziemlich Blue dabadee dabadei. Aber trotzdem hat es mich gestört. Deswegen habe ich mir seine Nummer geben lassen und hab mich dann verzogen. Ich sollte ihm heute im Laufe des Tages mal eine SMS schreiben. Er wollte sich gerne noch mal mit mir treffen."

"Na das klingt doch vielversprechend."

"Ja sehen wir mal. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich mit dem machen soll. Einen Kaffee trinken gehen ist mir irgendwie zu langweilig."

"Na dann mach was Cooles mit ihm. Er wird sicher eine schöne Rübe haben. Quäle ihn doch ein bisschen! Geh mit dem joggen oder so?"

"Aki quälen klingt gut! Vielleicht Fitnessstudio. Da müsste ich auch mal wieder hin."

"Euch fällt schon was ein. Erstmal musst du ihm schreiben und er wach sein." Mariska nickte.

"Du Nibz. Du musst heut nochmal zu Dynasty."

"Was? Warum das denn?"

"Na der Abschlussbericht!"

"Ach Verdammte Scheiße! Hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Ja das werde ich machen. Ich werde nachher noch hinfahren. Er sollte ja nicht da sein. Das denke ich zumindest nicht. Zumindest nicht nach der Party." Mariska lächelte zuversichtlich.

  
  


„Du schaffst das schon.“ Meinte Mariska zuversichtlich und fiddelte mit ihrem Handy rum.

„Na, jetzt ruf ihn schon an!“ lachte Nibz.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Trinkt der immer so viel?“

„Na, ich denke Mal nicht.“ Machte sie ihr Mut und verzog sich unter die Dusche. Das ganze verschmierte Make Up und Haarspray des Vorabends musste weichen und wenn sie sich nur genug beeilte, wäre sie schneller im Dynasty und wieder draußen, als er Sonic Pump sagen konnte.

Ja genau so würde sie es machen. Nibz föhnte ihre Haare und schlüpfte in bequeme Klamotten, kein Grund heute den Schminkkasten und das teure Businesskostüm hervor zu kramen. Der Lonkero vom Vorabend hämmerte noch gut in ihrem Kopf nach. Gott ich saufe nie wieder! Schwor sie sich aufs Neue und suchte die Schlüssel ihres Fiat.

„Mariska hast du meinen Autoschlüssel gesehen?“

„Auf der Kommode oder in einem Schuh.“ Rief die aus der Küche.

„Wieso zur Hölle in den Schuhen?“

„Meine Schuld. Anteeksi!“ rief es kurz angebunden. Nibz rollte mit den Augen und fand den Schlüssel auch tatsächlich in einem ihrer Lederstiefel. Der Blindfisch war bestimmt auf dem Heimweg gegen die Kommode gekracht und hatte alles abgeräumt, denn sie stieß auch noch, auf 2 benutzte Tramkarten, die sich in ihre Turnschuhe verirrt hatten. Irgendwann bricht sie sich nochmal den Hals.

„Bis später Maulwurf!“ rief Nibz in die Küche und machte sich zu ihrem Auto auf. Der Verkehr raubte ihr wie immer fast den letzten Nerv, als sie endlich am Studio ankam. Im Fahrstuhl hibbelte sie von einem auf das andere Bein und die Klingel, welche sie wenig später betätigte, klang wie ein Gong in ihrem Kopf nach. Nibz verkniff sich ein Stöhnen, als Jaani ihr die Tür öffnete.

„Nibz!“ flüsterte er ganz euphorisch und knuddelte sie ordentlich durch.

„Leise!“ maulte sie und hielt sich den Kopf. Jaani kicherte.

„Da bist du wohl nicht alleine in deinem Elend.“ Er ließ sie eintreten und deutete auf Paulis Büro.

„Geh schon Mal vor, ich bring dir gleich Kaffee und Aspirin.“ Sie nickte und watschelte auf die Tür zu. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Bleierente, jedes ihrer Gliedmaßen schien eine halbe Tonne zu wiegen. Seit wann war Pauli eigentlich aus Singapur zurück? Sie klopfte kurz und trat ein. Das Zotteltier namens Pauli, grinste über beide Ohren und drückte sie kurz.

„Ok, ehm ich mach nur schnell das Demo fertig, aber du kannst ruhig schon Mal los legen.“ Zwinkerte der. Nibz machte es sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber bequem und wollte grade ansetzen, als Jaani ihr den Kaffee und die Aspirin brachte.

„Kiitos.“ Der lächelte und verdünnisierte sich wieder. Nibz fing einfach an zu erzählen, während Pauli noch hier und da ein paar Mausklicks vollführte und ihr dann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie fasste den gestrigen Abend zusammen, schwärzte Sami noch Mal fett an, für seine Unzuverlässigkeit und erntete ein Grinsen von Pauli. Sie legte noch alle notwendigen Papiere auf den Tisch und grinste selbst schief.

„Na, das klingt doch vielversprechend. Die Ilta hat es heute Morgen auch großspurig erwähnt, also gehe ich Mal davon aus, dass ihr richtig gute Arbeit geleistet habt. Immerhin hat nicht wieder jemand die Location zerlegt.“ Kicherte Pauli und Nibz musste selber Lachen.

„Gut, war‘s das dann?“ fragte Nibz leicht leidend und kippte die Aspirin herunter. In ihrem Kopf herrschte noch immer ein Presslufthammerkonzert.

„Ja ich denke schon, wenn noch irgendwas offen ist, wird Lauri dich sicher anrufen, sofern er jemals von den Toten wieder aufersteht.“ Nibz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, da erklärte Pauli sich bereits.

„Der muss sich gestern Abend noch so abgeschossen haben und liegt jetzt in seinem Büro auf der Couch, mehr tot als lebendig. Ich dachte schon er schreit Jaani ein zweites Arschloch in den Hintern, als der vorhin so mutig war ihn auf zu wecken.“ Nibz schluckte hart. Das klang böse, verdammt böse.

„Also sei bloß leise auf dem Weg nach draußen.“ Zwinkerte Pauli und schüttelte ihr noch einmal die Hand. Sie verabschiedeten sich und auf Zehenspitzen tappste Nibz zur Eingangstür, darauf bedacht nicht einen Mucks zu machen.

„TSCHÜSS NIBZ!“ brüllte Jaani aus der Kaffeeküche. Sie dachte ihr Herz würde aus der Brust springen. So ein Vollhonk! Schnellstens machte sie sich aus dem Staub, während hinter der schweren Eichentür jemand grade lautstark Ärger bekam.

  
  


-17-

Kaum hatte Nibz die Tür geschlossen hatte Mariska schon das Handy in den Pfoten. Sie überlegte hin und her. Was sollte sie schreiben? Letztendlich entschied sie sich für: "Na du Aufreißer, schon am Leben? Hätte da eine Idee zum munter werden. Sport frei! Esport Fitnessstudio um 19 Uhr?" Dass klang doch gut. Abgeschickt. Es dauerte erstaunlicherweise auch gar nicht so lange, da bekam sie auch schon eine Antwort.

"Guten Morgen. Sorry wenn ich gestern etwas komisch drauf war. Ich hatte wohl zu viel, Fitnessstudio klingt gut. Freu mich! Werde 19 Uhr da dein." Mariska freute sich. Das würde sicher lustig werden, ein bisschen Sport und dazu den lieben Aki etwas quälen, der mit seiner dicken Rübe antreten wird. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie fies grinsen. Sie packte also alles zusammen und macht sich auf den Weg.

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr kam ihr ein ziemlich zerknirschter Aki entgegen.

"Hey!" Dann gab es Küsschen Rechts und Links auf die Wange.

"Hey! Dann mal los!" Sie betraten das Studio und zogen sich erst einmal in die Umkleidekabinen zurück, um sich dort umzuziehen, dass dauerte auch nicht lang und da standen sie sich im Sportoutfit gegenüber. Mariaka betrachtete ihn genauer. Aki trug eine bequeme schwarze Jogginghose, dazu passende Turnschuhe und Tanktop. Donnerwetter!

Sie hatte bislang noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass er solche Arme hatte! Auch seine Bauchmuskeln zeichneten sich unter dem Stoff ab. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich ziemlich unsportlich. Egal. Heute in seinem Zustand, konnte sie auf jeden Fall mithalten!

"Dann mal los!" Sie machten sich auf zu den Laufbändern. Laufen war bei einem Kater genau das Richtige! Sie hatten zwei Laufbänder direkt nebeneinander. Somit hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten. Er sah noch immer müde und zerknittert aus, andererseits recht fröhlich. Langsam fing er an zu schwitzen. Sie beobachtete einen Schweißtropfen der von seiner Stirn, über seinen Hals lief, an dem eine ausgeprägte Ader zu erkennen war. Der Tropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg über sein Schlüsselbein, zu seiner Brust, um dort im Stoff seines Tops zu verschwinden.

Ein heißkalter Schauer durchfuhr sie. Dieser Typ war purer Zucker! Wie konzentriert er vor sich hinstarrte, dieses gleichmäßige disziplinierte atmen beim Joggen. Unglaublich. Mariska schüttelte den Kopf, um sich in die Realität zurückzuholen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Arm über das Gesicht. Sabberte Sie etwa? Nein! Zum Glück nicht! Das wäre es ja noch gewesen.

Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm. Sie liefen einfach nebeneinander her und hielten ein bisschen Smalltalk. Das war einfacher als gedacht! Irgendwann hatten sie jedoch die Schnauze voll also gingen sie sich wieder umziehen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wolltest du nicht mit mir vor dem Fernseher lümmeln? Ich würde dich zu mir nach Hause einladen. Wir können ja mal schauen was in der Glotze so kommt und wenn wir Hunger haben bestellen wir uns eine Pizza" Mariska überlegte kurz. Ob das eine so gute Idee war? Andererseits könnte sie auch jederzeit wieder gehen. Also stimmte sie dem zu.

  
  


Kaum war Nibz wieder zurück in ihren heiligen 4 Wänden, hieß es Beine hoch Amerika. Sie warf sich auf die große Wohnlandschaft. Mit einer Pepsi aus dem Lidl um die Ecke und einer Tafel Schokolade, sowie ein paar Riegeln Daim, machte es sie sich gemütlich. Jetzt hieß es Seele baumeln lassen. Sie sah sich die verpassten Folgen von Dr. Who im Fernsehen an, als das Festnetztelefon klingelnde. Seufzend erhob sie sich und fischte das Handset vom Tischchen im Flur. Die Nummer vom Studio blinkte auf dem Display. Sie schnaufte bevor sie den grünen Knopf zum Annehmen des Gesprächs drückte.

„Joo.“

„Hi Nibz.“ Grunzte Lauri schon fast in die Leitung. Ja super, hatte der keine anderen Probleme als sie anzurufen, wenn er sowieso schon schlechte Laune hatte?

„Hey.“ Sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen.

„Ich hab da noch eine Frage wegen gestern.“ Murmelte er.

„Schieß los.“

„Moah, nicht so laut.“ Maulte er. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Da hatte wohl jemand einen mortzmäßigen Kater.

„Maul mich nicht so an, mir geht’s auch nicht viel besser. Hab Eier oder war dein Vater Pinnochio?“

„Mähh.“ Mäkelte er.

„Na, was ist nun?“ presste sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Toll jetzt hab ich es vergessen!"

„Na dann war es wohl nicht so wichtig.“ Meinte Nibz lachend.

„Ja whatever. Ich ruf sich an wenn es mir wieder einfällt.“ Damit hatte er aufgelegt. Nibz seufzte. Sie hatte absolut keinen Plan wie sie jetzt mit ihm umgehen sollte. Was erwartete er?

Ihr war der gestrige Abend mehr als peinlich und wo blieb Mariska überhaupt? Es war die Rede von eine bisschen Sport und nicht von einem halben Marathon um die Welt. Wenn die nach Hause kam, würde Nibz ihr erstmal gehörig in den Hintern treten. Erst kein Frühstück essen außer 3 Tassen Kaffee und jede Menge Kippen und dann noch eine sportliche Höchstleistung hinlegen, dass war aber nicht der Plan den Nibz sich vorstellte. Wer sollte auch ein Auge auf ihre Freundin haben, wenn nicht sie. Sie schaute weiter ihren Film, als das Telefon zum erneuten Male piepte. Wieder das Studio.

„Na ist dir wieder eingefallen was du wolltest?“ meinte sie trocken zur Begrüßung und versuchte so professionell wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Ja, ich wollte wissen, ob wir gestern Abend Fotografen vor Ort hatten.“

„Ja die üblichen Verdächtigen, Seiska, Ilta etc.“

„Oh nein!“ schnaufte er.

„Das wusstest du doch vorher, wo ist jetzt das Problem?“

„Aki ist das Problem.“ Jetzt verstand Nibz nur noch Bahnhof, nur dunkel dämmerte ihr etwas von einem Recht betankten Herrn Hakala, den Lauri ins Taxi verfrachtet hatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die sich dafür interessiert haben. Cheek hat immerhin auf dem Klo 2 Mädels flach gelegt, dass fanden die sicher viel besser, als dich und dein Äffchen beim Kotzen abzulichten.“

„Ich hab nicht gekotzt!“ verteidigte er sich.

„Das hab ich auch nicht gemeint.“ Meine Nase war da anderer Meinung, dachte sie.

„Okay, sind die Artikel schon draußen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Pauli meinte was von der Ilta, frag ihn doch."

„Ich bin aber schon zu hause.“ Maulte er wieder.

„Ja dann ruf ihn halt an, kann ja nicht so schwer sein! Mensch du machst es dir auch immer komplizierter als es ist.“

„Aber ich hab Kopfschmerzen!“ murmelte er.

„Ja anscheinend nicht genug, wenn du mit mir reden kannst und darin bist du weiß Gott nicht alleine, also hör auf zu jammern.“ Brummte Nibz und hielt sich selbst den Schädel

„Ja Mutti.“ Meinte er geknickt und legte auf.

MUTTI! Ich gebe dem gleich Mutti! So ein verdammtes Weichei! Nibz grummelte, holte sich eine weitere Aspirin aus dem Küchenschrank und kuschelte sich erneut vor den Fernseher. Sollte der Federkopf sie doch heute Mal dort besuchen, wo die Sonne nie schien.

  
  


-18-

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Mariska und Aki die Hakalaschen Höfe aka seine Wohnung erreicht hatten. Es war schön eingerichtet. Schlicht aber auch nicht zu wenig und es war ordentlich. Aki bat sie einzutreten, dass tat sie auch. Sie machten es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem. Aki zappte durchs Programm. Sie blieben bei irgendeiner schwachsinnigen Game Show hängen. An dieser hatten Sie jedoch einen Höllenspaß! Sie fieberten und rieten mit. Gaben den ein oder anderen Kommentar von sich. Sie hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Der Einzige, der kurz störte war der Pizzamann. Ansonsten hatten nur die Beiden miteinander zu tun.

Aki äffte die Kandidaten nach und mimte in den Werbepausen den Moderator. Mariska hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick aufs Handy. What!? Schon 3 Uhr Morgens!? Kein Wunder, dass Nibz ihr zwei Hass-SMS schrieb.

"Was ist los?" Fragte Aki.

"Ich sollte Heim, ist spät." Er lächelte.

"Um die Uhrzeit gehst du nirgendwo hin! Ich schlaf aufm Sofa, du kannst gern das Bett nehmen."

"Meinst du!?"er nickte. Dann schrieb sie Nibz kurz zurück.

"Bin bei Aki -Nein lief nix!!! Komm morgen irgendwann." Damit sollte alles geklärt sein. Ein Wunder, dass das Handy nicht Sturm geklingelt hatte. Aber vielleicht war sie beschäftigt, zu müde oder weiß was. Ihr sollte es Recht sein.

Wie besprochen räumte Aki sein Zimmer für sie und verfrachtete sich selber auf das riesige Sofa.

"Fühl dich wie zu Hause! Wenn du was brauchst nimm's dir!" Sie nickte dankend. Dann tapste sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie verzog das Gesicht. War etwas eingerichtet wie im Puff. Alles so rot und schwer.

Doch ein Aufreißer! Mariska hab Acht! Sie war so frei und nahm sich eines seiner Shirts. Nackt wollte sie nicht schlafen, in ihren Klamotten auch nicht, aber er sagte ja, dass sie sich bedienen konnte, dass tat sie. Sie ließ sich auf das Kingsize Bett fallen. Gott! Da war ein Spiegel an der Decke!!!

Ging es Schlimmer?! Obwohl, als sie genauer drüber nachdachte und seinen Duft einatmete, der aus den Kissen zu ihr drang, fand sie diese Vorstellung gar nicht mehr so abwegig.

Gott! Wie sollte man bei diesem betörenden Duft schlafen!? Dann jedoch konnte sie gar nicht anders, als zufrieden lächelnd, in Akis Shirt in den Kissen zu versinken.

  
  


Mariskas SMS weckte Nibz. Sie blinzelte ins Dämmerlicht und fischte nach ihrem Handy. „Na toll Frau, es ist 3 Uhr irgendwas! Das hättest du dir auch sparen können!“ grummelte sie in ihr Kissen, warf das Telefon auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich wieder um. Grade im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Lauri. Seine grünen intensiven Augen und dieses Herz zerreißende Lächeln. Oh Himmel hilf! Ein Lächeln überzog ihre Lippen als sie endlich einschlief, ihr Kopf schrie krampfhaft: Er ist dein CHEF!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Nibz ungewöhnlich früh. Heute hatte sie nichts vor und die Stille in der Wohnung war schon fast unheimlich. Normalerweise polterte oder kicherte Mariska irgendwo rum. Normalerweise! Jetzt vermisste sie das quirlige Mädel schon fast, so sehr sie sich auch immer auf den Sender gingen, darin war Mariska immerhin am Besten. Keine brachte Nibz so schnell auf die Palme wie sie. „Sie wird schon bald wieder auftauchen.“ Redete Nibz sich gut zu, während der Kaffee in die Kanne tropfte und sie an ihrer Zigarette zog, allerdings fragte sie sich ob sie so erpicht darauf war, herauszufinden, was im Hause Hakala wohl gelaufen war.

Sie ertappte sich bei der Vorstellung, dass Mariska so naiv und dumm gewesen war, Aki hinterher zu steigen, der konnte weiß Gott jede Frau willig machen, wenn er denn wollte. Allzu oft hatte Nibz ihn schon beim Angraben beobachten dürfen und Männer mit Hormonstau waren ungefähr so gefährlich, wie ein Lauri mit Vogelgrippe. Allerdings hoffte sie darauf, dass ihre Freundin nicht so blöd war. Was würde sie tun?

Er ist dein Chef! Schrie ihr Hirn gleich wieder dazwischen, doch Nibz musste sich eingestehen, im richtigen Moment würde sie wohl doch nicht Nein sagen, wenn ein zweideutiges Angebot, die Betten zusammen quietschen zu lassen, fallen würde. Schon drehte sich wieder alles in ihrem Kopf um Lauri. Sie raufte sich die Haare. Er sollte sich gefälligst dahin verpissen, wo der Pfeffer wuchs, mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen, seinen fixen Ideen und seinen vermaledeiten Menschen fressenden Augen, die einem die Seele raubten und diesem schmallippigen Lächeln, dass einem den Blutdruck durch die Decke gehen ließ. Schon fast etwas angenervt von sich selbst, nahm sie eine Dusche, verwendete vor allem viel Zeit auf ihre geliebten Haare und wollte am liebsten verrückt werden als die Schaumburg auf ihrem Kopf sich in der Amatur des Duschkopfes spiegelte und sie an diesen Federkopf erinnerte. War der sich überhaupt bewusst welche Ausstrahlung er hatte?

Sie kannte ihn schon so lange, hatte alles gesehen. Lauri mit Windel auf dem Kopf, Lauri mit Federn im Haar, Lauri mit Beani, Lauri mit 5 Wochen ungewaschenen Haaren, Lauri nach einer durchzechten Nacht, Lauri mit blauem Auge, Lauri völlig benebelt nachdem er beim Zahnarzt war, Lauri in allen erdenklichen Variationen.

Er ist nur ein Freund! Redete Nibz ihrem sturen Schädel ein, während sie sich in ein Handtuch schwang und die Zähne putzte. In der Diele krachte es einmal laut, was darauf schließen ließ, dass auch Mariska den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte. Leises Fluchen war zu hören, da war sie wohl wieder irgendwo gegen gerempelt, Tollpatsch!

Innerlich bereitete Nibz sich auf die schnulzigste, Nerven aufreibenste Diskussion ihres Lebens vor. Mariska nach einer Nacht bei/mit Aki Hakala. Der Alptraum war wahr geworden und hatte nun ein Gesicht und eine Stimme und Nibz grauste es davor. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht ein einziges Detail wissen, rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass Mariska so viel Güte besitzen würde, sie zu verschonen. Es sei denn Aki hatte sie auflaufen lassen, allerdings ließ der sich doch keinen Fick entgehen, dementsprechend standen die Chancen eins zu eine Millionen.

  
  


-19-

"Na, kommt Mademoiselle auch mal nach Hause? Alte Rumtreiberin!" Nörgelte Nibz Mariska entgegen. Diese zog eine Schmollschnute.

"Sorry, hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Teilte sie kleinlaut mit. Nibz schnaufte verächtlich.

"Wie war‘s denn? Muss ich seine Genitalien irgendwo aufhängen?" Mariska musste grinsen.

"Nein, ist alles okay, hatten nur einen netten TV Abend. Das wollen wir jetzt jeden Sonntag machen." Nibz beäugte ihre Freundin kritisch.

"Dein Ernst?"

"Mein voller!" Uff! Da war sie platt. Angelogen hatte Mariska sie nicht, dass hätte sie sofort gemerkt. Es kam ihr komisch vor. Sie würde sich Aki mal in einem ruhigen Moment ohne Mariska schnappen. Da würde was geklärt werden. Die Kiste war ihr zu heiß. Sie war jedoch erstmal beruhigt, dass Mariska ihr nicht tränenüberströmt Schlaflos in Seattle bis P.S. Ich liebe dich vorgespielt hatte. Mariska konnte nämlich gern mal sehr emotional sein.

"Was ist dein Friedensangebot?" Fragte Nibz nun sanfter lächelnd. Auch Mariskas Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich.

"Hab Brötchen mitgebracht."

"Wenn du Kaffee machst und den Tisch deckst während ich Dusche ist das angenommen!" Mariska zwinkerte. Damit war alles klar! Mariska schwang sich unter die Dusche, während Nibz alles vorbereitete. Gemeinsam begannen die Mädels ihren Tag. Nibz ließ das Ganze jedoch nicht locker. Sie verabredete sich am Nachmittag mit Aki, um ihn auszuquetschen. Natürlich sagte sie Mariska nichts davon. Ihr erzählte sie, dass sie noch einen Außentermin hatte. Den Vormittag über machten sie nichts Besonderes.

Es war mittlerweile 14:30 Uhr. Nibz machte sich auf den Weg zu Aki. Sie hatte zum Vorwand Kuchen gekauft. Man musste schließlich langsam an die Sache gehen. Als sie bei ihm klingelte empfing er sie auch herzlich und sie setzten sich gemeinsam in die Küche. Es wurde Smalltalk gehalten und über die Party gelästert. Kein gutes Haar blieb auch nur an Irgendwem. Dann startete Nibz den Angriff.

"Sag mal Äffchen, bist du seit neustem Mitglied bei den Mönchen?"

"Wie kommst du denn auf sowas?"

"Naja, kommt nicht so oft vor, dass du Damenbesuch hast und dieser ungeschadet davon kommt." Ihr Unterton war verächtlicher als gewollt. Aki kicherte.

"Nein, alles ok."

"Stehst du nicht auf sie?"

"Was hat das damit zu tun?"

"Kommt mir eben seltsam vor." Aki lächelte.

"Keine Angst, bin noch immer ich. Es hatte sich eben nichts ergeben und dieses Beisammensein war halt sehr angenehm in dem Moment." Nibz glaubte es ihm nicht zu 100%, nahm es ihm jedoch erstmal ab.

"Okay, aber ich sag dir mein Guter, bist du Scheiße zu ihr, dann Gnade dir Gott. Du wirst nie wieder einen hoch kriegen." Instinktiv legte Aki seine Hände in den Schoß.

"Mach ich nicht, versprochen." Nibz lächelte zufrieden. Diese Botschaft kam an. Sie war gespannt auf dass, was noch so kommen würde. Auf jeden Fall, würde sie ein Auge drauf haben. Sie plauderte noch ein bisschen mit ihm und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Morgen war schließlich Montag, da wartete der übliche Wahnsinn.

  
  


Der Wahnsinn begann mit einem Anruf von Sami um genau 7 Uhr morgens und katapultierte Nibz aus dem Bett.

„Alter, hast du Mal auf den Zeitzeiger geschaut? Weißt du eigentlich wie früh das ist?“ blaffte sie ins Telefon und rieb sich den Kopf. Sie hatte mit Mariska bis spät in die Nacht Filme geschaut, die hatte eine Art Anflug von Einsamkeit gehabt und wollte sich irgendwie beschäftigen, also hatten sie Filme geschaut.

„Aki hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich!“ hatte Nibz gekichert und nur eine rausgestreckte Zunge zur Antwort bekommen. Trotzdem war es noch ermunternd gewesen aber auch spät. Sie kämpfte sich aus den Federn und lauschte den Anweisungen die da kamen. Videodreh Location wurde benötigt. Groß und weit und breit und viel Beton. Was für Voraussetzungen.

Im Kopf ging sie schon Mal alle Orte durch, die ihr einfallen wollten der alte Flughafen wäre ein Option, oder eine Art Bahntrasse, irgendetwas in der Art. Staudämme gab es hier schließlich nicht wie Sand am Meer. Wer das alles wissen wollte, war natürlich erstmal geheim.

Nibz goss sich einen Kaffee ein und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Sie beschloss Mariska noch ein wenig schlafen zu lassen, sie hatte heute keinen Elan sich mit grumpy cat auseinanderzusetzen, sollte sie, sie jetzt aus dem Bett werfen. Reichte ja auch wenn eine von ihnen leiden musste. Nibz blätterte durch die Iltalehti des Tages, die im Briefkasten gesteckt hatte, zusammen mit ein paar Rechnungen.

Nur Schund in diesem Toilettenpapier. Die wagten sich auch immer noch zu behaupten, dass das Kind von Vesala angeblich von Lauri wäre. Der hielt sich in dem Punkt immer schön raus. Zumindest hatte Nibz ihn noch nie big daddy spielen sehen und soweit ein Vögelchen ihr Mal gezwitschert hatte, hatte Paula im Studio sogar Hausverbot. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn sie der Presse geilen Tunte überall über den Weg laufen würde. Eifersucht nagte an Nibz aber sie schob sie in die hinterste Ecke und holte ihre Professionalität wieder zu Tage.

Lauri war bestimmt schwul, immerhin wann hatte sie denn eigentlich mal Daten sehen? Nicht ein einziges Mal seit den 5 Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten. Vielleicht war er ja auch noch Jungfrau? Nibz kicherte und prustete in ihre Tasse, während so langsam Leben in die Bude kam. Mariska schlurfte halb blind ohne Brille Richtung Bad und murmelte etwas in ihre Richtung. Sollte wahrscheinlich Guten Morgen und gib mir Migränemittel heißen. Nibz legte alles auf den Küchentisch und wartete auf ihre Freundin, dass würde noch ein Spaß werden. Sie würden ja mehr oder minder den Tag mit Sightseeing verbringen. Location ist nun Mal nicht gleich Location, Nibz hätte sich aber liebend gern ein paar mehr Infos gewünscht.

  
  


Nachdem auch Mariska endlich den Weg zurück ins Leben gefunden hatte, konnte es losgehen. Die beiden machten sich fertig, zogen sich an und gingen zu Nibz Fiat.

"Was hast du denn so früh schon vor?" Wollte Mariska wissen.

"Nun ja, die Arbeit schläft nie! Heute früh hat Sami angerufen. Die brauchen eine Location für einen beschissenen Videodreh. Infos unter aller Sau. Viel Beton soll zu sehen sein. Und die Fläche soll wenn es geht riesig sein. Weiß gerade nicht was Sie sich vorstellen, also werden wir Beide den Tag damit verbringen, sinnlos in der Gegend rum zu fahren und etwas Passendes zu finden." Mariska seufzte. Das waren ja Tagesaussichten, aber gut, es half ja alles nichts. Sie fuhren umher und fuhren, fuhren, fuhren. Es schien gar kein Ende mehr zu nehmen.

Ab und zu hielten sie mal an. Sie schauten sich einige Plätze an aber irgendwie war nirgendwo das Richtige dabei. Es war mittlerweile schon Nachmittag, da erreichten sie endlich einen verlassenen Miniflugplatz. Dieser entsprach Samis Beschreibung ganz gut. Die Mädels waren froh endlich etwas gefunden zu haben. Wehe die würden das ablehnen! Noch mal machten sie nicht so eine komische Sightseeingtour! Da konnten die ihre faulen Ärsche gern selbst bewegen!

  
  


-20-

Völlig abgekämpft kamen sie zu Hause an.

„Ich schöre ich bring ihn um, wer auch immer den Auftrag gegeben hat.“ Grummelte Nibz noch immer. Ihre Füße fühlten sich an wie 2 Bergketten, die sie hinter sich her schleifen musste.

„Sagst du mir?“ Mariska schnaufte fast genauso schlimm.

„Von dem was ich sehen wollte, hab ich nicht Mal einen Glimps erhascht. Meine Füße sind Eisklötze, die ich sowieso nicht mehr merke und genau deswegen geh ich mich jetzt zu Fuß umgucken. Ich hocke seit ewig in dieser Stadt und hab noch nichts gesehen.“ Sprach‘s und verschwand.

„Ja geh dich halt verlaufen!“ murmelte Nibz. Keine zehn Pferde würden sie heute vom Sofa runter bewegen. Ok ihre Haustürklingel war offensichtlich anderer Meinung oder Mariska hatte den Schlüssel vergessen. Stöhnend ging sie zur Tür.

„Wer stört?!“ fragte sie genervt während sie die Tür aufzog. Im Türrahmen lehnte ein sichtlich entspannter Lauri und friemelte an seiner grünen Jacke herum.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen kalt draußen um Segeln zu gehen?“ fragte Nibz irritiert.

„Was?“

„Wasser ist nass!“

„Ja sehr freundlich.“ Lauri zog eine Schnute. Nibz fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Was los?“

„Ich komme nochmal wegen der Location vorbei.“ Ihr Herz sank noch ein Stück tiefer. Warum hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde ihn noch viel zu oft sehen nach diesem blamabelen Abend?

„Ja, wir haben da was gefunden, wollte es Sami noch mailen.“ Das war heute gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, aber dass musste sie ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Brauchst du nicht, lass mich einfach drüber gucken."

Er schien ja wirklich sehr erpicht darauf zu sein in ihre Wohnung zu kommen. Widerwillig ließ Nibz ihn ein und setzte sich mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihr Macbook hervor kramte und die Kamera anstöpselte um ihm die Fotos zu zeigen. Kam ihr das nur so vor oder saß der viel zu nah neben ihr? Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, trotzdem schien Lauri grade zu an ihr zu kleben.

„Ich geh mir schnell Kaffee machen , kannst ja schon Mal durchscrollen. Willst du auch einen?“ Er nickte und Nibz ergriff die Flucht in die Küche.

  
  


Mariska hatte sich als aus dem Haus geschlichen. Sie wollte unbedingt endlich mal die Stadt sehen. Sowas muss ihr natürlich einfallen, als sie den ganzen Tag schon unterwegs war. Schon nach wenigen Metern verfluchte sie ihre Idee. Nach Hause wollte sie allerdings auch nicht. Den Triumph wollte sie ihre Freundin nicht bieten. Was also tun?

Sie beschloss sich in ein Café zu setzen und sich erst mal einen Kaffee zu gönnen. Das war eine tolle Idee! Sobald sie das Café Betreten hatte, ihren Mantel abgelegt und sich hingesetzt hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich besser. Die Wärme, die das Café ausstrahlte, strömte in ihren Körper und wärmte sie auf. Es war richtig gemütlich dort. Als dann der Kaffee kam, zu dem es einen netten kleinen Keks gab, fühlte sie sich wie im Himmel. Ein wohliges Gefühl umgab sie. Sie fühlte sich wie zu Hause. Sie dachte nach. Seit langem fühlte sie sich mal wieder richtig gut. Die Stadt tat ihr gut, ihre Freundin tat ihr gut, die Arbeit tat ihr gut. Und Aki. Auch er, dabei kannte sie ihn kaum. Merkwürdig.

"Ich fühle mich gestalked!" Riss es sie aus ihren Gedanken. Auf einmal stand Aki blöd grinsend vor ihr.

"Wer stalkt denn hier wen? Offensichtlich war ich zuerst hier."

"Eins zu null für dich. Ja ich habe dich beim vorbei gehen hier drin sitzen sehen, da dachte ich, ich geselle mich zu dir."

"Das ist aber nett. Dann setz du dich doch." Und das tat er auch. Er bestellte sich ebenfalls etwas. Gemeinsam unterhielten sie sich ein wenig, lachten viel und hatten einfach Spaß. Sie saßen bestimmt 3 Stunden in diesem Cafe. Sie saßen sogar so lange darin, dass der Besitzer sie quasi rausschmeißen musste, dass war aber nicht so schlimm.

"Hast du noch was vor?" Fragte Aki.

"Nicht wirklich, bin eigentlich ganz schön fertig."

"Ach komm, einen trinken wir noch." Diesen blauen Augen konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Also ließ sie sich von ihm noch auf einen Drink einladen.

  
  


Vor der Kaffeemaschine spielte Nibz mit den Tassen rum und drehte den Henkel mal in die eine dann in die andere Richtung. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht ihn herein zu bitten. Dein guter Anstand und deine gute Erziehung Nibz, beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst. Sie wollte sich verfluchen. Jetzt saß Lauri Ylönen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und fühlte sich augenscheinlich ganz zu Hause und sie stand in der Küche und versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es half alles nichts, da musste sie jetzt durch.

Seufzend goss sie den Kaffee in die Tassen, stellte Zucker und Milch auf ein Tablett und steuerte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Lauri hatte noch immer ihren Laptop auf dem Schoss und klickte sich durch die Fotos, die Stirn ganz kraus gezogen, die Nase leicht gerümpft. Was in dem hübschen Köpfchen wohl vor sich ging?

Nibz stellte das Tablett ab und hockte sich so weit wie möglich weg von ihm.

„Und was passendes dabei?“ Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

„Ich denke der Flugplatz hier sieht nicht schlecht aus. Mit ein bisschen Lichttechnik sollte man daraus etwas machen können, aber sag Mal, wo ist denn dieses verlassene Mökki?“ er drehte den Bildschirm, so dass auch sie etwas sehen konnte.

„Das ist gleich dort um die Ecke, wieso? Ich hab es nur abgelichtet, weil es so verlassen aussah. Es entsprach zumindest nicht dem, was Sami heute früh versuchte mir in Arsch frühe zu erklären.“ Verteidigte Nibz sich. Lauri gluckste amüsiert. Ihre Hände zitterten bei dem Geräusch und eilig verschränkte Nibz die Finger ineinander, damit es ihm nicht auffiel.

„Ich denke, dass könnte sehr interessant sein ich wird es dem Regisseur Mal vorschlagen.

„Ja dann mach das, die Adressen stehen dabei.“ Nibz konnte sich selbst gar nicht helfen, am liebsten wollte sie ihn loswerden. Sie war jetzt nicht in der Laune dazu, sich ihre Nervosität zu erklären, noch dieses komische kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend oder noch schlimmer, wenn er den Abend ansprechen würde. Aber Gott hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihr.

„Wegen der Release Party wollte ich noch was los werden." begann Lauri. Nibz schickte ein Hassgebet gen Wolken, ging es noch schlimmer?

„Ja was denn?“ sie lächelte gezwungen.

„Habt ihr wirklich gut hinbekommen, es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, dass Album ist bereits im Vorverkauf durch die Decke geschossen und YleX will es auf die Liste setzen.

„Schön, freut mich.“ Nibz taten schon die Lippen weh vom Lächeln.

„Und wegen dem, was da passiert ist.“ Sie rollte unbemerkt mit den Augen und fuhr ihm in die Parade.

„Ach das, ja lassen wir das. Hat nichts bedeutet.“

„Das meinte ich jetzt gar nicht.“ Er sah sie erstaunt an. Prima Nibz, sowas nennt man dann wohl Eigentor. Fallrückzieher genau ins Schwarze.

„Oh!“ brachte sie nur hervor. Er grinste breit.

„Ich meinte jetzt eigentlich, Akis Suff Allüren und deine Freundin. Wo ist die eigentlich? Ich dachte ihr wohnt zusammen?“

„Die ist ausgegangen, keine Ahnung wohin.“

„Achso, ich sehe schon, naja wenn sie weiß, was gut für sie ist sollte sie Aks nicht zu sehr auf den Leim gehen.“ Er sprach für Nibz in Rätseln, aber nett hörte es sich auch nicht so wirklich an. Wer wusste schon was die 2 wieder am Laufen hatten.

„Ich wird es ihr ausrichten.“ Sie klimperte entschuldigend mit den langen Wimpern. Das ganze klang schon fast nach einem Warnschuss, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief. Es ist dein Chef, hab ich dir doch von Anfang an gesagt! Säuselte die fiese Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Schneller als gedacht, machte Lauri sich auch von dannen.

„Ich ruf dich an, sollte ich noch irgendwas wegen der Location brauchen.“

„Okay.“ Nibz lächelte tapfer und gab ihm die Hand. Es fühlte sich an als hätte sie eine fünftausend Volt Leitung berührt.

„Bis demnächst.“ Er warf ihr albernd kichernd einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand die Treppe runter. Nibz zitterten die Beine. Der Mann war ein gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber sie wollte sich nur zu gern die Finger verbrennen.

  
  


-21-

Aki und Mariska waren in der nächsten Bar verschwunden. Dort ging es fröhlich zur Sache. Das letzte Gesprächsthema vom Café wurde aufgegriffen und lustig weiter philosophiert. Ein Drink folgte dem Anderen und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Der Typ war Entertainment, Wohltuung und Augenweide zugleich. Durch seinen Schabernack und die schelmische Art, hatte sie gar nicht wirklich mitgeschnitten wie viel sie eigentlich getrunken hatte.

Der nächste Morgen war grausam. Langsam wachte Mariska auf. Ihr Kopf schien zu platzen. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch schmerzte in den Ohren. Gott! Was hatte sie getan? Wann war sie ins Bett gegangen? Wie? Und wo zum Teufel war sie?

Alles drehte sich. Ganz persönliche Achterbahnfahrt! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie traute sich die Augen nun doch etwas weiter zu öffnen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Sie war nicht zu Hause. Fuck! Wo zur Hölle!? Sie sah sich um. Sie kannte das hier, dass war Akis Wohnung. Na immerhin nicht irgendwo.

Sie sah an sich herab. MOMENT! Das war weder ihr T-Shirt, noch ihre Boxershort. Scheiße, dass würde noch zu klären sein. Schwerfällig tapste sie aus dem Bett, Richtung Küche, dort vernahm sie Kaffeegeruch. Die Sucht war stärker als die Angst.

Tief atmete sie durch, bevor sie die Küche betrat.

"Hey." Murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

"Guten Morgen Dornröschen!" Neckte er sie.

"Hmmmpf." Machte sie.

"Kaffee?" Ein Nicken. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, dann wurde erst mal eine Tasse Kaffee vernichtet.

"Was war gestern los?" Wollte sie schließlich wissen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich über seine Wangen.

"Du warst ganz schön voll gestern. Kannst du dich an diesen komischen Kerl erinnern? Der, der dich kaum aus den Augen gelassen hat? Ich bin der Meinung, dass der dir irgendwas in das Getränk getan hat. Sonst wärst du nicht auf einmal, so schnell weg gewesen. Du hast dich Auf jeden Fall einmal vollkommen bekotzt und da ich nett bin, wollte ich dich da nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Also habe ich dich mit zu mir nach Hause genommen, habe dich gebadet und habe dir einfach ein paar frische Sachen von mir angezogen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse." Sie schluckte hart. Ach du Scheiße.

  
  


Nibz war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Mariska war schon wieder nicht nach Hause gekommen. Was fiehl der eigentlich ein? Wo trieb die sich schon wieder rum? Hatte sie sich selbst jetzt zur Party Queen erhoben und vögelte quer durch Helsinki oder warum war ihr Bett unbenutzt? Nibz war enttäuscht und sauer, so hatte sie Mariska nicht eingeschätzt. Die saß sonst zu Hause wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, bekam Unwohlsein bishin zu ausgewachsenen Panikattacken, wenn sie längere Zeit unter vielen Leuten sein musste und machte ein Drama aus allem. Wie oft hatte Nibz schon den Tränentrockner gegeben und das sollte jetzt der Dank dafür sein? Sie kam sich reichlich verarscht vor. Wütend stellte sie die Kaffeetasse in die Spüle.

"Hoffentlich hast du dich bis auf die Knochen blamiert, ein riesen Problem am Hals oder ähnliches Frau. Komm du mir nach Hause!" grummelte sie um den Filter ihrer Zigarette herum. Was auch immer sie als Entschuldigung für ihr Fehlen vorbringen würde, sie würde sie keines wegs bemitleiden. Nibz würde sich schlichtweg nicht darum kümmern, außerdem musste sie ihr ja auch noch die Nachricht von Lauri überbringen.

Samthandschuhe würde sie dafür sicher nicht verwenden. Sie knusperte an ihrem Frühstück und blickte auf ihr Handy.

"Nicht Mal für nötig gehalten sich zu melden hat sie." Nibz schnaufte als ihr Telefon auf dem Tisch vibrierte, wo sie es grade erst abgelegt hatte.

Missmutig nahm sie es erneut auf und blickte auf die SMS die da grade durch den Äther kam.

-Sag Mal ich dachte, ich hätte mich gestern glasklar ausgedrückt! Jetzt haben wir den Salat und Aki geht nicht an sein scheiß Telefon. Wenn der bei dir auftaucht, sag mir Bescheid. Ich werde ihm den Arsch aureißen. lg Lauri-

Au, da hatte jemand sehr schlechte Laune. war der mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Und noch schlimmer, wass war passiert? Nibz schwahnten die übelsten Szenarien und sie tippte ein kurzes. "Was los?" als Antwort, bevor sie den Senden Button betätigte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Lauris Antwort blinkte auf ihrem Telefon.

-Was los ist?! Schau in die Seiska und du siehst was los ist!-

Nibz schluckte. Das schrie schon grade zu nach angekratztem Ego und ruiniertem Ruf, mit wackelndem Haussegen im Hause Ylönen, seines Zeichens Klingelschild für Dynasty Recordings. Nibz holte ihren Laptop aus dem Wohnzimmer und wartete ungeduldig bis er hochgefahren war. In Windeseile öffnete sie den Browser und suchte sich ihren Weg zur heutigen Onlineausgabe von Seiska. Die Schlagzeile, war so ungefähr das Schlimmste, was sie sich hätte ausmalen können.

"Rasmus Drummer feiert sich mit Groupie ins Saufkoma!"

Die sollte ihr heute nach Hause kommen. Anscheinend, schien ihr Abend ja reich feucht fröhlich gewesen zu sein, zumindest aber so ausschweifend, dass der erst Beste Paparazzo von der Seiska, mitten drauf gehalten hatte. Die Bilder sprachen für sich und der Artikel zeriss Aki und ihre beste Freundin in der Luft. Gott! Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht sie ein zu stellen, sollte sie lieber zu sehen, wo sie demnächst ihr Geld herbekam. Diesen Image Schaden konnte Nibz sich als kleiner Fisch am Ende des großen Hackens nicht erlauben.

Schlechtes Vorbild seitens Herrn Hakala. Peinlich? Es war katastrophal.

"Ich bring sie eigenhändig um! Unschuldig bist du aber auch nicht!" schrieb sie Lauri zurück und wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was er jetzt von ihr dachte. Sämtliche Flirtchancen und Hoffnungen waren ungefähr noch so viel Wert, wie die Eventunterlagen in den Aktenvernichter zu stecken.

Nibz raufte sich die Haare und rauchte eine weitere Frustziggarette während sie den Minutenzeiger auf der Küchenuhr ungeduldig mit den Augen verfolgte. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen die Zwei miteinander bekannt zu machen, aber der Scheiß war wenigstens auf Lauris Mist gewachsen. Egal was er sagen würde, sie konnte ihm eh nie wieder unter die Augen treten, sie hatte den ganzen Mist immerhin nicht eingerührt.

  
  


Mariska war noch immer wie versteinert. Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Immer und immer wieder. Schließlich brachte sie doch etwas über die Lippen.

"Danke, dass ist nett." Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

"Kein Problem. Ich bin ja kein Arsch und lass dich da verkommen. Allerdings hätte ich gern eine Erklärung für Etwas." Mariska stutzte.

"Ja klar, für was denn?"

"Als ich dir gestern Nacht sämtliches Abendessen vom Körper gekratzt habe, da ist mir ein Tattoo aufgefallen." Ach du Scheisse! Das hatte sie ganz verdrängt. Er redete weiter. "Naja, es fiel schon vorher auf, aber gestern nochmal. Warum hast du so ein Tattoo? Hieß dein Ex so?" Wenn's das mal wäre, dachte sie sich. Sollte sie ihn anschwindeln und es sich einfach machen und seinen Verdacht bestätigen? Oder ehrlich sein? Sie schnaufte. Im Lügen war sie grottenschlecht. Man würde es ihr sofort ansehen.

"Nein. Ist nicht mein Ex."

"Sondern?" Hakte er nach.

"Nun drängel nicht! Ist nicht so easy drüber zu sprechen." Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete er ihr weiter zu sprechen. "Ach naja, ich war jung. Totaler The Rasmus Fan und du warst mein Liebling. Ich hatte eine schwere Zeit damals. Aber du hattest mich immer mit deiner positiven Art ermutigt und inspiriert. Ich hab mir immer gedacht: es gibt Menschen mit so viel Lebensfreude, da will ich auch hin. Du warst quasi mein Idol, mein Anreiz und um mein Ziel immer vor Augen zu haben und keine Dummheiten zu machen, habe ich mir deinen Namen tätowieren lassen." Bei jedem Wort wurde sie ruhiger und vor allem röter. Aki sah sie erstaunt an.

"Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass ich so eine Wirkung auf dich hatte." Du hast noch ganz andere Wirkungen Freundchen, dachte sie. Ihr war das Gespräch unangenehm. Sie hatte Fluchtwünsche.

"Ja, scheint wohl so. Danke für alles Aki, aber ich glaub ich muss mich mal Heim scheren, sonst gibt's Donnerwetter." Das würde es so oder so geben aber, dass war ihr grad lieber als Akis peinliche Fragerei. Sollte er sich seinen Teil denken.

"Ok, dann geh mal. Deine Sachen liegen gewaschen und trocken im Bad. Grüß Nibz und meld dich mal. Übermorgen ist unser DVD Abend, da sehn wir uns ja."

Sie nickte, dann machte sie sich fertig und auf den Weg.

  
  


-22-

  
  


Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte Nibz endlich den Schlüssel im Schloss. Schon als die Tür ins Schloss fiehl wollte sie am liebsten volle Kanne auf den Küchentisch schlagen. Sie war noch immer wütend und stinksauer. Sie hörte das Gerumpel von Chucks die in die Ecke gedonnert wurden und das Klappern des Schlüsselbundes, welcher in der Schale auf der Kommode landete, bevor ihre bessere Hälfte sich an den Haaren ziehend und aus welchen Gründen auch immer vor sich hin stöhnend durch den Flur stackste.

"Schön das du auch Mal auftauchst!" fauchte Nibz und konnte ihren Ärger nicht länger zurück halten. Mariska blieb in der Küchentür stehen und sah sie verwirrt an, ein riesiges Fragezeichen stand in ihrem Gesicht, die Augenringe sprachen für sich und so wie die sich den Kopf hielt, spielte darin wahrscheinlich grade eine ganze Blaskapelle aber Nibz konnte nichts egaler sein.

"Nicht so laut!" jammerte es da schon.

"Wieso tut dein hübsches Köpfchen weh?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

"Moah, Nibz wenn du schlechte Laune hast lass die nicht an mir aus."

"Ach nein? An wem denn sonst? Aki vielleicht? Und deine Kopfschmerzen sind mir grade ziemlich egal."

"Nibz was ist los? Warum zickst du mich so derb an? Und was hast du auf einmal für ein Problem mit Aki?" Mariska wühlte im Küchenschrank nach Aspirin. Nibz war nicht entgangen, wie sehr deren Stimme bei der Aussprache von Akis Namen zitterte.

"Ich kann dir sagen was ich für ein Problem habe! Scheinst es dir ja gestern richtig gut gehen gelassen zu haben!" Sie drehte den Bildschirm in ihre Richtung. Mariska sah noch nicht Mal hin.

"Ja und? Bist du jetzt eifersüchtig?" fragte sie jetzt trocken.

"Eifersüchtig? Mach die Augen auf, vielleicht fällt dir dann Mal was auf! Liebe Grüße von Lauri übrigens, ich würde mir erlauben zu sagen, du hast bei ihm verschissen."

Mariska starrte auf den Laptopbildschirm. Ihre Lippen formten ein tonloses: Ach du Scheiße.

"Aber.." fing sie an und wollte sich verteidigen.

"Nichts aber! Ich halte ganz sicher nicht den Kopf für dich hin, nur weil du der Meinung bist dich wie ein liebes kranker Teenie auf zu führen! Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß gestern Abend, denn den wirst du so schnell sicher nicht wieder haben."

"Aber, wie meinst du.." Nibz fiehl ihr ins Wort.

"Kann ich dir sagen, sieh zu wie du demnächst klar kommst!"

"Aber Nibz ich,..."

"Nichts aber! Ich hätte echt mehr von dir erwartet, aber so schlimm kanns dir ja nicht gehen und so schlimm war dann alles ja offensichtlich doch nie gewesen Miss Drama Queen. Sieh zu, dass du mir heute nicht mehr unter die Augen kommst!" Nibz brüllte jetzt schon fast und donnerte den Laptop zu.

"Halt einfach die Klappe! Ich bin jetzt weg, du hast frei, wie wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze lange Weile."

"Heißt das du?"

"Ja genau das heißt es und wenn dir deine eigene Haut lieb ist, sieh zu dass du mir heute nicht mehr über den Weg läufst! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen, weil ich dann das Gefühl hab ich müsste kotzen. Du kannst ja Mal bei Aki anfragen, der nimmt dich nach gestern Nacht bestimmt gerne noch eine Weile zum spielen gegen die Langeweile!" spuckte Nibz und warf sich ihren Mantel über, der hinter ihr über der Stuhllehne gehangen hatte.

"Nibz, es..."

"Nichts Nibz! Sei einfach ruhig! Ich will nichts mehr hören und im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich jetzt zu sehen, den Schaden zu begrenzen den du angerichtet hast!" Damit stürmte sie aus der Tür und warf sie mit einem lauten Rums zu. Sie hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll, noch immer kochte ihr Blut so hoch, dass ein leichter roter Schimmer der Wut über ihrem Blickfeld zu hängen schien.

Sie atmete tief durch und stapfte durch den Schnee zu ihrem Fiat. Die Ziggarette zwischen ihren Fingern zitterte. Sie musste dringend mit Lauri reinen Tisch machen, sonst stand ihre gesamte Firma auf der Kippe. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Solch einen Fehler würde sie sicher nicht noch einmal machen.

  
  


-23-

Da saß Mariska nun allein am Küchentisch. Das Kopfschmerzmittel schien langsam zu wirken. Das Wummern und der Schmerz milderten sich. Was für ein beschissener Morgen. Sie war ganz durch den Wind. Erst die Sache bei Aki, dann war Nibz stocksauer auf sie, Lauri offensichtlich auch. Wenn sie mal wissen würde weswegen. Was sollte das noch werden? Und würde sie Nibz echt rausschmeißen? Wenn ja, wo sollte sie hin? Als ob Aki sie aufnehmen würde, dass glaubte doch kein Mensch! So viele Gedanken! Sie fühlte sich schon ganz schwammig.

Das Streitgespräch kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Hat ihre Freundin ihr nicht irgendwas auf dem Laptop gezeigt? Das musste sie noch mal nachforschen! Also setze sie sich nun an ihren Laptop. Welches Schandblatt war das gleich? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Also wurden die üblichen Verdächtigen ausgekramt. Ha! Volltreffer! Endlich hatte sie den passenden Artikel gefunden. Oh mein Gott! Das war ja schlimmer als gedacht! Nun konnte sie auch langsam verstehen warum alle so sauer auf sie waren und dachten Sie ist die letzte Schlampe! Gott! Was hatte sie denn da gestern bitte getan? Das seltsame daran war, dass sie sich gar nicht erinnern konnte! Aki hatte ja bereits einen Verdacht ausgesprochen. Und dieser schien ihr auf einmal gar nicht mehr so uninteressant.

Hatte Ihr gestern jemand tatsächlich etwas ins Getränk getan? Er hatte schon recht, da war tatsächlich ein Typ der die ganze Zeit so komisch geguckt und die beiden beobachtet hatte. Ob der? Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal kam es wie ein Geistesblitz. Sie sah sich an wer den Artikel geschrieben hatte, dann gab sie dessen Namen bei Google in die Bildersuche ein. Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte! Das war der Typ von gestern! Das gab's doch gar nicht. Der hatte da mit Sicherheit was dran gedreht! So ein verlogener Scheißkerl!

Das Problem an der Sache war, dass sie jetzt gar nicht wusste wie sie das aufklären sollte. Wer sollte ihr glauben? Gab es vielleicht sogar Zeugen? Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste mit Irgendjemanden darüber reden! Nibz würde nicht zuhören, dafür war die heute viel zu sauer auf sie. Also beschloss sie nach langem hin und her Aki anzurufen. Sie erzählte ihm das soeben Erlebte und Erfahrene. Dieser hörte ihr auch gespannt zu.

"So ne Scheiße!" Mauzte er.

" Diese Dreckskerle von den Schandblättern! Da hilft nur eins: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!"

"Aber wie soll ich angreifen?"

"Ganz einfach! Du musst da jetzt anrufen und teilst denen mit, dass die diesen Artikel bitte sofort wiederlegen sollen. Ansonsten wirst du zu einer befreundeten Zeitung gehen und da die wahre Geschichte erzählen. Sag einfach du hast Zeugen! Die müssen ja nicht wissen ob das stimmt. Drohe mit dem Anwalt! Ich ruf später auch nochmal an und mach Druck, immerhin liegt auch mein Arsch auf Grundeis!"

"Ich versuch es." Murmelte Mariska.

"Hey, Kopf hoch, sehen wir uns heute?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht."

"Überleg es dir. Ich hätt gern Gesellschaft. Lauri mag mit mir kein Eishockey gucken."

"Ich muss erst mal schauen wie das Ganze verläuft. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nibz so begeistert davon ist, wenn ich erzähle, dass ich wieder bei dir bin. Die war echt übel sauer deswegen."

"Wenn du dich nur um sie sorgst, dann keine Angst. Ich rede mit ihr wenn du magst."

"Ich melde mich später, Aki. Ich muss erstmal den Scheiß bereinigen."

  
  


-24-

Nachdem Nibz im Studio nicht auf Lauri getroffen war, machte sie sich Zähne knirschend auf dem Weg zu ihm nach Hause. Gott! Sie hatte sich Mal geschworen, dort nie hinzufahren, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig. Es brannte nun Mal an allen Ecken und Enden. Ach was, der ganze Amazonas stand in Flammen. So ungefähr fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Sie parkte ihren Fiat in der riesigen Auffahrt und kam sich vor wie ein stalkender Kreischie als sie auf die Klingel drückte. Es surrte und murrte bevor die Tür vor ihr klickte und sie einließ. Überwachung wie bei der Stasi, sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wer wohl schon alles vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Schon vor der Haustür hörte sie lautstarkes Gekeife. Nibz wurde nervös, doch die Tür wurde ihr trotzdem geöffnet. Lauri stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und brüllte grad schon wieder, was die Lunge hergab.

"Stör ich?" fiepste Nibz unwohl und Lauri drehte sich rasch zu ihr um.

"Oh!" formte er leise. Das Szenario gab ihr den Blick auf Aki frei, der Hände ringend in Lauri's Flur stand.

"Komm Aks verpiss dich jetzt einfach!" knurrte Lauri und Aki tapste an ihr vorbei. Nibz konnte sich einen bösen Blick in seinen Rücken nicht verkneifen.

"Sorry, falls ich störe ich glaub wir zwei müssen miteinander reden." murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Bist du auch gekommen um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass deine Nuttenfreundin unschuldig ist? Dann geh lieber gleich wieder. Aki hat seinen Einlauf dafür auch grade kassiert." biss er etwas zurück. Nibz musste sich zusammen reißen nicht selbst aus der Haut zu fahren, immerhin konnte Lauri ja nichts dafür.

"Nein ich bin nicht hier her gekommen um sie zu entschuldigen und ich bin genauso wenig begeistert wie du es bist."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

"Was dachtest du, dass Freundschaft dicker als Wasser ist? Es gibt Dinge die verdrehen die Wahrheit und es gibt Dinge da fühlt man sich einfach nur verarscht und fragt sich, ob man so eine schlechte Menschenkenntnis hat, dass müsstest du doch auch schon gelernt haben oder hast du in der Schule geschlafen, als das dran kam?" fragte sie etwas säuerlich.

"Nein ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet." gestand er und ließ sie eintreten. Sie setzten sich mit Kaffee in sein Wohnzimmer und plauderten was das Herz hergab.

"Ich werd sie wohl feuern, damit kann ich mich doch nicht sehen lassen, wie sieht das denn bitte aus."

"Wem sagst du das!" schnaufte Lauri in seine Tasse und zog die Nase kraus. Sie diskutierten, für was sich anfühlte wie eine halbe Ewigkeit bis alles bereinigt war und Nibz endlich wieder frei durchatmen konnte. Immerhin würde Lauri sie nicht aus den Aufträgen kicken, sie tat zwar nicht viel für ihn aber immerhin war er einer Derjenigen, die am besten zahlten und vor allem am meisten zahlten. Es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen wäre Sodom und Gomora.

"Warum wohnst du eigentlich immer noch in dieser riesen Bude?" fragte sie mit ausschweifender Hand, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte und die Themen zu ruhigeren Gewässern gewechselt waren.

"Gewohnheit." seufzte er und tat das Thema damit ab. Über Privates wollte er also partout nicht sprechen. Nibz hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie dabei war, sich mordsmörderisch in etwas zu verrennen, denn trotz aller Flirtavancen, schien er kein wirkliches Interesse an ihr zu haben, während sie schon mehr oder weniger Hals über Kopf ihm verfallen war. Sein Bann schwebte unbewusst über ihr und legte ihr Herz in Ketten. Schmerzhaft süße Pein.

  
  


Mariska hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran gemacht die Wogen irgendwie zu glätten. Wie mit Aki besprochen, rief sie bei der Zeitung an und gab die strenge Geschäftsfrau. Ob es was gebracht hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie war fix und fertig. Ausgelutscht. Sie seufzte auf. Sie konnte die Wohnung nicht mehr ertragen und das allein sein ging ihr auch gerade auf den Sack. Also dachte sie, dass sie Akis Angebot doch annehmen würde.

Also ging sie zu ihm. Er öffnete ihr leicht bedröppelt und ließ sie ein.

"Was ist dir denn widerfahren?" Wollte sie wissen. Er schnaufte, lümmelte sich aufs Sofa und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Das tat sie. Dann plauderte er. Er erzählte ihr von Lauris Einlauf und davon, dass er mit der Zeitung gesprochen hatte, zumindest sah das wohl etwas rosiger aus. Sie atmeten erleichtert auf.

"So, genug vom Schund! Lass es uns gemütlich machen!" Und mit diesem Satz zog er sie an sich. Mariska wusste nicht wie Ihr geschah. Es wurde ihr auf einmal ganz anders. Sie war so nah bei ihm! Sie konnte sein Aftershave riechen, seinen Geruch. Es war betörend. Sie hätte ewig so verharren können.

"Du solltest Nibz heut vielleicht mal simsen." Riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Oh ja, hast recht." Sie schnappte ihr Telefon und tippte eine Nachricht. Dabei merkte sie, wie er ihr immer wieder durchs Haar fuhr. Schauer überzogen sie. Was sollte das? Was wollte er? Wenn er sie nur flachlegen wollte, dann hätte er es doch schon ein paar mal tun können? Aber sie war sicher nicht sein Typ. Vor allem nicht nachdem was er über das Tattoo wusste. Vielleicht mochte er sie wirklich als Freundin - Friendzone, wie deprimierend. Jedoch so unglaublich schön, bittersüß. Sie hätte ewig so verharren können.

  
  


"Du Nibz ich will dich ja wirklich nur ungern los werden, aber ich hab noch ein bisschen was zu erledigen." unterbrach Lauri die herrschende Stille, als ihr Handy den Eingang einer SMS verkündete.

Sie nickte und warf einen Blick auf den Absender, Mariska.Was wollte die denn jetzt?

Nibz öffnete und wurde von einem kurzen: "Bin bei Aki, bis morgen." begrüsst.

Die konnte ihr gefälligst bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Nibz schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Was los?" fragte Lauri neugierig. Nibz zeigte ihm die SMS.

"WAS!" er sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Frag mich MAL!" beide starrten entgeistert auf das Telefon.

"Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?"

"Ich verstehe nur noch Bahnhof." Ratlos sahen sie sich an. Nibz seufzte schwer.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Lauri verdattert.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Ich meine, ich hab doch nicht bevor du gekommen bist 2 Stunden lang mit einer Wand geredet. Was denken die Zwei denn bitte was sie machen. OH GOTT die Presse." Lauri schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Nibz tätschälte ihm unbeholfen die Schulter und er kippte vornüber und versteckte sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Unsicher strich sie seinen Rücken auf und ab. Das schien den Vogel ja ganz schon anzufressen und aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Beschämt und leicht rot im Gesicht wandte Lauri sich von ihr ab, dass schien ihm doch unangenehm zu sein, sich so verletzlich zu präsentieren. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile, vernichteten weiteren Kaffee und es wurde immer später. Lauri schien vergessen zu haben, dass er sie bis eben grade noch los werden wollte, es schien ihm jedoch wieder ein zu fallen.

"So aber jetzt muss ich wirklich noch was erledigen." Er sah hektisch auf seine Uhr und stand auf. Nibz fühlte sich schon etwas vor die Tür gesetzt, konnte es aber verstehen. Sie fuhr noch eine Weile durch die Stadt . Sie wusste Mariska wäre nicht zu Hause heute Nacht aber irgendwie wollte sie jetzt grade nicht in der Wohnung sein, ihr ging viel zu sehr im Kopf herum.

  
  


-25-

Mariska verbrachte zwar keine Ewigkeit in Akis Armen, wohl aber die ganze Nacht. Es war viel zu gemütlich, es fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Sie fühlte sich zu geborgen um nicht in diesen starken Armen einzuschlummern und in einen tiefen Schlaf zu verfallen.

Der nächste Morgen brach herein und die fiesen Sonnenstrahlen weckten sie aus ihrer komfortablen Gefühlswolke. Sie knurrte unwillig, leicht streckte sie sich. Sie erschrak ein wenig als sie einen Widerstand spürte, dann realisierte sie, wo sie war. Oh Man! Die dritte Nacht in Folge mit diesem Traumtyp, es war nichts gelaufen. Diese Nacht hatten sie sogar gekuschelt! Sie atmete tief durch und dieser herbe, maskuline Duft stieg ihr wieder in die Nase. Unwillkürlich bäumte sie sich ein wenig auf. Was tat er nur mit ihr?

Er schlummerte noch friedlich. Es juckte ihr in den Fingern, zu gern wollte sie ihn berühren. Sollte sie? Nein, lieber nicht, oder doch? Ach scheiß drauf!

Mit dem Handrücken streichelte sie vorsichtig über seine Wange. Leise giggelte sie. Die Bartstoppeln kratzten so schön an ihrer Hand. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, speicherte diesen friedlich drein schauenden Aki in ihrem Kopf.

"www,google.de, dannn Aki Hakala eingeben, da findest du massenhaft Bilder von mir." Brummte es auf einmal aus seiner Richtung.

Mist! Warum glotzt du auch so dämlich dahin Mariska? Schimpfte sie sich allein im Stillen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst!" Konterte sie. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

"Komm, ich habe doch ganz genau gemerkt, dass du mich die ganze Zeit angesehen hast. Das ist wirklich nicht schlimm, ich bin das gewohnt, immerhin steh ich in der Öffentlichkeit. Und ich glaube, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dass auch du schon ein Foto mit mir hast!" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Wovon redest du?"sie versuchte sich noch einmal zu retten. Doch er war gnadenlos.

"Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich dich schon einmal gesehen habe! Jetzt weiß ich auch woher! Kann es sein, dass du damals total den Knall weg hattest? Kann es sein, dass du dir wie unser lieber Lauri, Federn in die Haare gestopft hast?"spätestens jetzt konnte sie nichts Gegenteiliges mehr sagen. Sie seufzte auf und schnaufte.

"Ja, wie ich dir schon mal erklärt habe, ich war mal Fan von eurer Band. Und ja, ich war ziemlich abgedreht damals. Ich mag auch Musik immer noch aber ich bin eben nicht mehr so verrückt." Sie schmollte während er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.

"Hey, mach dir da nichts daraus. Ich habe von damals auch noch ein paar Fangeschenke. Von einem ganz süßen Mädchen habe ich damals ein Kirschkernkissen geschenkt bekommen, dass habe ich zum Beispiel noch." Nun war der Punkt gekommen an dem Sie knallrot anlief. Das machte der Kerl doch 100 % mit Absicht! Das verriet sein blödes Grinsen. Mariska buffte ihm in die Seite.

"Ist ja gut! Ich habe verstanden! Danke. Du hältst mich für ein absolutes Fangirl." Sie verschränkte die Arme wie ein bockiges Kind. Er lachte laut auf.

"Also Girl passt ganz gut, denn so eine mit Armen verschränkte Lady kann noch keine Frau sein!"

"Ich bin bestimmt erwachsener als du!" Quäkte sie zurück. Er kicherte.

"Bewahre das Kind in dir! Und nun ärger dich nicht! Setz Kaffee auf, ich hole Brötchen und erfülle Mädchenträume. Du darfst mit dem charmanten, gutaussehenden, beliebten Drummer von The Rasmus frühstücken!"

"Vergiss nicht den Eingebildeten und Blöden!" Knurrte sie. Er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar.

"Du bist echt ein Scherzkeks!" Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Mariska wollte platzen. So ein Trottel!

  
  


Nibz wurden langsam die Augen schwer und bevor sie noch einen Unfall baute, fuhr sie lieber nach Hause. Völlig erledigt knallte sie die Tür des Fiat zu, schloss ab, stürmte die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch und fiehl wie eine Tote ins Bett. Sie kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen, sie gingen mit einem lauten Gepolter irgendwo in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu Boden, als sie sich auch schon das Kopfkissen ins Gesicht zog und in einen tiefen Schalf sank. Sie träumte lauter wirres Zeug von früher, die ganze Sache mit dem Zoff schien noch ganz schön in ihr nach zu arbeiten und mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr sie aus dem Bett hoch.

"So eine Scheiße!" fluchte sie und blinzelte auf den Radiowecker auf ihrem Nachtkasten. Es war grade erst 2 Stunden her, dass sie wie ein gefällter Baum alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte. Missmutig tapste sie auf die Toilette, erleichterte sich und kuschelte sich zurück unter die Decken um erneut ein zuschlafen. Der Wind rachelte an ihrem Fenster und kleine Eiskristalle konnte sie dagegen schlagen hören, bevor der Schlaf sie erneut übermante. Der zweite Traum in dieser Nacht, war noch bescheuerter als der Erste und Lauri spielte die Hauptrolle. Selbstverständlicher Weise, trug er nicht grade viele Klamotten am Leib. Nibz erwachte mit dem Gefühl ganz dringend eine Dusche zu benötigen, alles schien an ihr zu kleben, als wäre sie in einer Sauna eingeschlafen.

Wo kam denn die zweite Bettdecke her? Verwirrt warf sie das dicke Ding von sich herunter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Frostbeule war Mariskas Job, nicht ihrer und das ging sie schließlich nichts mehr an. Bei dem ganzen wirren Zeug, was sie heute Nacht heim gesucht hatte, war es wohl kein Wunder, dass sie auch komische Dinge im Schlaf tat. Schnaufend schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und schaltete das Licht im Bad ein.

Sie stöpselte ihr Iphone in die dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung und ließ die Musik auf Schuffle laufen, bevor sie in das erfrischende Nass sprang. Sich alles Mögliche besonders schief und Oktavenreich von der Seele singend, duschte sie in Ruhe zu Ende, bevor sie sich in ihren überdimensional, großen Bademantel wickelte und mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf die Couch fallen ließ. Jetzt fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser, egal was kommen würde, sie fühlte sich zumindest halbwegs lebendig um damit klar zu kommen. Sie dachte zurück an die Brüchstücke des komischen Traums mit Lauri und wurde rot im Gesicht.

"Nein! Schluss aus! Mein Chef!" sprach sie hart zu sich selbst in die Stille und kam sich dabei reichlich blöd vor. Ohnehin schien sich eine Ruhe in der Wohnung ausgebreitet zu haben, die Nibz fast schon unwillkürlich fremd erschien. Wann war es das letzte Mal so ruhig gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht so Recht erinnern.

  
  


Missmutig stapfte Mariska in die Küche. Wie vorgeschlagen, setzte sie den Kaffee auf und deckte den Frühstückstisch. Es ärgerte sie ein wenig, dass er sie so aufziehen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie gegen ihn nichts in der Hand. Zu gerne würde sie wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging, wissen woran sie bei ihm war. Doch da würde sie Geduld haben müssen. Das rasseln des Schlüssels im Türschloss, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er war zurück. Er hatte eine Tüte mit Brötchen in der einen Hand und in der anderen eine Zeitung.

"So Oma Gertrud, lass uns frühstücken." Sagte er grinsend. Mariska schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein Spinner. Gemeinsam frühstücken sie dann jedoch. Aki blätterte aufmerksam in der Zeitung. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein ganzes Gesicht.

"Was denn? Bist du auf der Seite mit den nackten Mädels?" Neckte sie ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, da war ich schon. Die war mir zu dürr die Kleine. Wenn ich was knochiges ohne Brüste anfassen will, dann umarme ich Lauri."

"Der war ja fies!"

"Na und, hört er ja nicht."

"Stimmt, also, was ist so interessant?" Er rutschte ein Stück zu ihr und schlug die Zeitung auf. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Das Klatschblatt hatte tatsächlich ihr Versprechen eingelöst und einen gegenteiligen Artikel geschrieben. Natürlich haben sie es so gedreht, dass sie nicht komplett Schuld daran hatten. Man sprach von einem Fehler der Berichterstattung und das einige Informationen verdreht worden waren. Mit diesem Bericht waren Aki und Mariska wenigstens wieder ins richtige Licht gerückt worden. Somit konnte sie sich doch wieder zu Nibz zurück trauen.

  
  


-26-

Seufzend ging Nibz die Post holen und zog eine Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten, seit wann bekam sie denn das Schundblatt nach Hause? Sie wollte es schon in den Karton für das Altpapier werfen, als sie sich entschloss doch noch einmal kurz durchblättern, immerhin würden die Aki und Mariska sicher noch ein wenig bluten lassen. Was sie stattdessen fand verschlug ihr die Sprache. Eine Korrektur, des gestrigen Massakers. Das war ja äußerst interessant. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie noch immer im Bademantel und in ihren Hauspuschen auf dem Flur stand, als Frau Herve von nebenan ihr lächelnd zuwinkte.

"Na junge Frau, dass wurde auch Mal Zeit, dass sie Mal einen Tag ruhen. Sie sind ja immer so schwer am Arbeiten und auf dem Sprung." grinste sie und ging an ihr vorbei. Nibz blickte an sich herrab und wurde sich ihres Aufzugs bewusst. Sie errötete und trottete zurück in ihre Wohnung, musste ja nicht sein, dass noch mehr Leute sie im Tante Bresike Outfit herum steuern sahen. Auf dem Weg in das Wohnzimmer, legte sie die Zeitung auf das Tischchen im Flur und schnappte sich das Festnetztelefon. Es war erst 8 Uhr morgens, aber Lauri musste jetzt leiden. Sie wählte seine Nummer und war ziemlich überrascht, ihn nur wenig später hellwach am anderen Ende der Leitung zu haben.

"Huomenta."

"Huomenta. Ich hatte heute Morgen interessante Post im Kasten."

"Ach du auch?" Nibz stutzte.

"Wieso? Was war es denn bei dir?"

"Das Schundblatt mit dem Schandartikel von gestern und bei dir?"

"Daselbe."

"Hast du schon reingesehen?"

"Glaubst du ich blättere auch nur ansatzweise durch dieses Toilettenpapier? Das ist selbst zum Arsch abwischen zu billig." schnaufte er

"Solltest du vielleicht ausnahmsweise Mal, auf Seite 2 geht es weiter."

Sie hörte Lauri am anderen Ende herum tapsen, wahrscheinlich lief er grade baarfuss über Fließen und wenig später das Rascheln von Papier, als er die Zeitung aus seiner Altpapierkiste wühlte. Es knackte kurz.

"Bist du noch da?"

"Ja ich bin noch dran, hab dich nur an die Schulter geklemmt. Welche Seite sagtest du?"

"Seite 2." antwortete Nibz geduldig und hörte ihn Blättern.

Ein leises "Oh!" war zu hören, er laß wohl grade.

"Das ist ja äußerst interessant ich glaub, ich müsste Mal meinen Anwalt anrufen. Korrektur oder nicht, das lass ich mir was kosten, so einen Bullshit zu schreiben, bodenlos." Er klang wenig überzeugt.

"Naja also ich finde es schon glaubhaft."

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen ich war icht dabei, aber selbst wenn, finde ich es eine riesen Frechheit, dass sie die Lüge überhaupt erst in die Welt gesetzt haben und dafür können die ruhig bluten." ein sadistischen Lachen seinerseits, dass wenig später in eine hämisches Kichern schwenkte, ließ es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen.

"Naja anyway. Ich wollt dir nur Bescheid sagen."

"Danke. Ich bin Mal gespannt, wohin das alles noch führt, du kannst mich ja auf dem Laufenden halten, was deine kleine Freundin noch so im Peto hat, wenn sie jemals aus Akis Fängen heraus kommt." Lauri kicherte wieder so gemein.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Nibz verwirrt.

"Och nix!" wiggelte er ab.

"Du weißt was, machs Maul auf." meinte sie härter als gewollt.

"Sagen wir es Mal so, ich und Aki haben eine Wette am laufen und ich bin mir sicher, er verliert bereits Haus hoch."

"Aja, ok, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest aber viel Spaß noch damit."

"Sicher." wieder kicherte er und legt auf.

Nibz sah verdattert ihr Telefon an, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Wer klopfte denn da?

  
  


-27-

Nibz schnallte ihren Bademantel etwas enger um ihren Körper. Man musste nicht riskieren, dass irgendetwas herausfiel, dass wär es noch. Sie tippelte zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Mariska, entschuldigend lächelnd. Nibz seufzte, bat sie dann doch herein.

"Du hast doch einen Schlüssel, warum hast du damit nicht aufgeschlossen? Oder hast du ihn etwa wieder verloren?"

"Nein, ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich rein lässt."

"Offensichtlich habe ich das." Sie lächelte.

"Ich habe dir was mitgebracht." Nibz sah fragend zu ihr. Ihre Freundin hielt ihr eine Tüte mit Brötchen vor die Nase.

"Aki und ich haben schon gefrühstückt. Ich dachte mir, du magst auch."

"Oh ja, dass ist nett. Dann komm mal mit in die Küche die Kaffeemaschine läuft schon." Die Mädels gesellten sich also in die Küche. Dort wurde alles noch einmal genau besprochen. Nibz entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie Marika so grob behandelt hatte. Aber sie hatte nunmal dunkelrot gesehen bei dem, was da ablief. Mariska entschuldigte sich, dass sie so unachtsam gewesen war. Somit waren beide quit.

"Schön, dass du wieder mit mir redest."

"Du weißt doch wie das ist. Mal reden wir miteinander, mal nicht." Sie grinste.

"Aber sag mal, was läuft denn da nun mit Aki?"

"Wenn ich das mal wüsste! Nichts weiter! Sitzen wirklich wie Brüderchen und Schwesterchen nebeneinander und gucken Fernsehen oder DVDs oder sowas in der Art. Oder wir gehen essen oder eben einen trinken. Das ist wirklich komplett freundschaftlich irgendwie." Nibz hob eine Augenbraue.

"So wie du erzählst klingt es so, als würde dich das stören?"

"Es ist halt seltsam."

"Verstehe. Na beobachte das mal auf jeden Fall. Lauri war ganz komisch am Telefon. Er hat irgendwas von dir und ihm gefaselt und das er mit ihm eine Wette am laufen hat und dass er doch wohl schon verloren hatte. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wovon der redet, aber der Kerl ist eh nicht zu durchschauen."

"Du klingst frustriert." Bemerkte Mariska beruhigend.

"Ach es ist zum kotzen. Der Kerl ist mein Chef und selbst wenn der neben mir steht und ich höre, dass er atmet bekomm ich Gänsehaut! Ich bin so chronisch unter sexueller Erregung wenn der in meiner Nähe ist, dass ich nachts schon von dem träume wie er es mir in allen möglichen Varianten besorgt. Ich stehe nachts auf und muss deswegen unter die Dusche! Das ist unnormal! Neulich als wir uns unterhalten hatten, habe ich nur noch blöd gegrinst und genickt. Ich hatte ihm gar nicht mehr zugehört. Ich hatte nur noch auf seinen Lippen gestarrt und mir überlegt, wie es wohl sein würde ihn jetzt gegen die Wand zu pressen und ihm meine Zunge in den Rachen zu schieben und mich an ihm zu rubbeln wie ein rolliges Viech. Ich bin total verzweifelt. Und bin ihm wahrscheinlich... ich bin für ihn anscheinend so interessant wie eine Glühbirne, an einem sonnigen Tag." Sie schnaufte.

"Oh je, dass klingt genau so bitter."

"Hmmm."

"Naja, abwarten." Mariska lächelte zuversichtlich.

  
  


"Ohja ich warte auf die nächste Eiszeit." seufzte Nibz und stellte die Tassen in den Geschirrspüler. Mariska sah sie mitleidig an.

"Na komm sei doch Mal ehrlich, so wirklich gestört von der Situation scheinst du auch nicht zu sein. Friendzone hin oder her." machte Nibz sie aufmerksam. Mariska sah sie mit der Zigarette im Munwinkel komisch an.

"Naja, anfressen tut's mich schon, aber hey andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne und außerdem ist er momentan auf der Arschlochliste."

"Oh nein, die Arschlochliste! Ist das dein ERNST?! Wie hat er das denn geschafft? Damit hätte ich ja in Jahren gerechnet."

"Mit ein paar sehr behinderten Bemerkungen, der Herr erinnert sich zu viel, weißt du." Mariska sah sie von unten herauf an und puffte einen Rauchkringel in die Luft. Richtig trotzig sah sie aus. Nibz ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

"Na komm, fang schon an zu Lachen, ich kanns ab. Irgendwann holt es dich sicher auch Mal ein." Nibz fing an zu Lachen und hielt sich mit Tränen in den Augen den Bauch.

"Glaub mir Fräulein, ich hab in meiner Jugend so viel Scheiße gemacht, daran kann der sich unmöglich erinnern, weil ich dafür immer andere Opfer hatte."

"Ja stimmt ich denke da an einen gewissen Herrn Samu, Nachname Oberhassobjekt Zimtzicke Ich bin der geilste Laber Haber." Mariska verdrehte die Augen. "Mit dem hast du sicher auch schon getourt oder?" wollte sie dann neugierig wissen. Nibz lachte noch immer und zündete sich ebenfalls eine Kippe an.

"Oh Gott an den kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

"Ich vergesse meine Feinde nie." grinste ihre Freundin spitzbübisch. Nibz kicherte.

"Also um es vorweg zu sehen, nein ich hab ihn seit damals nicht mehr gesehen und, dass ist wohl auch besser so. Das Letzte, was ich hörte war der Wechsel zum deutschen Management."

"Wie auch immer." Mariska winkte die ganze Sache genervt mit der Hand ab. Samu war noch nie ihr Lieblingsthema gewesen.

"Mariska?"

"Was?"

"Du regst dich grad künstlich auf, dass Hakala einen auf Masterbrain macht und bist selber nicht besser." stellte Nibz lachend fest. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah die sie an.

"Gar nicht wahr!"

"Ja ist ja gut Kleines hier hast du ein Eis." Nibz hielt ihr kichernd Ben und Jerrys unter die Nase. Automatisch kehrte Ruhe ein und schneller als sie schauen konnte, saß Mariska auf dem Sofa und vergewaltigte die Eisverpackung. Womit man kleine Kinder doch zufrieden stellen konnte. Nibz gesellte sich zu ihr und sie schauten ein wenig in die Glotze.

Ab und zu fiel ein stupfsinniger Kommentar. Nibz wollte grade umschalten, als irgndeine Werbung anlief. Sie hasste Werbung.

"Lass, der sieht heiß aus! Danach kannste umschalten." Mariska grinste und Nibz schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendein Hiphop Heini hüpfte über die Flimmerkiste und sie wollte weiter drücken, als es eine Einblendung von der Eröffnung des Hard Rock Cafes gab. Lauri grinste fett in die Kamera und sie gefror, gleichzeitig stand sie in Flammen und konnte ihn nur anstarren. Wie er da so ernst stand und redete. Egal was er redete, seine Lippen bewegten sich in einem sinnlichen Tanz.

"Wolltest du nicht umschalten Prinzessin?"

"Selber Prinzessin." Nibz ließ den Kanal laufen.

Irgendwann war diese Fernsehsendung auch vorbei. Nibz schnaufte missmutig.

"Scheiße! Wenn ich den so sehe, fällt mir ein, dass ich noch über ein Schriftstück von ihm gucken wollte."

"Kommst du jemals zur Ruhe?" Fragte Mariska.

"Naja, bin mit meinem Job quasi verheiratet aber das ist o. k. Ich mach das schon. Wenn du möchtest kannst du irgendwas unternehmen. Du musst wegen mir nicht zu Hause hocken." in dem Moment piepte Nibz Handy.

"Fuck! Süße, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun! Zieh dich bitte ganz schnell an. Du musst für mich zu einem Termin gehen! Den hab ich verpeilt!!! Ist alles vorbereitet. Du musst nur die einzelnen Punkte mit dem Typen durchgehen. Hier der HipHop Kerl."

"Was die geile Sau? Na dann gern!"

"Bist ein Schatz." Und schon verkrümelte sich Nibz wieder in Ihr Büro. Mariska wackelte schnell ins Bad. So schnell hatte sie sich noch nie fertig gemacht. Das war fast ein Kreuz im Kalender wert. Na hoffentlich erledigte sie das vernünftig.

  
  


-28-

Nibz hörte die Haustür und lachte. Ok, dass war Mariskas Bestzeit bisher, allerdings, hatte sie den Termin wirklich verschwitzt und das Schriftstück nicht vors Loch geschoben. Anklagend und mit dicken Neonmarker vollgekritzelt, lag es auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Nibz wühlte durch die Fächer nach der Audikassette, die dazu gehörte und raufte sich die Haare. Wo zur Hölle hatte sie die hingeworfen? Endlich in der hintersten Ecke, bakm sie etwas zwischen die Finger, dass sich annäherend nach Plastik afühlte und wurde fündig. Sie holte ihr Diktiergerät heraus und legte die Kassette ein. Diktierte Schriftstücke, was eine Pest. Sie öffnete ihr Macbook und holte es aus dem Standby zurück ins Leben, während das Dokument auf ihrer Festplatte schon in wütendem Rot hinterlegt war, markierend wie wichtig es war. Nibz sah auf die Ziffernabfolge in der oberen Ecke, sie hatte noch genau 3 Stunden Zeit. Also an mit den grauen Zellen und ins Vergnügen gestürzt. Sie bereitete mit den Papieren alles so weit vor und betätigte erst dann den Playbutton für alle weiteren Instruktionen.

Lauris sanfte Stimme lullte sie total ein und anstatt auch nur einen Buchstaben zu schreiben, lauschte sie auf seine mitunter tonlosen Fragmente und Befehle, welche er aufgenommen hatte Ok einmal anhören im Ganzen wäre sowieso von Nöten gewesen, entschuldigte sie sich selbst innerlich und verfiehl sogleich wieder der Abfolge an Worten, die melodisch vom Band lief. Mitten drin klingelten ihr fast die Ohren als ein lautes: "Paska!" gefolgt von weiteren heftigen Flüchen folgte. Dass sollte sie sicherlich nicht mit abtippen, würde allerdings zu komisch aussehen.

Die Uhr arbeitete gegen sie, als sie das Tonband erneut startete und versuchte sich krampfhaft auf dessen Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Die ersten 2 Absätze hielt sie auch mit Mühe und Not durch, bevor ihre Gedanken wieder abwichen, sie sich vorstellte, wie er wohl grade gesessen hatte, als er die Notizen eingesprochen hatte. Hatte er an seinem Haar gezwirbelt? Vielleicht die Nase kraus gezogen? Sich am Arm gekratzt? Moah, mist verdammt! Sie versuchte sich wieder auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren und kämpfte sich durch die Aufnahme.

Nachdem sie, dass geschafft hatte war es kurz vor zackig und sie wollte schon auf sofort Senden klicken, als sie sich nochmal besann und drüber las. Mit Erschrecken stellte sie eine riesen Lücke fest, gefolgt von Rechtschreibfehlern und jeder Menge Herzchen. Man, wie konnte das nur passieren?

Bei genauerem hinsehen, stellte sie fest, dass es sich an der Stelle genau um die Stelle in der Aufnahme handelte, in der er geflucht hatte. Seufzend spulte sie das Band vor und begann von Neuem, bis wirklich alles korrekt war und sie nervös auf Senden drückte. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht irgendeinen blöden Fehler übersehen, es war aber auch schwerst Arbeit diesem Singsang seiner Stimme zu widerstehen. wenn da drin nur ein komischer Fehler ist, wird er mich den Rest meines Lebens wohl damit aufziehen, dachte sie und schnaufte. Zeit für noch mehr Kaffee und das überlaufende Emailpostfach. Sie betete im Stillen, dass Mariska sich professionell benahm.

  
  


Eifrig hastete Mariska zum angegebenen Treffpunkt für den Konzeptabgleich. Sie hatte es tatsächlich pünktlich geschafft. Im kleinen Lokal setzte sie sich an den für sie reservierten Tisch und wartete auf Cheek. Sie war schon ganz nervös. Immerhin war der Kerl purer Zucker für sie. Sie räusperte sich, um sich zu sammeln. Nun war Professionalität gefragt. Kurze Zeit später stand er vor ihr. "Hallo, du musst Nibz sein!"

"Naja, nicht ganz. Mein Name ist Mariska. Nibz konnte leider nicht persönlich erscheinen."

"Nicht schlimm, sie hat ja für sehr netten Ersatz gesorgt!" Mariska stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Tief durchatmen!

"Ja, ich könnte mir auch eine schlimmere Beschäftigung für den Abend vorstellen." Sie lächelte zuckersüß. Er setzte sich zu ihr und dann besprachen Sie Geschäftliches. Ganz professionell sprach sie mit ihm, dass von Nibz vorgegebene Konzept ab. Ihre Freundin hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es fiel ihr leicht mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, alle nötigen Details waren erwähnt. In nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie den Geschäftstermin hinter sich gebracht, dann gingen sie in Smalltalk über. Da sie sich gerade in einem Restaurant befanden, entschlossen sie gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen. Ausgelassen unterhielten sie sich und lachten viel. Sie verstanden sich einfach auf Anhieb richtig. Sämtliche Nervosität war verflogen. Cheek deutete an noch etwas mit Mariska trinken gehen zu wollen. So gerne sie auf der einen Seite mitgegangen wäre, umso weniger hatte sie Lust darauf. Sie hatte noch genug von den letzten Abenden mit Aki. Nach ausgehen war ihr weiß Gott nicht zumute. Außerdem war sie entschlossen, dass das recht unprofessionell wäre. Nibz hätte das sicherlich auch ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Sie deutete jedoch an, dass sie sich gerne ein andermal privat treffen könnten. Dieses Angebot nahm er gern entgegen. Sie tauschten Telefonnummern aus, dann verabschiedeten sich freundlich mit Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links und einer Umarmung. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

  
  


Nibz wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie. Kaum war Mariska zur Tür herein kam schon die Tirade an Worten nur so auf Mariska hernieder.

"Ist alles gut gelaufen? War er zufrieden? Was hat er gesagt? Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Hast du mich auch nicht blamiert?"

"STOP!" brüllte Mariska udn hielt sich den Kopf, steckte immer noch in Mantel, Schal und Schuhen.

Nibz ließ sie erstmal eintreten. Sie konnte ihre Ungeduld kaum zurückhalten. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, eh aus dem Michelinmännchen vor ihr, wieder ein Mensch herauskam. Mit Ziggarette in der Hand warf sich Mariska dann aufs Sofa und seufzte einmal schwer.

"Also?" Nibz drängete nun doch, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin sowas hasste wie die Pest.

"Ja doch, ja doch. Er war scharf." Mariska leckte sich die Lippen und Nibz rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

"Danach hab ich jetzt nicht gefragt, ich geh doch Mal davon aus, dass du deine Klamotten angelassen hast." Mariska machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. In Nibz stieg so langsam der alt bekannte Horror, gemischt mit Wut herauf.

"Ja natürlich!" erlöste ihre Freundin sie da endlich und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

"Jetzt hör auf mich zu foltern, raus damit!"

"Also ja er war sehr zufrieden mit deiner Ausarbeitung, Er wird seinen Kollegen nochmal fragen, der boah wie hieß der...naja E...es war irgendetwas mit E. Hörte sich an wie ein Schlüpfergummi." Mariska lachte.

"Ja ok, ich weiß Bescheid. Elastinen ist gemeint."

"Ja genau das war es!"

"Und weiter?" Mariska schien schwer nach zu denken.

"Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast nicht zugehört, sondern ihn nur dumm dümmlich angegrinst."

"Nein, ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt aber uhm."

Nibz seufzte theatralisch. Gott hab Erbarmen mit mir. Das hatte Mariska auch und erzählte endlich aus dem Nähkästchen. Nibz ärgern, war nun Mal auf Dauer nicht ganz so toll.

  
  


Im Großen und Ganzen war Nibz ganz zufrieden mit Mariskas Arbeit.

"Hey Danke, dass du eingesprungen bist."

"Nicht dafür, hatte einen netten Abend." Sie lächelte wissend.

"Gut Liebes, dann ruh dich mal aus. Ich geh ins Bett. Mir raucht der Kopf. Morgen wartet wieder ein Sack voll Arbeit. Für dich habe ich auch tolle Aufgaben." Sie grinste verschwörerisch.

"So?"

"Ja, wir haben doch da so einen Videodreh für Robin. Das kleine geleckte Würstchen. Du musst mir ein paar Requisiten besorgen gehen und die am Set abgeben."

"Ja, krieg ich hin. Lass mir eine Liste da." Sie nickte. Dann verschwand Nibz im Bett.

Mariska simste noch ein wenig mit Aki und Cheek hin und her. Es war ein komisches, dennoch bereicherndes Gefühl. So umgarnt war sie lange nicht. Das musste sie genießen. Dann entschied sie sich auch schlafen zu gehen. Die Rumrennerei würde nervtötend und anstrengend werden. Aber wenigstens war Fernsehabend mit Aki auf dem Plan. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen und auch sie schlief bald ein.

  
  


-29-

Der nächste Morgen war für Nibz genauso grausam wie die Nacht zuvor. Gott sei dank war Mariska brav schon aus dem Haus und Nibz konnte in Ruhe duschen und musste ihren Zustand nicht vor ihrer Freundin rechtfertigen. Die würde heute nur auf Achse sein, dafür hatte Nibz schon gesorgt. Seufzend reagierte sie sich unter dem warmen Wasser ab und versuchte ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Doch sie kamen immer unweigerlich wieder zu Lauri zurück. Sie trocknete sich ab und machte sich bereit für den Tag , wenn sie schon nicht davon laufen konnte, musste sie halt mitten durch.

Der Gedanke bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Ihr Handywecker explodierte fast in ihrem angespannten Kopf und die Erinnerung darauf löste auch nicht grade Freudenstürme aus. Ein Date mit dem Chef. Besprechung für den nächsten Monat. Nibz warf sich in ihren besten Fummel, sparte am sonst leicht überzogenem Make Up und richtete ihre Frisur, da meldete ihr Handy es wäre Zeit den Arsch in Bewegung zu setzen. Schnaufend warf sie die Tür ins Schloss, hätte fast noch den Schlüssel vergessen und stolzierte in ihren besten High Heels die Treppe zum FIat herunter. Grade heute war Glatteis und sie kam gefährlich ins Rutschen.

"PASKA!" grummelte sie und gelangte unsicher endlich in ihr kleines Fortbewegungsmittel. Der Weg ins Studio schien kein Ende zu nehmen und sie wurde zunehmend nervöser. Der Pförtner machte es ihr diesmal auch nicht einfacher, aber da sie nicht wusste, wie lange dieses Meeting dauern würde, bei Lauri konnte das mit unter schon Mal den ganzen Vormittag in Anspruch nehmen, parkte sie doch lieber in der Tiefgarage. Ausgerechnet auch noch neben Hakalas Protzferarri, der hier Dauerunterschlupf hatte, während sein Besitzer auf seinem neuen Mottorad die Gegend unsicher machte, oder den klapprigen Volvo seiner Mutter borgte. Tunlichst darauf bedacht keine Lackschäden zu hinterlassen ging sie zum Fahrstuhl hinüber und begab sich zum Studio. Lauri öffnete ihr fröhlich grinsend, sah aber noch leicht verschlafen aus. Seine Haare standen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Er sah Herz zerreissend aus.

"Moi."

"Moikka!" flötete sie zurück und schon zog er sie in seine Arme, um sie an sich zu drücken. Nibz hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, sogleich aus ihren Stilletos abzuheben, oder ähnlich dramatisches, als er sie hinter sich her in die heilligen Hallen lies. Mit Kaffee bewaffnet zogen sie sich in sein Büro zurück, wo er sogleich die Schuhe auf dem Tisch parkte, neckisch mit dem Springerstiefel wippte, dass die Schnürrsenkel flogen und Pauli per Skype zuschaltete.

  
  


Mariska war auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Nibz hatte ihr eine ganz schöne Einkaufsliste hinterlassen, diese musste erst mal abgearbeitet werden. Die Dinge die sie brauchte, befanden sich natürlich nicht an einem Ort. Es musste offensichtlich Kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gegangen werden. Mariska seufzte, aber Bange machen galt nicht! Immerhin bezahlte sie ihre Freundin dafür. Und das nicht gerade wenig, wenn man überlegt, dass sie die Schulden von ihrem Exfreund übernommen hatte, diesem Sackgesicht. Es dauerte auch tatsächlich eine Weile, bis sie alles zusammen hatte. Trotzdem war sie nicht unpünktlich. Zur rechten Zeit kam sie am Set an und konnte die Requisiten überreichen. Die Crew bedankte sich fleißig. Dann war auch schon Feierabend für sie angesagt. Nun konnte sie sich auf den Weg zu Aki machen, vorher schlängelte sie noch in der Pizzeria vorbei. Was zu futtern gehört schließlich zu einem Videoabend dazu. Sie bestellte zwei Exemplare und klingelte dann an seiner Tür. Dort wurde sie natürlich auch mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Er bat sie rein und zusammen setzten sie sich dann erst mal aufs Sofa, zusammen mit Pizza, Cola und anderem, ungesunden Kram. DVD eingelegt und los ging es. Gebannt starrten sie auf die Glotze. Aki hatte sich näher an sie geklebt, hielt seinen Arm um sie und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken, ein schönes Gefühl. Immer wieder pustete er mal sanft ihren Nacken hinab, sodass sich kleine Häärchen aufstellten und sie Erschaudern ließen. Dieser sexy Kerl.

Mariskas Handy piepste. Es war Cheek. Sie schrieb ein paar mal mit hin und her.

"Hey Aks, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich werde mich gleich noch mit Jemanden treffen. Wir sehen uns ja nächsten Sonntag!" Dann sprang sie auf, gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und zog sich langsam an. Aki sah sie ganz verdutzt an. "Mit wem triffst du dich denn?"

"Mit Jare." ihre Augen glitzerten und sie konnte sich ein zweideutiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wer ist das denn?" fragte Aki neugierig nach.

"Na dieser Musiker Jare Hendrik, boah wie heißt der noch gleich. Cheek."

"WAS!? Warum das denn? Was willst du denn bei dem? Bleib doch hier."

"Nun sei nicht so Aki. Wir sehen uns!" sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

  
  


Nibz quälte sich mit Lauri und Pauli durch das Meeting, es dauerte ihr viel zu lange. Sie war nervös und unkonzentriert, dass blieb auch Lauri nicht verborgen. Im Büro schien es unwillkürlich heiß zu sein. Hatte dieser Vollidiot die Heizung aufgedreht? Daran müsste es schon liegen, sie hatte das Gefühl auf dem Stuhl fest zu kleben. Lauri schien zumindest ähnliche Probleme zu haben, denn mittendrin knöpfte er sein Hemd auf. Nibz wollte am liebsten davon laufen. Zum Glück konnte Pauli sie nur hören und nicht sehen, was für einen Anblick musste sie wohl grade bieten. Ihr Gesicht hatte bestimmt die Farbe eines Feuerwehrautos gepaart mit einem Kirschbaum. Sie dachte ihre Wangen stünden in Flammen und erwägte bereits, sich zur Toilette zu entschuldigen und ihren Haarschopf unter eiskaltes Wasser zu halten.

Ein wenig von Lauris haariger Brust bewegte sich mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm und Nibz hatte schon lange vergessen, worüber sie sich eigentlich unterhielten. Sie sagte einfach ab und zu ja udn hoffte, dass es passte.

"Nibz?"

"Ja was?"

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Lauri sah sie belustigt an.

"Was denn?" Oh Gott si ehtte doch aufpassen sollen.

"Du hast grade zugestimmt, dass Robin sein Video nochmal drehen soll und zwar irgendwo, wo es wärmer ist, wie zum Beispiel bei Pauli in Singapur." klärte Lauri sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf und ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

"Hab ich das?" Nibz kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. Lauri grinste noch breiter.

"Du Pauli!" wandte er sich an seinen Gittaristen, der mit dem lockigen Kopf wippte.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen das ein anderes Mal weiter ausführen. Ich habe Hunger und brauche Mittagspause."

"Essen ist immer eine gute Idee!" erwiderte das Zotteltier, namens Pauli mit wippender Mähne. "Jetzt, wo du es sagst, ich habe riesen Hunger." Pauli machte ein Gesicht, wie der Hund aus der Pedigreewerbung, dem man grade einen vollen Napf Futter gereicht hatte und schnell verabschiedete man sich. Lauri kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Na auch Hunger?"

"Häh!" Nibz schreckte auf und brachte Lauri noch weiter zum Lachen.

"Ich wollte wissen, ob du auch Kohldampf hast."

"Ohja." Das kam viel versauter klingend aus ihrem Mund, als es Nibz lieb war. Und wie sie Appetit hatte aber ganz sicher nicht auf Essen. Lauris Augen schienen sich bei der Tonlage zu verdunkeln und bildete sie sich das ein oder wurde sein Grinsen, noch um einiges dreckiger?

"Soso." meinte er mit extra tiefer Stimme und jagte ihr damit einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Wonach steht dir denn der Sinn?" wie zufällig leckte er sich dabei über die Lippen und Nibz ihr Herz geriet ins Stolpern, wenn sie nicht gleich die Connection zu ihrem Gehirn wiederfand, war sie in Trouble.

  
  


-30-

Mariska ließ Aki in seiner Wohnung zurück. Auf schnellem Fuß machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Jare. Er hatte sie in seine Wohnung eingeladen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit ziemlich deutlich hin und her geschrieben. Sie wusste genau, was sie erwarten würde. Er war scharf auf sie und sie auf ihn. Das würde der reinste Treff zum Ficken werden. Das musste nach der Reizüberflutung der letzten Tage einfach sein. Sie war bei ihm angekommen, klingelte und er bat sie herein. Sie solle schonmal Richtung Wellnessbereich der Wohnung gehen. Sie sah so verspannt aus. Da wollte er etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ein lüsternes Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht, sie tat wie ihr gesagt wurde. Im Wellnessbereich fand sie eine Liege, sie zog sich also bis auf den Slip aus und legte sich auf diese. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie Schritte, sie drehte den Kopf. Da sah sie ihn, nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet, vor sich stehen.

Gott dieser von A bis Z durchtrainierte Körper. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie hörte wie er wohl mit einer Flasche herumhantierte, dann fühlte sie seine warmen, starken, öligen Hände auf ihren Schultern. Er hatte sich also die Hände eingerieben. Hmm welch göttliches Gefühl.

"Du bist ja so verspannt. Woher kommt das, schöne Frau?" Knurrte er sanft in ihr Ohr und leckte leicht darüber. Sie erzitterte.

"Nun ja, es gab viel Stress in letzter Zeit."

"Hmm. Dann wollen wir dir mal aushelfen." Meisterhaft arbeitete er sich über Ihre Schultern, über ihren Rücken, an den Seiten entlang bis zum Po. Seinen Händen ließ er ab und an seine Zunge folgen. Sie spürte Zähne, welche sie neckisch bissen. Sie verlangten nach mehr. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg von ihrem Po, mittlerweile über ihre Oberschenkel, bis hin zu den Schenkelinnenseiten.

"Wow, du zappelst ja jetzt schon wie ein Hering. Hast wohl mal wieder richtig Bock auf nen Schwanz, was?" Hauchte er ihr in hartem Ton entgegen, als er zwei Finger in sie gleiten ließ und diese in ihr bewegte. Sie stöhnte kehlig auf.

"Alter, rede nicht so viel! Ich bin zum Ficken hergekommen und nicht für Kaffeeklatsch mit Tiffany!" Knurrte sie ihn an. Sein versautes Grinsen weitete sich.

"Das hör ich gern Baby." Sagte er sanft. Mit harter Stimme fügte er jedoch hinzu: "Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anzickt! Da wirst du erstmal auf deine Erlösung warten müssen. Ich muss dir erstmal das vorlaute Maul stopfen! Steh auf!" Mariska setzte sich in Bewegung, offensichtlich jedoch zu langsam für seinen Geschmack. Er wirbelte sie herum, presste sie auf die Knie und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn.

"Schön artig Mund auf!" Forderte er, glechtzeitig wollte er sich natürlich auch überzeugen, ob das auch in ihrem Interesse war. Bereitwillig öffnete sie und er ließ sich in sie gleiten. Er umfasste ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen, vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Er selbst legte den Kopf nach hinten, stöhnte laut auf und genoss das Gefühl, sie um sich zu spüren. Genießerisch ließ er sie machen. Er sammelte sich.

"O. k. genug Heck Meck! Jetzt bist du fällig." Wieder umfasste er sie, dieses Mal jedoch an ihren Hüften. Er zog sie näher zu sich, setzte sie zurück auf die Liege vor sich, spreizte ihre Schenkel und presste sich verlangend zwischen sie. Mit einem Stoß vereinte er sie miteinander. Ein Keuchen beiderseits. Er suchte sich langsam und schwer atmend einen Rhytmus als er diesen gefunden hatte, steigerte er ihn stets. Er ging dabei nicht gerade sanft mit ihr um, dass störte sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, sie machte es verdammt scharf ihn so animalisch über sich zu erleben. Sie presste sich ihm entgegen, passte sich seinem Rhytmus an, Hände kratzten über seinen Rücken und hinterließen Spuren. Ein Keuchen seinerseits, als sie ihm diese Striemen verpasste. Es schien ihn jedoch anzustacheln. Sein Rhythmus wurde stets schneller bis sie sich schließlich gemeinsam ineinander verloren.

  
  


Nibz wusste absolut nicht was sie antworten sollte, sie konnte nicht anders als ihn etwas bedröppelt anzusehen. Seine Zunge zog sich grade in diesen heißen Mund zurück. Sie schluckte schwer. Galant erhob Lauri sich aus seinem Bürostuhl und kam mit ausladendem Hüftschwung auf sie zu. Gott dieser kleine Knackarsch in dieser engen Hose. Jede Falte konnte sie sehen, die Gürtelschnalle fokussierte ihren Blick auf den derben Stofff, der sich um seine goldene Mitte spannte. Unsicher richtete sie ihren Blick in sein Gesicht, er stand nun nah vor ihr, das Grün unergründlich, dunkel, ja fast verlangend, schien es sie bei lebendigem Leibe auszuziehen. Wie oft schon hatte er sie in ihren Träumen genau so angesehen? Nibz fühlte sich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert..

"Warum denn so angespannt? War das Gespräch mit Pauli so verschreckend?" flüsterte er und beugte sich vor. Jedes Wort nur noch Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt.

Scheiße noch eins, er tat das doch in vollen Bewusstsein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch es war zu spät, sie konnte sich nicht länger zügeln.

Gierig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Zunge suchte sicht den Weg in seinen warmen Mund. Sie vergass sämtliche Erziehung als sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn noch näher an sich drückte.

Wenn es ihn stören würde, hätte er jeder Zeit abbrechen können, schließlich war er stärker als sie, allerdings schien er nicht eine Millisekunde daran zu denken. Gierig kam er ihr entgegen, drückte sie weiter in die Stuhllehne und lehnte schwer über ihr. Seine Zunge drängte sie zurück und für eine Minute wagte sie es zu blinzeln, erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Der hatte doch allen Ernstes die ganze Zeit die Augen auf beim Küssen. Das Grün schien nur so zu funkeln vor Lust. Ihre Knie wurden bei dem Anblick weich und sie öffnete ihre Schenkel noch ein Stück weiter. Hart presste er seine Mitte fest an sie. Seine starken Arme hoben sie hoch und mit schnellen Schritten hatte er sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand gepresst. Nibz keuchte auf. es lief ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter.

"Na, immer noch Hunger?" hauchte er in ihr Ohr und keuchte als sie ihre Beine um seine schmale Taillie verschränkte.

"Ich nehm lieber das Dessert." hauchte sie und ließ die Hüften kreisen. Er knurrte und leckte ihren Nacken herauf, knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

"So ist das also. Ich wette du starrst mich schon ewig so an oder?" knurrte er und friemelte an ihrer Hose herum. Innerlich schickte sie grade ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, hoffentlich klemmte ihr Reißverschluss diesmal nicht. Sie wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

Seine Hand war verdammt kalt, als sie quälend langsam in ihre Unterwäsche rutschte und sie wollte am liebsten Aufschreien.

Warum ließ er sie nur so verdammt lange zappeln? Wie aufs Stichwort machte ihre Hose samt Unterwäsche Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden und seine folgte unweit.

"Da drauf gewartet?" keuchte er und presste sich an sie. Sie konnte ihn hart an ihrer Mitte spüren.

"Fick dich."

"Tzzzzz Tzzz hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solche Schimpfwörter kennst." raunte er und rieb sich an ihr. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen. Wenn er noch länger brauchte, dann würde jemand ins Büro kommen und sie eiskalt erwischen. Irgendwie törnte sie der Gedanke unwahrscheinlich an, während er an ihrem Ohr knabberte.

"Mach endlich!" Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und stieß hart in sie. Ein undefinierbarer Laut der Wonne befreite sich aus ihrer Kehle. Lauri hielt still.

"Ich frag mich ob du es hart brauchst oder langsam?" wisperte er und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er redete ihr zu viel. Fordernd küsste sie ihn und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Er schien blind zu verstehen und legte endlich los. Erst langsam dann immer schneller und härter nahm er sie ran und sie liebte jede Sekunde davon. Wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt mit ihm vereint zu sein. Ihr Herzrasen wurde lauter, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter. Sanft biss sie hinein, als sie immer heftiger zu Gange waren, entlockte ihm ein weiteres Schnaufen, Sie konnte spüren, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Sie hatte mühe ihre Beine um seine Taille verschränkt zu halten, während beide dem Himmel ein Stück näher kamen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von ihm erschüttert und fühlte sich an als würde sie vor Erfüllung bersten.

Nach Mariskas kleinem Abenteuer mit Jare, blieb sie noch etwas bei ihm. Ohne viel Trara konnten sie weiter normal miteinander umgehen. Sie sahen noch etwas fern, dann beschloss sie Heim zu gehen. Diesen gelungenen Abend musste sie erst einmal verdauen und das eigene Bett ist dafür am Besten geeignet.

Zu Hause angekommen wunderte sie sich über die Stille, dass war sie nicht gewöhnt, vor allem nicht von Nibz. Sie sah sich in der Wohnung um ob sie überhaupt zu Hause war. Ja, war sie. Sie saß schweigend auf dem Balkon und rauchte eine Zigarette, laut Aschenbecher war das nicht die Erste. Die zweite Flasche Wein hatte sie auch in der Hand. Herrje, dass verhieß nichts Gutes.

Mariska zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an, dann setzte sie sich zu Nibz.

"Na?" Nibz schien wie aus Träumen gerissen.

"Oh! Na, schläfst gar nicht bei Aki?"

"Nun ja, ich komm grad von Jare."

"Aha, was hast du denn mit dem am Hut?"

"Wir hatten uns beim Interview eben gut verstanden. Naja, geflirtet, getextet, gevögelt, nichts Ernstes."

"Hättest Spaß?"

"Und wie! Aber was ist denn mit dir los?" Nibz seufzte.

"Ich hab's verkackt Mariska. Lauri hat mich gevögelt, aber sowas von! Ich würde behaupten, dass war der geilste Fick den ich je hatte. Dirty Talk schön und gut. Ich steh drauf aber nachdem, was er so vom Stapel gelassen hatte, wusste er genau, dass ich schon länger spitz auf ihn war, wie ein räudiger Köter. Der hat mich gestern vollkommen wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich konnte nicht anders. Da bekomm ich demnächst doch 100 Pro die Mitteilung, dass kein Interesse an weiterer Zusammenarbeit besteht. Der hat mitbekommen, dass ich auch Fan seiner Band bin. Das Ding hat sich gegessen. Ich kann dem nie mehr in die Augen sehen!" Nibz vergrub ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Wie konnte ich nur so willenlos sein. Verdammt! Und damit es noch furchtbarer wird, hab ich mich nach dem Sex direkt verpisst, wie 'ne billige Hure! Was soll der denn von mir denken!?"

  
  


Mariska schnaufte und sah sie grübelnd an, offensichtlich ließ sie sich das eben Gehörte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Nibz zog deprimiert erneut an der Zigarette.

"Aber, woher bist du dir dessen so sicher? Hat er so etwas angedeutet?" plautzte es da schon aus ihrer Freundin heraus.

"Nein, nein hat er nicht, aber ich weiß doch wie das läuft, ist doch immer das selbe."

"Ach Mausi." Se tätschälte ihr die Schulter. "Bedenke doch mal, wenn er dich nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte er dich gar nicht erst gebumst...also was ich meine ist...moah!" Sie rang mit den Händen.

"Verstehst du?" Da hatte Mariska wohl eine ihrer typischen Wortblokaden. Nibz nickte, ein schmales Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

"Du glaubst auch an jedes brennende Streichholz, auch wenn es nur noch 2 Mykromillimeter Holz hat." Mariska nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

"Und was das verpissen angeht, dass ist meist die Beste Methode. Ich wäre auch sofort gegangen heute, aber der Film, war dann doch so spannend." Sie gluckste.

"Oh, wie romantisch." Nibz kicherte.

"Joo, Death Race, den hab ich schon so oft gesehen, er ist immer wieder gut." Nibz rollte mit den Augen.

"Das passt ja auch zu diesem Hip Hopper." kicherte sie nun doch trocken. Mariska streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

"Immerhin kannst du wieder Lächeln. Nimm es nicht so schwer, es kommt bestimmt alles ganz anders als du denkst."

"Klar, er wartet nächsten Dienstag auf mich mit einer fetten Schachtel Pralinen, einem Strauß Rosen und macht mir einen Heiratsantrag." Nibz tropfte der Sarkasmus nur so von der Unterlippe.

"Ich tippe er auf, er sitzt in seinem Bürostuhl mit offener Hose, voller Hand und schenkt dir frische Gesichtscreme."

"BOAH, MARISKA!!!" Nibz sprang auf und warf sich auf ihre lachende Freundin.

Sie kabelten sich auf dem Boden des Balkons und die Miesepeterstimmung war vergessen.

"Na komm, lass rein gehen, Pizza essen und pennen. Ist zu kalt hier draußen."

"Ok, Frieden." Mariska ließ sich von Nibz auf die Füße helfen und zusammen tigerten sie in die Küche.

  
  


-31-

Die Mädels genossen einen ruhigen restlichen Abend. Auch den nächsten Tag gestalten sie eher gemütlich. Sie hatten sich heute auf den Montag einmal frei genommen. Das musste schließlich auch einmal sein nach dem ganzen Stress. So konnten sie auch ihre Köpfe einmal freibekommen. Sie entschieden sich zusammen gemütlich zu frühstücken und dann in die Stadt zu gehen. Dort machten die beiden Mädchen erst mal ein bisschen Shopping, dass hatten sie lange nicht mehr gemacht. Das ein oder andere nette Teil hatte sich schnell gefunden. Es wurden ein paar Hosen, ein paar Shirts, Accessoires und ein zwei Kleider und Röcke gekauft. Am Ende der Shoppingtour gesellten sich in einem Dessousladen.

Auch hier wurde anprobiert, schau gelaufen und gefachsimpelt.

"Wow! Das Set solltest du kaufen!" Ermunterte Nibz ihre Freundin.

"Meinst du ehrlich?"

"Jaaa! Wenn du das anhast, dann bist du bei Aki ganz schnell aus der Friendzone wieder raus wenn du dich ihm präsentierst!" kicherte Nibz. Mariska steckte ihr die Zunge raus.

"Na gut, aber nur wenn du das schwarz/pinke Set nimmst! Wenn du das morgen unter deinem etwas durchsichtigen, schwarzen Shirt anziehst, dann läuft Lauri morgen mit Sabberfaden auf der Arbeit umher!" Nibz buffte sie in die Seite, grinste jedoch.

"Okay, Deal ist Deal!" Also kaufen die Mädchen die beiden Stücke.

Nach der Shoppingtour gingen sie nach Haus. Sie waren fix und fertig. Da hieß es also mal eben den Lieblingschinesen anrufen, denn kochen wollte gerade keine von Beiden. Mit einem Lonkero, den Leckereien und allem Fernsehabendzubehör setzten sie sich vor die Glotze und ließen den Abend ausklingen.

Nibz nahm sich Mariskas Rat zu Herzen und brezelte sich am nächsten Morgen etwas auf. Sie hatte zwar kein Date mit Lauri aber musste noch den liegen gebliebenen Papierkram im Dynasty abgeben. Mariska schuftete derweil beim Videodreh von Robin. Irgendeiner musste ja den Überblick über die ganzen Requisiten behalten und dafür sorgen, dass nichts verschütt ging. Nibz hatte allerdings so ihre Bedenken ob das Kopflose Chaos von ihrer Freundin, dass auch wirklich unter Dach und Fach bekam. Zumal diese heut früh nicht ganz so frisch aussah aber rumjammern stand nicht zur Debatte. Job ist Job und Schnaps ist Schnaps.

Nervös tippelte Nibz auf ihrem Lenkrad herum. Der neue BH zwickte noch etwas und auch so wurde sie immer nervöser. Was er wohl sagen würde? Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht da, versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen als sie bereits im Fahrstuhl stand.

Wenig später hämmerte sie etwas unsanft den Klingelknopf in die Wand. Es wurde ihr auch prompt von einem der Techniker geöffnet.

"Sie wünschen?" verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Der schien neu zu sein und sie noch nicht zu kennen, vielleicht war es auch ein Praktikant.

"Hey ich bin Nibz ich soll noch ein paar Unterlagen abgeben und die neuen Aufträge mitnehmen. " entgegnete sie freundlich.

"Haben sie denn einen Termin?" fragte die abgebrochene Person vor ihr nun und machte noch immer keine Anstalten das Feld zu räumen oder sie ein zu lassen.

"Nein ich hab keinen Termin, wäre mir auch sehr neu, wenn ich dafür einen bräuchte. " antwortete Nibz leicht schnippisch. Dieser abgebrochene Hans Wurst ging ihr gehörig auf den Zünder mit seiner arroganten Art.

"Dann kommen sie wieder, wenn sie einen Termin haben. " grinste er und wollte die Tür wieder schließen. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit! Nibz stellte ihren Fuss in die Tür und plusterte sich auf.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wer sie denken der sie hier sind, sie abgebrochener Gartenzaun, aber ich weiß, dass ich jetzt da rein will und du wirst mich ganz sicher nicht daran hindern!" zickte sie. Er belächelte sie mit rollenden Augen. So ein eingebildetes Arschloch. Nibz dachte sie müsse platzen vor Wut.

Ihr Gezetter hatte Jaani angelockt, der jetzt zur Tür gestiefelt kam.

"Was hier los?"

"Groupies." wunk der Andere ab und Jaani warf verwirrt einen Blick über dessen Schulter.

"Hey Nibz. "

"Hey Jaani, würdest du mich gnädigerweise mit den Papieren rein lassen und diesen unnützen Typen aus meinem Gesichtsfeld schaffen würdest. " Sie funkelte den arroganten Typ an.

" Ja komm mal rein. " an den Neuen gewant sagte er: "Das Personal solltest du schon nicht abwimmeln. ". Jaani rollte mit den Augen und Nibz folgte ihm auf einen Frustkaffee in die Küche.

"Glaubs ja nicht!" schnaufte sie noch immer entsetzt und knallte die Aktenmappe auf den Tisch.

Mariska stand mittlerweile bei Robin am Set und begutachtete das Treiben. Bislang schien alles unter Kontrolle zu sein. So sollte es sein und so war es auch löblich! Immerhin war es sehr erfrischend mal nicht unwissend umherzugeistern. Alles lief gut, sodass sie ausnahmsweise mal einen recht relaxten Tag hatte.

Sie segnete den Dreh mit ihrer Unterschrift ab. Dann zückte sie ihr IPhone und checkte ihre Nachrichten. Nibz hatte ihr geschrieben.

"Hey Süße, hab nen Auftrag für dich ;) Besuch doch mal die Friendzone und sprech seinen Part im neuen Video ab. Alle dazugehörigen Infos entnimmst du dem Anhang ;) " ja tolle Wurst! Das hatte die doch wieder mit Absicht gemacht!

  
  


Jaani kicherte noch immer, als Nibz die Unterlagen im Büro abgab und mit einem Stapel neuer Arbeit sich wieder zu ihm in die Teeküche setzte.

"Ich schwöre dir, nochmal so was inkompetentes an der Tür und ich vergesse meine gute Erziehung." zickte sie, er lachte.

"Komm runter, war doch nur der Praktikant, der stellt sich eh schon so bescheuert an, dass er sowieso nicht übernommen wird, hat mir ein Vögelchen gezwitschert."

"Ach, was zwitschert's denn aus dem Nest sonst noch so?"

"Nix weiter." Jaani zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die Uhr.

"Im Moment singt's wahrscheinlich auf Radio Suomi Pop."

"Ich frag mich woher die ganzen Interviews kommen, die haben doch nicht Mal ein neues Album draußen." kommentierte Nibz trocken.

"Heißt ja aber nicht, dass sie auf der faulen Haut sitzen. Du bist ja auch immer in Bewegung und soweit ich weiß, kommt demnächst 'ne Single, da muss man doch im Gespräch bleiben."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, als ob nicht sowieso jeder über Lauri und Co. reden würde. Sie sah nebenbei die Aufträge durch und stolperte auch über den Videodreh für Rasmus. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, dass sie da mit helfen soltle, aber nein sagen würde sie sicher nicht.

"Ich dachte nach der Tour machen sie erst wieder einen ruhigen, so wie immer."

"Diesmal anscheinend nicht. Juckt wohl in den Fingern. Siehs Mal von der Seite, dann ist der Vogel bald wieder ausgeflogen und tourt quer über den Erdball." Jaani lachte.

"Na wenn du meinst."

"Ach komm, ich wäre froh, wenn mir tausende kreischende Mexicaner zu Füßen liegen würden. Muss schon geil fürs Ego sein wenn man so hofiert wird." Nibz schlug ihm auf die Schulter, dass war typisch Jaani träumte jedne Tag vom Durchbruch außerhalb Finnlands.

Der Gedanke, dass Lauri wohl bald wieder viel auf Achse wäre, gefiehl ihr allerdings nicht und Mariska würde sie davon sicher nichts erzählen, dass würde der glaube nicht gut tun. Sie überflog den Videoauftrag und simste Mariska das Wichtigste, sollte die ihre Zeit mit dem Trommeläffchen noch genießen. Irgendwie machte Nibz der bevorstehende Verlust traurig, auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht sogar besser so, dann hätte keiner von ihnen Zeit sich großartig etwas auf den Ausrutscher ein zu bilden.

  
  


-32-

Absicht hin oder her, es war Arbeit. Also machte Mariska sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Wie immer wurde sie freundlich empfangen.

"Hey, komm doch rein! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass ich noch Besuch habe? Der ist aber gleich weg."

"Nein, kein Thema." Mariska betrat das Wohnzimmer. Jare? Was hatte der denn hier verloren?

"Hey Sweetheart, schön dich wieder zu sehen." Mariska wusste gar nicht recht was sie machen sollte. Sie lächelte verlegen.

"Hallo." Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die Jungs unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann stand Jare auf und verabschiedete sich von Aki. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu.

"Es war mir wie auch letztes Mal eine Freude. Melde dich doch mal wieder, wenn du Bock hast." schnurrte er in ihre Richtung und ließ einen mehr als eindeutigen Ton walten. Dann ging er.

"Oh Mann! Was lief denn da letztes Mal als du ihn besucht hast?" Fragte er mit etwas böserem Ton als gewollt. Diese Tonlage schoss Mariska direkt ins Knochenmark. Was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen? Sollte sie ehrlich sein? Ihn anlügen? Weder Option A noch B war schön. Sie atmete tief durch.

"Naja, wir hatten halt Sex."

Aki hob die Augenbraue. Ein eiskalter Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf ihn, auch seine Stimme klang fremd und eisig.

"Interessant, na gut dann lass uns mal das Geschäftliche klären, ich hab nachher noch zu tun." Wollte er sie los werden? Hatte sie ihn verärgert? Er hätte gar keinen Grund sauer zu sein! Immerhin war sie ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und genug Möglichkeiten hätte er bei Interesse auch gehabt! Sie wollte sich später drüber ärgern. Jetzt setzte sie sich mit ihm an einen Tisch und besprach seinen Part im Video. Gott war er grade steif. Als hätte man ihm einen Stock in den Arsch gejagt. Aber gut, er wollte es so. Es dauert ungefähr 1 Stunde, dann hatten sie alle Punkte abgehakt.

"Gibt's noch was?" Fragte Aki leicht zickig.

"Nein, du hast jetzt deinen Freiraum. Aber warum bist denn so angepisst?"

"Ich bin nicht angepisst! Ich finde es nur Scheiße, wenn man mich sitzen lässt und das wegen Jare! Ich hoffe er hat dir seinen Schwanz bis ins Hirn hochgejagt!" Mariska war perplex. Was sollte das denn? Ein Schauer unsagbarer Wut packte sie.

Sie holte aus und pfefferte ihm eine. Dann stand sie auf und ging.

  
  


Nibz verabschiedete sich von ihrem Kumpel, nachdem er ihr noch ein paar Demos vorgespielt hatte. Nibz fuhr nach Hause um das Chaos zu sortieren und das wichtigste in Gang zu setzen. Schwer sank sie samt Kaffee wenig später in ihren Bürostuhl. Immer so viel Papierkram, es war zum verrückt werden.

Sie markierte die wichtigsten Ding zum Überblick in ihrem Wandkalender. Die nächste Fahrradparty im Tavastia und 2 Konzerte im Nostur,i sowie eine Barmeile im ehemaligen Lost and Found waren auch mit dabei. Nibz wollte grade den Shooting Termin für das Rasmusvideo eintragen als ihre Eingangstür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss fiehl. Wenig später knallte eine zweite Tür, sie hörte wildes Rumgekrame und die nächste Tür. Was war da los? Sie entschied sich dafür nach dem Rechten zu sehen, da stürmte Mariska auch schon wieder an ihr vorbei, rempelte sie fast über den Haufen und griff nach ihrem Mantel, den sie zuvor auf den Boden gepfeffert hatte,

"Hey Mariska jetzt warte doch Mal. Was ist denn los? Was ist passier?"

"Gar nichts! Warte heute nicht auf mich, ich werde sicherlich nicht nach Hause kommen." Damit pfefferte sie ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und war auf und davon. Nach nichts sah Nibz das aber nicht aus. Wenn das Nichts war, wollte sie sich grade nicht vorstellen wie etwas aussah. Warum war Mariska nicht bei Aki? Hatten die sich gezofft? Sie debattierte mit sich, ob sie Mal nach haken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wer weiß was ihrer Freundin über die Leber gelaufen war. Schulterzuckend arbeitete Nibz seufzend weiter. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ja doch alles in der Firma alleine machte.

Auf jeden Fall war ihre Freundin im Moment nicht grade so eine große Hilfe.

Ihr Telefon bimmelte Nibz dazwischen und seufzend setzte sie den Deckel zurück auf den Textmarker und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

"Hi Nibz." Lauri klang leicht abgehetzt.

"Ähm also ich seh dich in 20 Minuten im Ravintola Aahonen, Kajsaniemistranden 20." Damit hatte er auch schon wieder aufgelegt. Okay wenn er jetzt wirklich mit ihr hätte ausgehen wollen, kannte sie 5 Millionen andere Wege das Ganze liebevoller zu verpacken, absagen konnte sie aber auch nicht. Es war schon fast ein Befehl, dass er sie erwartete und um was auch immer es ging, es war ihm offensichtlich ein Essen wert. Schulterzuckend machte Nibz sich ausgehfein, etwas casual um welchem ylönischen Zweck auch immer gerecht zu werden und eilte zur genannten Adresse.

Mariska war noch immer auf 180. Aki konnte sie mal kreuzweise! Sie hatte es nicht nötig sich von ihm so betiteln zu lassen. Er hatte noch nicht mal einen Grund! Sie waren weder ein Paar noch irgendetwas in der Art! Was spielte er sich eigentlich so auf? Sie konnte es nicht verstehen! So ein Hornochse!

Zielstrebig steuerte sie die nächste Bar an. Sie setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte sich erstmal einen Whisky. Blubberwasser war grad nicht ihr Ding. Es folgt ein Zweiter, ein Dritter und Vierter und so weiter.

"Wow! Wenn so eine Süße wie du, in einer Bar solch Zeugs weg kippt, dann ist die sauer!"

"Richtig erfasst Sherlock!" Schon stand ein neuer Whisky vor ihrer Nase.

"Der geht auf mich!"

"Oh danke." Sie blickte zum noblen Spender auf. Finnland war ein Dorf.

"Theon?"

"Ja richtig!"

"Schön, lass uns trinken!" Und das taten sie auch. Und wie! Ein Drink nach dem anderen floss ihre Kehle hinab. Das Ärgernis geriet nach und nach in Vergessenheit. Sie hatten eine gute Zeit miteinander. Mariska hatte zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Sie war dicht wie 20 Russen. Theon wollte sie nicht einfach so dort zurücklassen. Deswegen hatte er sie mit zu sich ins Hotel genommen. Sie war jedoch zu betrunken um auch nur noch den kleinen Finger zu bewegen.

Theon verfrachtete sie ins Bett. Er stellt ihr einen Eimer nebens Bett und legte sich schließlich neben sie.

  
  


Nibz traf rechtzeitig im besagten Restaurant ein und sah sich nach der ylönischen Protzkarre um, doch weit und breit kein Lexus in Sicht. War der hier hin gelaufen? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat den Laden, noch bevor sie sich umgucken konnte und ihr Blick suchend umher schweifen, brabbelte sie bereits ein Kellner voll und führte sie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke, an dem Lauri auf sie wartete. Er sah ganz normal aus wie immer, Federn, Boots, Kapuzenpulli und skinny Jeans.

"Hey, schön das du gekommen bist." er lächelte sie an und sie etzte sich schüchtern ihm gegenüber.

"Ja, was gibt's denn so wichtiges?" nervös zwirbelte sie ihr Haar um den Zeigefinger.

"Erstmal gibts Essen." er grinste breit, als der Kellner auch schon auftischte. Essen nach Vorschrift wie romantisch, dass war also definitiv kein Date. Nibz behielt dies jedoch für sich. Spaghetti Bolognese war nun nicht grade eines der Gerichte, die sie verschmähen würde. Sie bedankte sich nochmal, doch er wunk nur ab und mampfte bereits vor sich hin. Unsicher nahm sie das Besteck zur Hand und begann zu essen. Auf den Hauptgang folgte noch ein Dessert und ein Glas Wein. Erst als die Teller abgeräumt waren, konnte sich sich wieder auf Lauri konzentrieren, welcher hinter vorgehaltener Hand rülpste und blöd grinste.

Manieren wie ein Schwein, dachte sie und musste sich denoch das Kichern verkneifen.

Mittlerweile drehte er das Glas Wein nervös zwischen den Fingern und beäugte sie intensiv. Ihr lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter.

"Also." fing er an und räusperte sich kurz. Nibz haarte gespannt der Dinge, die da jetzt kommen würden.

"Warum ich dich hergebeten habe ist vollgendes. Dir ist ja sicher schon aufgefallen, dass ich dir das Video zur neuen Single anvertraut habe." Er kratzte sich schüchtern hinterm Ohr und sie nickte verstehend.

"Nun ja ich war in letzter Zeit mit deiner Arbeit wirklich sehr zufrieden und dachte es würde sich sicherlich gut machen, dich noch ein wenig intensiver zu beschäftigen." Sie nickte wieder, konnte sich aber keinen Reim drauf machen, auf was er hinaus wollte.

"Jetzt wo du deine Vertretung hast, läuft es in deiner Firma ja sicher einfacher und ich dachte mir...nunja ich dachte vielleicht könntest du bei der anstehenden Russlandtour als Fotograf mitkommen. Jaani hat mir von deinem Hobby erzählt und auch ein paar deiner Schnappschüsse gezeigt." Sie sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was zur Hölle hatte ihren Kumpel da nur geritten.

"Naja, jedenfalls, fand ich die schon sehr gut und leider ist Ilkka, dessen Job das eigentlich ist, zu der Zeit nicht frei also dachte ich mir, ich frag dich einfach, so unter Freunden." er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Nibz stand der Mund offen und sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern soltle. Das Angebot klang fantastisch aber was sprang für sie dabei heraus? Vorallem aber auch, konnte sie Mariska zutrauen, die Arbeit ohne sie auf die Kette zu bekommen?

"Und der Haken?" fragte sie skeptisch.

"Welcher Haken?" fragte er irritiert.

"Was wenn ich zusage oder dein Angebot ausschlage?"

"Wenn du zusagst, hast du selbstverständlich free entry und all access, inklusive Hotelzimmer etc. pp. Wenn du ausschlägst, nunja dann muss ich gucken, wer sonst noch in Frage käme." er zuckte dabei mit den Schultern, schien jedoch nicht so begeistert von der Aussicht, dass sie ablehnen könnte. Der Vogel hatte offensichtlich keinen Plan B.

"Ich würde schon gerne, dafür müsste ich aber erst noch einiges klären. Ich kann nicht einfach so zu sagen." er nickte verstehend. Nibz war noch immer total von den Socken. Er wollte sie also mit auf Tour nehmen, wie war das noch gleich mit er wäre bald weg? Offensichtlich wollte er sie nicht einfach so unter den Teppich kehren und vergessen, dass imponierte ihr schon sehr. Lauri grinste selbstzufrieden.

"Du bist also schon Mal nicht abgeneigt?"

"Nein." Sein Grinsen breitete sich in ein Strahlen aus und er hob sein Weinglas.

"Dann sag ich einfach Mal auf uns!" Glas klirrte und er leerte seines in einem Zug. Nibz kam kaum hinterher, dass war aber auch gar nicht nötig, denn er schien noch keines wegs ans nach Hause gehen zu denken.

Im Gegenteil, den ganzen Abend saßen sie zusammen im Ravintola und plauderten über Gott und die Welt.

  
  


-33-

Der nächste Morgen war grausam für Mariska. Ihr Schädel brummte.

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein! Aspirin finden sie neben sich." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Und tatsächlich dort lag Aspirin. Dieses musste sich erstmal runter schlucken. Ein paar Minuten verharrte sie, sodass die Wirkung einsetzen konnte. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf. Sie setzte sich und begutachtete blinzelnd ihre Umgebung.

"Morgen." Knurrte sie in den Raum. Gott, was hatte sie gestern getan? Theon?!? Hä!? Ach ja, sie erinnerte sich daran, er hatte sie angesprochen. Hatten sie etwa!? Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Scheisse noch eins. Hilflos sah sie Theon an. Der lachte.

"Keine Sorge Schätzchen, da lief nix. Ich habe dich nur an einen sicheren Ort gebracht."

"Danke dafür."

"Schon okay."

"Nee, ehrlich! Ich hätte sonst wo landen können!"

"Naja, im Bett eines Schwulen ist auch nicht so der Hammer, oder?"

"Es ist mir auf jeden Fall lieber als das Bett eines Alkoholikers oder sowas!" Sie kicherten. Dann half er ihr auf die Beine. Zusammen frühstücken Sie etwas. Er hatte etwas beim Zimmerservice bestellt. Sie schlugen sich die Bäuche voll. Dann konnte sie sich so richtig auslassen. Sie erzählte Theon von der Geschichte mit Aki. Er hörte geduldig zu.

"Ich glaube er mag dich. Und das mit Jare ist ihm sauer aufgestoßen. Jare kann nichts dafür, aber er hatte schon das ein oder andere Mädel an dem Aki interessiert war. Natürlich entschuldigt das nicht wirklich dass er dich so doof angemacht hat. Aber vielleicht kannst du etwas verstehen warum?"

"Hmmm ich denk mal drüber nach aber jetzt muss ich los. Es wartet noch ein bisschen Arbeit auf mich bei Nibz. Wir sehen uns Schnuggi!"

"Ja, halt die Ohren steif."

  
  


Nibz ließ sich von Lauri nach Hause fahren, dessen Auto hinterm Restaurant gestanden hatte und beim Abschied konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen ihn verliebt anzulächeln. Er bezauberte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Für Bruchsekunden standen sie sich so nah gegenüber, dass sie ihn ohne Probleme hätte Küssen können, entschied sich im letzten Atemzug aber denoch dagegen. Sie wollte sich ihm nicht aufdringen. Er lächelte noch einmal herzzerreissend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Ich erwarte dein Antwort beim Videodreh in einer Woche." hauchte er ihr entgegen und drückte sie noch einmal an ihre Brust bevor er in die Nacht entschwand. Nibz seufzte und starrte dem Federkopf hinterher, wie er mit quietschenden Reifen ausparkte und in die Dunkelheit entschwand. Wann hatte sie sich so dermaßen in ihn verknallt? Gestern? Vor einem Jahr? Es schien schon ewig her zu sein, der Mann machte sie einfach schwach und sie wollte sein Angebot nicht wirklich in den Ofen feuern. Die kalte Nachtluft machte ihr bewusst, dass sie doch leicht angetrunken war und so stolperte sie die wenigen Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Ob Mariska zu Hause war oder nicht, interessierte sie im Moment herzlichst wenig, sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. In selbiges sank sie dann auch um sofort tief und fest ein zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte sie lange unter der Dusche, die ganze Nacht lang hatte sie haufenweise kuriosen Kram über sich und Lauri geträumt, wenn auch nur ein Fünkchen davon Realität werden könnte, vielleicht sollte sie auf der Tour Mal schauen ob er noch einmal so besoffen war, dass er sich eventuell zurück erinnerte. Es hieß ja immerhin nach einem Gig feierten die Jungs die heftigsten Parties. Mit Zigarette und Kahvi saß Nibz am Küchentisch als auch Mariska ziemlich abgefrackt aussehend und nur halb angezogen in die Wärme der Wohnung stolperte.

"Lange Nacht gehabt?" Nibz beobachtete sie skeptisch. Noch war sie sich unsicher, ob ihre Freundin überhaupt geschlafen hatte bisher, oder doch grade erst aufgewach war. Auf jeden Fall war deren Laune nicht mehr ganz so grumpy cat alike wie noch am gestrigen Abend als sie wie vom Teufel gejagt die Wohnung verlassen hatte.

"Bisschen." stöhnte die und verschwand erst einmal im gemeinsamen Badezimmer. Warum nur hatte Nibz das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin sie noch viel Ärger kosten würde? Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken. Mariska war ihre beste Freundin, was dachte sie da für einen Schwachsinn. Spätestens wenn die aus der Dusche hervor kam, würde Nibz schon erfahren, wo und wie sie die Nacht zustande gebracht hatte.

  
  


Mariska war irgendwann endlich fertig mit ihrer Session im Bad. Dann gesellte sie sich zu Nibz. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an, auch Nibz pöffte fröhlich vor sich hin.

"Na, wie war dein Abend?" Fragte sie interessiert. Mariska lächelte schief.

"Naja, hab mich ganz schön abgeschossen. Zum Glück war Theon da, der hat mich mit zu sich genommen."

"Ach Theon, der ist ein richtiges Herzchen. Gut, dass es ihn gibt und dass du ihn nun auch kennst. Wer weiß wo du sonst gelandet wärst. Aber sag doch mal, warum warst du denn gestern so in Schnapslaune? Du weißt ich bin neugierig!"

Oh ja, dass war Nibz. Sie konnte Mariska damit manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie wusste auch immer alles! Die Stasi hätte damals von ihr lernen können! Mariska war sich sicher, dass sie mal eine Karriere bei der NSA beginnen könnte aber es war ihre beste Freundin, da erzählte sie ihr gern alles.

Immerhin versorgte Nibz sie auch immer brav mit den neusten Infos, Klatsch und Tratsch. Mariska atmete durch. Ruhig erzählte sie ihr dann von dem Streit mit Aki.

"Au Weia! Das ist krass für ihn."

"Weißt du das mit Jare?" Nibz nickte.

"Ja und ich versteh Aki auch aber trotzdem ist der nie so ausfallend, dass ist neu." Mariska zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tja, hat er Pech. Wer die Klappe nicht aufbekommt, der brauch nichts zu erwarten." Nibz nickte zustimmend.

"Wie war dein Abend? Du scheinst so tiefenentspannt." Nibz grinste wie ein Regenbögen furzendes Einhorn.

"War nett. Lauri und ich waren essen." Mariska fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Du hattest ja gar nichts gesagt! Erzähl!"

  
  


"Öhm ja was soll ich sagen, wir waren halt Essen. " plumpste es einfach so aus Nibz heraus und sie kratzte sich am Ohr.

"Ach und deshalb bist du so schüchtern?"

"Ach, Hans Wurst." Nibz wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase rum.

"Jetzt erzähl mir doch nichts von da wäre nichts! Was da gelaufen?" Mariska stupste sie an der Schulter an und grinste breit.

"War nur geschäftsmässiges Essen. " versuchte Nibz ab zu winken. Natürlich hatte sie sich mehr erhofft aber sie würde den Teufel tun, als Mariska gegenüber zu zu geben, dass sie sich der Hoffnung auf mehr hingegeben hatte. Wie affig würde das nach dem Ganzen Fick-Desaster denn aussehen?

"Oh, gibts was aufregendes Neues?" fragte ihre bessere Hälfte da schon reichlich neugierig nach.

"An sich schon, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. " offenbarte Nibz nun widerwillig. Mariska lachte.

"Ach, komm so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. " zwinkerte sie. Nibz atmete einmal tief durch und ließ die Katze aus dem Sack.

"Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich auf der Russlandtour die nach dem Videodreh ansteht für Ilkka einspringen kann. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass du dich um alles weitere hier alleine kümmern müsstest und das wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber. " Nibz seufzte. Ein wenig Enttäuschung hatte sich schon in ihr breit gemacht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie Lauris Angebot ausschlagen musste. Mariska grübelte und zog an ihrer Kippe um sie wenig später in der Kaffeetasse zu beerdigen.

Nibz verzog das Gesicht. So etwas fand sie ekelhaft.

"ALSO..." fing Mariska an und Nibz sah sie überrascht an. "Ich denke, dass du ruhig machen solltest. Ich werd das Kind schon schaukeln. Außerdem will ich gar nicht auf Dauer mit Aki irgendwo rumhocken müssen, so lange der sein Papa Gen an mir auslässt. Der hat doch völlig einen an der Schüssel. " Sie gab ihr ein Bala- Bala Zeichen und rümpfte die Nase.

"Das ich dich das Mal sagen höre. Ich faß es nicht. " Sie kicherten und gingen zusammen Mittagessen bevor das Büro für beide volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

  
  


-34-

Die Mädchen hatten sich also im Büro verbarrikadiert. Es wurden alle wichtigen Dinge und Details für die nächsten kommenden Wochen durchgesprochen. Nibz erklärte alles haargenau. Immerhin sollte Ihre Firma noch existieren nachdem sie von dem Trip zurück kam. Mariska sollte über alles Bescheid wissen und agieren können. Natürlich konnte sie ihre Freundin jederzeit anrufen. Doch wie das manchmal so war, war das Netz schlecht oder man konnte sie aus anderen Gründen nicht erreichen, dann musste sie es alleine schaffen.

Nach diesem scheinbar endlosen Gespräch fühlten sich beide ganz schön ausgelaugt. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie doch ein gutes Gefühl. Mariska schien nun fit für alles zu sein. Nibz klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Ich vertraue dir, ich weiß das du das schaffst! Ich glaube Wenigen außer dir würde ich meine Firma anvertrauen! Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du auch gerne Theon oder Vivian fragen. Jaani und Arttu helfen auch aus wenn du mich nicht erreicht hast." Mariska nickte.

"Wir machen das schon! Jetzt haben wir so viel für deine Firma vorbereitet. Hast du denn alles zusammen? Das ganze Equipment?" Nibz Augen wurden groß.

"Oh, du hast recht! Das sollte ich vielleicht auch mal prüfen, ich weiß, dass ich auf jeden Fall noch zwei Objektive kaufen muss." Mariska lächelte.

"Na dann pack mal alles zusammen. Wenn du das gemacht hast und das fertig ist, dann gehen wir beide in die Stadt und kaufen die Objektive. Danach können wir uns ein Abendessen und einen Drink gönnen,was hältst du davon?"

"Klingt nach einem Plan!"

Der Plan wurde auch konkret durchgezogen ohne Meckern, ohne Murren, ohne alles. Mariska und Nibz eilten durch die Gassen, von Fotogeschäft zu Fotogeschäft, erstmal alles potenziel Verdächtige sichten, bevor Nibz sich entscheiden würde. Sie wollte nicht einfach die Katze im Sack kaufen, aber auch nicht das erst Beste. Haare raufend kamen sie aus dem nächsten Geschäft. "Und?" fragte Mariska und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, sippte an ihrem Selters.

"Bis jetzt kann ich mich noch immer nicht entscheiden, dass es nicht grade billig wird war mir von vorhherein klar, aber dass es so schwer sein würde." Nibz pustete hörbar die Luft aus.

"Warum rufst du Ilkka nicht einfach an und fragst ihn was er benutzt?" fragte Mariska.

"Weil Ilkka ungefähr so schwer zu erreichen ist wie die Queen." seufzte Nibz. Mariska zog fragend eine Augenrbaue hoch.

"Was meinst du?"

"Das er nie an sein scheiß Telefon geht, undgefähr so unsichtbar wie die Ghostbusters ist und nie einem Rede und Antwort steht." Ein Feuerzeug schnappte und Mariska hielt die Hand auf.

"Auf was wartest du?"

"Na du hast doch sicher seine Nummer?"

"Ja schon." Nibz sah sie verständnislos an.

"Na nun gib schon her das Telefon." zögernd überreichte sie das Iphone ihrer Freundin, die durch die Kontakte scrollte, zweimal tippte und sich das Ding ans Ohr hielt. Es tutete und tutete.

"Ich sag doch, der..."

"Hämäläinen." blaffte es da schon sehr mies gelaunt."

"Hallo Ilkka Schätzchen."

"Was, wer ist da?"

"Ich bin die bessere Hälfte von Nibz."

"Ja schon für dich was willst du und woher hast du meine Nummer?"

"Sagt die Katze und biss sich selbst in den Schwanz." Sie hörte ihn knurren, dann rumfiddeln und er schnaufte nur: "Ok, was is!"

"Ich wollt Mal ganz zuckerherzlichst fragen, ob du mir verrätst was für Objektive du so im Peto hast."

"Ähm, 12er und 8er, Spiegelreflex auf Nikon D700, warum willst du das Wissen?"

"Ach nur so." und damit legte sie grinsend auf.

"Du hast den Chef gehört, war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" Nibz sah sie noch immer verdattert an und stürmte zurück in den Laden während Mariska sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste.

Endlich waren passende Objektive für die Kamera besorgt. Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Lange genug sind die Mädchen in der Stadt umhergeirrt. Sie brachten die neu erworbenen Schätze erst einmal zu ihrer Wohnung. Dann machten sie sich ein bisschen hübsch und gingen eine Kleinigkeit Essen.

Nachdem sie sich die Bäuche voll geschlagen haben, gingen Sie in Ihre Lieblingsbar. Dort genehmigten sie sich einen kleinen Drink. Sie trafen ein paar Freunde, mit denen unterhielten sie sich. Sie blieben nicht lang, dafür waren sie viel zu fertig. Nachdem sie genug hatten machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, dort angekommen schüttelten sie sich nur noch die Klamotten vom Körper, dann legten sie sich ins Bett.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage. Nibz war damit beschäftigt ihre Freundin noch wirklich alles beizubringen. Sie wollte absolut sicher gehen, dass alles glatt lief. Nun war soweit, dass sie, sie getrost fliegen lassen konnte. Was anderes blieb ihr auch gar nicht übrig. Morgen sollte es schon soweit sein. Morgen würde sie mit den Jungs auf Tour gehen und ihrer Freundin alles überlassen.

  
  


Nibz saß schon mehr oder minder auf gepackten Koffern, nervös tigerte sie noch einmal durch die ganze Wohnung, kontrollierte, dass sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, während Mariska bereits mit einer schnellen Umarmung bei Zeiten aus dem Haus verschwunden war. Sie wollte nicht wirklich Goddbye sagen müssen und schon gar nicht, wenn der Van vor der Tür stand mit dem Rest der Truppe. Nibz verstand.

Der Videodreh vor wenigen Tagen war das reinste Desaster gewesen. Anfangs, war noch alle so gelaufen wie geplant, selbst Mariska hatte mit dem Fuss im Takt gewippt und den Song anscheinend wirklich gemocht, aber wie es bei Drehs nun Mal so ist, ist einer immer die Diva. Die hatte an dem Tag eindeutig Aki raushängen lassen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie das ganz nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, während sie mit Lauri am Auto stand und Kaffee trank. Selfcaterng war Mariskas Idee gewesen und auch um einiges günstiger. Es hatte erst wie aus Eimern geschüttet und selbst die Regenponchos hielten dem Wetterguss kaum stand, doch am zweiten Tag war dann endlich die Sonne rausgekommen. Alles hätte ganz entspannt sein können nach dem Mittagessen, hätten die Zwei sich einfach mal wie normale Menschen benommen.

Allerdings war da wohl eher Wunschdenken, Vater des Gedankens. Aki sollte sein Drumset bei Seite räumen, damit der Regisseur noch einige Nahaufnahmen von Eero machen konnte, mit den bengalischen Fackeln in der Hand. Doch Herr Hakala fand es besser, dies Mariska auf zu bürden, die da sichtlich anderer Meinung war. Das Gebrüll steckte Nibz jetzt noch in den Ohren. Wie zwei kleine keifende Affen, hatten die Zwei sich fast eine Stunde lang quer über den Flugplatz angebrüllt. Keiner hatte gewagt dazwischen zu gehen, aus Angst in die Schusslinie zu geraten.

"Hat Mariska grade ihre Tage?" hatte Lauri amüsiert gefragt und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter geparkt als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit den beiden los ist." war Nibz trockener Kommentar gewesen, doch sie hatte da so einen Verdacht.

"Die führen sich auf wie ein altes Ehepaar." hatte Eero schmunzelnd bemerkt und in sein Croissant gebissen.

"HAKALA DANN BEWEG DEINEN FAULEN ARSCH GEFÄLLIGST SELBER, DER IST NICHT NUR ZUM DRAUF RUM HOCKEN DA!" hatte man Mariska wütend gehört.

"WOZU BIST DU DENN DA! DU STEHST DEN GANZEN TAG FEIN IN DER GEGEND RUM, DU KANNST GEFÄLLIGST AUCH WAS TUN!"

"HAKTS? ICH BIN DOCH NICHT DEIN PACKESEL, MACH DEINE SCHEIßE SELBER!"

"SEH ICH ABER GANZ ANDERS, DU KANNST DOCH SOWIESO NICHTS!"

"FICK DICH DOCH!"

"GEH DOCH JARE FICKEN!" hatte Aki mit hoch rotem Kopf gebrüllt und fast seine Bassdrum nach ihr geworfen, wenn Pauli ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte.

"Die sollten sich wirklich Mal zusammen reißen." meinte Nibz Augen rollend.

"Ach es geht Mal wieder um Jare, warum hab ich das schon fast gerochen." kicherte Lauri an ihrer Schulter und prustete in seinen Kaffee.

"Darum geht's doch immer. Kratzt an des Herren Ego." lachte Eero.

"Sowas hat der?" hatte Nibz lachend eingeworfen aber beiden zustimmend zugenickt. Der Kindergarten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte dann endlich ein Ende, als der Regisseur Hände ringend und mutig dazwischen ging und beide zur Ordnung rief. Aki musste letztenendes sein Drumset alleine schleppen und Eero hatte sich erbarmt mit an zu packen.

Mariska war Haare raufend rauchen gegangen und den Rest des Tages mehr oder minder irgendwo alleine mit einem Haufen Papier. Nibz hatte gar nicht erst den Versuch gemacht mit ihr zu Reden. Immerhin waren sie professionell genug geblieben um weiter zu arbeiten.

"Gott bin ich froh, wenn der weg ist." hatte sie auf dem Heimweg ihr Leid geklagt und Nibz musste lachen.

"Wer den Spaß hat muss auf den Spott nicht warten." hatte sie weise geantwortet.

Nibz wusste sie war im Recht und, dass wusste auch ihre Freundin. Seufzend wusch Nibz ihre Kaffetasse noch fix auf als es auch schon an der Tür schellte. Sie war nervös, doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Immerhin würde es hier wohl kaum Mord und Totschlag geben, wenn Hakala bei ihr war und Mariska hier den Feldmarschall geben musste. Genug zu tun hatte sie jedenfalls.

Nibz hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr das alles aufzubürden, aber sie hatte sogar nach mehr Arbeit gefragt, also würde sie sich sicher nicht beschweren. So ein bisschen Urlaub kam Nibz auch grade gelegen. Fotos schießen war ihr Hobby und auch wenn Lauri sie dafür bezahlte, die Gigs waren schon Entschädigung genug, es wäre keine große Anstrengung von Nöten nur um ein paar gute Schüsse zu machen.

Viel interessanter erschien ihr dabei die Aussicht auf die Zeit fern ab der Bühne. Sie hatte noch überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie dass werden würde. Würde er durch die Stadt strommern? Sie im Hotel sich selbst überlassen? Sie mitnehmen? Wie war das überhaupt mit der Zimmeraufteilung? Wie würde der Flug werden? Wer war eigentlich Crew technisch mit von der Party?

Sie wusste nichts Genaues aber als sie ihre Koffer die Treppen runter schleifte, fühlte sie sich entspannter denn je. Tour hin oder her, das war schon fast Urlaub for free und dann auch noch mit dem Mann der sie noch immer völlig verrückt machte, was wollte sie mehr?

Lächelnd trat sie nach draußen und wurde stürmisch begrüsst, bevor es auf zum Flughafen ging.

"Moskow be aware!" kicherte Lauri als der Wagen sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

  
  


-35-

Während Nibz sich in ihr kleines Abenteuer stürzte, startete Mariska mit den Dingen, mit denen sich ihre Freundin sonst befasste. Jetzt konnte sie auch verstehen, warum diese Frau so wenig schlief und nur auf Achse war. Um Gottes Willen! Es gab Einiges zu tun.

"Mariska, dass schaffst du!" Sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu. Einmal tief durchgeatmet und dann setzte sie sich an die Aufgabenliste. Was ihr in den nächsten Tagen so blühte ließ sie sich schütteln. Einerseits freute sie sich, auf der Anderen Seite hatte sie Bedenken. Sie hatte ein Projekt zu betreuen. Cheek drehte ebenfalls ein neues Video. Sie sollte ein Konzept entwerfen und auch alles weitere für den Dreh organisieren.

Herr im Himmel! Warum grade Jare?

Das hatte doch schon so viele Unruhen mit sich gebracht. Ob das gut war? Sie war in der Zeit auch dafür verantwortlich keine Negativschlagzeilen über ihn aufflammen zu lassen. Sprich: Betreuung des Künstlers soweit es geht und alles Unheil abwimmeln.

Na herrlich! Hoffentlich benahm er sich. Nibz hatte schon einige kleine Bemerkungen hinterlegt wie: Achte bitte auf seine Privatpartys, Mädels, Freundeskreis, Konsum von Genussmitteln.

Was tat der Kerl denn!? Dass würde sie noch früh genug erfahren. Nun musste sie sich erst einmal ein Konzept ausdenken. Es sollte natürlich Rappermässig mit schicken Mädels, teurem Champagner, Bling Bling und Bli Bla Blubb sein. Auf einmal erschien ihr ein Konzept für ein Video für Robin wie ein Traum aber es half nichts. Sie kniff den Hintern zusammen und arbeitete an einem Brainstorming, gefolgt von detaillierterer Beschreibung der Ideen und Zusammenfassung. Nach nur einigen Stunden hatte sie etwas zusammengebastelt. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Mariska schnappte sich ihr Telefon und funkte Theon an. Sie verabredete sich bei ihm. Sie wollte ihn über ihre Ideen schauen lassen und eine zweite Meinung einholen.

Er schien Jare auch besser zu kennen. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas hinzufügen oder ihr ein paar weitere Informationen preisgeben. Sie schnappte sich eine gute Flasche Wein aus dem Vorratsschrank. Sie wollte eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen, wenn er sich schon die Zeit für sie nahm. Frohen Mutes machte sie sich auf den Weg.

  
  


Im Flieger herrschte mehr oder minder Panik. Erst hatten sie Verspätung, dann keine Starterlaubnis, dann Turbulenzen und alles benahm sich wie ein wild gewordener Hühnerhaufen. Aki allen voran, der kreischte wie ein Mädchen in Höhenlagen, dass es Nibz in den Ohren klingelte. Hatte dem einer, eine Wäscheklammer an die Eier geklemmt? War ja unnormal. Lauri schüttelte sich vor Lachen aus, Eero motzte über seine gestörte Meditation und Paulis Gang zum Klo glich der Durchquerung der Sahara so schien es, wenn sie Mal auf die Uhr sah. Warum hatte sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen?

"Aki!! Jetzt halt doch einfach Mal für 5 Minuten die Fresse!" murrte Nibz und hielt sich denn Kopf. Sie bräuchte eine ganze verdammte Packung Aspirin, wenn sie auf dem Boden aufsetzten, besser noch direkt intravenös.

"Immer mit der Ruhe, der kommt schon wieder klar, spätestens wenn sein Facebook und Whatsapp wieder funktionieren." kicherte Lauri und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ohja ein Meer von Wolken, wie umwerfend, grade zu Welt bewegend. So etwas hatte sie nur schon mindestens 5 Million Mal gesehen, was war daran bitte so toll? Nibz lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und döste vor sich hin. Das Aufflammen der Anschnallzeichen kam dagegen schon wie ein Neonschild der Erlösung in ihr Blickfeld. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten, hatten sie endlich aufgesetzt und durften über die Gangway nach unten Stacksen. Noch war alles ruhig. Aki zückte sofort sein Handy und schaltete es an.

"Moskwa!" war Eero grade zu ehrfürchtig zu vernehmen.

"Ja schick, ich will meine Gitarre und meinen scheiß Koffer, eine Dusche, mein Bett und meine Ruhe." ließ Lauri genervt von sich hören. Dem war wohl beim Landen der Tomatensaft quer gesessen. Sie stiefelten in den Terminal und zur Kofferausgabe. Alles drehte lustig sein Ründchen, nur Nibz ihr Equipmentkoffer fehlte noch.

"Ich schwöre, wenn sie den vergessen haben gibt's TOTE!" Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Ich geh Mal nachsehen!" und schon saß Eero auf dem Kofferband und Aki hielt lachend die Kamera drauf.

Wo war sie da nur hineingeraten, ein Haufen Irrer. Eero duckte sich grade durch die Lamellen durch und Nibz wurde ganz flau, bei all den Möglichkeiten, doch wenig später hoppste Eero lachend vom Band und der Security, der wohl geträumt hatte, sah ihn schräg an.

"Ich glaub ich habs gefunden, kommt gleich!" kicherte Eero und tatsächlich kam ihr Euqipment auch schon vorbei gerollt. Nibz riss den Koffer vom Band und endlich konnte es weiter gehen, auf dass was sie dann jedoch erwartete, war sie nicht vorbereitete gewesen. Die Glastüren spuckten das Grüppchen aus und ein Ohren betäubendes Kreischen hob an, in Folge dessen erschien das perfekte Zahnpasta Werbungslächeln auf den Gesichtern aller und Nibz wollte am liebsten Würgen. Ihre Mundwinkel taten schon weh, als eine ganze Horder kreischender Weiber an Lauri und den Jungs herum zerrte.

Um Himmels Willen. Es schüttelte sie durch und durch

  
  


Mariska befand sich mittlerweile in Theons Wohnung. Sie hatten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Die Flasche Wein war geöffnet und zwei gefüllte Gläser standen auf dem Tisch. Mariska legte ihm stolz ihr Konzept vor die Nase. Theon begutachtete es kritisch. Er schnappte sich einen Stift kritzelt ein bisschen hier und kritzelt ein bisschen da.

"Und!?" Fragte Mariska mittlerweile recht nervös, weil er so gar nichts sagte. Er sah sie streng an.

"Dein Ernst?" Sie schluckte, war es so schlecht? Sie faltete nervös ihre Hände und legte diese in ihren Schoß. Sie räusperte sich.

"Ähm, ja." Theon sah sie durchdringend an. Sie rutschte nervös auf dem Sofa umher. Dann formten sich seine Gesichtszüge weicher. Er lächelte sie sanft an, nahm sein Weinglas und prostete ihr zu.

"Das hast du ganz toll gemacht Schätzchen! Da sind wirklich nur noch ein paar wenige Änderungen nötig aber das ist nicht ausschlaggebend. Sehr fein! Braves Mädchen." Mariska fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Blöder Schauspieler! Sie prostete ihm jedoch ebenfalls zu und gemeinsam tranken sie ein Schlückchen.

Sie feilten am Konzept bis es lückenlos schien. Somit musste sie es nur noch Jare verkaufen. Dann konnten sie zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen. Mariska ließ sich nach hinten aufs Sofa zurückfallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

"Bin ich froh das es o. k. ist! Ich hätte keinen Nerv das ganze noch mal komplett neu aufzurollen!" Theon grinste.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen!"

"Aber Theon, ich muss dich jetzt mal was fragen."

"Nur zu!"

"Es geht um Jare. Schau mal, Nibz hat mir da so ein paar Fußnoten addiert. Kannst du mir genaueres dazu sagen?" Er nahm sich Mariskas Zettel und begutachtete Nibz kleine Vorwarnungen.

"Sie hat nicht ganz unrecht, vor einem neuen Video sollten möglichst keine Skandale passieren. Jare ist nun mal im HipHop Business. Da geht schon manchmal der Punk ab. Die feiern manchmal recht ausgelassen, verschwenderisch, freizügig und ab und an nicht ganz legal."

"Geht's etwas genauer? Und du brauchst kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen!"

"Naja, er schmeißt ganz gern mal Partys mit ner Menge an Leuten bei sich. Hauptsächlich hübsche Mädels, dann wird gekifft und gekokst bis zum Nasenbluten, Gang Bang inklusive. Musik ist dann manchmal auch etwas laut und Neider gibt's auch immer."

"Oh Mann, der soll sich bloß zusammenreißen! Ich hab keine Lust auf Stress." Knurrte Mariska. Theon lachte.

"Glaub ich dir! Sag ihm das am besten nochmal deutlich! Aber jetzt lass uns chillen, kannst auch hier schlafen, dann musst du nicht mitten in der Nacht Heim."

Es dauerte ganze 2 Stunden, bevor das Trüppchen endlich im Hotel ankam und die Zimmer verteilt wurden. Nibz musste sich ihr Zimmer mit Sami teilen, dass machte ihr jedoch nichts aus. Der Drumtech, war eh nie da und auch sonst eher der Ruhige. Er redete nicht viel und wenn er doch gesprächig wurde, ließ er das eher an Aki aus und es endete in Fachsimpelei. Die 2 Trommler klebten schon fast aneinander, wenn Sami nicht auf seinem Skateboard rumkurvte. Nibz kickte ihren Koffer in die Ecke und machte sich auf ihrem Bett breit. Gott sei Dank hatten sie kein Doppelbett erwischt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" hörte man es da auf dem Hotelflur brüllen. Interessiert steckte sie den Kopf nach draußen und sah Lauri sich die Haare raufen. Neugierig trat sie hinter ihn, um sich den Stein des Anstosses anzusehen. Er hatte wohl weniger Glück als sie, denn sein Zimmer, welches er mit Aki teilte, zierte ein fettes, französisches Doppelbett.

"APUA!" stöhnte er.

"Ach Vögelchen, halb so wild." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er sprang vor Schreck fast einen halben Meter in die Luft.

"Gott, Nibz! Denk doch mal an mein armes Herz!" keifte er, seine Gesichtzüge wurden aber wieder sanfter und er lächelte.

"Was sowas hast du?"

"Na warte du!" Er schnappte sie um die Hüften und ging mit ihr in sein Zimmer, wo er sie auf das riesige Bett warf und begann durch zu kitzeln. Nibz strampelte und lachte, schnappte nach Lauft, versuchte ihm erfolglos zu entkommen. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Er nagelte sie auf die Matratze und nun war sie es die um Gnade flehte.

"MERCY!!!!"

"Niemals! Erst nimmst du das zurück." lachte er und machte sich mit seinem Fliegengewicht auf ihr breit.

"Naiiiinnnhaahahain."

"DOooohooooch!"

"Neeee." sie strampelte und lachte. Sein Gesicht war schon ganz rot udn das Haar flog ihm um die Ohren. Er sah richtig süß aus, so wie die Mittagssonne seine Wangen liebkoste.

"Was denn hier los? Wir haben noch nicht Mal angefangen und ich muss mein Bett schon teilen!" maulte Aki kichernd und stand im Türrahmen.

Lauri drehte sich erschrocken um und Nibz nutzte ihre Chance, um ihn von sich herunter zu bugsieren. Gott war ihr das peinlich.

"Aki, du alter Spielverderber!" meckerte Lauri mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und zog eine Baggerschaufel mit der Unterlippe.

"Mach nur weiter so mit deinen Trockenübungen und sie stufen dich vom Kindergarten in die Grundschule auf." kicherte das Trommeläffchen und stellte seinen Koffer an die Wand.

"Wir haben sowieso gleich noch ein Interview, komm in die Gänge und Nibz du such Mal deine Kamera zusammen." Nibz verschwand wie geheißen in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte Aki am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, wenn er nicht gestört hätte, wer weiß wo das noch geendete hätte?

  
  


-36-

Für Mariska hatte der nächste Morgen begonnen. Sie trank fix mit Theon einen Kaffee und ass eine Zimtschnecke. Dann packte sie ihr Sammelsurium zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jare. Es dauerte nicht lang, denn er wohnte gar nicht so weit von Theon entfernt.

Als sie bei ihm auf der Matte stand, ließ er sie auch gern eintreten.

"Setz dich Perle, magst auch 'nen Kaffe?" Schnurrte er ihr, nur mit schwarzer, eng anliegender Boxershort bekleidet, entgegen. Kurz war sie von seinen Tattoos abgelenkt. Dann jedoch raffte sie sich zusammen.

"Ja gern." Mist! Was war der auch so nett anzusehen? Ihr ploppten gleich einige Bilder von ihrem Tete a Tete in den Kopf. Nein! Professionalität bitte! Bändigte sie sich selbst. Trotzdem erlaubte sie sich ihren Blick auf seinem knackigen Gesäß ruhen zu lassen, als er an der Kaffeemaschine werkelte und ihr einen Kaffee eingoss.

"Bitteschön, kann ich dir noch was heißes anbieten?" Dabei grinste er dreckig. Mariska sog die Luft tief ein. Diese Tonlage die er da anwandte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Ähm, du kannst mir ein offenes Ohr anbieten!" Konterte sie.

"Auch das sollst du bekommen." Sie lächelte aufrichtig.

"Okay, also es geht um dein neues Musikvideo. Habe mir ein Konzept ausgedacht. Ich möchte das du es dir bitte einmal anschaust und mir sagst was du davon hältst." Er nickte, nahm sich ihr Konzept vor und lehnte sich lässig zurück. Das gab ihr erneut die Gelegenheit seine Brust und Bauchmuskulatur zu begutachten. Nach einer Weile legte er den Zettel zur Seite.

"Halbnackte Mädels im Sportoutfit und ich als Trainer und später mit ihnen im Whirlpool?"

"Ja, ich dachte mir etwas sportliches passt gut zum Song." Verteidigte sie sich.

"Ich mag das Konzept, dass hast du gut entworfen. Da brauchen wir nur noch ein paar heiße Chicks."

"Gut dass es dir gefällt. Keine Sorge ich regel den Rest. Ich hab nur eine Bitte an dich Jare."

"Die wäre?"

"Naja, in der Zeit wo ich dich betreue bin ich quasi dein Anstandsfiffi, dass bedeutet jeden Fehler den du machst, der fällt auf mich zurück. Und da du dir sicherlich denken kannst, dass ich keine Lust auf Ärger habe, möchte ich dich bitten, dass du in der nächsten Zeit etwas zurücksteckst. Das bedeutet keine Aufmerksamkeit erregenden Sachen wie exzessive Partys. Es wär auch für den Verkauf der Single besser, wenn du dein Saubermann Image behältst." Er Schnaufte.

"Nun gut, ich werde es versuchen aber nur weil du es bist. Sind wir dann durch mit dem Thema?"

"Gut zu hören! Ja sind wir."

"Und was machst du jetzt noch?" Dieser Unterton den er schon wieder an den Tag legte!!! Arrrgggh!

"Nun ja, da du das Konzept abgesegnet hast, werde ich anfangen alle Vorbereitungen für das Video zu treffen. Ich werde Leute dafür casten und ich werde auch Requisiten kaufen müssen. Sind noch ganz viele organisatorische Dinge zu erledigen."

"Und du bist sicher, dass das nicht noch ein, zwei Stunden warten kann? Ich wüsste hier ja auch so ein, zwei Sachen die du noch erledigen könntest.."

"Nein ich bin mir nicht sicher!" Würde sie ihn am liebsten entgegen schreien. Doch das konnte sie jetzt nicht machen. Einerseits hatte sie einen Job zu erledigen, auf der anderen Seite ist da immernoch die Sache mit Aki. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum aber trotzdem wurmte es sie immernoch. Sie hatte keine Lust noch weiteres Salz in die Wunde zu streuen.

"Ja Jare, ich bin mir sicher. Es erledigt sich schließlich nicht von allein." Sie schenkte ihm ein nettes Lächeln.

"Schade, aber ich kann dich ja nicht zwingen. Wenn immer du es dir anders überlegst, du weißt ja wo du mich findest." Sie nickte.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber ich werde jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich habe noch zu tun." Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg, um weiteres zu organisieren.

  
  


Das Interview lief entspannter als erwartet. Aki schien nur vor sich hin zu träumen und die Fotos die Nibz von ihm schießen konnte sahen durch die Bank weg aus, als hätte er grade immense Depressionen. Lauri dagegen grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen und war ziemlich gut drauf, auch wenn er zwischendrin immer wieder Gähnen musste und ziemlich abgeschlagen wirkte. Nibz ging es nicht besser. Jetlag ole. Kaum hatten sie dies hinter sich gebracht, wartete auch schon wieder eine Traube Menschen auf die Jungs.

"Gott sei dank ist das Konzert erst Morgen." gähnte aki udn kämpfte sich mit ihnen durch die Masse, bevor sie endlich am Auto angekommen waren.

"Kann man hier ohne Security überhaupt einen Furz lassen?" fragte Nibz irritiert. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, dass schien ihr Standardprogramm zu sein udn keiner von beiden hinterfragte es.

Nach dem abendessen ine inem kleinen urigen Restaurant, bei dem Mal keine Fans die Fluchtwege versperrten, fiehlen alle satt und tot müde in die Kissen. Die Technik Jungs hatten einen frühen nächsten Morgen immerhin musste die Bühne samt Equipment aufgebaut werden und das dauerte seine Zeit.

Nibz dagegen konnte in Ruhe ausschlafen bevor sie auch schon die Koffer packen musste, denn immerhin würde es nach dem Gig direkt mit dem Zug weiter nach st. Petersburg gehen.

Gegen 10 Uhr überredete sie sich endlich erfolgreich zu einer Dusche und stolperte zum Buffet hinunter wo Lauri bereits an seiner Kaffeetasse drehte.

"Guten Morgen." murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen, während sie ihren Teller abstellte und neugierig den Kaffee beäugte.

"Morgen." lächelte er und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen. war es denn die Möglichkeit, dass der Mann selbst beim Essen noch unheimlich erotisch wirkte. Sie versuchte ihn nicht all zu offensichtlich an zu starren während, sie Frühstück hielten.

"Heute Abend geht's los." versuchte Nibz kläglich ein kleine sgespräch in Gang zu bringen. Er nickte und grinste in seine Kaffeetasse.

"Heute Abend bringen wir den Russen Mal bei wie man anständig abgeht." lachte er.

"Na das will ich doch hoffen." sie zwinkerte.

"Kommst du in de rZwischenzeit mit die Stadt unsicher machen? Ich wollt ein wenig nach Souvenirs schnuppern und mir die Architektur ansehen." Oh Gott so viel Tiefgründigkeit auf einmal, dass war schon fast zu viel für sie. Sie musste schmunzeln und nickte zustimmend.

Warum sollte sie auch ein Angebot mit ihm alleine zu sein ausschlagen, wahrscheinlich waren sie eh nicht alleine oder zumindest nicht für lange. Sie traf auch voll ins Schwarze denn Aki kam grad: "SHOPPING!" quäckend in den Frühstücksraum gestratzt. Einige Gäste drehten sich nach ihm um, doch keiner sagte etwas. Ging es eigentlich noch peinlicher?

Es ging!

Der Shoppingtrip war so ungefähr das Furchtbarste zu dem Nibz hätte ihre Zustimmung erteilen können. Aki war überall und nirgends aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mit Lauri auch nur ansatzweise näher kam, war er da und plärrte oder sprang dazwischen. Die Anzahl an Momenten, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Ach was der blitz sollte ihn treffen und innerlich auf Äffchen-gar-Temperatur bringen, der Typ war absolut nicht zum aushalten.

  
  


Für Mariska lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Nachdem Jare das Konzept erfolgreich angenommen hatte begann sie alles dafür zu organisieren. Sie mietete, die für das Video benötigte Locations, organisierte ein kleines Casting für Mitwirkende und orderte einige Requisiten. Auch Outfits wurden geordert, sollte ja alles zusammenpassen.

Wow! Nibz würde stolz auf sie sein. Sie lag tipp topp im Zeitplan, wenn das so weiter ging, hatte sie sogar noch Zeit für Zusatzarrangements. Für heute war alles geklärt, somit konnte sie beruhigt in die Kissen sinken.

Am nächsten Tag wartete das Casting auf sie. Schnell in die Klamotten gesprungen, aufgehübscht und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs kaufte sie sich einen Bagel und einen Kaffee, dies vernichtete sie in der Metro, bevor sie ihren Zielort erreichte. Da sie Organisatorin war, war sie als Erste vor Ort. Sie konnte alles in Ruhe vorbereiten, bevor die ersten Anwärterinnen kamen. Sie hatte genaue Vorstellungen von der Art Mädels, die gesucht wurden. Hübsche, sportliche Mädchen sollten es sein. Große Brüste und gern muskulös aber nicht bodybuildermässig.

Die Suche gestaltete sich doch etwas schwerer als gedacht. Am Ende des Tages hatte sie jedoch eine Auswahl getroffen. Sie sandte die Set-Cards zu Jare, immerhin musste auch er zustimmen. Schnell bekam sie eine Antwort, in der er ihr mitteilte, für welche der Damen er sich entschieden hatte. Die Auswahl die er traf, war ihr von vornherein fast klar gewesen. Aber gut.

Sie nahm Kontakt zu den Gewinnerinnen auf und gab ihnen alle wichtigen Informationen. Sie checkte ihre Mails und sah mit Freude, dass auch die Verantwortlichen für die gewünschten Locations zugestimmt hatten. Super! Dann konnte ja der Dreh beginnen! Morgen sollte es soweit sein.

Sie scrolllte weiter und fand auch eine Mail von Nibz:

"Hey Süße, wie läuft es denn so? Steht noch alles? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Und wie geht es dir? Hab ich dir auch nicht zu viel aufgebrummt? Mir geht es ganz gut. Ich muss aber sagen, dass mir die Fans hier eindeutig auf den Keks gehen. Du kannst hier nichtmal unbemerkt popeln! Deshalb bin ich froh gerade 5 Minuten für mich zu haben, komme gerade vom Shopping und Sightseeing mit Lauri. Okay, Aki war auch dabei.

Argh, ging mir der auf den Kranz! Der ist schlimmer als eine Gruppe von Shopping Queen! Und denkst du Lauri und ich konnten uns einmal allein unterhalten!? Nöööö! Naja, ist vielleicht besser so, sonst würde ich noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen. ;) Jetzt hab ich noch 2 Stunden bevor der erste Gig los geht. Ich bin gespannt wie es wird. Drück mir die Daumen! Anbei schicke ich dir ein Foto von Lauri und mir vor der Basilius Kathrdrale. Kannst mir ja mal sagen wie du es findest?! Ich vermiss dich schon ein bisschen hier. Lass es dir gut gehen! Und wenn was ist, meld dich! Hab dich lieb!

Nibz :* "

Mariska musste kichern, dass war typisch Nibz. Sie öffnete den Anhang. Zu sehen waren die beiden, vor der berühmten bunten Kathedrale. Lauri hatte seinen Arm um Nibz geschlungen und machte ein ziemlich blödes Gesicht. Nibz schien etwas verloren, jedoch sah sie gut aus. Die Beiden waren schon niedlich zusammen, dachte sie sich. Schnell tippste sie eine Antwort an ihre Freundin, bevor sie sich in einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend stürzte.

  
  


Den ersten Gig hatten sie erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Die Atmosphäre war Atem beraubend gewesen. es war ganz schön heiß in dem kleinen Club und Nibz dachte schon sie würde den Segler geben, die Menge tobte wie ein wildes Tier. So viel Gekreisch hatte sie noch nie gehört

Die Weiber fiehlen in Scharren zu Boden und wurden über die Absperrung gehoben. Es war ein einziges Madhouse. Die Jungs spielten eine Zugabe nach der nächsten, ließen keinen Hit aus und das Haus kochte. Ein Lavakessel war ein Scheißdreck dagegen. Vor Schweiß triefend kamen sie endlich von der Bühne und die Halle leerte sich langsam. Endlich waren auch Mal Bodyguards vor Ort, denn die Fans schoben wie nichts Gutes in Richtung der Jungs. Nibz knippste noch ein paar wenige Bilder von der Location und den Irren bevor sie sich ebenfalls ins Backstage begab. Doch die Security schien anderer Meinung zu sein. der bullige Typ stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"No entry!" Sie sah ihn schief an. was war den bei dem bitte verkehrt gelaufen? Als Kind zu oft von der Wickelunterlage gefallen? Sie zückte ihren All Access Pass und hielt ihm den unter die Nase. Der Hühne schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. War das jetzt sein Ernst? Nibz versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass sie jetzt da rein wollte, ja sogar musste immerhin wartete der Zug nach St. Petersburg nicht auf sie. Doch Mister Poppey gab nicht klein bei.

Sie raufte sich die Haare udn belegte ihn mit finnischen Flüchen. Lauri kam um die Ecke des Ganges und sah sie zettern.

"Was denn hier los?" fragte er verwirrt. "Warum stehst du noch hier rum? Wir müssen los!"

"Weil dieser Gorilla mich nicht rein lässt." keifte Nibz bösartiger als beabsichtigt.

Lauri sah den Security schräg an und laberte ihm erst einmal einen Knopf an die Backe. Der sah nun ziemlich bedröppelt drein und wusste nichts zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen. Lauri schnappte sich ihr Hangelenk und zerrte Nibz hinter sich her, den Gang hinunter. Die hatte Mühe die Kamera und die Objektive nicht fallen zu lassen.

Sie war ihm durchaus dankbar, dass er sie aus der Misere gerettet hatte.

In einem Affentempo ging es zum Bahnhof und schon wieder wartete eine Traube Mädels. Lauri lächelte und grinste mit den Kameralinsen um die Wette und Nibz sah ihm von drinnen dabei zu. Ihr wurde das Herz schwer, würde er sie überhaupt beachten?

Sie machte sich auf der unbequemen Schlafbank lang, vor ihr lagen 8 Stunden sibirische Eisebahn zusammen mit dem Rest der Idioten. Aki war erstaunlich ruhig und hatte sich sofort in seine Kabine verzogen. Wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm Finnland. Er war ja bekannt für sein Heimweh. Nibz checkte nochmals ihre Mails und las Mariskas Antwort. Sie schmunzelte. Immerhin schien es daheim ganz gut zu laufen und die Zeitungen hatten noch keine Klagen aufkommen lassen, so fern sie das von hier aus verfolgen konnte. Das Internet war im Zug jedoch mehr als dürftig und sobald sie los fuhren, würde das Signal wohl weg brechen.

Aki lungerte auf Facebook rum so weit ihr Handy vermeldete und schnatterte mit den Fans. Sie las ein bisschen mit doch es wurde ihr zu langweilig. Endlich sprang auch Lauri ins Warme und sie hörte ihn den Gang runter tapsen. "WHAT!" quieckte er vergnügt, als er die Zwischentür zum nächsten Waggong aufschob.

"Hier drin schneits ja!" und schon hörte sie ihn Jingle Bells summen. Der hatte wirklich einen Sockenschuss. Nibz legte ihr Telefon zurück auf das Tischchen und versuchte ein zuschlafen. Sami war bisher nur kurz aufgetaucht udn hatte sich seit dem nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie wollte grad wegdusseln, als ein komisches Gefühl in ihr hoch kroch. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Verschlafen blinzelte sie zur Tür des Abteils und sah Lauri mit verträumten Gesichtsausdruck in selbiger lehnen.

"Was los Vogel?"

"Ach nichts." wunk er ab und wollte schon davon hopsen.

"Wegen nichts stehst du aber nicht da rum und starrst mich an!" lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsachen. Er kratzte sich schüchtern am Ohr.

"War ein bisschen abgelenkt." grinste er breit.

"Von was?"

"Vom Wetter." kicherte er und ein komisches Lächeln bemächtigte sich seiner Züge.

"Das Wetter beobachtet man aus dem Fenster." gluckste Nibz amüsiert. Er kicherte.

"Die Aussicht ist doch toll." behaarte er.

"Welche Aussicht?" Wieder nur ein Grinsen. "Na komm schon Piepmatz was los?"

"Gar nichts, ich du...also..." er grinste verlegen. "Du bringst mich ganz schön aus dem Takt." damit schlich er sich davon und Nibz blieb seufzend zurück. Was sollte sie denn jetzt davon halten?

Ok er war ein Mann und die drückten Gefühle bekanntlich nicht so gut aus, aber war sie denn in Narnia, dass er ihr solche Rätsel aufgab. Langsam aber sicher sickerte jedoch die Müdigkeit durch und Nibz drehte sich auf die Seite als ihr auch schon die Augen zu fiehlen.

  
  


Für Mariska war heute ein aufregender Tag. Immerhin ging es heute um einen Videodreh! Der Erste, den sie ganz allein betreuen musste. Hoffentlich würde alles glatt laufen! Ihr Wecker hatte sie zumindest schonmal nicht im Stich gelassen. Erbarmungslos klingelte er sie wach.

Morgendliches Programm war angesagt. Aufstehen, Kaffee aufsetzen, Dusche, Anziehen, Frühstück zu sich nehmen, damit war man schon etwas wacher.

Dann konnte man sich daran wagen die Zähne zu putzen, sich zu schminken und in Richtung Arbeit aufzubrechen. Um 11 Uhr war das kein so großes Thema. Anders wäre es gewesen, hätte sie früh morgens um 3 aus dem Bett gemusst. Doch das Schicksal war auf ihrer Seite.

Als sie am Set angekommen war stellte sie erfreut fest, dass schon fast alle da waren. Die Requisiten waren auch vor Ort. Sehr schön! Mariska scharwenzelte zu den Mädels. "Guten Morgen! Süß seht ihr aus! Dann geht euch mal umziehen und in die Maske." Sie nickten, kichernd befolgte der kleine Hühnerhaufen auch die Anweisung. Jare war mittlerweile auch eingetrudelt. "Good morning Sunshine!" Raunte er ihr entgegen. "Morgen, und hepp hepp unziehen!" "Miau! Ich steh auf Frauen mit Arsch in der Hose!" Mariska verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Kerl war nicht zu fassen! "Quatsch nicht, mach!" Befahl sie. "Jawohl Herrin!" Jare machte eine Verbeugung und entschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie kicherte. Nun war es an der Zeit mit dem Dreh zu beginnen. Sie positionierte sich und gab letzte Anweisungen. Der Rest sollte dann der Profi übernehmen.

Den ersten Dreh einer Szene sah sich Mariska an. Eine hübsche vollbusige Blondine machte ein paar Liegestütze genau vor Jare und offenbarte ihm somit ihren schönen, trainierten Körper. So stand es im Drehbuch. Auch wenn Mariska das selber so verzapft hatte, etwas eifersüchtig war sie schon... Die Mädels hatten echt was drauf... Und natürlich konnte sie Jares lüsternen Blick sehr wohl deuten... Aber da musste sie nun durch. Sie sprach sich gut zu.Es dauerte seine Zeit. Jedoch waren am Ende des Tages alle zufrieden. Eine Szene nach der anderen wurde gedreht und alles war im Kasten.

  
  


In St. Petersburg setzte sich der Wahnsinn fort und auch die nächsten 2 Städte waren nicht viel besser. Nibz fühlte sich schon völligst geschlaucht. Dieses frenetische Geschrei, dieser nervige Aki, diese Rumgehetze vom Flugzeug zum Bus, zum Zug und zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl schon keine Beine mehr zu besitzen, sondern Entenwatschelflossen.

Die Stadttouren hatten auch an Reiz verloren, denn wenn sie Mal mit Lauri alleine los zog, waren da mindestens 80 Fans die ihnen hinterher trippelten. Absolut keine Privatsphäre. Irgendwo lauerte immer ein Kameraobjektiv und die Jungs hetzten von Radio zu Radio, von TV-Sender zu TV-Sender.

Grade waren sie bei Radio Minsk. Der erste Schnee war auch schon unterwegs und die Temperaturen waren unterirdisch. das erste Mal im Leben fror Nibz Da war ihr die Kälte in Finnland um einiges lieber. Zusammen mit Lauri und Aki kämpfte sie sich durch die Menge. Die kleinen Mädchen schrien was die Lunge hergab, überall Hände, Gegrabsche. Sie hatte das Gefühl kurz vor einem radikalen Rundumschlag zu stehen und ihnen allen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Dieser Wahnsinn war ja nicht mehr feierlich. Endlich waren sie im Gebäude des Senders angekommen und für ganze 30 Minuten alleine. Aki saß in der Maske und wurde schick angemalt.

"Malen nach Zahlen, die sollen Mal deine Augenbrauen nicht vergessen!" hatte Lauri gescherzt und Aki hatte müde den Mittelfinger gehoben.

Nibz lag quer auf der Couch und Lauri saß hinter ihr.

"Alter, wie haltet ihr das bitte aus, dass ist doch nicht mehr normal. ich hab das Gefühl meine Trommelfälle sind schon geplatzt." fragte sie in die Stille und checkte nebenbei die Veröffentlichungen der heimatlichen Zeitungen. Ein paar erste Videos von Jares Videodreh mit den üblichen Schandtaten und nackten Mädels fiel ihr ins Auge, allerdings Gott sei Dank nichts dramatisches. So fern Nibz das bei den wenigen Fotos beurteilen konnte, hatte Mariska einen guten Job gemacht.

"Heute Abend, wenn wir auf der Bühne stehen ist das auch wieder vergessen." versuchte Lauri abzu winken, konnte sein Gähnen und seine Erschöpfung jedoch auch nicht verbergen. Diese Tour zerrte an den Nerven aller. Ohne Bodyguards und Security konte man ja nicht Mal einen Furz lassen., geschweige denn irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Nibz wusste nicht wo sie stand. Seit der Nacht im Zug, hatte Lauri sich nicht wieder in irgendeiner Weise geäußert und sie begann schon zu glauben, sie hätte das ganze nur geträumt und die Szene hätte nie statt gefunden.

"Na ich weiß ja nicht. Ich vermisse zu Hause, da sind die Leute nicht so aufdringlich und laut und vor allem nicht so bodenlos und respektlos." Gab sie zu bedenken.

Er fummelte in ihren Haaren herum und schien darüber nach zu denken.

"Auf der einen Seite ist es schön so gefeiert zu werden und nicht alle Gesichter in der ersten Reihe sind Russen. Unsere Lieblingsstalker sind auch mit von der Party aber frag mich nicht, wo die herkommen, dass müsste Aki wissen. Trotzdem, mache ich auch 3 Kreuze wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, nicht mehr herum hetzen und einfach Mal in Ruhe essen gehen können." Sie nickte ihm zu, wie Recht er doch hatte. Ihr gefiehl es wie er mit ihrem Haar spielte und sie würde es ihm sicher nicht verbieten, selbst wenn er ihr Knoten hinein drehen würde.

"Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich hab auch Hunger." grinste sie.

"Morgen in Kiev haben wir danach einen Tag frei, was hälst du davon, wenn wir dann Essen gehen, nur wir beide." schlug er vor und grinste schelmisch. Ihr blieb bei dem Angebot fast das Herz stehen. Was hatte er vor?

"Ich werde sicher nicht ablehnen."

"Das ist gut zu wissen." Auf einmal ragte er hoch über ihr auf und hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, hatte sie geträumt? Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich auf einmal so nahe waren.

Wie fixiert war ihr Blick von dem unendlichen Grün, mit dem er sie skeptisch zu betrachten schien, es war so ein forschendes Schauen, kein Starren aber doch ein interessiertes Glitzern verbarg sich in seinen Augen. Sie verfolgte jede Bewegung dieser sanften, weichen Lippen, hing nahezu an ihnen, als er ihr immer näher kam. Redete er immer noch?

Sie konnte schon längst nicht mehr folgen und Denken stand außer Frage als er sie einfach so küsste. Nibz wollte das Herz aus der Brust rasen, so schnell schien es gegen ihre Rippen zu Klopfen. Der Kuss hätte ewig dauern können, wenn es da nicht an der Tür geklopft hätte und Aki wie ein Duracelhäschen herein gepoltert kam. Lauri und Nibz fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

"Awww süss. Wäh mach es weg!" meckerte er und zog Lauri mit sich aus dem Raum. Die Seifenblase in der Nibz sich bis eben noch befunden hatte, zersprang mit dem Schließen der Tür.

  
  


Zum erfolgreichen Drehabschluss lud Jare noch großzügig zur Party in seinem Appartement ein. Platz war dort definitiv genug, die Crew und Akteure nahmen dieses Angebot dankend an, auch Mariska hatte sich dazu durchgerungen mitzukommen. Sein Appartement war nicht weit vom Drehort entfernt, somit war es ein Leichtes alle mit Taxi dort hin zu bugsieren. Kaum waren sie dort, hatte auch schon Jeder ein Glas vom übertrieben, teuren Champagner in der Hand. Mariska stand etwas Abseits. Sie beobachtete das Geschehen ein wenig. Die Crew saß glücklich zusammen, trank ein Gläschen nach dem anderen und unterhielten sich angeregt über Dies und Jenes. Es war schön anzusehen, dass sie sich auch außerhalb der Arbeit so gut verstanden.

Jare hatte in der Zwischenzeit drei der hübschen Mädels um sich. So wie immer ließ er seinen Charme spielen und lullte sie mit seinen seelischen Streicheleinheiten ein. Mariska verdrehte die Augen. Blöder eingebildeter Fatzke. Blöder, eingebildeter, gut aussehender, sexy, heißer, charmanter Fatzke! Sie schnaufte. Sie war schon ein wenig eifersüchtig aber es war ihr klar, dass er diese heißen Mietzen einer Unterhaltung mit ihr vorziehen würde.

Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Küche. Eine neue Flasche musste her! Heute war mal wieder bisschen Zeit für Alkohol. Morgen wäre zur Abwechslung ein bisschen weniger Stress. Sie hatte soeben eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Sie stand an der Theke und versuchte sie zu öffnen.

Sie spürte ein paar Arme um ihre Hüften.

"Darf ich helfen?" Knurrte ihr plötzlich Jare ins Ohr, wobei er sich von hinten an sie presste. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Ja, darfst du." Und in nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er sie geöffnet.

"Hast Übung drin, was?" Er kicherte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Sein Gesicht wirkte jungenhaft, seine Augen glitzerten verspielt. So ausgelassen hatte sie ihn noch nicht erlebt. Dieser Jare gefiel ihr jedoch, dass schien der eigentliche Jare zu sein. Ein Lächeln überkam sie.

"Warten deine Mädels nicht auf dich?" Fragte sie ihn nun fast schnippisch.

"Sicher tun die das aber sollen sie ruhig warten. Ich hatte Lust auf Erfrischung." Er fuhr mit seinem Finger verräterisch über die Champagnerflasche und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Dann solltest du einen Schluck trinken."

"Hmm. Du hast recht! Ich trink gern aus besonderen Gläsern." Mit diesen Worten packte er ihre Hüften, wirbelte sie herum und stemmte sie auf die Theke. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihre Bluse auf, drückte sie ein Stück nach hinten, nahm die Flasche und träufelte einige Tropfen auf ihre Brust, um diese geschickt von ihr mit seiner Zunge zu entfernen.

"Hmmm. Mehr!" Hauchte er ihr entgegen, klappte die Schalen ihres BHs beiseite und bearbeitete nun ihre Brüste, wobei er bereits dabei war an ihrer Hose Hand anzulegen. Mariska konnte nicht anders, sie war viel zu erregt, als dass sie nun aufhören konnte. Sie wollte auch gar nicht.

Spätesten als er endlich ihre Hose geöffnet hatte und diese mit einem Ruck samt Pantys entfernt hatte, sowieso nicht mehr. Hart presste er sich gegen sie, vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten, arbeitete sich vom Hals zu ihr, um seine Lippen hart und fordernd auf ihre zu pressen.

Scheinbar unbemerkt hatte auch er seine Hose geöffnet. Sie konnte seine Erektion nun direkt an ihrer Körpermitte spüren. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn, wollte sich ihm hingeben. Endlich, er packte grob ihre Handgelenke und drückte diese über ihren Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank, nicht von ihren Lippen ablassend. Er hielt sie fest und vereinte sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß um sie hart und erbarmungslos zu ficken.

Blaue Flecken und alles Andere dieser Art, war Beiden gerade mehr als egal. Sie brauchten es jetzt, schnell, leidenschaftlich und hart. Sie steigerten ihren Rhythmus, schwitzten. Mariska befreite sich aus seinem Griff um Striemen und Kratzspuren über seinen Rücken und Hintern zu verteilen. Sie stöhnte ihre Lust heraus, sowie auch er es tat. Es interessierte sie nicht ob jemand sie erwischte oder gar hörte. Schließlich lagen sie schwer atmend übereinander. Einen Moment verweilten sie in dieser Position. Jare schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Wahnsinn Baby! Ich wusste ja, dass du es drauf hast aber das war schon beeindruckend. Jetzt noch eine andere kleine Erfrischung und wir können zurück gehen. " er zog seine Hose zurecht, leckte sich über die Lippen und kramte dann in der Hosentasche. Er beförderte ein kleines Tütchen mit weißem Pulver zu Tage, verteilte etwas auf der Theke und inhalierte tief.

"Ahhh! Okay Perle, die anderen warten. Er drückte Mariska ihre Sachen in die Hand. Sie war noch ganz außer Atem und völlig perplex. Eilig zog sie sich an, während Jares Augen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers abtasteten und jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgten. Der Alkohol im Blut machte sich langsam bemerkbar und sie grinste versaut. Diesen Fick würde sie sicher noch 3 Tage später spüren, ein Gähnen befreite sich aus ihrer Kehle.

"Na Schätzchen, du wirst doch nicht müde sein. Hier nimm was davon!" er wedelte wieder mit dem Tütchen. Mariska sah ihn schief an. Persil war nicht ihre Kragenweite und irgendwo in ihrem Hinterstübchen klingelten Nibz warnende Worte. Das alles hier sollte gar nicht passieren.

"Ich weiß nicht." Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. Jare grinste und trat auf sie zu, küsste sie und kippte wieder einen Teil des Inhalts auf die Theke.

"Ist doch nichts dabei. Sei keine Pussy. Danach werden wir sicher noch mehr Spaß haben, als wenn du jetzt einpennst." grinste er und streichelte ihre Seite hinab. Mariska schmiss ihre Zweifel über Board, teils des Alkohols wegen und teils, weil er einfach so überzeugend und einnehmend war. Sie hatte nur eine sehr blaße Erinnerung daran, wie das funktionierte, doch blamieren wollte sie sich auch nicht. Jare grinste und beugte sich mit ihr nach vorne. So wie er sich an sie presste würde sie ihm am liebsten schon wieder die Klamotten vom Leib reißen. Der Mann war einfach 200% purer Sex.

"Und jetzt schön tief einatmen Sweetheart." Er legte ihren Finger an ihre Nase und grinste. Mariska tat wie geheißen. Sie wollte am liebsten sofort Niesen. Es juckte, brannte und kribbelte wie eine Horde Ameisen. Jare hielt ihr die Nase zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Na, na na! Wir wollen doch kein Schneegestöber." Sie kicherte. Ihr Kopf wurde immer leichter und das Gefühl verschwand.

"Braves Mädchen!" er ließ ihre Nase los und zog sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. Gott fühlte sie sich albern, aber hellwach.

  
  


-39-

Das Radiointerview und der Gig liefen grandios und auch in Kiev steppte der Bär. Nibz glühte der Finger und ihre Speicherkarten füllten sich nach und nach. Im Moment hatte sie sich entschieden, die Jungs beim Soundcheck ab zu lichten. Lauri flirtete mit ihrer Kamera und Nibz ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

"Ich bin dafür, dass wir Ghost of Love proben." sprach Lauri und wiegte sich mit seinem Mikrofonständer umher. Aki rollte mit den Augen.

"Muss das sein?" maulte er und zog ein Gesicht, dass Nibz sofort ablichten musste. Wie konnte man auch nur seine Mundwinkel so weit nach unten ziehen, es war ihr ein Rätsel.

"Hey grumpy Cat!" Lauri lachte und Aki schlug den Takt an. Danach ließen sie die Instrumente sinken.

"Ich denke das reicht auch, heute Abend wird noch genug gejubelt. Ich brauche jetzt erstmal einen Chai Latte." Eero watschelte davon.

"Ich will auch!" Lauri hüpfte wie ein kleiner Junge hinter ihm her. Nibz musste lachen. Das war schon ein Bild für die Götter.

Aki zückte seine Kamera und hielt drauf. "Ich will das bei Facebook hochladen." lacht er. "Aber die scheiß Internetverbindung hier ist so fürn Arsch." wirsch wedelt das Äffchen mit seinem Handy herum.

"Vielleicht liegts an deinem Telefon?" Nibz zückte ihr eigenes Telefon, doch auch ihr Iphone konnte keine stabile Verbindung aufbauen.

"Na toll, dabei wollte ich die News checken." grummelte sie und gesellte sich zu dem Ründchen, das auf den Sofa's lümmelte und Eeros Chai Latte genoss. Trotz der Hinterwäldler Kochmethoden, schmeckte es gar nicht schlecht.

"Nibz, jetzt setz dich doch endlich. du nimmst mir die Ruhe!" Lauri schnappte sie um die Hüfte und zog sie zu sich auf das Sofa. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und genoss seine Nähe. Es war schön einfach nur mit ihm zu knuddeln und, wenn die Anderen jetzt nicht ebenfalls im Raum wären, dann würde er sie vielleicht auch wieder Küssen.

Die Jungs quatschten über Gott und die Welt, nach rausgehen war heute niemandem, denn die Fans umringten den Club von allen Seiten.

"Unser Abendessen muss da wohl noch etwas warten." flüsterte Lauri in ihr Ohr und nibbelte daran, all dies nur so leise, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass lediglich Nibz ihn hörte, und sonst niemand. Sie seufzte schwer. Eigentlich würde sie liebend gern mit ihm in einem kleinen Ravintola sitzen, sich an ihn kuscheln, irgendeinen Wein sippen und in den Kerzenschein starren.

  
  


Mariska war nun auch Teil der riesigen Feierei. Der Alkohol und das Koks flogen ihr nur so zu. Ganz so als wäre sie im Land wo Milch und Honig fließen. Alles schien leicht und unbeschwert. Ihr war nur unsagbar heiß. Also weg mit den nervenden Klamotten. Die Anderen hatten eh auch nur noch Unterwäsche an. Jeder machte mit Jedem rum. War ja auch nichts dabei. Sie hatten einfach verdammt nochmal Spass!

Die Musik war übertrüben laut aber es war egal. Sie bewegte sich zum Bass und fühlte den Beat.

"Scheiße! Wäsche muss später weiter gewaschen werden! Schafft das Waschmittel weg! Die Bullen!" Alles wurde auf einmal total hektisch. Schnellstens wurde versucht das Koks zu beseitigen. Doch zu spät. Die Polizei stürmte das Appartement. Razzia.

Alle Anwesenden wurden durchgecheckt, das Koks wurde ihnen abgenommen und ein riesen Verhör startete.

Mariska hatte Glück. Sie durfte am selben Abend noch Heim. Sie war immerhin noch nie aufgefallen. Trotzdem würde man sie nun mehr im Auge behalten. Mist! Hoffentlich hatte Niemand was mitbekommen.

  
  


Nibz und die Crew zogen ihrer Wege. Ein weiteres Konzert erschütterte Russland und wie immer rasteten die Fans komplett aus. Gott dieses Gekreische und die ganzen Kiitos Zettel. Nibz hatte die Faxen dicke. Sie verzog sich nach der Hälfte ins Backstage und kämpfte gegen die wackelige Internetverbindung. Sie hatte Heimweh und Mariska fehlte ihr auch. Diese Abgabe der Kontrolle machte Nibz sehr zu schaffen und die Sorge was wohl daheim los war, naggte ein Loch in sie.

Sie schrieb Mariska bei Facebook an, es dauerte ewig ehe die Nachricht endlich durch den Äther ging und als die Jungs die Zugabe spielten, war die Verbindung Mal halbwegs in Ordnung so, dass sie eine schnelle Google Anfrage wegen Cheek machen konnte.

Die Schlagzeilen hauten sie fast aus den Socken. Das war doch bitte ein übler Scherz? Drogenrazzia und das ganze schon vor 2 Tagen. Was war da bitte los? Nibz wollte das Herz aus der Brust springen vor Angst. Warum hatte Mariska ihr denn keine Mail geschrieben oder irgendwie nachgefragt? Ok, Nibz war sich bewusst, dass es sicher mit Jare nicht ganz so einfach wäre, denn er war bekannt für seine Skandale, doch das schien ja bereits in Dimensionen aus zu ufern, die Nibz mehr als gegen den Strich gingen.

Sie verschaffte sich eine groben Überblick, so weit es ihre Verbindung zu ließ. Sobald sie im Hotel ankämen, müsste sie schleunigst eine standhafte WLAN Verbindung organisieren und dringlichst ein paar Gespräche führen. Vor allem mehr heraus finden über die Vorgänge im heimischen Helsinki.

Die Fotos die ihr Iphone ihr anzeigte, bevor die Verbindung völlig zusammen krachte waren Besorgnis erregend.

Die Jungs kamen verschwitzt aber glücklich von der Bühne und Lauri warf sich sofort in die Dusche.

"Wer kommt mit feiern?" fragte Aki noch ganz aufgeladen.

"ICH!" gröhlte Pauli.

"Was mit dir Nibz?"

"Ich muss ganz dringend was erledigen und ins Hotel., sorry Äffchen." Aki beäugte sie komisch.

"Irgendetwas was ich wissen sollte?" er sah besorgt drein.

"Nein, Business." er würde es schon noch früh genug heraus finden. Gott, fühlte sich Nibz unangenehm. Was auch immer da auf sie an Informationen wartete, würde ihr wohl schwer auf den Magen schlagen.

Lauri kam sich die Haare trocknend aus dem kleinen Bad gestampft.

"Lintu kommst du mit auf den Putz hauen!"

"Wer kommt noch mit?"

"Ich und Pauli. Nibz ist zu faul." kicherte Aki,

"Nein, ich glaub ich geh auch zurück ins Hotel, ich brauch ne Mütze Schlaf. Sorry Aks."

"Egal, feiern wir das Lichterfest eben alleine!" Eero patschte Aki begeistert auf die Schulter, der ihn schräg an sah. Party mit Eero schien ihm fremd zu sein.

  
  


Mariska saß zu Hause am Tisch und trank einen Kaffee. Ihr Schädel brummte. Mann war das eine Fete gestern. Sie schaute auf ihr Handy. Oh! Vorgestern! Da hatte sie wohl ein Weilchen gepennt. Ihr schossen vereinzelt Bilder durch den Kopf. Gott, was war da los? Und was hatte sie gemacht? Langsam wurde alles klarer. Scheiße!

Sie ist in genau das reingeraten, wovor Nibz gewarnt hatte. Verfluchter Mist! Hoffentlich hat keiner was mitbekommen. Sie tapste zur Eingangstür der Wohnung und hob die dort liegende Zeitung von Boden auf.

1000 Punkte -Schlagzeile.

Mist! Mist! Mist! Nibz würde sie köpfen! Zu sehen war, wie diverse Menschen aus Jares Wohnung gezerrt wurden. Darunter auch Jare und Mariska direkt hinterher. Wenigstens erkannte man ihr Gesicht nicht.

"Drogenrazzia bei Cheek" stand groß und fett dort. Sie musste irgendwie versuchen die Wogen zu glätten. Sie schnappte ihr Telefon und erledigte einige Anrufe. Resultat war, dass Jare zumindest einen Doofen gefunden hatte, dem er den Mist in die Schuhe schieben konnte. Damit war er schonmal raus. Na immerhin. Er hatte auch zur Bestätigung, dass er Abstand davon hielt ein gewisses Sümmchen an eine Anti-Drogen Organisation gespendet, somit war die befleckte Weste wieder rein. Da hatte sie nochmal Glück gehabt.

So konnte sie Nibz gegenüber treten. Die hatte offensichtlich etwas mitbekommen. Dies ließen böse E-Mails und einige Anrufversuche vetmuten.

  
  


Kaum im Hotel redete Nibz auf die Dame an der Rezeption an. Gegen ein bisschen Kleingeld schien die ihr Problem auch endlich beheben zu könen.

Nibz wählte sofort Mariskas Nummer, es fühlte sich an wie 5 tausend Mal doch ihre Freundin nahm das Gespräch einfach nicht entgegen.

Sie würde ihr mit jeder Minute noch ein bisschen mehr den Arsch aufreissen. Hände ringend setzte sie sich in die Lobby und hackte fast den Display ihre Iphones in Zwei. Sie würde ihre Freundin in der Luft zerfetzen, die Helsingin Sanomat hatte mitten drauf gehalten, wie alle möglichen bekannten Gesichter aus einem Appartment in der Innenstadt gezerrt wurden. Handschellen und jede Menge Polizei. Leicht bekleidet waren die meisten auch und Cheek kam stolz als Letzter heraus stolziert und grinste dümmlich in die Presse. Er schien sich seiner Sache enorm sicher zu sein, dass ihm keiner an den Kragen pissen konnte und sein Nerz im Schrank würde ihm darauf high five geben.

Nibz zoomte das Bild heran. Vor Cheek sah man nur ein Mädel mit langen, dunklen Haaren und in Unterwäsche. Eine von vielen, Nibz wollte schon fast weiter drücken und das Ganze vergessen, doch der schwarze Fleck an ihrem Handgelenk lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab. Nibz sah es sich genauer an. Es war verschwommen und verpixelt, aber es sah eindeutig wie Mariskas Tatoo aus.

Na tolle, wo war ihre bessere Hälfte da jetzt reingeraten? Ach du scheiße wenn Aki diesen Artikel sah! Nibz wure schon beim Gedanken daran schlecht. Lauri kam zu ihr herrüber.

"Was ist los?!" er sah sie besorgt an.

"Ich glaube wir haben ein kleines Problem, dass heißt ich und wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann du auch, zumindest mit Aki." erwiderte sie Zähne knirschend und wollte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

"Was denn los?" fragte Lauri verwirrt und ließ sich von ihr den Artikel zeigen. Lauri ploppten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Ach du heilige Scheiße!"

"Du sagst es! Wie willst du verhindern, dass Aki das ließt?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass es ihm entgeht." gab Lauri zu und tröstet Nibz.

"Komm mit hoch und schalt Mal ein bisschen ab, die Jungs sind vor spät abends nicht zurück." mit diesen Worten nahm er Nibz mit auf sein Zimmer und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an, jemanden zum reden zu haben und einfach nur im Arm gehalten zu werden.

  
  


-40-

Mariska war zu feige sich dem Ganzen schon jetzt zu stellen. Darum tippte sie nur schnell eine SMS, dass sie alles im Griff hatte und sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Das sollte genügen. Genaueres würde sie ihr Face to Face erklären. Das Klingeln der Haustür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie tapste zur Tür um zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand Jare, er hatte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt und wedelte mit einer Flasche Wein vor ihr herum.

"Was willst du denn?"

"Ich dachte wir feiern ein bisschen, dass wir die Presse und Polizei an der Nase rumführen." Da war er auch schon eingetreten und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Mit der flachen Hand klopfte er aufs Polster neben sich. Sie setzte sich. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie, goss ihr etwas Wein ein und zog sie zu sich. Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren.

"Du schmeckst so gut Baby. Mit dir fühl ich mich ein bisschen wie Bonnie und Clyde." Er hielt ihr etwas unter die Nase. Eine Zigarette? Nein.

Es war etwas Anderes. Mariska beäugte es skeptisch.

"Mach schon, ist harmlos Baby." Er steckte ihr den Joint in den Mund und zündete ihn an. Sie zog kräftig. Das erste Mal hustete sie und glaubte fast zu ersticken. Doch sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und aufgeben also versuchte sie es erneut.

Langsam ging es auch. Wieder überkam sie das Gefühl, als wenn ihr Niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten viel. Sie waren richtig albern. Mariska fühlte sich frei. Sie kabbelten sich etwas. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß und kitzelte ihn aus. Er bat lachend um Gnade. Dieses Lachen öffnete ihr Herz. Es war so unglaublich ehrlich und wunderschön. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn.

"Wow, Baby du machst mich sprachlos." Sie lächelte.

"Don't talk just kiss." Er nickte. Nun war er es, der sie zu sich zog und sie küsste.

"Lass uns zu dir ins Bett gehen." Mit diesen Worten packte er sie sanft und stand zusammen mit ihr auf. Mit seinen starken, muskulösen Armen trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Bedächtig zog er sie bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, dann legte er sie aufs Bett. Auch er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und legte sich neben sie. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Schulter.

"Warum bist du bei mir und nicht bei einer der Fintnessmädchen?" Wollte Mariska nun doch unsicher wissen. Sie spürte seine Nase sanft über ihren Nacken streifen. Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss hinter ihrem Ohr.

"Weil Persönlichkeit und Intelligenz immer noch anziehender und sexier ist als ein perfekter Körper. Perfekt ist langweilig. Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er. Sie lächelte zufrieden, drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erneut.

"Ich dich auch." Sie kuschelte dich wieder an ihn. Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein.

  
  


Die Zeit schien an Nibz vorbei zu rasen und ihr fiehlen die Augen zu. Lauri sagte nichts, streichelte einfach weiter ihr Haar und ließ sie an seiner Brust einschlafen. Der Wecker zeigte bereits gegen Mitternaht, als sie müde zu ihm aufblinzelte Sie musste aufs Klo und das war eigentlich der einzige Grund warum sie nicht liegen bleiben konnte. Nibz lächelte und verdünnisierte sich ins Bad. Gott sei Dank pissten weder Lauri noch Aki im Stehen. Nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte kam sie gähnend zurück.

"Ich glaub ich muss dann langsam Mal in mein Bett. Aki udn Co. sind siche rbald zurück." sie rieb sich erschöpft die Augen.

"Bleib doch noch, wahrscheinlich ist der eh so breit und pennt neben Pauli ein." versuchte Lauri sie zu überzeugen. Unsicher tapste Nibz zurück zum Bett und kletterte zu ihm unter die Decke. Ihren Pulli und ihre Hose warf sie vor das Bett, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme zog.

Gott, warum roch der Mann so gut? Er verdrehte ihr total den Kopf. Sein Drei Tage bart kratzte an ihrer Wange als er sie liebevoll anlächelte.

"Na komm, mach die Augen wieder zu, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus." Sie nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, lauschte seinem ruhigen Herzschlag und schlief wieder ein. Das Poltern auf dem Flur mitten in der Nacht bekam sie nicht mit, als die Rasselbande ziemlich betrunken zurück kam. Aki stolperte ins Zimmer und schreckte Lauri auf.

"UPSI!" er kicherte und Lauri sah ihn schief an.

Er deutete auf Nibz ihre Schlüsselkarte auf dem Nachtkasten.

"Geh doch einfach nach drüben, kotz bloß nicht ins Bett." warnte Lauri kichernd als Aki davon tapste.

"Aki auf Mission und du behalt deine Hände über der Decke." kicherte und lallte der Drummer während er davon stolperte. Lauri schloss ebenfalls die Augen und glitt zurück ins Traumland. Er drückte Nibz noch ein wenig fester an sich. Diese Frau wusste gar nicht was sie mit ihm anstellte. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass er nicht mit einer Morgenprachtlatte aufwachte, dann wäre er in Erklärungsnot.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Mariska von einem Poltern geweckt. Was war das? Unsicher sah sie sich um. Jare lag noch neben ihr.

"Frau, bist du daheim?" Blökte es. Fuck! Nibz war zurück. Und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie auch schon mit verschränkten Armen in ihrem Zimmer.

"Ha! Da bist du ja! Oh und du hast Besuch. Wie nett."

"Jetzt schrei nicht so. Hallo erstmal." Mariska rieb sich den Kopf. Sie stand aus dem Bett auf, ging an Nibz vorbei in Richtung Küche und bedeutete ihr zu Folgen, dass tat sie auch.

"So. Jetzt erzähl! Ich bin gespannt! Du hast geschrieben, dass alles ok ist. Ich will einen ausführlichen Bericht!" Mariska atmete tief durch. Allerdings konnte sie Nibz schon verstehen. Also erzählte die alles ehrlich und offen. Gut, sie verschwieg ein paar Details über ihren Konsum von Rauschmitteln. Alles musste sie ja nicht wissen. Nibz schnaufte.

"Okay, na ein Glück! Sorry fürs maulen, auf jeden Fall danke, dass du das Ganze für mich übernommen hast."

"Kein Ding!" Dann drückten sich die Mädels.

"Uhhh gibt's ne heiße Show?" Schnurrte es hinter ihnen. Mariska kicherte.

"Höchstens mit mir allein."

"Ist mir auch recht." Jare küsste Mariska.

"Machst du Kaffee Baby? Ich hol Brötchen." Sie nickte. Nibz sah sie skeptisch an.

"Was geht da denn?"

"Naja..." Mariska druckste ein bisschen. "Wir sind ein Paar." Nibz schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Oh Man! Glückwunsch. Ich freu mich aber der arme Aki." Mariska zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na macht ihr mal. Ich zieh mich eben um und geh Duschen. Dann muss ich nochmal zu Lauri was besprechen. Wir müssen die Bilder auswerten, kann sein, dass ich bei ihm im Gästezimmer schlafe, wenn's zu spät wird."

  
  


Der nächste Morgen kam relativ langsam. Die Sonne kitzelte Nibz wach und erst erschreckte sie sich furchtbar, weil sie nicht wusste wo sie war, bis sie Lauris Arme um sich spürte und es ihr wieder einfiehl. Unsicher blinzelte sie unter die Decke, aber alle Klamotten waren noch an Ort und Stelle, also hatten sie zumindest nicht in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung sich miteinander vergnügt. Sie grinste. Wobei, dass sicher auch eine Option wäre. Doch dafür war keine Zeit, heute mussten sie bereits zurück nach Helsinki und Nibz konnte es kaum erwarten ihre bessere Hälfte zur Rede und Antwort zu zwingen.

Zusammen machte sich das Trüppchen auf zum Flughafen und bestieg den Blechvogel, es war bereits später Nachmittag als sie endlich in Helsinki landeten. Nibz hätte den Boden küssen können. Ihre Freundin ging allerdings immer noch nicht ans Telefon. Was war da los? So eine feige Ziege.

Aki sah etwas bedröppelt aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er erwartet Mariska würde Nibz mit Pauken und Trompeten erwarten.

"Hey Aki! Dein WLAN ist wieder frei, auf gehts zu Facebook!" feixte Sami und zog Aki mit sich, während Nibz mit Lauri noch schnell eine Uhrzeit ausmachte um die Fotos durchzugehen.

Kaum war sie zu Hause angekommen, begüsste sie leises Schnarchen. Oh, es war nicht untypisch, dass ihre Freundin schnarchte, aber dass hörte sich irgendwie anders an und außerdem war es grade schon fast 5 Uhr. Was lag diese faule Sau, denn noch im Bett herum? Konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Anscheinend hatte sie wohl doch nicht genug Arbeit gehabt. Nibz riss erstmal das Fenster auf, was auch immer die hier, die letzten Tage getrieben hatte, stank furchtbar, oder bedeutete Mariska war wohl kaum zu Hause um überhaupt zu Lüften.

Ziemlich zerknautscht und mit Augenringen jenseits von gut und böse fand sie Selbige auch mit Anhang in deren Bett vor.

Nach einer gehörigen Portion Anschiss, der bei weitem nicht reichte, um sich ab zu reagieren, weil die Situation anscheinend ach so harmlos war, ließ sie es auch zu sich von Jare auf ziehen zu lassen, der soeben zum Brötchen holen die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Jedoch nicht ohne Mariska vorher einmal quer über den Arsch zu langen. Trotz diesem ganzen Newsinput musste Nibz weiter zu Lauri und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie auch gar keine Lust Mariska und Cheek beim Paarungstanz zu zu sehen, sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Freundin nicht ihren Verstand bereits verloren hatte. Der Kerl roch grade zu nach Ärger und Mariska war nun bei weitem kein Hip Hop Chick.

  
  


Nibz war nun außer Haus und Jare und Mariska konnten ihr Turtelfrühstück fortsetzen.

"Und Baby, was starten wir heute?"

"Hmm, ich weiß nicht, schwebt dir was vor?"

"Ich hab Bock auf Party! Lass uns heut Abend weggehen."

"Okay, warum nicht." Somit war das beschlossene Sache. Es war ja mittlerweile schon 19:00 Uhr, bis sie aus dem Knick kamen, geduscht und sich angezogen hatten, war es sicher schon Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen und so war es auch. Als sie ausgehfertig waren, war es mittlerweile 23:00 Uhr.

"So, dann lass uns mal beginnen Darling! Vor der Party ist schon während der Party!" Er hielt ihr eine Pille vor die Nase. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Keine Angst, tut nicht weh!" Ein charmantes Lächeln umschmeichelte ihn. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie langte zu und schluckte den kleinen Spaßmacher. Schon kurze Zeit später fühlte sie ihr Herz rasen. Sie war zu allem bereit.

"Das Taxi wartet Prinzessin." Mit Schwung nahm er sie auf seine Arme und verfrachtete sie ins Taxi, welches sie zum Club fuhr.

  
  


Nibz fuhr zu Lauri und fragte sich auf dem Weg dorthin, ob sie dass so spät nicht auch hätte am nächsten Morgen macen können. Der Jetlag saß ihr in den Knochen und sie war unsagbar müde.

Sich die Augen reibend, klingelte sie an seiner Tür und wurde eingelassen. Lauri sah nicht viel besser aus als sie selbst.

"Hey Nibz." er umarmte sie fest und Nibz ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen, am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Zsammen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und er brachte ihr eine Tasse Tee. Nibz hatte nicht Mal für eine Sekunde die Idee sein Angebot abzulehnen, stattdessen war sie total gerührt von seiner Fürsorglichkeit.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Du siehst genauso müde aus wie ich mich fühle." scherzte der Sänger und zog sein Macbook vom Glastisch herrüber.

"Ja, ich hab die Speicherkarten dabei. 99% der Bilder sind bereits fertig editiert, du kannst gerne noch einmal durchscrollen. Es sind ja nur um die acht tausend Stück, oder so." sie grinste. Lauri sah sie erstaunt an.

"Das nenne ich Mal eine Menge. Hut ab, Ilkka schafft es auf dieselbe, allerdings brauch der sicher 5 Monate, ehe er bei Photoshop fertig ist." Lauri kicherte und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Plötzlich fühte sie verräterische Wärme in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt ohne Frage aber rot angelaufen, war sie zuletzt vielleicht als kleines Kind.

"Kein Grund verlegen zu werden." Er legte den Kopf schief und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Die Berührung fuhr wie fünf Millionen Volt durch ihr Blut und brachte es zum sieden. Sofort war er wieder da, dieser Bann von ihm, diese unbekannte Anziehungskraft. Aus großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, ihre Wangen glühten leicht im indirekten Licht.

Für eine halbe Ewigkeit schienen sie einander an zu starren, bevor ihre Lippen sich fanden. Der Laptop wurde unwichtig, bei Seite geschoben als ihre Hände sich den Weg in seine Haare suchten. Wie ertrinkende hingen sie an den Lippen des jeweils anderen, als er sie sanft auf das Sofa legte und über ihr aufragte.

Nibz wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, dieser Mann konnte küssen wie kein Zweiter und er raubte ihr jeden erdenklichen rationalen Gedanken. Es gab kein Gewissen, keine Scham und auch keine Zurückhaltung. Nichts schien sie vor ihm verbergen zu können, gradezu seelisch nackt entkleidete er ihren Geist.

Sie küssten sich innig, Hände wanderten, fanden den Weg unter Stoff. Ungedldig wurden ihre Bewegungen, drängender, fordernder. Was taten sie hier überhaupt?

Für eine Nanosekunden keimten Zweifel in ihr, doch seine Zunge in ihrem Mund machte sie in einem Wimpernschlag zu Nichte.

Das Verlangen brodelte in Nibz, erhitzte ihre Haut, färbte ihre Wangen Apfelfarben, verschleierte ihre Augen mit Begierde und Lust. Ja sie wollte ihn schon viel zu lange. fast schon zu viel von ihm als ihr eigentlich zu stand.

Lauri nibbelte mit seinen Zähnen an ihrem Hals, ließ seine Zunge folgen, die pochende Ader hinab, bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sein Atem schlug schwer gegen ihre Haut als er sich weiter über sie beugte. Seine Augen bohrten sich mit ihrem safir grünen Tümpeln tief in jede ihrer Gehirnwindungen. Ein liebevolles Glitzern spiegelte sich darin. Doch bevor sie komplett über einander herfallen konnten siegte die Rationalität.

"Wie unprofessionell wir uns doch verhalten." schalt Lauri sich selbst und ließ schwer atmend von ihr ab. Er zog sie in seine Arme und strich ihr durchs Haar. Die Erkenntnis seiner Worte, schien auch Nibz von weitem zu erreichen. Sie errötete noch mehr, so fern es denn noch möglich war.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir die Bilder morgen sichten." flüsterte sie beschämt. Er nickte und vergrub seine Nase an ihrem Hals.

"Ich wäre jetzt auch viel lieber mit dir wunderschönen Frau im Bett, aber erst." er lächelte sie spielerisch an und hatte wie ein Lehrer den Finger erhoben.

Verwirrt blickte Nibz ihn an.

"Erst wird gegessen und ausnahmsweise kommst du Mal nicht sofort in den Genuss meiner Kochkünste, allerdings habe ich Hunger und der Sushiladen, nicht unweit von hier, hat einen 1 A Bringdienst. Er zwinkerte und verschwand um die Karte zu holen.

Nibz konnte nicht anders als Lachen. Dieser Mann konnte von einer auf die andere Sekunde Ernst sein und dann völlig sprunghaft aber das faszinierte sie ja so an ihm. Zusammen wählten sie ihr Essen aus und kuschelten sich wieder aneinander. In einer halben Stunde würde Lauri sie mit Sushi vollstopfen und wer weiß, was der Abend noch so mit sich brachte.

  
  


-41-

Am Club angekommen kletterten sie aus dem Wage. Jare ergriff Mariskas Hand und führte sie hinter sich her. Die Musik war furchtbar laut, der Bass hämmerte.

"Hier, trink ein Schlückchen!" sagte er und hielt ihr ein Getränk unter die Nase. Wodka Energy. Sie griff nach dem Drink und kippte es sich fix hinter die Binde.

"Braves Mädchen!" Lobte er und küsste ihre Wange. Sie lächelte.

"Lass uns tanzen!" Rief sie schon fast überschwänglich.

"Gern." Und da standen sie auch schon auf der Tanzfläche und ließen sich vom Sound verführen. Das Blut rauschte Mariska nur so durch die Adern. Jare hatte seine Hände um ihre Hüften geschwungen und rieb sich frivol an ihr zum Takt. Sein Kopf lag schwer auf ihrer Schulter und er knabberte an ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr versaute Dinge hinein. Sie kicherte, fühlte sich wie ein kleines, junges Ding. Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf. Doch dieser Wolf durfte sie gern fressen.

Trotz des ausgelassenem Tanz überkam sie ein komisches Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet. Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken.

"Lass uns Pause machen. Ich hab Durst." Säuselte sie ihm zu. Er grinste diabolisch, nickte und nahm dann ihre Hand um mit ihr zur Bar zu gehen. Wieder wurden dort die etwas härteren Getränke bestellt. Natürlich wurden diese auch schnell vernichtet. Besitzergreifend schlang er seine Arme um sie, drückte sich von hinten an sie und küsste ihren Nacken.

"Lust auf frische Wäsche?"

"Warum eigentlich nicht." Gemeinsam verschwanden sie auf der Toilette, um sich eine Line zu ziehen. Wieder prickelte es Mariska überall und das Gefühl, als er seine Line auf ihrem nackten Oberschenkel einsog war berauschend.

"Lass uns zurück gehen Baby." Sie nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück zur Tanzfläche. Dabei liefen Sie Aki direkt in die Arme. Mariska bekam große Augen. Was machte er denn hier?

  
  


Genau pünktlich wie die Maurer truddelte das Essen ein. Nibz mochte eigentlich kein Sushi, aber heute war ihr alles egal. Sie ließ sich von Lauri füttern und auf einmal war selbst Fisch nicht so schlimm, wenn er sie dabei so verzaubernd anlächelte. Es schmeckte eigentlich nach gar nichts, außer ziemlich scharf. Es brannte ihr die Kehle hinab wie Höllenfeuer aber scharfes Essen hatte sie noch nie verschmäht. Auf Grund dessen wurde ihr auch immer heißer. Am liebsten würde sie sich die Klamotten vom Körper reißen, so eine Hitzewelle überrollte sie. Das Piepen ihres Handy auf dem Glastisch wurde erfolgreich ignoriert.

Mariska hatte nichts wichtiges, dessen war sie sich sicher. So lange die an ihrem Rapper rumspielen konnte, schien bei ihr die Welt in Ordnung zu sein, also konnte Nibz auch Mal den Spass vor der Arbeit kommen lassen.

Lauri leckte sich grade Reis aus dem Mundwinkel und lächelte. Eigentlich grinste er schon von einer zur anderen Backe.

"Du hast da noch was?" er sah sie verwundert an und Nibz nahm allen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich nach vorne, um über seinen Mundwinkel zu lecken und wenig später wieder an seinen sanften Lippen zu zerfließen. Er machte sie komplett verrückt. War er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst?

Der Kuss wurde intensiver, fordernder. Nibz hatte das Gefühl als hätte man sie bei lebendigem Leibe angezündet. Ihre gesamten Synapsen schienen unter einem Dauerfeuer der Empfindungen zu stehen. Ein seufzen befreite sich aus ihrem Mund. Lauri grinste in den Kuss und hob sie auf seinem Schoss. Das Essen war vergessen.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir schon Mal ins Bett gehen?" raunte er ihr entgegen und satand mit ihr auf. Nibz protestierte nicht als der Piepmatz sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer trug, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie machte sich nützlich und knippste im vorbeigehen die Lichter aus. Langsam aber sicher umhüllte sie Dunkelheit, als sie in seinem Schlafzimmer ankamen und er sie sanft auf dem Bett absetzte durchfuhr ein heiß-kalter Schauer ihren Körper. Sie verzerrte sich nach ihm.

Lange ließ er sie nicht warten. Er drehte an einem Knopf an der Wand und dimmte das Licht zu einem angenehmen Schimmer herab, bevor er wieder zu ihr in die weichen Federn kam.

Nibz stockte der Atem. Im Zwielicht sah er nach mysteriöser aus. Sein ganzes Wesen schien sie zu inhalieren. Sie war haltlos verloren an diesen Mann. Sich küssend entkleideten sie einander und rutschten unter die Decke. Lauri schaltete mit einer Fernbedienung das Licht aus und sein warmer Körper presste sich wieder an sie. Der raue Stoff seiner Boxershort kratzte an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie trug nur noch ein T-Shirt udn ihren Slip. Mit erfahrenen Fingern hatte er ihren BH auf den Boden gleiten lassen und streichelte ihren Rücken bis sie erschöpft aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

  
  


"Aki, ähm, hi!" Noch immer starrte er sie an.

"Hi."

"Ist ja schön, dass du wieder zurück bist." Versuchte sie ein Gespräch anzufangen.

"Ja, find ich auch." Ein böser Blick wanderte zu Jare. Dieser legte Besitz ergreifend wieder einen Arm um Mariska. Er drückte sich an sie und gab ihr provokativ einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Na Hakala, in Russland die Matruschkas gerockt?"

"Hmm. War nett, ich muss los." Knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann verließ er tatsächlich den Club.

"Was hat der denn auf einmal für Probleme?" Fragte Jare wohl wissend. Mariska zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ach lass den Baby." Somit zog er sie wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Zusammen verbrachten sie die Nacht. Sie zogen von einem Club zum anderen. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und immer weiter. Zwei Tage machten sie durch. Irgendwann waren sie jedoch Hunde müde. Sie fuhren zu seinem Apartment. Dort legten sie sich nieder und kuschelten sich aneinander. Doch einschlafen war noch nicht sofort zu denken.

"So, jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und geb dem Papa noch mal was er braucht." Während er ihr diesen Satz streng entgegen raunte begann er sie grob auszuziehen. Ihr war alles egal. Sie war müde, voll drauf. Auf der anderen Seite war auch sie ziemlich geil also ließ sie ihn machen. Grob und hart liebten sie sich noch einige Male, bevor sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließen. Er grinste sie zufrieden und verschwörerisch an.

"Du warst so ein braves Mädchen, da hast du dir noch eine Belohnung verdient!" Er hielt ihr einen Joint unter die Nase.

"Komm Baby, lass uns noch einen rauchen bevor wir schlafen." Und das taten sie auch. Gemeinsam inhalierten sie das Gras und kamen langsam runter von ihrem Trip. Sie wusste gar nicht wie lange sie noch einfach nur da lagen. Irgendwann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Nibz eng an Lauri gepresst auf und der hatte eindeutig ein morgendliches Problem, dass sie nicht umhin kam zu bemerken. Hart presst er sich an ihren Rücken. Fast schon wie ein Schraubstock fühlten sich seine Arme um ihre Taille an. Ein heißer Schauer ran ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. was würde er tun wenn er aufwachte? Aus dem Bett springen? Sie von sich stoßen? Sich an ihr reiben?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, doch da drehte er sie schon auf den Bauch und presste sie in die Kissen.

"Guten Morgen." knurrte er in ihr Ohr und bließ seinen heißen Atem ihren Nacken hinab.

"Morgen!" keuchte sie. Er hatte sie völlig überrascht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Seine Hand fuhr ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. Ein weiterer Schauer rieselte bis zu ihrem Becken hinab. Sie fühlte wie er sich an ihr rieb, wahrscheinlich noch halb verschlafen und geil. Das in seiner Boxershort fühlte sich jednefalls nicht wie eine Taschenlampe an.

"Mhhhm." knurrte er und leckte an ihrem Ohr bevor er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm.

"Sexy ich glaub wir haben ein Problem."

"Glaubst du?" gab sie unterwürfig zurück.

"Ohja Huston und ich glaub nur du kannst es lösen." Er packte ihr Handgelenk, zerrte ihren Arm nach hinten und parkte ihn mitten auf seiner Boxershort, die einem halben Zeltlager Konkurrenz machte. Nibz konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. er fühlte sich groß und hart an, wie er sich so in ihre Hand presste.

"Noch viel mehr glaube ich, dass du mir sicher gerne behilflich bist oder!" Er zog an ihrem Haar, drehte ihr Gesicht ihm zu und presste ihr hungrig seine Lippen auf. Nibz keuchte und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Und wie sie ihm helfen wollte, um jeden Preis. Im Hinterstübchen hoffte sie, er würde jetzt nicht wieder ans Essen denken, eiweßhaltiges Frühstück konnte warten. Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zu verfolgen als er sie wieder nach vorne warf und seine Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel hinab wanderte und sich in ihre Mitte presste.

"Na schau Mal einer an. gefällt dir wohl." seine Stimme war immer noch so herrisch und rau, dass es sie bis in ihr Innerstes erschütterte. Sie hatte das Gefühl unter ihm zu verglühen, als er ihren Tanga bei Seite zerrte um sie zu erkunden. Flinke Finger hatte er, dass musste sie ihm lassen. Er raubte irh sämtlichen Verstand während ihre Unterwäsche udn ihr Tshirt auf dem Boden landeten.

"Ich finde, du hast zu viel an!" schnappte sie zurück und drehte sich unter ihm, doch er ließ es nicht zu, übte mehr Druck auf ihre Handgelenke aus und nagelte sie in die weiche Unterlage.

"Findest du? Kann ich mri kaum vorstellen. Sein Becken hob sich kurz von ihren Oberschenkeln. sie hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, bevor sie seine nackte, warme Haut auf sich spürte.

"Ich seh das aber ganz anders und wie könnten ein bisschen Frühsport betreiben. Grinsend sah er sie an bevor er sie innig küsste. Schüchtern nickte Nibz ihm zu, wonach auch immer ihm der Sinn stand sie würde bereitwillig mit machen.

Lange warten musste sie nicht, als er sich herrisch in ihr vergrub ud sie miteinander vereinte.

"Na sexy was hälst du davon?" langsam bewegte er sich in ihr und da sGrün in seinen Augen verdunkelte sich zusehens vor Lust.

"Ist das alles?" reizte sie ihn. Er zerrte ihr eHüften an sich und hob sie auf die Knie.

"Meinst du, du bist in der Position Forderungen zu stellen?" raunte er und begann sie hart zu stoßen. Nibz dachte die Englein singen zu hören. So groß wie er war, fühlte er sich auch an. Sie hatte das Gefühl auf Wolke 7 davon zu schweben, krallte sich Halt suchend in seine Lenden, Spuren hinterlassend als er sie fast ins Nirvana vögelte. Sie wusst niht merh wie sie selbst hieß, noch welcher Tag war, geschweige denn wie unsagbar heiß ihr wurde als er ihr leise Beschimpfungen ins Ohr raunte. so oft hatet sie es sich vorgestellt von ihm geliebt zu werden, war sich sicher gewesen, dass er ein richtiges Schwein im Bett war, doch er übertraf ihre Erwartungen bei weitem. Komplett füllte er sie aus, vereinigte sie in einem harten, schnellen und erbarmungslosen Rhythmus, der ihr das Atmen immer schwerer machte. Er erschütterte sie, mehr als einmal hatet sie das Gefühl in ein fernes Universum ab zu driften. Als würde das schwarze Loch persönlich sie einsaugen und nie wieder ausspucken wollen.

Schweisnass sanken sie erschöpft und erlöst in die Kissen Lauri streichelte ihr Haar. sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nicht weh tun wollte, hatte er auch nicht aber die nächsten Tage würde sie wohl trotzdem etwas komisch laufen.

"Scheiße war das geil." schnaufte sie erschöpft und küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor beide zusammen in die Dusche stolperten.

 


	2. Chapter 2

-42-

Die Sonne schien Mariska die Augen weg zu ätzen. Sie blinzelte, langsam wurde wenigstens das besser. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Verstohlen sah sie auf ihren Wecker. 10:00 Uhr. Na das ging ja! Moment, 2 Tage später! Au Backe! Wo ist die Zeit geblieben? Was hatte sie getan? Sie drehte sich hin und her. Sah neben sich. Jare schlummerte noch immer neben ihr. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Er sah so unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie über seine Brust. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Sie schreckte auf, als sie merkte dass Jare ihre Hand packte. Er drehte sich ein Stück zu ihr und ergriff auch ihre zweite Hand. Mit einem Ruck sass sie auf ihm und sah ihm direkt in die großen, schönen, meerblauen Augen. Sie glitzerten sie schon wieder so verspielt an.

"Guten Morgen Baby. Gefällt mir, das du schon wieder so aktiv bist." Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und packte grob ihren Hintern. Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern entgegen.

"Komm schon. Ich seh's dir doch an. Du bist doch schon wieder heiß auf meinen Schwanz." er rieb sich provokant an ihr. Gott, wie Recht er hatte.

"Dann versteh ich nicht, was du noch quatscht!" Sein Grinsen wechselte ins versaute.

"Braves Mädchen!" Er fackelte nicht lang und platzierte sie auf sich. Er begann einen stetigen, harten Rhytmus.

"Los Baby, zeig mir mal wies einreiten geht!" Befahl er ihr und sie gehorchte bereitwillig. Er konnte einfach alles von ihr haben. Sie steigerten sich immer weiter. Stöhnten, schrieen, kratzten, bissen. Es war animalisch wie immer. Es turnte sie unsagbar an. Verschwitzt und völlig außer Atem ließ sie sich auf ihm nieder. Er fuhr durch ihr Haar und küsste sie sanft.

"Geil, Schätzchen." Sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Lass und noch etwas so liegen. Ich muss heut Nachmittag mal zu Nibz, Arbeit und so."

"Ja ok." Brummte er widerwillig.

  
  


Nibz war mit Lauri die Fotos durchgegangen und der Alltag hatte sie wieder. Im Büro stapelte sich die Arbeit und Mariska war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nibz ihre schlechte Laune kam wieder zu Tage. So eine treulose Tomate, mit allem ließ, sie sie alleine sitzen und das letzte Lebenszeichen ihrerseits war 3 Tage alt. Es sei denn sie rechnete Akis nahezu hysterisches Auftauchen bei Lauri zu Hause, an jenem Morgen dazu. Gott was ein Desaster, sie war angepisst. Eigentlich wollte sie gar keine Details des Ganzen, eine Antwort wäre aber trotzdem nett, aber das Handy war aus und ihr Ladegerät lag im Wohnzimmer. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Madame noch nicht Mal gemerkt, dass ihrem Device der Saft ausgegangen war. Nibz räumte den Stapel Akten zur Seite und holte sich einen neuen Kaffee. Seit dem sie zurück war, waren die Nächte kurz und nach ihrem Intermezzo mit Lauri hatte sie nicht Mal wirklich Zeit irgendetwas mit ihm zu besprechen.

Der Lokalinhaber der nächsten Fahrradparty hatte sie empört angerufen und sich beschwert, warum er noch immer kein Konzept auf dem Tisch hatte. Nibz hatte sofort Fersengeld gegeben und sich darauf gestürzt, um den Auftrag nicht zu verlieren. Immerhin gab es genug Eventfirmen in Helsinki und sie hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Sie loggte sich bei Facebook ein, doch die Pinnwand von ihrer besseren Hälfte war völlig out of Date. Dagegen hatte die Seiska schon wieder was über Cheek zu erzählen. Sie wollte die Skandale nicht mehr sehen und nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten war ihre Zuständigkeit aufgehoben. Immerhin hatte Liigamusic rechtzeitig alle Rechnungen beglichen und sie waren quit, dennoch trieb die Neugier Nibz dazu den Artikel zu öffnen.

Elastinen hatte es wohl etwas erwischt, der hatte eine fette Geldstrafe wegen Besitz von Kokain an der Backe, was Jare nicht wirklich zu stören schien wie man berichtete, immerhin feierte der sich mit hübscher Begleitung die eindeutig wie ihre Freundin aussah, durch das Nachtleben von Helsinki. Es war nur Klatsch und Tratsch und Nibz war es reichlich egal ob er 500 oder 5000€ in einer Nacht im Tavastia verpulvert hatte, immerhin war es nicht ihr Geld was Jare auf den Kopf kloppte. Von besagter Party hatte Aki ihr sowieso schon haarklein berichtet, nachdem er sich geschätzte 20 Minuten, um Lauris Hals gehängt, ausgeflennt hatte. Zumindest war es so, bevor Nibz die Wohnung verlassen hatte, nach einem schnellen Kuss.

Nicht die Number One zu sein schien mächtig an des Trommeläffchens Nerven zu zerren, doch der Schlüssel im Schloss denn sie soeben vernahm der brachte ihr Blut auf Siedetemperatur.

Auf Tippelschritten kam es den Flur hinunter. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie, sie grade.

Als die Bürotür einen Spalt breit aufging, platzte es aus Nibz heraus.

"Schön das du noch lebst Madame! Kannst du mir verfickt nochmal erklären wo zur Hölle du dich, die letzten Tage rumgetrieben hast?" Mariska nuschelte und hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch Nibz dachte nicht daran die Lautstärke runter zu schrauben.

"ES INTERESSIERT MICH EINEN DRECK OB DU KOPFSCHMERZEN HAST! ICH VERSUCHE SEIT TAGEN DICH ZU ERREICHEN ABER WAHRSCHEINLICH HAST DU NOCH NICHT MAL GEMERKT, DASS DEIN TELEFON KEINEN SAFT MEHR HAT. HAT ER DIR SCHON VÖLLIG DEIN HIRN WEGGEVÖGELT ODER WAS SOLL DIE SCHEIßE? GLAUBST DU ALLEN ERNSTES ICH BEZAHL DIR DEINE ABWESENHEIT!" Nibz schnaufte, ihre Stimme kratzte und es tat ihr kein Stück Leid, in welchem Ton sie ihre beste Freundin anging. Nibz dachte nur ans Business und bei Geld hört die Freundschaft bekanntlich auf.

"Ja, is ok, whatever!" meinte Mariska knurrig und warf sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Deren Scheiß-Egal-Haltung war dann einfach zu viel des Guten. Nibz dachte sie würde explodieren. Sie griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und goss jene ihrer besseren Hälfte über den Kopf.

Die sah sie aus großen Augen an.

"Sag Mal spinnst du, dass war scheiße heiß!" empörte die sich.

"Der war seit 3 Stunden kalt und wenn du nicht langsam auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück kommst, lernst du mich kennen!"

Nibz stampfte aus dem Büro. In was war sie da denn bitte herein geraten? Doch statt endlich ihre Arbeit zu machen, klapperte Mariska in ihrem Zimmer herum, sie nieste in einer Tour, trampelte lautstark in den Flur und zog ihre New Rocks an.

"Weißt du was! Mir scheiß egal, mach ich halt Urlaub bis deine Hormone Mal klar kommen Frau!" maulte sie und war aus der Tür. War es denn die Möglichkeit, da verpisste die sich einfach so? Nibz wollte sich die Haare ausreißen. Was war nur aus ihrer Freundin geworden?! Ihren nächsten Lohnschein würde die sicher nicht sehen. Mit Aki wäre sie da besser dran gewesen, der hätte sicher nicht so einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Nibz betete grade zu Gott, dass Mariska wenigstens den Schlagzeilen fern blieb. das einzige Gute bisher, war wohl Nibz ihre eigene Geistesgegenwart, dass sie ihre Freundin noch nicht auf der Firmenseite mit eingebaut hatte, somit wusste kaum jemand, dass sie mit drin hing.

  
  


Mariska war stinksauer. Was fuhr ihre Freundin sie nur so an? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wer weiß was da los war. Haltlos stapfte sie durch Helsinkis Straßen. Wütend kickte sie einen Kaffeebecher vor sich her.

"Au!" Sie blickte auf. Aki.

Was wollte der denn hier? Der hatte ihr noch gefehlt.

"Jammer nicht!" Fuhr sie ihn an.

"Hab ich doch gar nicht!" Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Aki, würdest du bitte aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden!?" Er schmollte.

"Können wir mal kurz reden?"

"Wenn's nicht so lang dauert. Was willst du?" Er räusperte sich.

"Wär schön wenn wir mal wieder was machen könnten, so wie früher."

" Ja vielleicht, wenn ich mal Zeit hab." In dem Moment hielt ein Auto neben ihnen. Das Fenster fuhr nach unten. Es war Jare. Er hatte eine große Sonnenbrille auf und sein Zahnpastagrinsen schien ganz Helsinki zu erleuchten.

"Hey Baby, ich hab dich gesucht. Steig ein auf ne Spritztour. Zu Hause wartet ne Ladung Wäsche auf dich." Augenblicklich stieg sie zu ihm ins Auto.

"Und nun zu dir du kleiner H&M Konsument, grab meine Perle nicht an, klar? Selbst mit nem Schaufelbagger kommst du nicht mal Ansatzweise daran, was ich ihr bieten kann. Klar soweit?" Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche und warf Aki einen 100€ Schein vor die Füße. "Kauf dir was schönes bei Superdry oder G-Star. Grüß das Federvieh." Dann trat er aufs Gaspedal, ließ den Motor jaulen, legte seinen Arm um Mariska und ließ Aki nach einem ziemlich prolligen Abgang ganz perplex zurück.

  
  


-43-

Nibz saß immer noch Kopf schüttelnd an ihrem Schreibtisch. Seit wann war Mariska denn bitte so aggressiv? So kannte sie, sie gar nicht. Ok vielleicht hätte sie Mariska nicht so sehr anbrüllen sollen, aber es waren einfach die Pferde mit ihr durchgegangen.

Zum ersten Mal fiehl ihr das neue Parfüm ihrer besseren Häfte auf, das ganze Büro stank danach, völlig ätzend. Was sollten denn die Kunden denken. Nibz riss das Fenster auf und lüftete ordentlich durch.

Dann trottete sie in die Küche und brühte sich einen starken Tee. Ihre Nerven fuhren noch imemr Achterbahn mit ihr. Es klingelte an ihrer Haustür. Hatte die Zimtzicke sich jetzt wieder einbekommen? Mit den Zähnen knirschend steuerte Nibz auf die Tür zu und spähte durch den Spion. Aki stand vor ihr mit ziemlich roten Pupillen. Noch immer hing ihm Rotze an der Nase und die Tränen tropften weiter auf seinen Cardigan.

"Ach Gottchen, Äffchen was denn mit dir passiert?" Schnell zog sie ihn in ihre Wohnung. Mussten ja schließlich nicht alle Nachbarn mitbekommen. Aki sank ihr in die Arme und ließ sich von Nibz ins Wohnzimmer leiten. Ihren Tee stellte sie jetzt Aki vor die Nase und brühte sich einen Neuen.

"Was los? Ist dein neues Pearl irgendwie geklaut worden? Hat dir jemand was getan?" versuchte Nibz es ihm aus der Nase zu ziehen, während sie ihm ein Paket Taschentücher reichte.

Nur Langam fing Aki an zu erzählen, was ihm eben für ein Treffen ins Haus gestanden hatte.

"Weißt du, sie war zwar unfreundlich zu mir, irgendwie abgelenkt, fahrig, genervt aber nicht so herzlos wie..... na jedenfalls." Er zog sich an seinen kurzen blonden Haaren. "Jare, hat mich so richtig dumm angemacht." Aki warf den mittlerweile zerknüllten 100€ Schein auf den Coutisch. Nibz konnte seinen Erzählungen nur schwer folgen, er war noch immer ganz verheult und seine Stimme noch jämmerlicher. Sie tätschelte ihm den Rücken, doch es half alles nichts. Da musste ein Profi ran. Nibz kannte Aki zu wenig und langsam aber sicher gingen ihr die Argumente aus.

Angekratzter Männerstolz war nicht grade das Thema über welches sie eine Doktoarbeit schreiben wollte. Sie ließ ihn kurz alleine und rief Lauri an.

"Ylönen?!" flötete es da bereits freudig am anderne Ende.

"Hey Lauri ich bins Nibz."

"Hey Sonnenschein!" sie konnte ihn schon fast durch die Leitung durch grinsen hören.

"Du ich hab da ein kleiens Häufchen Elend namens Aki in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und bräuchte da Mal deine Hilfe." stotterte sie etwas beschämt zusammen. Bei Lauri schienen grad sämtliche Alarmsirenen auf einmal aufzujodeln.

"Ich bin sofort da, gibt mir 5 Minuten!"damit hatte er bereits aufgelegt und das letzte was sie hörte war das Aufheulen seines Lexus Motors.

Nur kurze Zeit nach Ihrem Anruf klingelte es schon an der Tür. Nibz öffnete und erntete einen flinken Kuss auf den Mund.

"Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte er ganz hektisch und außer Atem als er sich seine Jacke abstreifte. "Aki stand auf einmal wie der lezte Trauerkloss vor der Tür. Irgendwas mit Jare aber ich konnte ihn nicht beruhigen." Lauri atmete tief durch.

"Na dann lass mich mal machen!" Nibz nickte und geleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Aki saß zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und schluchzte vor sich hin.

"Hey Aks, was ist denn los?" Mit großen Augen sah er seinen Freund an, seine Unterlippe zitterte, er schniefte. Wie ein kleiner zerbrechlicher Junge sass Aki vor ihm.

"Jare ist das widerlichste Arschloch was es gibt!"

"Naja, dass er nicht dein bester Freund ist weiß ich, geht's genauer?"

"Er hat mir Mariska weg genommen und mich gedemütigt."

"Mensch Hakala, jetzt lass dir doch nicht jeden Buchstaben aus dem Riechkolben entfernen!" Wieder verfiel er in eine Tränenorgie. Lauri nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Langsam rückte Aki auch mit der Sprache raus. Er erwähnte jedes Detail, so offen konnte er eben doch nur mit Lauri sprechen.

"Und dann hat er mir vor ihren Augen klar gemacht, dass ich ihr nicht reichen würde. Ihr nichts bieten kann, 100€ hat er mir vor die Nase geschmissen." Er wiederholte auch den genauen Wortlaut. Lauri schnaufte.

"Oh Mann, so ein ekliger Poser! Mach dir nichts draus Aki. Wenn dich ein Mädchen mag, dann ist das Bankkonto auch total egal. Davon mal abgesehen verdienst du jetzt nicht so schlecht. Du bist halt auf dem Boden geblieben und trägst nicht nur überteuerten Mist."Er nickte, schniefte und sah zu Lauri auf.

"Ach Aks! Du suchst dir aber auch immer die falschen aus."

"Man Lauri, mich will einfach Keine! Entweder sie reden mit mir, weil sie eigentlich dich ficken wollen oder aber Jare kommt vorbeigeschneit."

"Jetzt erzähl nicht so einen Bullshit!" Er schüttelte seinen Freund.

"Geh nach Hause und mach dir einen gemütlichen! Vergiss Jare und Mariska, ok?" Aki nickte.

"Danke Kumpel!"

"Nicht dafür."

"Ich werde dann mal gehen und Nibz dir auch danke."

"Keine Ursache." Dann stand er auf, nahm seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Meinst du dem geht es besser?"

"Naja, ein bisschen, der wird zu Hause noch den Trauerkloss mimen. Aber das von der Seele reden bringt schon mal was."

  
  


Jare und Mariska hatten Aki hinter sich gelassen und er saß breit grinsend hinterm Steuer.

"Dem hab ich's gezeigt, was Baby?!" er strahlte sie an wie tausend Atomlampen und Mariska strahlte zurück. Ihr war kalt und sie fühlte sich unwohl, doch die kleine Episode grade, machte ihr nicht das geringste schlechte Gewissen, wie sie mit Ernüchterung feststellte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte Jare ruhig etwas schneller nach Hause fahren. Der beobachtete ihr künstliches Lächeln ganz genau und grinste innerlich. Er hatte sie genau da, wo er sie haben wollte.

Hakalas Spielzeug war ihm schon immer das liebste gewesen.

"Kannst du nicht schneller fahren?" zickte sie da doch und rieb sich die Oberarme, konnte es anscheinend kaum erwarten die Kleine.

"Immer mit der Ruhe, hier entspann dich!" er drückte ihr einen Joint in die Finger und zog selbst an seiner Shisha.

"Wenn ich hier rase, halten uns die Bullen an und das wollen wir doch nicht?" er zwinkerte ihr zu Sie rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen.

"Ach Quatsch!" murmelte sie. Jare musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er parkte sein Auto und zerrte sie hinter sich her in den Fahrstuhl zu seinem Apartement. Er presste sie gegen die kalte Metallverschallung und zog an ihren Haaren.

"Wenn du ein braves Mädchen bist, ist auch gleich alles icht mehr so schlimm!" hauchte er an ihren Lippen und küsste sie gierig, Ihre Augen funkelten auf bei seinen Worten. Er konnte die Gier und die Lust in ihrem Blick fast lesen.

Oben angekommen, stolperte sie vor ihm her und nieste. Das Geräusch was sie dabei machte brachte ihn zum Kichern.

"Gleich doch Schätzchen!" raunte er ihr entgegen und warf die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Kaum saßen sie auf dem Sofa, zog er sie auf sich. Widerwillig folgte sie, ihr Blick flehte ihn schon fast an. Sie zitterte unter seinem Griff.

"Na, wonach steht dir der Sinn heute Baby?" sie schwieg und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Mariska war nervös, ihr war kalt, sie zitterte und es kotze sie grade alles richtig an. Ihre Gefühle fuhren mit ihr Achterbahn.

"Gott bist du verspannt Schätzchen, dass sollten wir Mal schnellstens ändern!" er wedelte mit dem Koks vor ihrer Nase rum, wie man einen Hund mit einem Ball neckte. "Ich glaub ich hab da genau das richtige für dich. Er warf es auf den Tisch und zusammen zogen sie sich den Schnee durch die Nase. Noch mit ganz verdrehten Augen fiehl sie, wie ein nasser Sack, auf ihm zusammen und fing an zu Kichern.

"Siehst du! Da sieht die Welt gleich viel besser aus, hab ich doch gesagt." Sie küssten sich innig und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, vergrub ihre Hand in seiner blonden Kurzhaarfrisur. Er knurrte.

"Und nun schöne Frau? Party?" mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah sie zu ihm auf und machte sich auf ihm breit. Schon wieder Party? Sie war zwar hellwach, aber nach feiern war ihr nicht.

"Ich wüsste da was besseres." säuselte sie und fuhr die Linien seines Liiga Tattoos nach.

"Warum nur hab ich das Gefühl, du denkst dabei an meinen Schwanz." er grinste versaut, während sie ihn unschuldig ansah.

"Oh Babe, komm mir nicht auf die Tour! Das steht dir nicht." er zog sie an sich und presste ihre Körper aneinander. Sie machte einen Laut wie eine kleine Katze, krallte sich an ihm fest und ließ sich halten. Für den Rest des Tage wollte sie ihn am liebsten nie los lassen, sich einfach nur in seinen azurblauen Augen verlieren.

  
  


Nibz stellte eine Tasse Tee vor Lauris Nase. Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. "Oh Mann. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache mit Mariska." Schnaufte sie. Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange.

"Das wird schon wieder Kulta. Mach dir jetzt nicht so viele Gedanken."

"Danke, dass du hergekommen bist. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich arbeiten musst." Sie klang entschuldigend. Er zog sie zu sich, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haaransatz und sog tief ihren Duft ein.

"Es ging um meinen besten Freund, den konnte ich doch nicht hängen lassen. Außerdem hatte ich so einen Grund zu dir zu kommen." Sie spürte sein kesses Lächeln an ihrem Hals. Vorsichtig stupste er sie mit seiner Zunge, fuhr eine kleine Linie ihren Hals hinab. Nibz stöhnte leise auf.

"So so, also nicht ganz uneigennützig... aber was macht dich so sicher, dass du das bekommst was du dir erhoffst?" Er erhob sich vom Sofa und stellte sich provokativ vor sie.

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und durchbohrten sie. Sein Blick fixierte sie.

"Ich erhoffe nicht, ich WILL! Und ich bin es gewöhnt zu bekommen, was ich will!" Er nestelte an seinem Gürtel, während er ihr die Worte fast schon entgegen knurrte. Nibz lief es heisskalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Kerl war Benzin für ihr Feuer, denoch lächelte sie amüsiert. Sie zwang sich dazu. Das Spiel spielten sie zu zweit.

"Dann solltest du lernen Geduld zu üben." Sie hob die Augenbraue und fuhr sich lasziv über die Lippen. Lauri zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Muru, Geduld ist für mich ein Fremdwort. Erst Recht wenn du so etwas mit mir machst! Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Wirkung du auf mich hast? Allein wie du deine Zunge über deine Lippen fahren lässt, möchte ich dir am liebsten die Klamotten vom Leib reißen. Die Art wie du redest, dich bewegst, mich ansiehst. Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Es gibt so viele deiner Gesten. Ich könnte dich jedes mal auf der Stelle packen und mir nehmen, was ich brauche. Natürlich sage ich dir nicht welche Gesten, dass sind, nachher setzt du das noch gegen mich ein." Nibz war schon ganz rot. Seine Worte schmeichelten ihr, reizten sie, machten sie an. Sie würde sicherlich noch mit ihren Reizen spielen, nachdem er ihr dies offenbarte. Jetzt jedoch wollte sie ihn einfach nur so sehr. Sie schnappte sich seine Hüften und zog ihn zu sich.

" Hose runter! Dann zeig ich dir was ich mit meinen Lippen noch so anstellen kann."

  
  


Lauri ließ sich Nibz ihre Anspielung nicht entgehen und sie liebten sich im Wohnzimmer. Keine Sorge hatte mehr Platz in Nibz ihrem Kopf als sie sich ihm hingab. Jeglicher Ärger fiehl von ihr ab. Hier und jetzt gehörte sie nur diesem Mann und niemand anderem. Selbst der Gedanke, dass er ja auch ein wenig ihr Vorgesetzter war, wurde nichtig Er raubte ihr einfach alle Sinne. Er war ein verdammtes Tier im Bett, genau so wie sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich war er noch viel schlimmer.

Verschwitzt kamen sie endlich vor einer DVD zur Ruhe und kuschelten auf dem Sofa. Nibz drehte ihr Weinglas zwischen den Fingern.

"Du Lauri?"

"Mhmmm." er brummte seine Zustimmung.

"Ich glaub das Beste wäre, wenn ich die Firma alleine weiter führe. Diese ganzen Skandale gehen mir langsam auf den Sender."

"Da hast du wohl Recht, schlechte Publicity ist nicht unbedingt etwas, mit dem ich in Verbindung gebracht werden will. " knurrte er und sie konnte seinen Unmut durchaus verstehen. Er rollte das R so stark wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Mariska bei der nächst Besten Gelegenheit sicher gerne den Hals umdrehen würde. Nibz seufzte.

"Jetzt Mal was anderes, glaubst du Aki weiß das mit uns? Was auch immer es ist?" meinte sie und man konnte den Zweifel aus ihr sprechen hören.

"Ich denke Mal schon, so angepisst wie der in letzter Zeit ist. Ich hab ihm erst letzte Woche geraten er soll Mal in den Puff gehen, selbst an den Drums in den Rehearsals verkackt er in einer Tour. Er spielt, als hätte er noch nie einen Klicktrack gehört, geschweige denn seine 4 Gliedmaßen getrennt voneinander bewegt."

"Hört sich ja furchtbar an. Aber Aki scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der in den Puff geht." bemerkte sie und runzelte die Stirn. Lauri kicherte

"Hast du 'ne Ahnung! Der ist manchmal schlimmer als jede Hure. Sein Schlafzimmer will ich auch nicht von innen sehen müssen, um ehrlich zu sein."

Nibz lachte. "Hört sich ja nach pompösen Vorraussetzungen an."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Eero ist irgendwann mal bei Aki versackt und als er am nächsten Morgen bei mir vorbeikam, war er völlig gestresst. Ich zitiere: Mein Karma ist in diesem Bett zu Scherben erschüttert worden."

"Das klingt ja fast als hätte Aki ihn an das Bett gefesselt." kicherte sie.

"Wundert würde es mich nicht, immerhin scheinen ihm alle Frauen davon zu laufen. Wenn ich aber Mal was los werden dürfte. Jare ist zwar ein eingebildeter Pinsel, war er schon immer und wird er auch weiterhin sein, aber ich vermute auf Dauer wird das hoffentlich nichts. Mariska ist schon ziemlich lange bei dem und normalerweise hat der einen Frauenverschleiß höher als was ich meine Unterhosen wechsel."

"Meinst du der spielt eine Art Competition mit Aki?"

"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, die beiden messen sich schon ewig aneinander."

"Na horrido!" schnaubte Nibz verächtlich. "Ich habe sowieso das Gefühl meine eigene Freundin nicht mehr zu erkennen. Früher kam sie kaum aus ihrem Mäuseloch raus und heute feiert sie als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja früher schob die eine Panikattacke nach der Nächsten, wenn ihr auch nur jemand zu Nahe kam und jetzt zieht sie mit Jare um die Häuser, von einer stinkigen, stickigen Buchte in die Nächste. Irgendwie passt das alles nicht zusammen." Lauri murmelte seine Zustimmung, Mitleid war darin allerdings Fehlanzeige.

"Viel kann ich dazu beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wir können nur abwarten, wo uns das ganze hinführt."

"Was bin ich froh, dass du nicht so ein Partylöwe bist." bemerkte Nibz.

"Hast du ne Ahnung Frau! Aber ich bevorzuge es, den Mädels ihr Oberstübchen auf Links zu drehen. Nichts macht mehr Spaß als deren Kopf zu Ficken." Lauri lachte dreckig und Nibz schluckte hörbar. Da würde ihr sicher noch das ein oder andere ins Haus stehen.

  
  


-44-

Mariska hatte den ganzen Tag mit Jare im Bett verbracht. Es war einfach unglaublich. Dieser Mann wusste genau wie er sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, in sämtlichen Bereichen. Er turnte sie unheimlich an, spielte mit ihren Hormonen wilde Achterbahnfahrt. Sie lag an ihn gekuschelt, auf seiner Brust und er streichelte ihr Haar.

"Baby, du zitterst ja. Brauchst du schon wieder Beruhigung?" Schüchtern sah sie zu ihm auf und nickte.

"Was bekomm ich dafür?" Sein Grinsen war verräterisch.

"An was dachtest du denn?"

"Hol mal das Päckchen aus meiner Tasche." Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und suchte auf dem Boden nach seiner Hose. Als sie diese gefunden hatte, kramte sie in seiner Tasche. Sie war erleichtert als sie das Knistern des kleinen Tütchen hörte.

"So, und jetzt komm schön her damit!" Sie tat wie ihr gehießen. Er verteilte eine kleine Menge auf seinem Bauch und rückte dieses zurecht.

"Nimm's dir Baby." Gierig beugte sie sich nach vorne und inhalierte das weiße Pulver.

"So ist's brav Baby!" Auch er gönnte sich eine erneute Nase voll.

"So, und jetzt musst du ein bisschen was dafür tun." Fragend sah sie ihn an. Lässig legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hände indem er die Arme nach hinten streckte.

"Mündliche Prüfung." sagte er streng. Sie verstand was er von ihr verlangte. Dankbar für den neu gewonnenen Stoff und überrumpelt von seiner direkten Art, stieg sie auch drauf ein. Sie waren beide noch immer nackt, daher war es ein leichtes den Weg zu finden und ihm oral Freude zu bereiten. Es machte ihr richtig Spaß das Zepter mal in der Hand zu haben. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seines harten Schwanzes in ihrem Mund. Sie verlor sich im Geschehen und ließ alle Gedanken schweifen.

Dann rissen sie seine Worte jedoch eiskalt aus ihrer Trance.

"Na Hakala, hört sich gut an, was? Ich sage dir es ist auch gut. Hmmm. 1A die Perle und fickbar ist sie auch in allen Varianten. Was? Mir aufs Maul hauen? Ich freu mich." Sie sah geschockt auf. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst! Er hatte jetzt nicht Aki angerufen!? Er lachte diabolisch.

"Es ist schon geil Leuten eins auszuwischen." Mariska wusste gar nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Komischerweise war es ihr aber auch total egal. Sie fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum aber sie fing an mit ihm zu lachen. Gefühlskälte. Die Rauschmittel hatten sie vollkommen im Griff.

"Machst du weiter oder muss ich wichsen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Maul halten, lutschen!" Er presste sie zurück zwischen seine Beine und genoss ihre Lippen bis er sich in ihnen ergoss. Es kam zu überraschend für sie. Ihr wurde schlecht, alles drehte sich. Sie musste kotzen.

"Mann Alte! Kotz ins Bad!" Unsanft hievte er sie ins angrenzende Badezimmer und hielt sie übers Klo. Mariska kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

"Ein Glück habe ich eine Putzfrau." Murmelte er mürrisch.

  
  


Die Einwirkungen der Drogen beförderten Mariska vom absoluten Hoch in eine kleine persönliche Hölle. Ihr Kopf hämmerte. ihr war schlecht, alles drehte sich. Zu allem übel schien Jare verdammt sauer auf sie zu sein.

Das dumpfe Gefühl der Kälte wirkte noch immer, sie wusste nicht wo oben und unten war, was sie wollte oder nicht. Sie sah kaum was ohne ihre Brille und ihre gesamte Realität schien Kopf zu stehen. Es war als hätte jemand die schwere, verschlossene Tür zu sämtlichen alten, vergrabenen Dämonen aufgestossen und sie saß mitten drin. Höllenkino zur Eiszeit. Wieder reierte sie, was ihr Magen nicht hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht Mal daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal mit Jare essen gewesen ist. Die letzten Tage waren edweder euphorische Party mit jeder Menge Sex oder einfach pechschwarz ohne Ereignisse, wenn sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Nichts schien sie mehr auf den Beinen halten zu wollen. Jare ließ sie einfach in der Ecke sitzen und ging eine rauchen.

Toll, da will Mann einmal Spaß haben und grade dann erwischte die Frau einen bösen Trip. So machte das Spiel allerdings keinen Spaß. Mariska saß an die kalten Kacheln gelehnt, heulte ohne es zu merken und lachte hysterisch zwischendrin. Sie hatte das Gefühl völlig den Verstand zu verlieren und zitterte als hätte man sie nackt in den Schnee gejagt. Jare fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das hysterische Frauenzimmer war zu viel für ihn.

Das Wimmern seines Namens aus dem Badezimmer ließ ihm dann jedoch das Herz schwer werden. Seufzend ging er zurück und setzte sich vor sie auf die kalten Fließen.

"Hey Babe! " glasige, leere Augen sahen direkt durch ihn hindurch. So viel konnte er darin lesen, Schmerz, Trauer, Wut und Aggression. Jare bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war immer viel zu einfach zu vergessen, dass Leute auch Gefühle hatten, wenn die Welt schön bunt, einfach und leicht erschien. Das jeder eine Vergangenheit hatte, so wie auch er. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er eigentlich rein gar nichts von ihr wusste. Für eine Sekunde wollte er das Problem sogar einfach los werden und Nibz anrufen, damit die sich um ihre Freundin kümmerte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder.

Er nahm ihr schweißnasses Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste Mariskas Stirn.

"Kotz mich bloß nicht an!" warnte er sie und hielt sie fest. Ein Schluchzen war alles was er als Antwort erhielt, außer Nonesense brachte die im Moment sowieso nichts zu stande. Sie brabbelte unwirsch vor sich hin. Ab und zu erkannte er seinen und auch Akis Namen in der Flut aus zusammenhanglosen Worten.

"Mach einfach die Augen zu und denk an gar nichts. Das geht schon vorbei, Baby. Und Denk bloß nicht an Hakala diesen Versager." versuchte er ihr gut zu zu reden. Das Kotzen sollte zumindest, dass meiste bereits herausgespült haben. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust. Sie schniefte zwischenzeitlich schrie sie auch einfach nur und er kam nicht umhin, ihr den Mund zu zu halten. Die Nachbarn würden sonst gleich wieder die Bullen rufen und so viel Koks wie in seinem Küchenschrank zusammen mit diversen anderen Dingen verstaut war, würde erhebliche Probleme machen. Er hatte keinen blassen Dunst, was sie sah oder nicht sah. Nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wo das Mädel drauf hängen geblieben war, aber offensichtlich war es nicht grade die Spaßachterbahn.

Es klopfte an seiner Wohnungstür und er verdrehte die Augen. Besuch war das letzte, was er im Moment brauchte. Dumme Fragen auch nicht. Wer auch immer da störte, sollte sich gefälligst verpissen.

"Jare mach deine scheiß Dreckstür auf, damit ich dir in deinen neureichen Hiphoper Scheiß Arsch treten kann." Jare fing lauthals an zu Lachen. Er konnte sich absolut nicht helfen, aber das Aki jetzt auf der anderen Seite seiner Wohnungstür stand verzerrte die gesamte Situation ins Lächerliche.

"Verpiss dich Hakala, deine Alte lutscht grad meinen Schwanz und sie macht das besser als bei dir wahrscheinlich!" Getrommel an seiner Tür übertönte eine erneute Schreiattacke von der noch immer wie Espenlaub zitternden Mariska. Jare drückte sie an sich und seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

"Komm beruhig dich einfach, wenn du jetzt ein Fass aufmachst, haben wir beide ein Problem Sweetheart. Ich versprech dir, du kannst dir nachher meinetwegen dein gesamtes Hirn wegziehen, aber mach mir jetzt kein Stress verdammt!" flüsterte er und tätschelte ihr Haar.

  
  


Aki hörte einfach nicht auf an seine Tür zu hämmern. Er resignierte. Jare stand auf und setzte Mariska aufs Bett. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

"Was willst du? Dich lächerlich machen und versuchen mir eine rein zu hauen?" Er klang schon fast belustigt.

"Spar dir deine Scheiße Jare! Was soll diese Kacke die du abziehst!? Fühlst du dich toll wenn du Anderen weh tun kannst?"

"Hakala, dass klingt schwul."

"Jetzt komm mir nicht so! Nur weil du mit Gefühlen nichts anzufangen weißt, musst du anderen das Leben nicht zur Hölle machen! Deine beschissenen Spielchen kannst du wo...." Akis Blick fiel hinter Jare, auf Mariska die zusammengekauert in Embryonalstellung, auf dem Bett kauerte.

"Ach du Scheiße! Was hast du Schwein mit ihr gemacht!?" Jetzt rutschte ihm doch die Hand aus. Doch Jare als geübter Boxer wehrte seinen kläglichen Versuch nur grinsend ab. Aki schlängelte sich galant an ihm vorbei.

"Hey, alles ok? Mariska!"

"Aki?"

"Ja!"

"Was machst du hier?"

"Egal! Geht's dir gut?"

"Mir ist kalt. Ich hab Hunger. Keiner mag mich und ich mag Kettenkarussell fahren!" Aki sah sie perplex an. Was redete sie? Er warf einen bösen Blick zu Jare.

"Alter, ist das gottverdammtes Koks in ihrer Fresse?" Jare zuckte mit den Schultern. Aki wurde stinksauer. Er schnappte Mariska, wickelte diese in eine Decke und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Du widerliches Schwein! Das du auf dein verkorkstes Scheinleben nicht klar kommst, weil die alle deinen Ruhm und nicht dich feiern ist eine Sache. Aber Mädels mit rein zu ziehen ist eine andere Hausnummer! Ich nehm sie jetzt mit! Und ich will keine Widerrede! Ein Anruf und du hängst im Knast! Das wissen du und ich!" Jare blieb stocksteif stehen. Diese Worte hatten gesessen. Aki hatte Recht.

Er stapfte an ihm vorbei und hievte Mariska in sein Auto. Er fuhr zu sich nach Hause. Er musste sie aufpeppeln und rausbekommen was da los war.

  
  


-45-

Lauri blieb über Nacht und sie liebten sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag. Nibz wollte am liebsten ewig so mit ihm verweilen. An ihn geschmiegt wachte sie am nächsten Morgen auf und lächelte. er schlief noch wie ein Engel. Sie studierte jeden seiner Gesichtszüge, wollte sie sich ins Gehirn brennen und nie wieder vergessen. Er murmelte leise im Schlaf und sie lächelte. Müde blinelte er sie wenig spter an. Der Schlaf dominierte noch immer seinen Augen.

"Guten Morgen schöne Frau!"

"Guten Morgen schöner Mann!" erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und tippte ihm auf die Nase, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Spielerisch schnappte er nach ihrem Finger als sein Handy auf dem Nachtkasten rappelte.

Murrend befreite er seinen Arm, der noch immer um sie geschlungen war und tastete nach dem Lumia Shit, wie er es liebevoll getauft hatte. Er hatte ein Whatsapp von Aki. Deren Inhalt ließ ihn nicht grade in Freudenstürme ausbrechen. Rehearsal canclen, stand überhaupt nicht zur Debatte, dass ließ Lauri ihn auch sofort wissen.

"Was wichtiges?" fragte Nibz und gähnte. Lauris Augenbrauen zogen sich weiter zusammen. Unser Trommeläffchen weigert sich heute zur Probe zu kommen.

"Dann lass ihn doch, gib ihm ein paar Tage, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." ermunterte sie Lauri udn nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand um es zurück auf den Nachttisch zu legen.

"In der Zwischenzeit gibt es sicher noch 5 tausend andere Dinge, die du gern tun würdest." frohlockte sie und rieb sich an ihm wie eine rollige Katze. Er brummte zufrieden und küsste sie.

"Kahvi wäre eine Option Madame." schnaubte er an ihren Lippen.

Das ließ Nibz sich nicht zweimal sagen, nachdem sie zusammen geduscht hatten, stand er mit nassen Haaren in ihrer Küche, während sie den Kaffee aufsetzte. Er schlang ihr seine Arme um die Hüften und küsste ihren Nacken.

"Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte jeder Morgen so anfangen Prinzessin." knurrte er und leckte sich von ihrem Nacken, zu ihrem Ohr empor, wo er seinen heißen Atem gegen ihre empfindliche Stelle bließ. Nibz wollte schon fast schnurren.

"Ich bin da ganz deiner Meinung, aber ich habe gleich einen Termin. Du weißt ich bin viel gefragt." sie zwinkerte.

"Kann dein Termin nicht noch ein Stündchen warten?" fragte er deprimiert.

"Ich glaube kaum. Geld wächst noch nicht auf dem Baum, dass solltest du eigentlich wissen."

"Ich weiß noch ganz andere Sachen, zum Beispiel, dass ich jetzt sofort in dir versinken will, dass ich dich lieben will, bis du nicht mehr grade aus laufen kannst und hernieder gestreckt, breitbeinig in meinem Bett auf mich wartest." raunte er. Nibz musste kichern.

"So dreckige Worte aus deinem hübschen Mund? Was würde nur deine Mutter dazu sagen?"

"Sie würde sagen, du musst sofort in dieser Frau sein, das Erste an was sie denkt, wenn sie aufwacht, das Letzte an das sie denkt, bevor sie einschläft." knurrte er.

Nibz lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Sie wollte all das für ihn sein udn noch viel mehr, aber die Arbeit kannte kein Erbarmen.

"Sei ein braver Junge und iss dein Frühstück Sweety. Wenn ich die Tour mit Theon durchgesprochen hab, dann reden wir Mal ber die VIP Area in deiner Boxershorts. Eventuell!" sie zwinkerte und missmutig ließ Lauri von ihr ab. Er begleitet sie noch zu ihrem Auto, bevor er selbst sich auf den Heimweg machte und Nibz zu Theon fuhr.

Vielleicht konnte der ihr auch ein wenig über Mariska erzählen, immerhin war er mehr im Partyleben unterwegs als sie. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einander zumindest gesehen hatten, war also nicht gering.

  
  


Alles war so still. Der Kopf dröhnte gnadenlos, ihr war schlecht und sie fror fürchterlich. Alles wirkte verschwommen, drehte sich. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, ein Unbehagen. Sie wollte um sich schlagen, weinen, lachen, weg laufen, sich einkuscheln. Sie wollte alles und nichts.

Wo war sie überhaupt?

Wo war Jare?

Warum war sie allein?

Wollte sie Jemanden um sich?

Sie raufte sich die Haare.

"Aufhören!" Schrie sie und strampelte mit den Beinen. Sie spürte, dass sie plötzlich Jemand fest hielt.

"Ahhhh! Lass mich!"

"Jetzt hör halt auf zu jammern!" Brüllte es ihr entgegen. Aki? Was machte der denn hier? Sie sah sich um. Sie war in Akis Wohnung, doch wie kam sie dort hin?

"Was mach ich hier? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

"Großer Gott, ich hab dich zu mir nach Hause geschafft. Weg von diesem Scheusal!"

"Meinst du Jare? Wo ist er? Ich will zu ihm!"

"Du gehst jetzt eine Weile nicht in seine Nähe! Er tut dir nicht gut."

"Das hast du doch nicht zu entscheiden!" Fuhr sie ihn an.

"Einer muss dich ja mal aus dem Schlamassel befreien!"

"Ich weiß nicht was du überhaupt laberst! Mir geht's gut bei ihm!" Aki schnaubte verächtlich.

"Du kommst hier nicht weg! Punkt! Dort auf dem Tischchen stehen Wasser und was zu essen. Bad hast du dort drüben. Du kommst mir erstmal klar!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Mariska sprang auf, wollte weg. Raus aus dem Apartment! Doch die Tür war abgeschlossen.

"Lass mich raus!" Schrie sie und zerrte an der Tür, trat dagegen, wurde immer aggressiver. Doch alles brachte nichts. Aki machte nicht auf. Blitzschnell verließ sie ihre Kraft. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab. Wieder diese Kälte. Sie kroch zum Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf. Wollte nichts sehen und nicht gesehen werden.

Wie ein Tier kam sie sich vor. Sie sehnte sich nach Jare und sie hatte ein tiefes Verlangen nach einem seiner Beruhigungsmittelchen. Das war zu viel Realität als was Mariska noch ertragen konnte.

  
  


In Windeseile war sie an Theons kleiner Zweitwohnung in Lautasaari angekommen. Was wohnte der auch so weit westlich. Nibz rieb sich die müden Augen und klingelte an seiner Haustür. Er war wie üblich der Einzige ohne Klingelschild. Besaß der Mann überhaupt einen Briefkasten?

Theon ließ sie ein und sie stampfte die Treppen zum zweiten Stock hinauf. Ein Wunder, dass der Kleine aus Tampere kein eigenes Häuschen hatte, aber dass brauchte er wohl kaum. Freudestrahlend zerrte Theon sie in seine Arme als sie den Absatz erreicht hatte.

"Nibz, mein Sonnenschein!"

"Hi Theon." sie knuffte ihm in die Seite und folgte ihm in die Wohnung.

"Ich hab heute gar nicht mit dir gerechnet, um ehrlich zu sein, entschuldige also bitte die Unordnung." er lächelte und schob einen Berg benutzter Klamotten Richtung seines Badezimmers. Es war ihr natürlich nicht entgangen.

"Ich hätte es auch fast verpennt. Russland war schon mega stressig."

"Vielleicht hätten wir es gleich verschieben sollen." gluckste er als sie sich gemeinsam in die Küche setzten.

"Wie siehts denn bei Lovex mit den Rehearsals aus?"

"Bis jetzt läuft es ganz gut. Vivi hat noch ein wenig Probleme mit dem Klicktrack zur neuen Single. Ans Nosturi ist auch grade schwer ran zu kommen, permanent ausgebucht, seit diese Popfaschisten ihren Hintern da breit machen." meckerte er und setzte Kaffee auf.

"Wenn meinst du?" fragte Nibz lachend und räumte derweil Milch und Zucker aus dem Regal auf den Tisch.

"Na die Band von Haber diesem komischen Typen, der strahlt wie ein Atomkraftwerk mit 'ner Fresse wie beim Chirurgen nicht drangekommen und den sämtliche kleinen Mädels in Germany feiern als wäre er Thor persönlich." Nibz lachte.

"Ok, ich vernehme du kannst ihn nicht leiden."

"Na wer will den auch schon sehen mit seiner Muschiweichspülmusik? Ich hab die in unseren Charts noch nicht gesehen, Gott sei Dank." Theon lachte abfällig und goss den Kaffee in die Tassen.

"Dann lass den Samu mal Haber sein und lass uns die Tour planen. Ich denke ja doch, dass es einige finnische Bühnen gibt, die euch sehen wollen." Theon grinste breit.

"Worauf du einen lassen kannst, ich habe gestern erst eine Email bekommen aus Tampere Wir sollen 2 Nächte in der Tullikamarin Pakkahuone spielen, weil innerhalb von 2 Stunden ausverkauft war." Stolz zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Seine durchtrainierte Brust die aus dem Top hervorblitzte, wölbte sich.

"Na das klingt doch schon viel versprechend. Da macht ihr Jonne ja langsam Konkurrenz, vorrausgesetzt ihr lasst das Backstage ganz und kotzt nicht rein." sie lachten gemeinsam.

"Die selbe Anfrage kam übrigens vom Virgin Oil hier in Helsinki."

"Ernsthaft!" Theon sah sie aus großen Augen an.

"Ja, an sich sieht es mir auch machbar aus, würde allerdings bedeuten, dass ihr 2 Day offs dafür opfern müsst."

"Oh." Theon sippte an seinem Kaffee und schien eine Weile darüber zu debattieren während er den Plan von Nibz überflog.

"Ich denke es ist machbar. 2 Shows mehr heißt doppeltes Glück."

"Traust du euch das denn zu? Immerhin müsstet ihr dann direkt von Lahti nach Helsinki aufbrechen und ehe ihr mit dem Loadin fertig seit und dem allen, bedenke, dass sind 4 Stunden Fahrt."

Nibz wollte es ihm nicht ausreden, aber es gab nun Mal wie immer sehr viele Wenn und aber. Theon wog die ganze Sache in Ruhe ab, während er eine Zigarette rauchte und Vivian kurz anrief.

"Also ich würde sagen, lass uns das Kind schaukeln. Vivi ist total begeistert von dem Angebot. Dem können wir nicht genug Shows spielen. Jetzt wo jeder im Moment nur von Cheek redet, fühlt man sich wie ein kleiner Fisch an der Angel, so richtig bedeutungslos weißt du?" Nibz nickte. Sie konnte Theons Gedankengang gut verstehen, trotzdem stahl sich ein grimmiger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht,

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, seit dem letzten Video ist der Hype schlimmer denn je. Was bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr verantwortlich bin und er lediglich Liiga Oy blamieren kann. Ich bin es schon langsam Leid seine Fresse jeden Tag in der Zeitung oder im TV zu sehen. Jare hier, Jare da...es ist schrecklich!" Sie schnaufte und Theon tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Schulter.

"Na so wie ich das sehe, kommst du um die ganzen News ja auch nicht drum herum."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na wegen deiner Kollegin. Die hängt doch nur noch mit Jare ab."

"Naja, das Thema ist noch ein ganz anderes!" Nibz konnte sich nicht helfen als sarkastisch zu klingen. Ein fragender Ausdruck legte sich auf Theons Gesicht.

"Ärger im Paradis?"

"Welches Paradis? Ich arbeite alleine und hab sie seit ganzen 2 Wochen nicht gesehen. Nicht ein Lebenszeichen. Einfach nur gar nichts. Tolle Freundin nicht?" Nibz Stimme klang bitter.

"Oh, du musst dich ja furchtbar einsam fühlen Süße." er nahm sie in den Arm.

"Na ganz so alleine bin ich auch nicht, immerhin ist da noch Lauri aber Sorgen mache ich mir schon. Sie ist wie eine Fremde." traurig sah sie Theon aus und ein paar wenige Tränen verdunkelten ihre großen, blauen Kulleraugen.

"Also, dass einzige was ich gesehen hab, war Aki und Jare, die sich in einer Bar um sie gezofft haben und dann hab ich sie nur von der Ferne in einigen Bars mit ihm gesehen. Allerdings wenn ich das Mal anmerken darf lief sie rum wie eine kleines, billiges Flittchen. Mehr Haut als Stoff an dem Körper."

"Na gut, gegen Klamotten darf man auch nicht meckern, wenn ich feiern gehe ziehe ich auch gerne was offenes an, aber das klingt ja doch schon ganz schön nach Jares Einfluss." Theon lachte trocken.

"Der ist schlimmer als jeder Schießhund, keine 2 Meter hat er sie von seiner Seite gelassen, irgendwo waren seine Patschehändchen immer, entweder unter ihrem Top, auf ihrem Top oder auf ihrem Arsch. Ich versteh nicht wie ihr Weiber euch immer so betatschen lassen könnt. Ich kann doch auf 'ner Party nem Typen auch nicht einfach in den Schritt fassen und sagen: Hey komm mit zu mir Hosen runter ich hab dir was wichtiges zu sagen." Theon schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

"Du kannst es versuchen, aber ich garantiere für nichts." Jetzt grinste der Sänger.

"Ich kann dir auf jeden Fall versichern, dass ich im Unterwäsche von Herrn Ylönen noch nicht gewildert hab, dass haben schon andere vor mir versucht." Er kicherte und Nibz lief rot an.

"Na ist da was im Busch?" forschte Theon grinsend nach undd beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen sehr genau.

"Ach Quatsch nicht, er ist halt nett."

"NETT?!" Theon zog das Wort extra lang und noch mehr Röte schoss Nibz ins Gesicht.

"Na komm, mir kannst du es doch erzählen." Nibz stotterte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, dann packte sie die Tatsachen auf den Tisch. Theon quietschte vergnügt und knuddelte sie durch.

"Ich freu mich so furchtbar für dich. Ich will mehr Details."

"Aber nur wenn ich noch einen Kaffee bekomme." lachte Nibz und sie rückte die Unterlagen zur Seite, mit dem Wichtigstens waren sie immerhin durch.

So saß sie den ganzen Tag bei Theon und ließ sich von ihm liebevoll beraten.

  
  


-46-

Mariska fühlte sich noch immer nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Sie hätte die Wände hoch gehen können. Sie zitterte immer mehr. Sie war furchtbar nervös. Ihre Fingerkuppen hatte sie schon vollständig zerknabbert. Den Schmerz den sie davon erhielt merkte sie noch nicht mal. Wieder wurde sie wütend.

Was fiel Aki ein sie wie einen räudigen Hund in einzusperren? Wie ein Tier im Käfig. Der hatte sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Sie war schließlich alt genug Entscheidungen zu treffen und er war gottverdammt keine Person, welche es auch nur ansatzweise zustehen würde sie so zu behandeln. Sie hasste ihn in diesem Moment. Sie wollte zu Jare. Jetzt, sofort!

Sie brauchte etwas gegen diese schreckliche Laune. Sie brauchte Erlösung. Schneeweiße, reine Erlösung. Wie eine Löwin tigerte sie im Zimmer auf und ab, versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Vergebens. Auch Aki wollte sie nicht hören und öffnen. Sie saß mittlerweile weinend auf ihrem Bett. Sie fühlte sich bestätigt. Alle waren gegen sie, wieder einmal ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Fenster! Sie sprang auf und hastete zum Fenster. Sie streckte ihren Kopf hinaus. Hmm, war nicht hoch. Sie rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Endlich waren diese Mistdinger offen!

Hastig kletterte sie aus dem Fenster und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Sie rannte. Rannte und rannte. Ihre Füße trugen sie immer weiter. Getrieben vom Verlangen nach mehr.

Ihr Sprint hatte sie bis vor Jares Haustür getrieben, wie wild drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf. Wieder und wieder.

"Mann, is ja gut ich bin da!" Schrie es ihr entgegen und die Tür wurde vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen.

"Oh, Hey Baby! Hat der Hampelmann ausgeturnt?" Seine Stimme klang augenblicklich weicher. Mit großen, glasigen Augen sah sie ihn an.

"Lass mich rein, bin abgehauen." Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr einzutreten. Sie betrat sein Apartment und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das viel zu große Sofa. Nervös nibbelte sie an ihren Fingern und wippte langsam vor und zurück.

"Was trinken?" Sie nickte. Jare ging zur Bar und schenkte sich und ihr ein Glas Whiskey ein. Er stellte ihr ein Glas auf den Tisch.

"Nicht so gesprächig heute, was?"

"Hast du was da?" Er sah sie schief an und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was da?"

"Hasch?! Koks?! Peppers?! Pillen?! Irgendwas!?" Schrie sie schon fast. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

"Kein Grund laut zu werden, Cherrypie." Genüsslich nippte er an seinem Glas und lehnte sich zurück.

"Bist du nur deswegen hier?" Fragte er fast schon traurig.

"Natürlich nicht." Antwortete sie fast viel zu schnell. Jare seufzte tief.

"Nun ja! Ich hab tatsächlich noch was da. Aber wir sollten deinen Konsum etwas einschränken, Baby. Es gefällt mir nicht in welche Richtung das geht."

"Ja ja Papa, wo ist der Stoff?" Sie war so nervös, ungeduldig. Alles kribbelte in ihr. Vorfreude! Sie rutschte näher zu ihm und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Sie saß rittlings auf ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Hastig tastete sie diese ab, fuhr tiefer. Mit zitternden Händen glitt sie in seine Hosentaschen. Endlich! Das vertraute Knistern! Ein Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie zog es aus seiner Hosentasche, stand auf und machte alles auf dem Tisch bereit. Endlich konnte sie ihr Verlangen stillen. Sie inhalierte und schon kurze Zeit später breitete sich dieses angenehme Gefühl in ihr aus. Endlich fühlte sie sich besser.

Jare beobachtete das Spiel missmutig und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Okay Baby, genieß den Trip von mir wars der letzte. Ich hab gern Spass und überschreite Grenzen, aber das mit dir gerät aus dem Ruder, Darling." Mariska wedelte in der Luft als wollte sie seine Worte wegschaffen.

"Ich weiß was ich tu." Knurrte sie ihm entgegen.

"Wie du meinst." Von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien sie wieder handzahm zu werden.

"Hast du mich vermisst?" Schnurrte sie ihm entgegen und begann an seiner Hose zu nesteln.

"Und wie." Seine Stimme klang tief und rau. Er stöhnte, als sie seine Hose geöffnet hatte und mit ihrer Hand in seine Boxershort glitt.

"Hmmm... Das ist gut Baby... Was dagegen, wenn ich mir ne kleine Erinnerung mache um dich nicht zu vergessen wenn du nich bei mir bist?" Dabei zückte er sein Handy und wedelte vor ihrer Nase.

"Natürlich nicht." Sie grinste dümmlich. Sie war im Moment im absoluten Schwebezustand. Fühlte sich jedoch in der Pflicht was für den Stoff zu tun und geil wie 20 Seefahrer obendrein. Da war ihr auch pupsegal ob er sie filmte, während sie es ihm mit dem Mund besorgte und er sie im Nachhinein von hinten nahm.

Zufrieden lag sie nach dieser Odyssee in seinen Armen, kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Lass mich auch mal an der Tüte ziehen." Murmelte sie schon fast eingeschlafen.

"Heute nicht mehr Baby." Er küsste ihre Stirn und streichelte ihr Haar. So lang bis sie eingeschlafen war. Als er sicher war, dass sie schlief, stahl er sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er schnappte seine Zigaretten, zog sich fix eine Boxershort über und ging auf seinen Balkon. Er zündete sich die Zigarette an und starrte gedankenverloren zu den Sternen. Er war zu weit gegangen. Mariska so zu sehen gefiel ihm nicht. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass er seine Meinung mit Aki teilte.

Er wollte Spass mit ihr, sie bei Laune halten. Etwas Publicity pushen. Das hatte er geschafft. Nun war es jedoch so, dass er sie wirklich mochte und er wusste, er war nicht gut für sie. Er war zu kaputt und verkorkst, als dass er ihr das bieten könnte was sie braucht. Auch wenn sie eine schöne Zeit miteinander hatten, sie sprach viel von Aki. Gerade wenn sie drauf war. Er realisierte.

Aki war der Mann in Mariskas Herzen, nicht er und es war wohl besser so. Melancholie überkam ihn. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch gern hatte. Nur anders und im Moment hauptsächlich der Rauschmittel wegen. Tief atmete er durch. Wann hatte er das letzte mal geliebt? Er wusste es nicht. Er war viel zu emotionslos geworden als von ihm geliebte Menschen von ihm gingen.

Das Business war sein Lover. Er würde Schluss mir ihr machen. Diesmal Schach Matt für Aki. Jare wollte nicht der Grund sein, dass sie ihr Leben hinschmeißt. Jetzt sollte sie jedoch erstmal ausschlafen. Er würde sich morgen etwas überlegen. Er löschte seine Zigarette aus und ging zurück zu ihr ins Bett. Nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie fest an sich. Er küsste ihr Haar.

"Schlaf gut." Flüsterte er und ließ dich ebenfalls von der Müdigkeit einlullen.

  
  


Lauri saß im Rehaersalroom im Nosturi und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rum. Seit einer halben Stunde wartete er auf Aki. Er hatte ihm eigentlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie proben mussten. Eero kochte grade Chai Latte und Pauli stöpselte an den Kabeln am Amplifier rum.

"Bist du sicher, dass er noch kommt?" fragte Eero, die Ruhe selbst.

"Ich hoffe es für ihn." in dem Moment ging die Tür endlich quietschend auf und ein abgekämpft wirkender Aki betrat den Raum. Er warf seinen Rucksack in die Ecke, nahm seine Sticks heraus und ließ sich deprimiert hinter sein Drumset auf den Hocker fallen, bevor er das Stimmgerät auf die Felle legte und anfing zu stimmen.

Lauris Gedanken schweiften von Nibz ab zu seinem Trommler.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist." gab Lauri sarkastisch zum Besten, doch sein bester Freund schien gar nicht darauf zu reagieren. Aki trommelt einfach weiter auf den Remoheads herum bis alles so klang, wie es klingen musste. Endlich packte er die Stellschraube wieder ein.

"Können wir dann einfach anfangen?"

"Könnten wir, aber du machst nicht grade den Eindruck als ob dir nach Proben wäre, du bist eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Was ist los?" fragte Eero und reichte Aki eine Tasse Chai Latte. Der starrte in die Tasse als wäre sie grade aus einem Ufo gefallen.

"Gar nichts. Alles Bestens." Aki lachte aufgesetzt. Lauri sah ihn schief an.

"Gar nichts?" fragte er nun auch noch eher unsanft nach.

"Ja alles schick." sein Drummer schenkte ihm ein weiteres Perlweißlächeln mit 32 gefälschten Zähnen. Die Jungs beließen es dabei und probten.

"Ich wäre dafür, dass wir Mal wieder Smash auf die Setlist setzen." Lauri entging keines Falls Akis verzogenes Gesicht. Es war ihm allerdings neu, dass er sich an dem Song stieß, normalerweise war es Lauri der Probleme damit hatte. Immerhin hatte er es damals für seinen besten Freund geschrieben, der leider dem Genuss gewisser Frohlockungen abhanden gekommen war und es mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste.

Doch im Moment, hatte Lauri das Bedürfnis die Geschichte wieder auf zu wärmen, immerhin entgingen auch ihm die aktuellen Entwicklungen in der Musikszene nicht. Seit dem der Hip Hop Einfluss auf Finnland zu einem riesigen Hype hochgepuscht worden waren, gehörten gewisse Rauschmittel schon fast zu einer Art O-Ton. Lauri ging das gehörig gegen den Strich. Umso wichtiger erschien es ihm die Leute auf zu rütteln.

Aki vermasselte nach 3 Versuchen immer wieder seinen Einsatz. Beim vierten Anlauf kam er aus dem Takt und Lauri drehte sich samt Mikrofonständer zu ihm um.

"Sag Mal Hattu, hast du komplett vergessen was du spielen musst? Muss ich jetzt die Into Cd einlegen und mir selber beim Singen zuhören, damit du dich an deine Drumparts erinnerst? Du hattest doch sonst nie Probleme damit." Lauri gab sich sichtlich Mühe unbeteiligt und nett zu klingen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich muss Mal eben aufs Klo." er zog sein Kappi zurecht und entschwand ins Bad, denn Flur hinab.

"Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Hattu sich heute komisch benimmt?" fragte Lauri seinen Gitarristen und Bassisten, synchrones Nicken war deren Antwort.

Lauris Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Nibz und er ertappte sich dabei zu grinsen. Irgendwie war er schon ein bisschen verliebt in sie, aber er würde den Teufel tun ihr das zu gestehen. Natürlich war sie eine Granate im Bett, da konnte er nicht meckern, aber mit Gefühlen das war seit jeher so eine Sache. Wer redet denn auch schon gerne über Gefühle? Er bewunderte Aki, der da anscheinend keine Hemmugen hatte und einfach drauf los heulte, wenn ihm danach war. Lauri würde nie im Leben seine Fassade so tief sinken lassen.

Apropos Hattu, der war noch immer auf dem Klo. Lauri marschierte dorthin, seines Erachtens hatte der Trommler sich jetzt lange genug dort eingesperrt. Da war irgendetwas im Busch und Lauri wollte endlich reinen Tisch haben. Die missglückten Proben zerrten an seinen Nerven. Er hasste es nach Hause zu gehen und sich wie der letzte Looser zu fühlen, weil nicht ein Song perfekt geprobt war. Wenn er überhaupt dazu kam bis zum Ende zu singen immerhin war da nicht mehr viel zu singen, wenn Aki mittendrin das Handtuch warf.

Er würde jetzt definitiv heraus finden, was Aki so sehr beschäftigte, koste es was es wolle.

"Aki?" Lauri klopfte gegen das Holz.

"Ich komm ja schon." schniefte es von drinnen und Lauri hörte wie der Wasserhahn auf und wieder zu gedreht wurde. Versichtig senkte er die Klinke, es war nicht abgeschlossen und streckte den Kopf rein. Aki rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch das Gesicht trocken Der Sänger betrat das Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

"So Äffchen, wir zwei Hübschen reden jetzt mal Tacheles." Aki sah ihn schief an und Lauri konnte regelrecht sehen wie hoch die Mauer aus Widerstand war, die sein Gegenüber unsichtbar zwischen ihnen errichtete.

"Du hast 2 Optionen. Du sagst mir jetzt was los ist oder wir bleiben hier drin bis wir alt und grau sind." Lauri sah ihn ernst an.

Aki nahm das Kappi vom Kopf und seufzte. Es gab kein Entrinnen, also plumpste er auf seinen kleinen Hintern und begann Lauri alles zu erzählen. Der hörte ganz ruhig zu, hatte allerdings Probleme seine Gesichtzüge beeinander zu behalten, um so weiter Aki ausführte, wie er Jare eine reinhauen wollte, Mariska mitgenommen hatte und dass diese ihm heute früh eiskalt aus dem Fenster ausgebüchst war.

"Ich hab sie gesucht aber nirgendwo gefunden. Zu Jare wollte ich nicht fahren, ich kann froh sein, dass er mir nicht eine auf die 12 gehauen hat gestern."

"Da hast du allerdings Recht. Aki du schaffst es auch immer wieder dich in die beklopptesten Weiber zu verlieben." komemntierte Lauri trocken.

"Sie ist nicht bekloppt, sie ist anders." beharrte der Drummer,

"Ja sie ist ein verfickter Junkie Aki, dass macht die Situation um so vieles besser." entgegnete der Sänger trocken.

"Was hat Jare, was ich nicht habe?" Aki fing wieder an zu weinen. Lauri nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Er hat ein großes Ego, den Arsch voller Geld und kann jede Nutte haben die er will. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass deine heiß ersehnte Herzensdame Jare selbst will, sondern lediglich den Stoff von ihm."

"Das ist doch alles Paska." schniefte er.

"Wem sagst du das." Lauri knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich wollte er Nibz heute abend überraschen, stattdessen meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr wohl ein paar Neuigkeiten über ihre ach so tolle Freundin erzählen musste. Jackpot. So wird das nie was mit Heiraten und Kinder kriegen Ylönen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach gar nichts sagen, an sich ging ihn das alles nichts an.

"Ich will sie wieder zurück haben, sie war so ein liebes Mädchen am Anfang." schniefte sein Kumpel. Du wärest viel besser dran, wenn sie weit weg wäre mein Bester, dachte Lauri im Stillen. Er tröstet Aki noch eine Weile, bis sie endlich das Klo verließen.

Lauri wollte Smash jetzt noch dringender als sowieso spielen, beließ es für den heutigen Tag jedoch dabei. Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und quatschten über Gott und die Welt.

  
  


-47-

Mariska wurde durch den Geruch von Kaffee geweckt. Sehnsucht nach der schwarzen Bohne machte sich in ihr breit. Allerdings war ihr auch schon wieder schlecht und kalt, dies lies ihre Laune nicht gerade aufblühen. Mühsam krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, zog sich rasch etwas über und tapste in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen!" Seine Stimme hallte viel zu laut in ihrem Kopf wieder. "Morgen. Kaffee bitte." Flüsterte sie fast. Jare stellte ihr einen Kaffee und eine Schüssel Müsli vor die Nase.

"Kein Hunger." Maulte sie.

"Wird gegessen!" Erwiderte er.

"Ich will lieber 'ne Tüte zum Kaffee." Zuckersüß sah sie ihn an.

"Dazu hab ich dir Gestern was gesagt, von mir gibt's kein Zeug mehr. Du kommst nicht drauf klar, Darling."

"Ach komm schon. Nur ein bisschen rauchen ist doch nicht wild."

"Nein. Und wir müssen reden."

"Worüber?"

"Über uns, Baby. Das funktioniert einfach nicht mehr. Ich mag dich wirklich gern aber du solltest dich von mir fern halten. Das Hip Hop Business ist nichts für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du da weiter hinein gerätst."

"Du machst Schluss? Einfach so abgeschossen!?" Empört sah sie ihn an.

"Ich schieße dich nicht einfach ab. Ich will dich vor etwas bewahren, dem du nicht gerecht wirst. Und das mit uns, hätte eh nicht geklappt auf Dauer. Nicht wenn dir jemand Anderes eigentlich mehr bedeutet als du zugibst." Er klang traurig. Doch das interessierte sie in dem Moment nicht. Wütend sprang sie auf und donnerte ihre Faust auf den Tisch.

"Schön! So siehst du das. Dein dummes Gelaber kannst du dir sparen! Genauso wie dein Mutti-Gehabe! Es gibt sicher Hunderte die besser sind als du! Und meine Tüte bekomm ich schon!" Sie lief zur Garderobe, zog Schuhe und Jacke an und flüchtete stinksauer aus seiner Wohnung.

  
  


Jare vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, was hatte er da nur angestellt, aber immerhin hatte er noch das Tape und das würde sich sicher noch bezahlt machen. Vielleicht sollte er es aus versehen in den nächsten Tagen einer Zeitung zukommen lassen. Elastinen würde ihm dafür auf die Schulter klopfen. Ja das war ein guter Plan, aber ihm wurde das Herz schwer. Was war eigentlich aus ihm geworden? Egal wie sehr er Mariska mochte, etwas in ihm trieb ihm dazu, Frauen so zu behandeln. Wenn sie drauf waren, konnte er mit ihnen spielen, sich an ihnen messen. Wenn nicht, dann waren sie zu nüchtern und rational. Er hatte noch nie gewollt, das ihm jemand Paroly bot, ihn gar kritisierte oder beurteilte. In seinem Bett waren sie alle schon gewesen aber sein Herz konnte keine erreichen. Er war echt so ein Versager wenn es um Frauen ging. Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken? Wahrscheinlich lief das junge Ding jetzt zurück zu Aki, warf sich auf die Knie, lutschte seinen Schwanz und bettelte um Vergebung. Alles wäre wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, Thema abgeschlossen. Spätestens heute Abend hätte er 3 neue Weiber am Start und wenn er dafür Nachhilfe benötigen würde, genug Stoff war immer verfügbar. Hakala würde sich noch bei ihm bedanken, immerhin hatte er ihr wahrscheinlich erst Mal gezeigt wie man es im Bett ordentlich krachen lässt. Er Grinste selbstgefällig und schrieb Aki eine SMS.

"Hast dein Babe wieder, viel Spaß mit dem was ich ihr beigebracht hab. Hat ausgedient, werd jetzt an anderen Knöpfen drehen, die nicht ganz so psychotisch ticken wie deine Pussy."

Mariska fluchte unterdrückt. Wo sollte sie jetzt ihren Stoff herbekommen. Sie brauchte dringend was. Sie hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, auf einmal war sie sich viel zu bewusst über die ganzen Menschen, die sie anstarrten wie sie mehr schlecht als Recht bekleidet in ihrem Miniröckchen bei Eises Temperaturen durch die Stadt tigerte. Wie war das immer in den Filmen? Bahnhof oder dunkle Gasse? Mit vor Kälte zuckenden Gliedern streifte sie durch die Straßen Richtung Bahnhof, hielt sich absichtlich in den schlechteren Vierteln auf. Woran erkennt man eigentlich einen Dealer? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Die Sucht beherrschte all ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte wenigstens was Rauchen, irgendwas damit Aki aus ihrem Kopf verschwand und auch die bösen Worte, die Jare ihr ins Gesicht geschrien hatte. Das Zittern ihres Körpers zwang sie in die Knie. Sie hatte das Gefühl kein Stück weiter mehr Laufen zu können, als würde die Welt in einem Schwindelanfall auf sie hernieder stürzen. Diese Enzugserscheinungen waren schlimmer als der letzte schief gegangene Trip. Weinend ließ sie sich neben einer Mülltonne einfach auf den eisigen Boden fallen. Wo war sie da nur hereingeraten, sie kam sich ja selber schon vor wie Abfall. Depression machte sich in ihr breit und sie bekam Angst, wie sie das alles ohne Drogen ertragen sollte. Womit sollte sie das überhaupt bezahlen?

Jare hatte ihr den weißen Schnee umsonst in den Hintern geblasen, aber so furchtbar wie sie sich grade fühlte, sah sie wahrscheinlich auch aus und würde garantiert niemanden Abschleppen. Das Sextape schoss ihr durch den Kopf, doch nachdem sie auf den verschwommen wirkenden Bildschirm ihres Telefons danach suchte, fiehl ihr ein, dass Jare es hatte und nicht sie. Er hatte es mit seinem eigenen Handy gefilmt.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" Sie zog sich wütend an den Haaren.

"Hey?" Ein Schatten fiehl auf sie. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. "Bist du nicht das Lieblingsspielzeug vom Tiihonen?" Mariska versuchte ihr Bestes Grinsen auf zu setzen und stand zitternd wie Espenlaub auf. Ihre Jacke klaffte auf, doch es kümmerte sie grad wenig, nur dunkel erinnerte sie sich an das Gesicht des Typen vor ihr.

"Klar."

"Ach, wie liebreizend, dass der Wachhund dir Auslauf lässt." er grinste schmierig. Mariska erwiederte es. Vielleicht konnte sie bei ihm bekommen was sie suchte.

"Was machst du dann hier so alleine?" Ein Funkeln hatte sich in die Augen des Typen geschlichen.

"Pause, weißt du Wäsche waschen ist anstrengend." erwiderte sie ganz umgänglich, als würde sie sich mit ihm übers Wetter unterhalten.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher du gehst so richtig ab im Schleuderwaschgang."

"Was bietest du mir denn im Gegenzug, wenn ich dir zeige, was du so verpasst?" säuselte sie und lehnte sich zu ihm vor. Der Typ leckte sich die Lippen.

"Kommt drauf an, was du haben willst."

"Schnee, ich mag Winter." sie grinste. Wenn sie komplett aneinander vorbei redeten oder jemand sie belauschen sollte, würde alles total unverfänglich wirken.

"Dann werd ich dir Mal einen Glühwein kochen Schätzchen." Er presste sie gegen die Wand. Mariska ließ ihn machen.

"Erst Schneeballschlacht, dann Füße hoch und aufwärmen." forderte sie. Der Kerl überlegte, fuhr sich durch die fettigen Haare und fischte dann ein Tütchen aus der Tasche. Hastig schnappte sie danach.

"Was ist nun Schätzchen muss ich frieren?" Sie nieste und wischte sich das Pulver von der Nase, bevor sie das Kokstütchen festhielt, doch er nahm es ihr nicht ab. Jedoch fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser und ließ ihn nicht im Regen stehen. Mariska lächelte, ihr Geist war hellwach aber auf ganz anderen Schienen unterwegs und sie ließ ihn einfach machen. Das Klicken der Kamera in der Nähe bekam sie gar nicht mit, dafür sah sie grade zu viele bunte Punkte.

Es schien genauso schnell vorbei zu sein wie es angefangen hatte.

"Ich glaub ich hab mir liebend gern die Finger vebrannt." grinste der Typ und hing noch ein letztes Mal an ihren Lippen. Sie grinste. Sie hatte was sie wollte und was er dachte, war ihr reichlich egal. Sich den Slip zurecht ziehend, und den Rock richtend, verließ sie nach ihm die Gasse. Ein riesiges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und die Sonne schien sich am Himmel verdreifacht zu haben. Es kribbelte unter ihrer Kopfhaut und ihr war so warm wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, als sie in jemanden rein rasselte.

"Pass doch auf!" meckerte Nibz und wollte weiter gehen. Sie war auf de rsuche nach einem alten Haus als Location für ein Photoshoot, als sie irgend eine billige Blondine über den Haufen rannte.

"NIBZ!" quieckte es da 5 Oktaven zu hoch und zwei klapperdürre Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille. Verdattert blieb sie stehen und beobachtete das Objekt vor sich. Wer war das? Das Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor und Nibz brauchte mindestens 5 Minuten bevor sie realisierte, wer da halb nackt und breit grinsend vor ihr stand. Im selben Moment hörte sie auch den Auslöser einer Kamera und sah sich nach dem Übeltäter um, währnd sie Mariska um Armeslänge von sich schob. 2 kleine Mdchen mit einem Handy aber keinen von der Presse konnte sie ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das eingebildet. Fassunglos starrte sie noch immer ihre Freundin an, vor ihr stand eine vollkommen Fremde.

"Was zur Hölle ist aus dir geworden? Es wundert mich, dass du dich nach all der Zeit noch an meinen Namen erinnerst!" spuckte sie.

"Ach Herzchen, ich war halt so beschäftigt." Das Lächeln schien auf deren Lippen eingraviert zu sein. Nibz wollte am Liebsten brechen.

"Schön ich muss arbeiten, falls du noch weist was das ist. Du ziehst doch sicher mit Tiihonen heute Nacht wieder um die Häuser, oder bist du schon dabei?" meinte sie verächtlich und ließ ihren Blick ein weiteres Mal über die abschreckende Erscheinung gleiten. Mariska hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sah sie dumm grinsend an.

"Ich dachte eher, dass wir heute Mal Mädels Abend machen." posaunte sie heraus, als wäre nie irgendetwas passiert.

"Dein Ernst! Du kommst nach Wochen an und tust so als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Ich kenne dich wirklich nicht mehr."

"Ja dann weist du meine Gesellschaft nicht zu schätzen. Aki freut sich sicher mich zu sehen!" schnappte sie und stiefelte davon. Nibz dachte sie wäre in einem billigen 50er Jahre Schwarz-Weiß Film gefangen. Was zur Hölle sollte das werden?

Sie war noch immer wie festgefroren, als Lauri auf ihrem Iphone aufblinkte.

"Hallo mein Herz." flötete sie in ihr Headset.

"Hey Schatz, bist du zu Hause? Wir sind fertig mit Proben und ich glaub wir zwei müssen ganz dringend Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu erzählen." Ein liebevolles Lächeln bemächtigte sich Nibz ihrer Züge. Er wollte sie sehen, dass bedeutete ihr die Welt.

"Das trifft sich gut, Ich dir auch. Ich bin in ca: 30 Minuten zu Hause, kann es so lange noch warten?"

"Sicher ich seh dich dann."

"Bye." Nibz legte auf und verschob die eben stattgefunden Situation. Sie würde jetzt schnell noch Mal nach etwas passendem suchen, solte sie nichts finden, konnte sie dass immer noch morgen wiederholen. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch heim und sich bei Lauri alles von der Seele reden.

  
  


-48-

Geistesabwesend und immernoch ziemlich empört machte sich Mariska auf den Weg zu Aki. Cheek und Nibz wussten ihre Anwesenheit einfach nicht zu schätzen. Den Buckel konnten sie ihr runter rutschen! Und überhaupt! Jare dieser 0/8/15 Rapper konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben. Wer brauchte den schon!? Sie nicht!

Endlich war sie nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert bei Akis Apartment angekommen. Es dauerte einige Anläufe bis sie die bescheuerte Klingel endlich gefunden hatte. Was war die auch so blöd versteckt und wanderte hin und her!? Und warum dauerte es so lange bis er an der Tür war? War der thronen oder was!? Sie war schon wieder auf 180. Endlich öffnete er ihr die Tür.

"Mariska?" Fragte er erstaunt und gleichzeitig etwas schockiert.

"Nein, das Osterbunny! Kann ich reinkommen, nachdem ich hier schon Stunden gewartet habe?" Aki schien irritiert.

"Ja, komm rein." Sie schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf seinem Sofa fallen. Selig grinste sie vor sich hin.

"Genug von Jare?" Fragte er nun schnippisch.

"Ach der!" Sie wunk ab. "Ich steh nich so auf Jungs, Männer sind mir lieber." Dabei ließ sie ihren Finger über Akis Brust fahren, welcher sich gerade neben ihr nieder gelassen hatte. Ihr Blick war leer, glasig, dennoch konnte er deutlich ihre Erregung erkennen. Er fühlte sich schlecht dabei, dass ihre Berührung ihn anturnte. Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück von ihr ab.

"Schön zu hören. Ist denk ich ganz gut, dass du nicht mehr mit ihm verkehrst." Ihre Augen blitzten auf.

"Da magst du Recht haben mein Süßer. Ich würde jetzt viel lieber mit dir verkehren." Lasziv leckte sie sich über die Lippen und knöpfte ihre Bluse ein Stück auf. Aki schluckte.

"Magst du was trinken?"

"Oh ja Schätzchen, dich!" Erbarmungslos offen griff sie in seinen Schritt und begann ihn zu massieren. Er stöhnte kehlig auf.

"Ich, ich halte das für keine so gute Idee." Keuchte er.

"Ach komm, ich merk doch dass ich dich geil mache. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal einen ordentlichen Fick? Oder einen leer gesaugten Schwanz?" Aki sah sie an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Gott! Er hätte sie am liebsten geschnappt, ihr diese Stofffetzchen vom Leib gerissen und ihr das Hirn aus dem Leib gevögelt. Doch sein Verstand hielt ihn zurück. Nicht in dem Zustand wie sie war. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er sah, dass sie nicht ganz bei sich war. Sie schien auch ziemlich entkräftet. Jetzt kamen ihm Jares Worte in den Sinn. Scheißkerl! Aki war sauer auf ihn, auch auf Mariska. Immerhin hatte sie ihn ziemlich mies behandelt. Dennoch wollte er ihr helfen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen sie so abgefuckt zu erleben. Er mäßigte sich.

"Mariska, ich würde liebend gern mit dir schlafen, aber es geht nicht." Kurz hörte sie auf ihn zu befummeln.

"Warum? Bist du schwul? Macht deine Nudel ständig schlapp?"

"Nein! Das ist es nicht. Nur ich finde du solltest dich etwas erholen. Lass uns etwas essen und einen DVD Abend machen, wie früher. Du kannst natürlich hier schlafen." Mariska seufzte.

"Ja okay, aber dann mach ich's mir halt selber!"

Ganz ungeniert zog sie sich aus. Sie begann sich zu streicheln und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Na, willst du nicht doch?" Beschämt sah er zur Seite, sah auf ihre Sachen. Gott wie sahen die aus? War das Sperma in ihrem Slip? Schnell sah er weg, haschte einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Blaue Flecken, überall. Was hatte der Kerl mit ihr angestellt? Als er so gedankenverloren war, hatte er nicht bemerkt wie sie sich an ihn gepirscht hatte. Ihre Hände wanderten blitzschnell in seine Hose und umfassten seinen Penis.

"Hmmm fühlt sich der gut an. Ich wette du würdest mich so richtig geil ficken, Aki. Komm schon! Ich mach auch alles mit. Du kannst mich nehmen wie du willst aber bitte fick mich!" Aki seufzte. Er nahm ihre Hand aus seiner Hose.

"Du solltest duschen gehen und dein Heimspiel fortsetzen. Du hattest heut anscheinend schon Spass, ich steh auf frische Ware."

"Spießer! Aber gut, hast ein Handtuch?"

"Hängt im Bad. Ich mach alles für den Abend fertig."

"Gut, wenn du es dir überlegst, dann komm nur! Ich werde gleich auf jeden Fall an dich denken, wenn ich meine Finger tief in mir versenke und deinen Namen stöhne." Sie warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand mit den Hüften wackelnd im Bad. Aki setzte sich und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Schwer pustete er die Luft aus. Was sollte er nur mir ihr anstellen? Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Er selbst verschwand erst einmal im andren Bad um sein Problemchen zu lösen. Dann machte er wie versprochen alles fertig.

  
  


Nibz und Lauri kamen gleichzeit an deren Wohnung an. Sie schloss grade ihren Fiat ab und wollte zur Haustür hoch stiefeln, als ihr jemand die Augen zu hielt.

"Wer bin ich." flüsterten heiße Lippen neben ihrem Ohr.

"Der Weihnachtsmann in Boxershort?" Er gluckste udn ließ die Hände sinken um sie zu sich um zu drehen.

"Fast." zwinkerte er. Nibz ließ sich von ihm halten, sog seinen Duft tief in sich ein.

"Komm mit rein, ist zu kalt hier." sie küsste seine Nasenspitze. Zusammen betraten sie das Treppenhaus und Nibz nahm ihn mit zu sich. Überrascht blcikte Lauri auf die wenigen Pappkartons die an der Gardrobe standen.

"Ziehst du um?" fragte er neugierig.

"Nein das sind Mariskas Sachen." Lauri schluckte hörbar udn entledigte sich seines Mantels.

"Heißt das sie zieht bei Tiihonen ein?"

"Davon weiß ich nichts, aber bei mir brauch sie sicher nicht mehr ankommen, ich habe sie eben in der Stadt getroffen." seufzte Nibz. Zusammen setzten sie sich mit Tee in die Küche.

"Weswegen wolltest du denn mit mir reden?" griff Nibz das Telefonat wieder auf.

"Genau deswegen." Nibz sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich denke ich hatte deinen Standpunkt von Anfang an verstanden, ich wüsste jetzt auch icht, dass ich andere Meinung wäre. was bleibt also noch zu sagen?" fragte sie verdutzt und stellte ein paar Kekse auf die gemusterte Tischdecke, direkt vor seine Nase. Sofort fischte Lauri sich einen Cookie aus der Schüssel und mümmelte zufrieden daran herum. Da hatte offensichtlich jemand Nerven.

"Ich habe heute mit Aki gesprochen, nachdem er Mal wieder die Proben gen Jordan geschickt hat. Die Stories die mein Drummer zum Besten gegeben hat will ich nur ungern wiederholen. Allerdings, auch wenn es mich nichts angeht, vielleicht solltest du doch nochmal versuchen ihr zu helfen." stotterte Lauri und zerkrümmelte einen Teil des Keks.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was so gravierend ist, dass sie irgendwelche Hilfe braucht. Es schien ihr offensichtlich viel zu gut zu gehen, als ich sie vor weniger als einer Stunde über den Haufen gerannt hab." nun war es an Lauri fragend zu gucken.

Nibz beschrieb ihm ihre Begenung in allen Details.

"Es tut mir schon irgendwo Leid für sie, aber sie hat mehr als offensichtlich gemeint, dass sie auf mich sprichwörtlich scheißt. Wenn du mich fragst, wäre Aki besser ohne sie dran."

"Da muss ich dir schon Recht geben, aber so wie du es erzählst ist sie wohl schon längst ganz unten angekommen. Ich glaube kaum, dass Jare sich da länger mit ihr beschäftigen wird."

"Ich wusste nicht dass man überhaupt so tief sinken kann." spuckte Nibz und kaute früstriert an einem Cookie. Lauri seufzte und beließ es dabei. Mit Nibz war offensichtlich im Moment nicht über das Thema zu diskutieren. Er fühlte sich schlecht, aber wie brachte man jemandem bei, dass dessen damals beste Freundin ein Junkie Problem hatte. Er hatte es bei seinem Kumpel ja selbst viel zu spät bemerkt.

"Lass uns nicht mehr über sie diskutierren ok?" Nibz trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie beugte sich herab und küsste ihn.

"Ich werd dir jetzt erstmal was feines Kochen, du siehst völlig geschafft aus." Lauri lächelte liebevoll. Sie war viel zu gut zu ihm, wie hatte er das nur verdient.

  
  


-49-

Mariska war von ihrem Duschgang zurück gekehrt. Aki hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein schnelles Nudelgericht gezaubert und alles gemütlich hergerichtet. Sie hatte sich im Bad nochmal etwas aufgepäppelt. Der komische Typ von dem sie den Stoff bekam hatte zum Glück nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihm sein Wundertütchen aus der Jacke gefischt hatte. So hatte sie noch genug für mindestens eine Woche. Glücksgefühle überfluteten ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich richtig wohl. Ihr Körper wär gerade noch dabei zu entscheiden ob sie müde oder aufgedreht war. Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Aki drückte ihr einen Teller in die Hand.

"Guten Appetit." Sie nickte. Appetit hatte sie mehr als genug. Sie wusste gar nicht wann sie das letzte Mal etwas Richtiges gegessen hatte. Sie schlang die Nudeln nur so in sich hinein. Aki brachte ihr zwei mal Nachschlag.

"Boah! Bin ich voll!" Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

"Das wär ich nach dieser Elefantenportion auch!" Kicherte Aki. Sie buffte ihm in die Seite.

"Hatte halt Hunger."

"Ist ja auch okay" Aki schaltete den Film ein. Auch er lehnte sich nun zurück und entspannte. Für einen kurzen Moment war es wie vorher. Sie lagen einfach zusammen auf dem Sofa und chillten. Irgendwann war Mariska eingeschlafen. Aki trug sie ins Bett. Er fragte sich, ob es je wie damals werden konnte.

  
  


Nibz und Lauri ließen den Abend fünfe grade sein, die Woche hatte sie ganz schön geschafft, dass Nibz am Samstag arbeiten, musste, machte die Sache nicht besser. Es stand Mal wieder eine Fahrradparty an, diesmal im alten Loose, dieses durfte extra zu diesem Zweck noch einmal seine Pforten öffnen.

Lauri hätte viel lieber mit ihr den Tag verbracht, war sich aber bewusst, dass er Nibz ihrem Job kaum im Weg stehen durfte. In 2 Wochen wäre alles sowieso etwas anders. Er müsste kurzfristig für ein paar Tage nach Schweden um ein paar Demos mastern zu lassen.

Lauris Meinung nach hatten sie viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander. Gegen Mittag schaffte es das Päärchen endlich aus den Federn und ließ es gediegen angehen.

"Freust du dich auf heute Abend?" fragte er neugierig nach.

"Nicht wirklich, noch mehr Chaospäärchen. Mein Maß ist langsam voll, aber ich brauch Mal wieder ein bisschen Publicity, da muss ich eben nach den Regeln spielen." sie grinste schief und rieb sich die müden Augen. Am liebsten würde sie sich aufs Sofa werfen, sich an Lauri kuscheln und gar nichts tun. Die Firma wuchs ihr in letzter Zeit etwas über den Kopf, Lust Angestellte zu beschäftigen, hatte sie nach der Pleite mit Mariska jedoch auch nicht.

"Komm doch einfach mit, es war immerhin Mal deine Lieblingsbar." schlug sie vor und Lauris Augen leuchteten begeistert auf.

"Meinst du das geht so einfach?"

"Zur Not kleb ich dir eine Nummer fürs Speeddating an und sorge dafür, dass du keinen außer mir heute Abend datest." sie grinste und Lauri lachte.

"Das liebe ich so an dir. Du weißt echt für alles eine Lösung."

"Sicher Haari wollte auch kommen, der packt bestimmt wieder sein Skateboard aus, langweilig kann dir also nicht werden.

Lauri grinste wie ein Kind and Ostern udn somit war es beschlossene Sache, lieber Nibz beim Arbeiten zusehen, als gar nichts von ihr zu haben, dachte er sich. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bar um alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Nibz stöhnte schon als sie die ganzen Getränkekisten sah udn Esa sie zum mithelfen anspornte.

"Danach hab ich sicher Rückenschmerzen." moserte sie, packte jedoch mit zu. Die Meute wollte schließlich versorgt sein, immerhin war ihr der Einkauf im Großmarkt erspart geblieben. "Ich hoffe nur, das heute nicht ganz so viele Idioten mit dabei sind." seufzte sie und Lauri streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"Es ist echt genial wieder hier zu sein, es ist schon wirklich ein Verlust, dass der Laden nicht mehr betrieben wird. Der Vogel schien leicht melancholische Tendenzen zu bekommen udn sie küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Sofort strahlte er wieder verliebt von einer zur anderen Backe.

  
  


Die Tage hatten sich so hingezogen. Mariska war eigentlich dauerhaft breit. Wann genau sie sich den Stoff zuführte, konnte Aki gar nicht sagen. Er beobachtete sie eigentlich auf Schritt und Tritt. Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es trotzdem. Es tat ihm furchtbar leid sie so zu sehen. Sie war irgendwie vollkommen schlapp, blass, ass zu wenig und ihre Gedanken schienen auch irgendwo zu sein. Nur nicht bei ihm. Er ließ es aber erst einmal so laufen. Gerade saßen sie am Frühstückstisch.

Mariska war schon wieder gut dabei. Für diese Uhrzeit war sie extrem hibbelig. Er hätte noch auf dem Tisch einschlafen können.

"Aki? Können wir heute mal was machen?" Er sah sie fragend an.

"Ja, was denn?"

"Ich will Party!"

"Naja, wir müssen es ja nicht übertreiben. Aber wir können heute Abend schon gerne weg gehen." Ihre Augen strahlten. Sie freute sich wieder richtig feiern gehen zu können. Sie wollte unter Menschen, sie wollte Musik, sie wollte tanzen. Außerdem wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit zu versuchen einen neuen Stoff zu kommen. Ihrer ging langsam zu Ende aber das musste sie Aki natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Hast du denn schon eine Idee wo du hingehen willst?"

"Naja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht zur Fisch sucht Fahrrad Party von Nibz. Die findet dieses Mal in der Bar Loose statt. Da hängen viele Erinnerungen dran. Das wäre schön." Mariska überlegte kurz.

"Ja, von mir aus. Warum nicht. Mir soll es recht sein. Hauptsache weg!" Aki lächelte. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Tag. Sie macht nichts weiter außergewöhnliches. Am Abend bereiteten sie sich dann auf das weggehen vor. Sie stylten sich auf, vor allem Mariska, immerhin wusste sie im Moment noch nicht wie weit sie gehen sollte oder musste um an neuen Stoff zu kommen. Sexappeal war da sicherlich hilfreich. Aki musterte sie.

"Meinst du nicht, dass ist ein bisschen zu gewagt?"

"Quatsch! Ich bin doch mit dir da. Was soll mir da passieren? Außerdem könnt ich mir ja vielleicht mal wieder was aufreißen. Du wolltest ja nicht! Und jetzt komm!" Bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, zog sie ihn auch schon hinter sich her. Sie setzen sich in ein Taxi, welches Sie schnellstmöglich zur Bar fuhr.

  
  


Nibz ließ sich von Lauri zur Hand gehen bevor sich das Lokal langsam nach und nach füllte. Die ersten hoffnungslosen Fälle trudelten ein und verteilten sich auf die Sitzplätze und das Spiel konnte losgehen.

Der DJ, hatte heute offensichtlich einen schlechten Tag. Nibz verdrehte die .

"Wenn der jetz noch einmal Robin spielt, geh ich rüber udn werf ihn raus. Wer soll denn zu dem Scheiß Party machen, wir sind hier doch nicht im Kindergarten." schnaufte sie und Lauri grinste mit der Bierflasche zwischen Lippen.

"Lass ihn doch, sonst muss ich noch auflegen." scherzte Lauri. Ein teuflisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Nibz Lippen aus.

"An sich finde ich die Idee gar nicht Mal so schlecht."

"Nibz!" empörte Lauri sich lachend.

"Was denn? Dann pielt hier wenigstens anständige Musik." Lauri verdrehte die Augen.Das war doch jetzt nicht ihr Ernst?

"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor heute zu arbeiten." seufzte Lauri, doch Nibz war schon auf udn davon udn von der Idee hochauf begeistert. Schneller als es dem Vogel gefiehl durfte er an den Plattentellern drehen und es kam tatsächlich Bewegung in die faule Menge. Stolz erblühte in ihm, eigentlich war es wahnsinnig cool in seiner alten Lieblingsbar aufzulegen. Die ersten handys leuchteten und Lauri wusste das spätestens jetzt halb Facebook Bescheid wusste. Es dauerte auch keine 5 Minuten und die Menge im Club schien sich verdoppelt zu haben. Nibz schmiegte sich unbemerkt hinter ihn.

"Na siehste, das nenn ich Mal einen gelungenen Abend."

"Dann warte ab bis ich an deinen Tellern drehe." grinste er versaut im Zwielicht. Es lief Nibz kalt den Rücken herunter. Sie zwickte ihm in den Hintern. Er gab einen quieckenden Laut von sich und rieb sich über die knallenge Jeans. Sein Blick schweifte zurück über die Menge.

"Schau Mal da drüben." Lauri nickte zur Bar hinüber. Nibz blinzelte.

"Ist das Aki?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich glaub schon. Wenn er alleine gekommen ist umso besser. Würde bedeuten er ist endlich vernünftig geworden." presste Lauri zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Nibz nickte ihm zu.

"Ich muss eh eben gucken, was esa da hinter de rBar fabriziert udn ob er Nachschub braucht. Immerhin sind es jetzt schon mehr Leute als eigentlich erwartet waren." Nibz stefelte in angegebene Richtung davon. Es war mittlerweile so voll, dass sie sich wie ein Panzer durch die Menge quetschen musstem, sie kam sich vor wie eine Flipperkugel ehe sie endlich die Bar erreichte.

"Nibz." Aki strahlte sie an.

"Hey Äffchen."

"Wie hast du das hinbekommen, dass Lauri auflegt, der macht das sonst fast nie." fragte Aki neugierig.

"Der andere DJ war scheiße." entgegnete Nibz und lachte.

  
  


Auch Aki musste lachen. Es war herrlich wie furztrocken sie diesen Kommentar in den Raum schmiss. Aki beobachtete sie für einen Moment. Glücklich lächelte sie in Lauris Richtung, schien ihn mehr als zu beobachten. Ihre großen blauen Augen funkelten. Er musste grinsen.

"Verliebt?"

"Was?"

"Ob du verliebt bist hab ich gefragt." Nibz Augen wurden noch größer.

"Ehm, nee, Quatsch! In wen denn? Und wie kommst du auf so einen Unfug? Zu viel getrommelt?" Nervös kratzte sie sich hinterm Ohr und lachte viel zu künstlich. Aki zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie musternd an.

"Du weißt, dass man gerade total merkt, dass du lügst?"

"Scheiße, echt? Ist das so offensichtlich Äffchen?"

"Sagen wir es so: eine blinkende Reklametafel in Las Vegss wäre unauffälliger."

Sie sah ihn geschockt an.

"Mist!"

"Sprich ihn doch mal an. Lauri beißt nicht." Er beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge. "Woah" Lass mich raten, da lief schon was?"

"Alter! Was bist du? Eine verdammte Glaskugel?" Er lachte.

"Nein, nur ich kenn dich. Wie weit ging's denn?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass es dich was angeht. Halt da bloß die Fresse drüber! Ich weiß selber noch nicht wo wir stehen!"

"Keine Sorge, ich sag nichts."

"Ok, gut. Aber sag mal, was machst du so alleine hier? Brautschau?"

  
  


"Nein ich bin nicht alleine unterwegs." Aki ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, er sah traurig aus, dass entging Nibz nicht.

"Warum dann so bedrückt?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach und wischte die Theke ab.

"Ich bin mit Mariska da, aber die ist bereits seit ein paar Minuten verschwunden. Zumindest hab ich sie nicht gesehen." Nibz Miene verdüsterte sich. Ihre Augen schossen suchend durch den Raum. Sie erhaschte etwas Blondes im Gang zu den Toiletten, war sich aber nicht sicher. Die Presse steckte immer noch in der Menge, so weit sie anhand der Objektive sehen konnte und befragte fleißig die Gäste. Die Schlagzeilen wären sicher gut. Immerhin stand Lauri hinter den Plattentellern und bis jetzt hatte sich niemand beklagt, im Gegenteil es steppte der Bär.

"Juho, schmeiß Mal die Klimaanlage an!" rief Nibz über die Schulter, denn es wurde immer wärmer im beengten Loose. Angesprochener sprang sofort nach ihrer Pfeiffe und sie wandte sich wieder Aki zu.

"Ich finde du solltest die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Es sind so viele hübsche Mädels heute da, da wird sich doch auch für dich was finden." ermunterte sie ihn. Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Aber..." fing der Drummer an.

"Nichts aber! Wenn sie dich so toll finden würde, wäre sie jetzt an deiner Seite."

"Sie kommt sicher gleich wieder." meinte Aki schief lächelnd.

"Ja die Frage ist nur wann und wie." grumemelte Nibz.

"Wie meinst du das?" Aki sah sie neugierig an.

"Ich weiß ja nicht was bei euch beiden los ist, Lauri meinte auch schon so komisches Zeug, aber dass passt doch einfach vorne und hinten nicht zusammen. Außerdem hab ich sie erst vor ein paar Tagen getroffen, da war sie schon ziemlich strange drauf. Wo ist eigentlich Tiihonen, wenn sie da ist?"

"Ich sagte dch sie ist mit mir hier!" grummelte Aki.

"Ahja, und du meinst ernsthaft, dass sie wegen dir hier ist?" Aki sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Manchmal frag ich mich ob wir über 2 verschiedene Leute reden." seufzte Nibz, die hatte Mariska grad in einer Ecke gesichtet, wo sie dümmlich kichernd sich von irgendeinem Typen befummeln ließ, der ebenfalls nach Hip Hopper aussah und wenig später verschwand das ungleiche Paar durch den Notausgang. Aki hatte es nicht bemerkt und sie würde ihn ganz sicher nicht darauf aufmerksam machen.

"Na komm Herzchen, guck Mal die Brünette da, die leistet dir sicher Gesellschaft." Nibz stellte ihm zwei Drinks vor die Nase. "Gib ihr einen aus, geht aufs Haus." Sie zwinkerte und machte sich dann zurück zu Lauri, in dessen Nähe grade zu viele Mädels rum lungerten und ihm versuchten schöne Augen zu machen, dass gefiehl ihr überhaupt nicht. Der Revierinstinkt lief auf Hochtouren.

  
  


-50-

Während Aki sich angeregt mit Nibz unterhielt, hatte Mariska Ausschau gehalten. Wie eine Löwin pirschte sie durch den Club. Ihre Fühler hatte sie nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Besitz von Stoff ausgestreckt. Sie musste gar nicht so lange warten, da hatte sie schon einen Kandidaten gefunden. Den Typen hatte Jare ihr mal vorgestellt. Wie war gleich sein Name? Da fiel er ihr wieder ein. Sie zupfte ihr Outfit zurecht.

"Hallo Tomi, schön dich zu sehen." Er sah sie fragend an, musterte sie.

"Du bist so 'ne Perle von Jare, stimmt's?"

"Kann man so sagen. Du sag mal Tomi, mir ist grad ziemlich heiß. Ich wünschte es wäre Winter, kannst du helfen?" Ein lüsternes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

"Vielleicht kann ich dir Abkühlung verschaffen, allerdings braucht man einen kleinen Sturm, bevor ein plötzlicher Wintereinbruch kommen kann." Mariska überlegte kurz, kicherte. Das wars ihr wert. Es war ja so einfach.

"Dann komm mal mit. Let me blow your mind." raunte sie ihm verführerisch entgegen. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie auf der Toilette. Dort schlossen sie ihr kleines Geschäft. Er bekam sexuelle Befriedigung, sie ihren Stoff für die nächsten Tage. Sie war selig. Nun dachte sie sich war es an der Zeit zu Aki zurück zu gehen. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm, doch was war denn da los? Wer bitte war diese brünette Bitch? Wie ein Panzer walzte Mariska alles um, was ihr entgegen kam. Bei Aki und dem Mädel angekommen presste sie sich provokativ dazwischen.

"Sorry Muru, die Schlange vorm Klo war unendlich." Sie küsste seine Wange und warf der Brünette einen "Verpiss dich" Blick zu. Diese verstand auch sofort und suchte das Weite.

"Wo warst du?" Fauchte er sie an.

"Auf dem Klo!"

"Ja, dass hab ich gesehen! Spass gehabt?"

"Mann Aki, jetzt spieß nicht so rum! Lass uns tanzen!"

"Nein, ich..." Und da hatte sie ihn auch schon mit sich geschliffen. Was auch immer in den DJ gefahren war, es lief Don Juan von Lovex. Mariska tanzte wie keine Zweite. Sie zog ihn komplett in ihren Bann. Rieb sich an ihm, flirtete heftig. Er wusste nicht woran er war.

  
  


Aki wollte Lauri für den Song am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Er hatte die nase gestrichen voll. Mariska benahm sie wie eine tollwütige, notgeile Katze und das war ihm einfach zu viel. Er schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich. Sie hatte definitiv schon wieder irgednwelche Drogen intus, ihr Blick war leer und unfokussiert.

"Ach, komm schon Süßer!" säusselte se ihm zu und streckte ihm ihren Ausschnitt entgegen.

"Es reicht!" sprach Aki endlich aus, was er schon den ganzen Abend dachte. "Ich hab die Nase voll von dir. Du willst dir nicht helfen lassen und bist dauerbreit. Du bist kein bisschen mehr das Mädchen, was ich damals toll fand."

"Aki, jetzt sülz nicht rum, komm her!" sie zog ihn an sich und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Aki drehte sein Gesicht weg.

"Weist du was? Such dir was für heute Nacht und komm wieder, wenn du Mal wieder halbwegs grade aus denken kannst!" Damit ließ er sie stehen und ging zu Lauri und Nibz. Die scharwenzelte wie eine kleine Katze um den Sänger herum und verteidigte ihr Revier mit bösen Blicken. Ein Trüppchen Mädel starrte sie neidisch aus einer Ecke an.

"Hei Aki:" Lauri lächelte.

"Na birdbrain. Wie war das noch mit keiner Arbeit am Wochenende?" fragte er und versuchte zu grinsen."

"So lange Nibz da ist, macht es mir nichts aus." Er tätschelte ihr ungesehen das Heck und grinste dreckig. Nibz hatte eine Millionen Schmetterling durch ihren Blutkreislauf jagen.

"Na dann. Ich wollt nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt heimgeh."

"Jetzt schon? Es ist grade einmal Mitternacht! Trink doch noch was."

"Nein, danke. Für Umsatz sorgen sicher andere Damen." Er schaute kurz zu Boden und Nibz klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter."

"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Die Brünette war doch ganz nett." sprach sie ihm Mut zu und Aki lächelte schmall.

"Ich gehe lieber ALLEINE nach hause!" er betonte das Wort deutlich und Nibz verstand ihn sofort. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, doch sie würde sich den Spass heut nicht verderben lassen.

"Das hör ich gerne." Lauri zwinkerte ihm zu und legte ein neues Stück auf. Die Zwei schüttelte sich die Hand und umarmten sich kurz, der Drummer verschwand in Richtung Ausgang.

  
  


Das Aki sich verzogen hatte, interessierte Mariska wenig. Solle er doch im Spiesserland vor sich hin oxidieren! Sie hatte Spass an diesem Abend, tanzte, pushte sich zwischendurch. Sie trank, ließ sich ordentlich was ausgeben. Sie war frei von Allem. Langsam jedoch neigte sich die Party dem Ende zu. Sie hatte bisher Niemanden gefunden, bei dem sie hätte schlafen können. Verdammt! Wo sollte sie hin? Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

Nibz! Die war noch da! Ihre Freundin würde ihr sicher helfen! Langsam ging sie in ihre Richtung. Nibz stand gerade hinter Lauri und so wie es aussah, schien sie ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er kicherte, kurz darauf folgte ein anzügliches Grinsen. Mariska ignorierte die deutlichen Signale, dass Nibz gerade ziemlich am Baggern war. Ungeniert steckte sie ihren Kopf zwischen die Beiden. "Hallo!!!!" Nibz sah sie schief an.

"Duuuuu Nibz? Tut mir leid wegen neulich, sag mal kann ich bei dir pennen!? Oder bei dir Lauri?" Das Mariska bei Lauri schlafen würde, stand außer Frage! Dafür würde Nibz schon sorgen. Sie war stinksauer. Einerseits, da Mariska ihr gerade eine ziemlich heiße Unterhaltung, inklusive Fummelei versaut hatte, andererseits immer noch wegen diesem Vorfall. Sie war sauer, dass Mariska sich nicht meldete und ihr Leben so dahin gleiten ließ. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie tatsächlich nicht nein sagen.

"Ja aber Fräulein, wir müssen reden!" Mariska nickte wie ein artiges Kind. Sie blieb auch artig bei Nibz und Lauri bis die Party vorbei war. Jetzt waren nur noch die drei im Club. Nibz machte sich nichts draus, Mariska war eh breit wie der Äquator. Sie zog Lauri zu sich und küsste ihn.

"Gott wie gern hätt ich den Abend mit dir ausklingen lassen." Sie klang sehnsüchtig. Lauri lächelte schief.

"Geht mir nicht anders aber wir machen ganz bald mal einen Termin für uns aus. Und dann meine Liebe, mach ich dich verrückt, dass ist ein Versprechen. Ich muss dich haben und beiß dir nicht auf die Lippe wenn ich dich ansehe. Das macht mich scharf und dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Sie küsste seine Nasenspitze. Dann nahm sie Mariskas Hand und stieg mit ihr in ein Taxi.

"Boah Frau! Was ist los mit dir? Was ist aus dir geworden? Du siehst aus wie die letzte Nutte und benimmst dich auch so! Das geht so nicht weiter! Du machst dich kaputt, dein Image, MEIN Image. Aki machst du auch voll nieder und zu guter Letzt, hast du mir meinen Flirt versaut!" Mariska saß vor ihr, schmollte und sagte nichts. Nibz verdrehte die Augen. Endlich daheim angekommen, steckte Nibz ihre Freundin, die ihr weder antwortete, noch sonst irgendwas tat, ins Bett. Da war sie auch schon weg geschlummert. Nibz schüttelte den Kopf. Dann nahm sie Mariskas Klamotten und durchwühlte diese.

"Ich hab's doch gewusst!" Fluchte sie, als sie das Päckchen fand. Das musste sie Morgen dringend mit ihr besprechen. Jetzt war sie jedoch selber ziemlich k.o.

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen wachte Nibz ziemlich spät auf, ebenso spät war sie ja auch nach Hause gekommen. Mariska lag noch immer in den Federn, als Nibz um die Mittagszeit in das Badezimmer tapste. Sie duschte und war froh gestern nüchtern geblieben zu sein. Trotzdem brauchte sie ihren Kaffee. In der Küche setzte sie die Maschine an und ließ ihren Blick zum Küchentisch schweifen, dort hatte sie gestern Abend wütend die Drogen hingeworfen, erst wollte sie, sie in der Toilette entsorgen, aber dafür wäre Mariska ihr wahrscheinlich an den Hals gesprungen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war das Tütchen verschwunden.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass die noch einmal aufsteht!" seufzte sie und ging die Post holen. Schon wieder hatte einer ihrer Nachbarn ihr eine dieser nervigen Klatschpressen vor die Tür geworfen. Iltalehti. Gott, wer ließt denn sowas nur?

Sie blickte auf das Cover, von dem ihr Jare selbstgefällig mit Fingerzeichen entgegen strahlte. Die Schlagzeile stand quer über seinen blauen Pullover, der Herr wurde also in einem Porno festgehalten. Klischee lässt grüßen. Was anderes hätte sie von diesem Aufreißer auch nicht erwartet. Nibz knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und schaltete das Radio ein. Die zwei Kaotten von YleX erlagen grad einem Lachanfall. "Na jedenfalls liebe Hörer, die neue Single von Jare Henrik Tiihonen, mit dem Namen Kuka muu muka ist von Null auf Eins gegangen, dass lässt wohl auf ein durchstoßendes Ergebnis für sein kommendes Album hoffen." Wieder kicherten die zwei. "Immerhin erfreuen sich die sozialen Netze über ein privates Filmchen des Herren, bei dem er mit einer Blondine ziemlich eindeutig beschäftigt ist."

"Die sang sicher noch Jippikayjeijei auf dem Weg nach Hause." Nibz drehte das Radio aus. Das konnte ja kein Mensch ertragen. Die Uhr schlug Nachmittags um 2 und sie wollte grade Mariska aus dem Bett prügeln, als ihr Telefon klingelte.

Lauri blinkte in Großbuchstaben auf dem Display ihres Iphones.

"Hei Schatz." säuselte Nibz.

"Hei." er klang ganz kratzig.

"Alles ok?" fragte Nibz sofort besorgt.

"Bei mir schon aber hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen."

"Wenn du die Schlagzeile um Jare meinst, ja ich habs grade bei YleX gehört, interessiert mich allerdings nicht wirklich." gab sie lachend zurück.

"Sollte es dich aber, schau Mal nach. Wenn dir dein Ruf lieb ist sag ich nur, sieh zu, dass du sie schnell los wirst." damit hatte er aufgelegt. Nibz war ganz verwirrt, ihr schwahnte Übles. Mit spitzen Fingern blätterte sie durch die Zeitung. Die Screenshots aus dem HD Video füllten fast das halbe Magazin und was sie da sah, ließ ihr die Luft im Brustkorb versacken.

Nibz dachte sie stünde im Wald. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden!? Was dachte dieses Weib sich. Wütend stampfte sie in Mariskas Zimmer.

"Aufstehen!" Brüllte sie. Mariska zog Arme und Beine an und grummelte

"ICH SAGTE AUFSTEHEN!" Nibz zog ihr die Decke weg.

"Boah! Reg dich ab. Schrei nicht so!" Sie hielt sich den wummernden Kopf.

"ICH SCHREI IN MEINER VERFICKTEN BUDE, DIE ICH BEZAHLE SO VIEL UND LAUT WIE ICH WILL! Und jetzt steh gefälligst auf! Jetzt ist mein Moment wo du mal clean bist. Das muss ich ausnutzen!" Genervt hievte sich Mariska aus dem Bett. Nibz würde eh keine Ruhe geben. Sie ging mit ihr in die Küche.

"Ich höre?" Krächzte diese. Nibz knallte ihr die offene Zeitung vor die Nase und schnaufte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist jetzt offiziell eine Schlampe! War ja 'ne ganz tolle Romanze mit euch!" Mariska nahm die Zeitung und überflog den Artikel.

"Naja, schon doof. Aber man erkennt es ja nicht zu 100 pro. Färb ich mir halt die Haare. In ein paar Tagen juckt das keinen mehr." Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Nibz machte diese lockere und unbekümmerte Art ihrer Freundin fast wahnsinnig. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

"Alter! Hast du dir Hirn komplett weggepulvert!? Schön wenn es dich nicht interessiert. Mich interessiert das schon und meine Kunden ebenfalls! Dir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht weiter beschäftigen kann? Ich muss dich feuern. Tut mir Leid. Aber vielleicht tut dir 'ne Auszeit gut. Wie wärs mit Entzugsklinik Fräulein?" Mariska zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich komm schon klar. Du hast recht. Vielleicht sollte ich kürzer treten." Log sie um ihre Freundin zu besänftigen.

"Da reden wir nochmal! Ich muss jetzt erstmal weg."

"Wohin denn?"

"Kein Plan. Frische Luft schnappen vielleicht besuch ich Sch.. Lauri. Also dann"

  
  


Mariska grinste sie ganz locker an.

"Mach du nur."

"Wenn ich wieder komme, will ich von dir gepackte Koffer für deinen Entzug sehen oder eine Staubwolke, dass wir uns verstanden haben!"

"Ja Mami." Mariska nickte Nibz hinterher die wie ein Tornado aus dem Haus fegte. Sie würde garantiert in keine beschissene Klinik gehen und von Nibz ließ sie sich erst Recht nichts erzählen. Pff, wer brauchte schon Freunde? Wenn Jare der Meinung war, dass er auf ihre Kosten Karriere machen konnte, wollte sie doch Mal sehen, wie hoch er steigen würde, wenn sie seine Kollegen Mal etwas näher kennenlernte. Mit diesem Plan im Kopf machte sie sich über ihren Stoff her und ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt sich auf zu hübschen, ein paar neue Klamotten konnte sie auch Mal wieder gebrauchen und noch stand ihr Koffer hier herum. Sie würde den Teufel tun, als dass sie den ganzen Kram mit sich schleppte, lediglich mit einem kleinen Rucksack, tiefen entspannt und bester Laune zog sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Ihr Tütchen war schon halb leer, so viel hatte sie doch gestern gar nicht genommen? Nibz hatte ihr sicher etwas weg genommen. Der würde sie es auch noch heimzahlen. So unsaft weckte man sie doch nicht.

Wenn die Presse sich schon so brennend heiß für sie interessierte, interessiert die sich sicher auch für Nibz.

Nibz rast mit Bleifuß wütend durch die Stadt. Mit quietschenden Reifen, kam sie endlich am Studio an. Sie wollte sich jetzt nur noch an Lauri schmiegen, von ihm gehalten werden und den ganzen Scheiß vergessen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser bald auch noch nach Schweden musste, machte die Situation nicht besser. Eigentlich hätte sie heute die Locations ausbuchen müssen, aber alle Arbeit der Welt musste warten. Sie war völlig geschlaucht und durcheinander. Im Moment gab es nur eine Person, die das ändern konnte und das war Lauri. er würde sie schon wieder zusammen puzzeln.

Nachdem sie den Pförtner richtig gehend zur Sau gemacht hatte, verzichtete sie auf den Fahrstuhl und stampfte gleich die Trepppen nach oben. Es erschien ihr ewig, brachte sie außer Puste aber immehrin hatte sie sich halbwegs beruhigt, als sie nervös am Studio klingelte und eingelassen wurde.

  
  


-51-

Ziel- und planlos irrte Mariska durch die Stadt. Wo sollte sie hin? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Bei ihrer Freundin hatte sie es doch eigentlich ganz gut. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen! Wie wäre es, wenn sie einfach etwas vorspielen würde? Oh ja! Sie hatte die Idee. Sie wird zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie eine ambulante Therapie in Anspruch nehmen würde. Sie hat es eingesehen Blablabla. Dann würde sie halt nicht so viel Stoff nehmen, das es nicht mehr ganz so krass auffallen würde. Das würde sie schon überleben. Sie würde das schon irgendwie hinbekommen, dass es nicht sofort jemand merkt. Sie kannte ihre Freundin. Sie hat ein ziemlich großes Herz. Von daher war sie sich sicher, dass sie sie gewähren lassen würde. Dieses Szenario war abgedeckt.

Wo bekam sie jetzt aber ihr Zeug her? Und vor allem wovon sollte sie das bezahlen? Natürlich konnte sie in der Hiphop Szene rumschnüffeln und wie bisher nach dem Motto Sex Sells leben. Aber auf Dauer war ihr das doch zu anstrengend. Sie überlegte. Ihre Freundin kannte doch so viele Prominente, so viele Insider! Mariska musste ihre Nase da nur einfach etwas tiefer rein hängen! Und die gewonnenen Informationen würde sie einfach an die Klatschpresse verteilen die zahlten ordentlich. Sie rieb sich die Hände. Das war doch ein guter Plan! Wo sollte sie beginnen? Jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal neuen Stoff. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Stadtteil, wo die meisten von Jares Crew umher rannten. Irgendeiner würde ihr Gesicht dort schon kennen und ihr was geben können. Danach würde sie nach der ersten Geldquelle Ausschau halten.

  
  


Nibz stampfte am Techniker mit einem stillen Nicken vorbei und klopfte an Lauris Bürotür, leise echote der Klang ihrer Knöchel gegen das Holz der Tür den Flur hinab. Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf ein herein, sondern drückte die Klinke nach unten. Niemand hielt sie auf. Lauri saß grübelnd vor seinem Laptop und klickte ab und zu auf die Maus. Er schien sie gar nicht registriert zu haben. Mit einem Quietschen schloss sich die Tür hinter Nibz und Lauri fuhr überrascht herum. Sofort breitete sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Hei mein Herz." er drehte sich samt Bürosessel zu ihr um und breitete die Arme aus. Nibz ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, in einer Millisekunde stand sie noch mitten im Raum in der nächsten vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an Lauris Hals, saß halb auf seinem Schoss und er hielt sie fest. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen. Minuten verstrichen und er streichelte ihr langsam über den Rücken, drängte sie zu nichts, hetzte sie nicht, sondern hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und langsam hob sie den Kopf.

"Hast du mich doch so sehr vermisst?" schmunzelte er und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen.

"Immer." flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." nervös versank ihr blick wieder in dem strahlenden grün, welches sie liebevoll observierte.

"Du störst nie, für dich würde ich sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen. Aber du bist doch sicher nicht ganz ohne Grund heute hier. Sie nickte Auf einmal fühlte es sich kindisch an, wegen sowas ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu stören, aber sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Gefühlen.

"Na komm, spucks aus wo drückt der Schuh? Zu viel Aufträge?"

"Das auch teilweise, es wächst mir alles ein wenig über den Kopf, seitdem dieser ganze Schlamassel mit Mariska los ist." Lauri nickte verstehend und ließ sie weiter erzählen, sie verschwieg ihm kein Detail, doch anstatt wie sie wütend zu werden, sah er eher traurig aus.

"Weißt du, ich weiß da nicht wirklich den besten Rat. Es gibt Leute die schaffen es alleine, es gibt Leute die nehmen die Hilfe die man ihnen bietet an und kommen davon los und leider gibt es aber auch Leute, da redet man mit einer Wand und irgendwann ist dann alles vorbei." traurig sah er zur Seite. Nibz hatte auch ohne Worte verstanden, dass Lauri wohl selber schon Mal mit Letzterem Erfahrungen machen durfte.

Nibz seufzte. "Alles was dir bleibt ist abwartend und nicht aufgeben. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich Esa bitten vorrübergehend bei dir einzu springen? Ohne Tour hat er im Moment sowieso nichts zu tun."

"Lauri, das kannst du doch nicht machen." entsetzt sah Nibz ihn an.

"Andernfalls würde ich dir das Angebot sicher nicht machen Süße." er strich ihr eine Haarsträhen hinters Ohr. "Er kann dir so lange ja ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, so kannst du auch Mal 1 oder 2 Tage frei machen ohne, dass gleich die Welt zusammenbricht."

"Ich weiß nicht!" gab sie unsicher zu bedenken. Lauri wunk ihren Einwand ab und drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf seinem Telefon.

"Ja!" quäckte es aus dem Lausprecher.

"Ich hab Arbeit für dich, du stehst doch auf Abwechslung."

"UI!" Esas Quietschen schien von den Bürowänden wieder zu hallen.

"Wann? Wo? Für wen? Wie lange?" fragte er aufgeregt.

"Jetzt sofort, unbegrenzt bis zur nächsten Tour und dein Schreibtisch steht in Nibz ihrem Büro." konterte Lauri lachend. Wieder ein Entzückensschrei. Nibz musste kichern.

"Ich freu mich schon!"

"Danke Esa." gab Nibz sich nun zu erkennen.

"Immer gerne zu Diensten!" Es klickte in der Leitung.

"Siehst du, nimm ihn einfach mit zurück, arbeite ihn ein wenig in die aktuelle Auftragslage ein und dann schaukeln wir das Kindchen schon." Er tätschelt ihren Oberschenkel.

"Jetzt allerding." fuhr er fort. "jetzt, wenden wir uns erstmal meiner Kaffeepause zu, die ist schon längst überfällig und ich will sie keineswegs ungenutzt vertreichen lassen." Er küsste sie ein weiteres Mal voller Leidenschaft.

"Außerdem denke ich, dass ich die Mittagspause vorziehe und dich jetzt erst einmal für eine Stunde entführe." Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Er hob sie sich auf die Hüften, küsste sie und ließ sie dann runter. Noch bevor Nibz wusste wie ihr geschah, standen sie im Fahrstuhl auf den Weg nach unten, wo Lauri sie in sein Auto bugsierte.

  
  


Mariska war mittlerweile im besagten Viertel angekommen. Sie sah sich nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Und tatsächlich fand sie Jemanden den sie auf einer von Jares exzessiven Partys kennen gelernt hatte. Lässig schlenderte sie zu ihm rüber.

"Hey, kennst du mich noch?" Säuselte sie dem Kerl entgegen. Er sah sie eindringlich an und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich." Zuckersüß lächelte sie ihn an.

"Hast du was dabei?"

"Wovon redest du?"

"Schatz, dass weißt du ganz genau! Also was ist dein Preis?" Dabei leckte sie sich lasziv über die Lippen. Er grinste überlegen.

"Nun ja, eigentlich fordere ich ne Menge Asche, aber sei meine Begleitung heute Abend und ich geb dir was ab."

"Deal." Und so kam es auch. Sie verabredeten sich für den Abend. Das hieß, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatte. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Dort ging sie ein bisschen shoppen. Sie streifte durch die Geschäfte und durch die Straßen. Sie sah in die Schaufenster der Geschäfte und den kleinen Restaurants. In einem dieser Restaurants konnte sie ihre Freundin und Lauri sehen. Das wäre doch etwas womit man Geld machen kann! Dachte sie. Also zückte sie ihr Handy und machte ein paar Fotos und ein kleines Video. Das würde sie an die nächsten Klatschpresse verkaufen. Diese Aasgeier waren noch immer scharf auf so etwas. Und so eine kleine Story über Lauri und eine neue Perle wäre doch sicher interessant. Sie grinste selbstgefällig und schickte eine E-Mail an bekannte Schandblätter. Mal sehen wer den besten Preis anbot. was ihre Freundin dazu sagen würde war ihr im Moment ziemlich egal. Sie hatte alle moralischen Eigenschaften abgelegt. Im Moment zählt nur, dass sie Geld brauchte. Sie sah auf die Uhr Es wurde Zeit. Sie wollte sich mit diesem Typen treffen. Da musste sie wieder zurück.

  
  


Lauri ging mit ihr Essen in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt und Nibz kam sich reichlich blöd vor in ihrem Casual Look. Der Rest der Gäste war völlig over dressed im Vergleich zu ihr. Doch Lauri schien das nicht zu jucken, der trug selber nur Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Sein schwarzer Hoodie hatte sicher auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, am Kragen löste er sich bereits in seine Bestandteile auf. Niemand schien sich jedoch an ihnen zu stören, die Kellner waren stink freundlich und das Essen fantastisch. Sich gegenseitig Herzchenblicke zuwerfend löffelten sie an ihrem gemeinsamen Eisbecher.

Lauri steckte sich die Erdbeere in den Mund und lutschte daran. Nibz wurde ganz anders.

"Du planst doch nicht etwa, die ganz alleine zu essen?" zwinkerte sie. Lauri grinste dreckig und zog die Erdbeere wieder ein Stück aus seinen Lippen hervor. Seine Zunge blitzte dabei kurz auf.

"Vielleicht." Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, Nibz ebenfalls. Um sie rum entstand Gemurmel und leider ganz unromatisch teilten sie sich die Frucht. Verdammte Schicke-Micky-Spielverderber. Nibz war noch immer total heiß als Lauri den Kellner um die Rechnung bat und sie nach dem Begleichen jener wieder zurück zu seinem Auto entführte.

"So Schätzelein ich hab jetz noch genau 45 Minuten Pause." Sie nickte. Was er ihr wohl damit zu verstehen geben wollte. Sie würde es sicher bald rausfinden, als er das Auto in einem Affenzahn durch die Innenstadt, am Hafen vorbei Richtung Randgebiete steuerte. Die g-Kräfte pressten sie in den Sitz, so dass ihr fast die Luft weg blieb.

Der Mann hatte einen absolut aggresiven, rücksichtslosen und halsbrecherischen Fahrstil, ein Selbstmordkommando war ein Scheißdreck dagegen. Nicht unweit nachdem die ersten Wäldchen den Straßenrand säumten, bog Lauri ab und hielt in mitten einer kleinen Lichtung. Nibz ihr Herz raßte noch immer mit ihrem Atem um die Wette. Lauri drückte ein paar Knöpfe und erschrocken sank Nibz samt Sitz nach hinten.

"Und jetzt Zuckerstück, jetzt will ich Dessert." raunte er an ihren Lippen und setzte sich quer über ihre Hüften, als würde er dort schon immer hingehören und könne es kaum erwarten ihr die Klamotten vom Lieb zu reißen. Nibz verschränkte protestierend die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte zu ihm auf. Herausfordernd, schon fast bindend war die stille Übereinkunft die sie trafen.

"Wer sagt dir,d ass mir grade nach spielen ist." lasziv leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Zunge wieder zurück gezogen, ragte er über irh auf udn presste sich schwer auf sie, nagelte sie in den Sitz und zog mit einer Hand in ihren Haaren ihren Kopf zurück, bevor er ihre Lippen eroberte. Sie zögerte keine Sekunden den hitzigen Kuss zu erwidern.

"Schnauze! Widersprechen is nicht!" keuchte er erregt in ihr Ohr und versenkte seine Zähne in ihr Ohrläppchen.

"Seh ich aber ganz anders!" raunte sie und schob ihren Hände unter seinen Pulli.

"Denkst du echt, du würdest eine Chance gegen mich stehen Frau? Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann schreist du nicht mehr, dann wimmerst du nur noch!" Nibz stöhnte. Er benahm sich wie ein kampflustiges Tier und sie liebte es. All zu bald bauscht sich ihr Top um ihren Hals udn ihre Hose in den Kniekehlen, während er noch voll bekleidet mit seinem Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand Er war grob, gleichzeitig aber auch sanft. Animalisch, fordernd und es dauerte nur kurz, ehe sie sämtlichen Protest fahren ließ. Doch wann imemr si eihn weiter drängte, tat er genau das Gegenteil davon. Er spielte mit ihr, balanzierte ihren Höhepunkt gradezu auf seiner Zunge und wenn er nicht gleich fertig werden würde, würde sie für nichts mehr garantieren.

"Jetzt mach endlich!" Ungeduld vernebelte ihre Stimme als er wieder quälend langsam von ihr abließ.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich was von reden gesagt hab?" harschte er sie an und versenkte seine Finger in ihr, dass sie aufschrie.

"Das härt sich doch schon Mal nett an, ich denke da geht noch was."

"Mir geht gleichw as ganz anderes!" sie kratzte ihm über den Rücken un zerrte ungeduldig an dem Stoff. Er ließ sie gewähren, ließ sie zappeln, bevor er sie wiede rmit Leichtigkeit in da Sitzpolster zurück drückte.

"Na, wer wird denn wohl so ungeduldig sein."

"Ich!" schnaufte sie atemlos. Er sah sie tadelnd an und leckte sich quälend langsam ihren Saft von den Fingern.

"Bitte mich doch drum." knurrte er udn nahm sein Spiel wieder auf.

"Fick mich endlich verdammt noch mal!" sie schrie ihn schon fast an, doch er grinste nur dreckig.

"Mehr nicht?" er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Nibz krallte sich an seinen Hintern, presste sich eng an ihn.

"BItte." sie kam sich ja schon fast unterwürfig vor wie sie ihn darum anbettelte.

"Weißt du was?" er senkte seine Zähne kurz schmerzvoll in ihre Unterlippe.

"Was?" Ihre Stimem zitterte.

"Wenn hier einer fickt bin ich das!" schwer lehnte er sich auf sie, öffnete seinen Reißverschluss und sie koonnte ihn steif udn heiß an ihrer Mitte pochen fühlen.

"Und wann ich das mache!" er glitt über sie hinweg und rieb sich an ihr.

"Lauri ich..." sie setzte schon zum gefühlten 5 tausendsten Mal an, als er sie endlich heftig eroberte.

"So was hälst du jetzt von ein bisschen Gesangstraining Darling." Er zog sich fast gäntlich aus ihr zurück um noch härter in sie zu stoßen. Nibz stöhnte noch lauter auf.

"Ruhe, ich hab nicht gesagt dass du laut sein sollst." er knabberte ihren Has hinauf, zog die sanfte Haut dort zwischen seine Zähne, ein Mal hinterlassend während er ihre Hüften umfasste und es ihr besorgte.

Nibz vergass schnell wo oben udn unten war, ob sie grade schrie oder wimmerte oder irgendwelchen Nonesense von sich gab, er zeigte ihr die Sterne samt dme Universum dahinter. Wild und animalisch liebten se sich. Hände kratzten über Körper, Worte wechselten den Besitzer, Knie scheuerten über teures Leder während der Sound ihrer beiden Leiber die Luft zwischen ihnen füllte.

Nibz spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und auch sie selbst konnte nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie ihn schon erschüttert hatte als er sich endlich siedend heiß in ihrer Nässe ausbreitete.

  
  


Mariska beeilte sich. Immerhin sollte man in dieser Angelegenheit schon pünktlich sein. Außerdem wartete er nicht gern. Das wusste sie. Als sie am verabredeten Treffpunkt angekommen war, wartete er bereits.

"Hei Kimmo!" Strahlte sie ihm zuckersüß entgegen.

"Schön dass du gekommen bist, hatte schon befürchtet du kneifst und ich muss allein los ziehen."

"Keine Sorge mein Guter." Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. Er führte sie zu einem Underground Event. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war sie schon einmal in dieser Location. Es war ihr aber eigentlich herzlich egal. Kurz nachdem sie ankamen, suchten sie erst einmal ein ruhiges Plätzchen um sich ihrer Sucht hinzugeben. Kimmo und sie genossen die Line die sie sich zogen. Dann konnte die Party los gehen. Sie gingen zurück zur Partyebene. Mariska fühlte sich wunderbar. Aufgeputscht fröhlich, frei, offen sie hatte Spaß. Sie sah sich im Raum um. Sie sah viele bekannte Gesichter. Nun erinnerte sie sich diese Party fand irgendwie alle zwei Wochen statt. Die gesamte Untergrund und Hiphop Szene Helsinkis war hier versammelt. Auch Jare war wie üblich da. Noch schien er sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Wollte sie das er sie bemerkt? Wollte sie es nicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Dann jedoch schnappte sie sich Kimmo und tanzte mit ihm was das Zeug hielt. Sie rieb sich an ihm und machte ihn sichtlich an. Jares Blick war ihr dabei nicht entgangen. Im Gegenteil, dass stocherte sie noch viel mehr an weiterzumachen. Soll er doch sehen was er verpasst! Ein dunkler Gesichtsausdruck überkam ihn und er steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Er schnappte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Ich dachte eigentlich dass ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe!" Zischte er ihr entgegen. Sie grinste selbstgefällig.

"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Außerdem ist das immer noch meine Sache. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram! Selber schuld wenn du jetzt was verpasst."

"Baby, es geht nicht darum ob ich etwas verpasse oder nicht. Es geht ja darum, dass das ganze nicht gut für dich ist. Das Ganze steigt dir über den Kopf du bist dem nicht gewachsen. Ich möchte das du dich aus dieser Szene entfernst! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Verstanden? Das ist nicht gut für dich!" Sie spielte ihm ein Gähnen vor.

"Bist du fertig?" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Mariska ich mein es ernst!" "Was willst du eigentlich? Du hast doch bekommen was du wolltest! Oder möchtest du mir erzählen dass das Video ganz zufällig zur Zeitung kam? Blöd bin ich nicht! Eigentlich hätte ich ja mindestens einen Anteil daran verdient oder?" Er schnaufte. "O. k., machen wir einen Deal. Ich gebe dir etwas dazu für den ganzen Trouble dafür tauchst du hier nicht mehr auf o. k.?" "Dass klingt doch schon besser! Also her mit der Kohle!" "Wie du dir denken kannst habe ich gerade nicht so viel dabei." "Gut, dann werde ich heute noch hier feiern. Wir treffen uns dann die Tage mal ich ruf dich an." Dann schlängelte sie sich unter ihm durch und ging zurück zu Kimmo.

  
  


Nachdem beide verschwitzt beieinander liegend noch eine Zigarette geraucht hatten fuhr Lauri wieder zurück. Nibz richtete ihr Make Up im Spiegel und er grinste zufrieden.

"Schade das die Pause schon zu Ende ist." seufzte sie.

"Hast du noch nicht genug?" er kicherte.

"Doch, aber von dir bekomm ich nie genug." beide küssten sich im Halbdunkel des Wagens bevor sie zusammen ins Studio gingen.

"LAURI!" Aksu kam wie eine Dampfwalze auf ihn zu und zerrte ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in das nächste Meeting. Da brannte wohl der Wald. So hatte sich Nibz ihre Verabschiedung nicht vorgestellt aber auch ein Lauri Ylönen musste arbeiten. Sie kochte sich noch einen Kaffee und entschloss sich Esa in seinem Büro auf zu suchen, wenn sie ihm alles vorleiern musste, konnte sie genau so gut damit jetzt schon anfangen. Sanft klopfte sie an seiner Tür.

"HEREIN!" plärrte er da schon.

"Hei Esa." sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Hei Nibzi." Esa umarmte sie stürmisch, die Augen funkelnd.

"Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du was für mich zu tun hast." er lachte.

"Na, na nicht so stürmisch, da ist jede Menge zu tun. Ich wette, dir vergeht das Lachen schneller als gedacht." warnte sie.

"Ach, Ziegenkäse!" er rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Nibz stellte seinen Kaffee, den sie mitgebracht hatte auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich ebenfalls, bevor sie langsam zu erzählen begann. Aufmerksam hörte Esa ihr zu und kritzelte sich eilig ein paar Notizen.

"Da hast du ja wirklich ordentlich den Buckel voll, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bekommen das alles sicher prima über die Bühne. Ich bin froh Mal was anderes zu sehen außer Gitarren und Bühnentechnik, dass seh ich auf Tour schon zu genüge." er kicherte. Nibz fiehl ein riesen Stein vom Herzen, dass er ihr so ungebremst seine Unterstützung versicherte. Lauri hatte Recht gehabt auf Esa war einfach immer Verlass. Gemeinsam machten sie noch eine Zeit für den nächsten Morgen aus und Nibz fuhr nach Hause, der Tag hatte sich ganz schön hingezogen. Auf dem Rückweg shoppte sie im Lidl noch ein wenig Eiscreme um sich auf Lauris baldige Abreise in 2 Tagen vor zu bereiten und steuerte dann nach Hause. Unsicherheit überkam sie. Was würde sie erwarten? Wäre Mariska noch da? Wäre sie verschwunden? Nibz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche Variante ihr lieber wäre. Auf der einen Seite, wollte sie mit dem ganzen Müll nichts aber auch rein gar nichts zu tun haben, auf der anderen tat es ihr im Herzen weh ihre beste Freundin so abstürzen zu sehen.

Als Nibz die Haustür aufschloss bemerkte sie sofort, dass niemand zu Hause war, doch ein prüfender Blick offenbarte, dass zumindest die Koffer und Kartons ihrer besseren Hälfte sich noch an Ort und Stelle befanden. Lediglich ein Rucksack fehlte. Mariska würde also mit Sicherheit noch einmal zurück kommen. Ein wenig Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und sie knallte sich samt Eis vor den Fernseher. Beine hoch Amerika, sie würde sich heute keinen Meter mehr bewegen, doch ihr Iphone, was sie im Flur auf die Kommode gelegt hatte, war da sichtlich anderer Meinung. Nibz hievte sich grummelnd auf die Füße und taperte zurück in den Flur um ihr Apfelgerät an sich zu nehmen. Sie hatte eine Whatsapp von Mariska. Erstaunt lass sie die kurze Nachricht. "Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen wird heute später, vllt auch erst morgen früh, bin mir da noch nicht so sicher. Ich komem auf jeden Fall wieder und mir gehts grad super toll. Ganz viele tolle Männer hier. Küsschen." Darunter ein sehr schlecht beleuchtetes Bild von einer Party. Wenigstens eine, die heute Spaß hatte. Nibz seufzte, war aber sichtlich froh, dass Mariska diesmal nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt war, sondern sich meldete. Ihre Mitteilung wies keine Schreibfehler auf und klang auch nicht all zu überdreht, dass ließ zumindest hoffen, dass sie noch halbwegs sauber unterwegs war.

  
  


-52-

Mariska feierte fröhlich mit Kimmo weiter und ließ ordentlich die Sau raus. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden dauerte die Party. Von dort aus machte sie sich direkt auf den Weg zu Nibz Wohnung.

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. Es roch herrlich nach Kaffee. Sie hörte ein Schluchzen aus Richtung der Küche. Sie stellte ihren Rucksack in die Ecke und ging zu ihrer Freundin. Nibz saß über der Seiska, hatte in der einen Hand ihren Kaffee und in der anderen eine Zigarette. Um sie herum Taschentücher.

"Hey, was ist denn los?" Fragte Mariska besorgt und umarmte ihre Freundin von hinten.

"Hier! Schau dir den Mist mal an!" Sie schob ihr die Zeitung vor die Nase. Ein großer Artikel sprang ihr entgegen. Zu sehen waren Lauri und sie in dem Restaurant. "Lauri Ylönens neue Affaire?" War die Überschrift. Dabei wurde kein gutes Haar an Nibz gelassen. Es wurde berichtet, dass sie diese Firma hatte. Berichten zufolge solle Nibz diese Position ausnutzen, um mit diversen Stars und Sternchen engere "Kontakte" zu knüpfen. Sie wurde als Betthäschen der Helsinkier Musikszene dargestellt. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen wurde etwas ausschweifender über Lauris jüngste Vergangenheit hergezogen. Er hatte wohl das ein oder andere hübsche Mädchen an seiner Seite.

Zusätzlich einige, eindeutige Bilder die ihn beim turteln und offensiven Flirten zeigten.

"Hmmm, du weißt doch wie sehr die Presse rumnervt. Kack drauf!" Tröstete Mariska. Nibz schniefte.

"Er will mich bestimmt nie wieder sehen! Du bist meine beste Freundin, du kannst es ja wissen. Lauri und ich haben wirklich was am laufen. Nur waren wir bislang noch nie dazu gekommen mal drüber zu reden, was da läuft. Aber sag das Keinem! Und jetzt kann ich das noch nicht mal klären. Er ist ab heute erstmal in Schweden, dass wurde 2 Tage vorgezogen!" Und wieder schluchzte sie.

"Ach Süße, ich sag das schon Keinem. Und wenn er dich wirklich mag, dann sucht er das Gespräch."

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Wie war dein Abend?"

"Ach ganz gut und ich hab nachgedacht. Du hattest Recht. Ich sollte damit aufhören. Das geht natürlich nicht von heute auf morgen. Aber ich werde eine ambulante Therapie machen. Geb mir Zeit. Kann ich solang hier bleiben?" Nibz seufzte.

"Schön zu hören. Ja, wir können es versuchen."

"Danke!" Mariska drückte Nibz. "Ich geh mal schlafen." Nibz nickte. Mariska machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Sie legte sich hinein und grinste vor sich hin. Das mit der Zeitung und ihrem Plan schien gut geklappt zu haben. Mit der neu gewonnenen Info konnte man sicher auch einiges anstellen. Da sie nun in Nibz Nähe war, konnte sie sicherlich auch an die ein oder andere nette Information kommen. Dabei hatte sie keineswegs ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie freute sich einfach, dass gerade alles gut lief, so dass sie mit ihrer Lüge durchkam.

  
  


Natürlich hatte Mariska nicht die geringste Absicht in irgendeiner Weise kürzer zu treten. Sie wälzte sich von einer auf die andere Seite und als Esa dann einschneite um sich mit Nibz auf die Arbeit zu stürzen, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Das Telefon klingelte in einer Tour und Nibz legte in Esas Armen noch eine zweite Heulattacke hin. Das Gejammer ging ihr auf die Nerven, ihr war kalt und auch so fühlte sie sich in der Wohnung total erdrückt. Der Drang raus zu gehen wurde immer größer. Doch gleichzeitig naggte auch die Angst an ihr, die Angst vor all den Menschen und der Gedanke Jare noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen, kam ihr auch nicht so prickelnd vor. Sie zog sich eine weitere Dosis Kokain durch ihre Nase und sofort erwachten sämtliche Lebensgeister in ihr. Alle Beklemmungen und Ängste schienen von ihr ab zu fallen. 2 oder 3 Tage durch machen, dass würde sie schon schaffen, mit Jare zusammen war es auch immer gut gegangen. Sie schlüpfte in neue Klamotten und wusch sich das Make Up aus dem Gesicht um neues auf zu setzen. Nibz stand grad in der Küche an der Kaffeekanne.

"Wolltest du nicht schlafen?" aus roten Augen sah sie zu ihr herüber.

"Ich hab heut Nacht schon ein paar Stunden geruht und jetzt kann ich nicht einschlafen, da dachte ich mir, ich kann ja zumindest Mal gucken, wegen der Therapie und so." log sie ihr unverblümt ins Gesicht. Nibz nickte und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Mach das und halt mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Klar!" Mariska schlüpfte in ihre Chucks, angelte ihren Rucksack und war auch sofort aus der Tür. Sie nieste und putzte sich die Nase.

"Verdammt!" leise vor sich hin fluchend, hielt sie das rot gefärbte Taschentuch fest und verdrückte sich in eine kleine Gasse. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was los war und wusste auch nicht, wenn sie fragen könnte. Noch mehr Puder würde das Problem sicher beheben. Zumindest war sie danach so high, dass es sie schlichtweg nicht mehr interessierte und sie sich in den Kaisaniemi puisto trollte um dort Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Irgend so ein C-Promi würde ihr schon vor die Linse laufen, die wuchsen da alle wie Pilze aus dem Boden.

Doch lange auf einem Fleck sitzen konnte sie auch nicht, sie war unruhig, sie brauchte Aktion.

Sie starrte in die bunte Sonne am Himmel und grübelte.

"Mariska?" Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Aki stand vor ihr. Was machte der hier?

"WAS!" pampte sie ihn auch sofort an. Eingeschüchtert zuckte der Drummer zurück und nahm reiß aus. Jetzt fühlte sie sich genötigt sich aufzuraffen und doch einige Praxen ab zu klappern, sonst würde er Nibz noch was zwitschern und das galt es zu verhindern. Zum Ficken war er schließlich nicht zu gebrauchen und wenn sie Mal genauer darüber nachdachte, würde sie Jare schon gerne wieder sehen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre kleine Erpressung zurück nehmen und ihn statt dessen noch einmal um den Finger wickeln. Sie kicherte und steuerte die nächst beste Adresse an, die ihre Google Suche ausgespuckt hatte. Ein bisschen vorm Hauseingang rumgedrückt, im Treppenhaus sich die Beine in den Bauch gestanden und die Fassade war perfekt. Mit gesenktem Kopf eierte sie lachend aus der Praxis. Sie presste sich die Hand auf den Mund um ihren Lachanfall zu verbergen. es gab nichts lustiges an der Sache an sich, aber ihr war einfach grade danach so sehr zu Lachen, bis sie weinen musste. Ihr Telefon klingelte und etwas verschnupft klingend nahm sie das Gespräch blind entgegen.

"Wo bist du?" Nibz klang jetzt hellwach und besorgt.

"Ich komme grad aus einer Praxis warum?" fragte sie und schniefte noch immer. Warum juckte ihre Nase so verdammt arg. Nibz schien jedoch den Eindruck zu haben, dass sie weinte, weil sie traurig war und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter.

"Willst du nicht zum Mittagessen nach Hause kommen? Du kannst danach ja weiter suchen." schlug diese grade vor. Mariska schüttelte mit dem Kopf bevor sie antwortete.

"Ja ich bin gleich zurück." darauf hatte sie so gar keinen Bock. Spielte Nibz jetzt die Übermutter? War sie einsam? Oder noch schlimmer hatte Lauri angerufen oder gar Aki? Sie fuhr herum konnte aber niemanden erkennen, der hinter ihr lief.

Der Drecksack beobachtet mich sicher. Beobachtet wurde Mariska tatsächlich, allerdings von jemandem anderem. Sie ging gelangweilt zu Nibz ihrer Wohnung zurück und setzte ihr breitestes Fake Lächeln au,f dass sie ihm Reportoire hatte.

"Ich bin wieder da!" flötete sie und gab selbst Esa unbekümmert die Hand. Nibz sah viel entspannter aus und auch gar nicht mehr so verheult.

  
  


Esa sah sie forschend an, blieb sonst aber eher wortkarg, während sich das Trio an den Esstisch setzte.

"Hast du also schon was gefunden?" fragte Nibz hoffnungsvoll zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Ja, Mal sehen, sah ganz gut da aus." Mariska sog sich eine wenig, dünne Beschreibungen aus den Fingern. Nibz schien zufrieden zu sein.

"Bei dir auch wieder alles frisch?" fragte sie um ab zu lenken. Nibz nickte.

Lauri hatte sie tatsächlich, kurz nachdem Mariska die Wohnung verlassen hatte, angerufen Die Schlagzeile war auch an ihm nicht blind vorbei gegangen und er hatte der Seiska ordentlich in den Arsch getreten. Sein Geschrei hätte man sicher von Schweden bis nach Finland gehört, so aufgeregt war er noch immer gewesen, nachdem Nibz sein Gespräch entgegen genommen hatte.

Sie hatte sich tausend Mal bei ihm entschuldigt, auch wenn sie selber nichts dafür konnte aber das wusste er auch.

"Nibz jetzt komm Mal runter, ich bin keineswegs sauer oder gar enttäuscht von dir. Die Fans sind schlimmer als die Schießhunde und würden es auch knipsen wenn ich furze. Ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, nur der Artikel war unter aller Sau." hatte er sein Bestes versucht sie zu beruhigen. Nibz seufzte bei der Erinnerung daran. Okay sie hatte irgendetwas wie eine Beziehung mit DEM Lauri Ylönen am laufen, aber sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Fans deswegen gleich so ein Drama abziehen würden. Auf jeden Fall musste sie in Zukunft vorsichtig sein, wem sie was anvertraute.

Mariska sah nicht ganz so frisch aus, eher sehr müde fiehl ihr dabei auf, als ihr Blick Gedanken verloren durch die Küche streifte. Der Teller war noch immer zum drei Viertel voll und sie stocherte lustlos in der Pasta herum, aber dass war vorher auch schon nicht besser gewesen. Nibz versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren, sie hatte genug eigene Probleme am Hals im Moment und wenn Mariska wirklich diese Therapie machen würde, wäre ja alles geregelt, immerhin wäre das nicht das erste Mal dass da der Profi ran musste.

Esa hatte seine Portion bereits vertilgt und war vor wenigen Minuten zurück ins Büro getapst.

"Du!" durchbrach Nibz jetzt die Stille.

"Ja!" die Antwort kam ihr schon fast etwas zu zackig und das Grinsen ging an wie bei einer Lampe. Nibz beäugte sie skeptisch. Mariska starrte wieder auf ihren Teller.

"Hast du eigentlich Mal vor, dich mit Aki aus zu sprechen?" warf Nibz ihren Gedanken nun doch in den Raum. Mariskas Hand verkrampfte sich sichtlich um die Gabel und sie legte das Besteck bei Seite.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mit dem noch was zu bereden hätte." murrte sie, stand auf und verdünnisierte sich in ihr Zimmer. Da hatte Nibz wohl das falsche Thema aufgegriffen. Was hatte Hakala sie auch vorhin anrufen müssen? Er war der Grund gewesen, warum Nibz überhaupt diesen Kontrollanruf gemacht hatte. Wie blöd sie sich vorgekommen war. Sie war weder ihre Mutter, noch ihr Anstandswauwau und Lauris Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder: Es gibt Leute die schaffen es alleine, es gibt Leute die nehmen die Hilfe die man ihnen bietet an und kommen davon los und leider gibt es aber auch Leute, da redet man mit einer Wand und irgendwann ist dann alles vorbei.

Sie hoffte, dass ihre bessere Hälfte, jetzt wo Jare nicht mehr bei ihr war von alleine wieder auf Kurs kommen würde und bisher sah es auch ganz gut aus. Nibz war klar zaubern konnte niemand, aber alleine der Fakt, dass sie sich Hilfe suchte, versprach doch Positives.

Doch zum Trübsal blasen blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, sie musste das letzte Konzept für die Lovextour noch einmal mit Esa durch prüfen. Nibz hatte den Verdacht irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, sie wusste nur nicht was.

Auf dem Weg ins Büro klopfte sie reumütig an Mariskas Zimmer. Drinnen war es still.

"Mariska?!" Sie bekam keine Antwort. Für einen Moment erwägte Nibz einfach hinein zu gehen, wollte ihr aber das bisschen Privatspäre noch lassen. Wenn sie jetzt anfangen würde jeden ihrer Schritte zu verfolgen, würde sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr an Mariska heran kommen.

Diese lag auf dem Bett kämpfte mit den Taschentüchern gegen eine Flut an Nasenbluten und verfluchte die schwarzen Pünktchen in ihrem Sichtfeld, die alle samt Akis Gesicht trugen.

Gott sie hasste den Kerl. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen und er sollte ihr nicht wie ein kleiner Straßenköter hinterher laufen. Der war so stock spießig, als würde er den ganzen Tag mit einem Besenstiel im Kreuz rumlaufen. Was hatte sie an ihm denn Mal toll gefunden? Er war so normal, so langweilig? Er war ein verdammter Ja-sager, wahrscheinlich saß er Sonntags Punkt 12 Uhr, bei Mutti am Mittagstisch in Hemd und Krawatte. Spießer!

Jare war ganz anders. Nein an Jare durfte sie nicht denken, dass machte sie irgendwie so traurig. Ein dumpfes, komisches, schmerzliches Gefühl. Genau deswegen brauchte sie mehr Stoff, dann war kein Platz für solche scheiß Gefühle. Ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie der kleine, ängstliche Trauerkloß gewesen und seitdem Jare ihr damals das erste Mal den Schnee angedreht hatte, hatte sie kaum noch Alpträume, denn sie schlief nur aller 3 Tage oder ähnliches und war dann mehr oder minder tot und besser fühlte sie sich damit auch. Warum wollten alle ihr das Mittelchen verbieten?

Es hatte sie doch innerlich zu einem viel besseren Menschen gemacht? Als kleines, graues Mauerblümchen hätte Jare sie doch nie, nur mit dem Hintern, angeschaut. Wieder so ein schmerzliches Gefühl als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn gestern zurück gewiesen hatte. Durch denn Nebel aus Dumpfer Euphorie spürte sie etwas Nasses. Panisch riss sie die Hand in ihr Gesicht, doch diesmal war es kein Blut, dass schien auch endlich aufgehört zu haben. Es waren Tränen. Weinte sie etwa? Sie zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und fing an lauthals zu lachen. Was für eine total bescheuerte Situation. Ihr ging es jetzt viel besser da war keine Zeit mehr zum traurig sein und doch fiehlen immer mehr Tränen von ihren Wimpern und sickerten in das dunkle Lacken. Gott sie hielt das nicht aus, sie musste raus hier oder schlafen, doch zum schlafen war sie viel zu aufgewühlt. Ihre letzte Nase war nicht mal 3 Stunden her und schon wieder zitterten ihre Hände.

"Mariska?" Nibz schien nach ihr zu rufen, hatte die einen eingebauten Mariska-geht-es -scheiße-Sender oder ähnliches?

Sie zog sich die Nase hoch, wischte sich das Gesicht am Kopfkissenbezug trocken und steckten den Kopf nur einen Spalt breit durch die Tür.

"JA!" ihre Stimme klingelte in ihren Ohren.

"Willst du nicht Mal duschen gehen? Esa ist jetzt auch weg, dir guckt also keiner was ab." Sie hörte ihre Freundin kichern.

"Okay." stimmte sie missmutig zu und ging duschen, vielleicht würde Kimmo ihr heute ja nochmal Gesellschaft leisten, sie brauchte irgednwas um sich ab zu lenken. Sie brauchte Jare und einen guten Fick, aber dafür würde sie schon jemanden finden. Fotos hatte sie keine und Stoff war immer knapp, wenn sie also sowieso schon Bock hatte. Warum nicht? Geld verdienen nach dem Schneewitchenprinzip war ihr nun auch nicht mehr zu wider.

Nibz derweil, saß auf dem Balkon und rauchte ihre erste Zigarette des Tages, zumindest fühlte es sich in ihren Lungen so an. Sie vermisste Lauri schmerzlich. Da war er grade Mal einen Tag weg und ihre Hormone fuhren Achterbahn Vielleicht bekam sie auch bald ihre Tage, so durcheinander war sie sonst nie. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie immer noch seiner Stimme lauschen, die sie erst vorhin auf einem Tape zum Diktat gehört hatte. Der Mann könnte ihr auch ein Buch über Holzverarbeitung vorlesen und sie würde denken, es wäre der finnische Pornobestseller.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

-53-

Das warme Wasser rieselte auf Mariska nieder. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Es fühlte sich an als wenn sie im Regen stünde, nur sie allein, keiner um sie herum. Keiner der sie nerven würde. Gründlich wusch sie sich, besonders ihr Gesicht. Es wäre zu verräterisch wenn ihre Freundin irgendwelche Blutspuren dort finden würde. Nach einer Weile war sie endlich fertig. Sie fühlte sich frisch und erholt. Das tat richtig gut! Sie putzte sich die Zähne wickelte sich das Handtuch um den Körper und stolzierte in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

"Du siehst aus als ob du dich fertig machst." hielt ihre Freundin Sie fragend auf.

"Ja, ich überlege ob ich heute Abend wieder weg gehen soll. Weißt du, dass hilft mir. Damit lenke ich mich ab, mit dem Tanzen."

"O. k., wenn es dir hilft dann ist das sehr gut! Sag mal, hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich heute Abend mitkommen würde? Ich möchte auch gern mal wieder ein bisschen rausgehen. Außerdem, wenn ich ehrlich bin, fühle ich mich ganz schön einsam ohne Lauri." Mariska setzte ihr Zahnpastalächeln auf. Das Nibz sie jetzt fragte ob sie mitkommen könnte, passte ihr gar nicht. Allerdings konnte sie auch nicht Nein sagen, dass wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Was hätte sie als Grund angegeben? Nein ich möchte nicht das du mitbekommst, dass ich immer noch ganz schön abhängig bin? Also log sie ihr wieder einmal ins Gesicht.

"Ja natürlich kannst du mitkommen! Das wird schön, Mal wieder einen Mädelsabend!" Nibz lächelte zufrieden, dann begann auch sie sich zurecht zu machen. Sie wollte wirklich mal wieder rausgehen, dass mit Lauri war auch nicht gelogen aber in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein hatte sie doch den Wachhundstatus eingeschaltet. Nibz war eben schon immer ein echtes Muttertier. Für einen kurzen Moment war es dann tatsächlich wie früher. Mariska und sie standen vor dem Spiegel und schminken sich gemeinsam. Sie halfen einander mit den Haaren, sowie bei der Auswahl des Outfits. Als das endlich geklärt war setzten die beiden sich noch einmal kurz aufs Sofa, tranken ein Glas Sekt und rauchten eine Zigarette.

"Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?" Fragte Nibz in den Raum hinein. Mariska lächelte.

"Das du dich im Nachtleben nicht mehr auskennst, dass kann ich mir denken! Solange wie du nicht mehr unter Menschen warst aber lass mich das mal machen. Ich suche uns schon etwas schönes aus, wundere dich nicht, am Anfang ist es etwas komisch, dass war es für mich auch. Aber die Leute sind dort alle ganz nett und du wirst Spaß haben, die Musik ist gut!"

"Na da bin ich mal gespannt." Das war sie wirklich. Wo würde sie Mariska wohl hin schleifen?

"Können wir?" Holte diese sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ja, bin fertig." Sie bestellten ein Taxi. Mariska gab die Anweisung wohin es gehen sollte und sie fuhren los.

"Ist das nicht Kallio?" Fragte Nibz erstaunt.

"Ja, aber keine Sorge! Das wird tippitoppi!" Mariska strahlte wie ein Atomkraftwerk.

  
  


Sie kamen an einem ziemlich zwielichtig aussehenden Laden an, den Nibz normalerweise nie betreten hätte. Vor der Tür 2 Schränke von Bodyguards, die aussahen, als ob sie jeden Moment Amok laufen würden. Mariska lächelte einfach und wurde eingelassen. Ohne weitere Fragen zerrte sie Nibz hinter sich her. Wenn Nibz sich nicht täuschte hatte der eine Hühne sie sogar sowas wie angelächelt. Sein Munwinkel hatte sich auf so eine komische Art und Weise verzogen, die nicht zu seinem brutalen Gesicht zu passen schien. Sicher war sich Nibz aber auch nicht, anstarren wollte sie ihn nicht, diese kalten Fischaugen waren genug des Ganzen, um es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen zu lassen.

"Dein Gesicht scheint hier ja nicht unbekannt zu sein." meinte Nibz trocken und hatte sichtlich noch Probleme die eben statt gefundene Szene zu verarbeiten.

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt ich bin gerne hier, draußen ist es kalt und hier schön warm." Sie zwinkerte und nahm Kurs auf die Bar. Die Musik schallte scheppernd von den Wänden zurück, es war relativ dunkel und Nibz krallte sich schon fast in Mariskas Hand um sie in dem Gewühl von Menschen nicht zu verlieren. Bis jetzt gefiehl es ihr nicht sonderlich. Harter amerikanischer Rap donnerte aus Richtung Tanzfläche und das war so gar nicht Nibz ihre Sache. Bis auf die Bässe merkte man eigentlich auch nichts von irgendeiner Melodie. Was sollte das nur für ein Abend werden, sie sah sich schon mit geplatzten Trommelfell nach Hause gehen. Mariska drückte ihr mit einem Lächeln ein Glas Lonkero in die Hand. Der Dj hatte mittlerweile zu Eminem gewechselt. Das fand Nibz noch halbwegs erträglich. Die mädels standen zusammen an der Bar und sippten an ihrem Drink. Nibz versuchte irgendjemand der Anwesenden zu erkennen, aber sie waren ihr fast alle unbekannt. Dagegen schweiften die Blicke immer öfter zu den Mädels. Nibz hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Die musik wurde auch etwas gängiger udn schneller als Nibz das ABC aufsagen konnte hatte Mariska sich entschuldigt und war im Gewühl Richtung Tanzfläche verschwunden.

  
  


Mariska wuselte sich durch die Menschenmasse. Sie wusste genau wohin sie gehen musste um an das zu gelangen was sie wollte. Man wo war der Kerl? Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Sie war mittlerweile in einem kleineren, verwinkelten Raum angekommen. Endlich erkannten ihre Augen etwas Bekanntes. Lässig tigerte sie zu ihm hinüber.

"Hey Mariska." Flötete es ihr entgegen.

"Hey Kimmo,alles gut?"

"Bei mir schon, du scheinst nach etwas zu suchen?" Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und ein dümmliches Grinsen überkam sie.

"Kannst du dir nicht denken was ich will?"

"Kannst du zahlen? Also richtig mit Asche?" Sie nickte.

"Ja kann ich, aber wenn dir nach was anderem ist."

"Nee lass mal, keine Lust auf aufgewärmten Gulasch. Preise kennst du?" Sie verzog das Gesicht. Seine Antwort hätte auch netter ausfallen können. Aber sie wollte sich nicht beklagen. Sie suchte in ihren Taschen. Wo zur Hölle hatte sie das Geld hingesteckt? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie kramte kurz in ihrem BH, zog ein paar Scheine hervor und drückte ihm ein beachtliches Sümmchen in die Hand.

"So, jetzt her damit!" Kimmo grinste dreckig.

"Na klar Herzchen." Endlich hielt sie das weiße Pulver in der Hand.

"Ich muss wieder, bis dann." Schon war sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Sie wollte sich auf dem Klo nochmal schnell einen durchziehen bevor sie zu Nibz zurück musste. Dies tat sie auch. Zum Glück hatte sie freie Bahn. Der Weg zur Toilette war frei und auch die Kabinen schienen im Moment umbesetzt. Also konnte sie sich schnell eine Line rein ballern. Dann ging es schnurstracks zurück. Die Musik hatte sich verändert. Es klang im Moment nach Live Rap. Irgendwoher kannte sie doch dieses Gedudel. Sie war bei Nibz angekommen. "Na, alles gut?" Ihre Freundin sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Sorry, aber lass uns hier gehen. Der Laden ist furchtbar, die Mukke ist furchtbar und zu guter Letzt spuckt Jare da vorn grade ins Mikro."

"Hast recht, den müssen wir uns nicht geben. Lass uns jetzt in eine Bar deiner Wahl!"

  
  


Mariska lächelte verkrampft. Bis jetzt merkte sie noch kaum was von der Wirkung. Hatte Kimmo ihr Backpulver angedreht? Nibz exte ihr Glas und schritt bestimmt vorran. Mariska wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu halten. Jare's Stimme brachte sie fast um. So lange hatte sie, sie nicht gehört, abgesehen von ihrem kleinen Zwist. Jetzt schmachtete er grade zu mit Spucke und Herz auf der Zunge ins Mikro. Sie beeilte sich hinter Nibz hinterher zu kommen. Jare hauchte grade: "Tää, ei tuu poistuu täältä koskaan, .Woo-oo-oo-oo, Timantit on ikuisiaaaa-a-aaa." ins Mikro. Sie drehte sich weg, löste ihren Blick von ihm, wie er da auf der Bühne stand in seinem weißen Shirt und ihr damit Herzschmerz bereitete. Nein ich vermisse ihn nicht! schrie sie sich innerlich selbst an und war froh als die frostige Luft draußen die Musik aussperrte.

"Mensch was brauchst du denn so lange?" Nibz rümpfte die Nase und zog Mariska am Arm hinter sich her Richtung Bäkkäri. Sie wollte weg aus diesem Ghetto. Wie konnte man es hier nur aushalten?

"Ich komme ja schon!" Mariska stolperte gereizt hinter ihr her. Ihr war schlecht, sie brauchte irgendwas um sich ab zu lenken. Jare sang noch immer wie der letzte Herzensbrecher in ihrem Kopf.

"Nibz was haben wir heute für einen Tag?"

"Donnerstag, wieso?" Mariska klatschte sich die Hand ins Gesicht, natürlich Donnerstag sie hätte es wissen müssen. Das war Jares Stammabend.

"Nur so. Willst du noch weit?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Wir können auch das Taxi nehmen, wenn du nicht einmal quer durch die Stadt willst."

"Ja Taxi ist gut!" Bloß raus aus dieser Kälte. Hatten sie nicht Frühling? Fühlte sich nicht so an. Die Mädels kapperten das nächste Taxi und fuhren zum Rockschuppen schlecht hin. Diesmal war es Nibz die mit Umarmungen begrüsst wurde und Mariska die, die skeptischen Blicke auf sich zog. Was glotzten die alle so? Hatte sie schon wieder Nasenbluten?

"Ich muss Mal aufs Klo!" entschuldigte sie sich und eilte davon. Nibz sah ihr seufzend hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie sich Party etwas anders vorgestellt. Mariska war heute so richtig schlecht gelaunt und verklemmt. Nibz ging zur Bar und der Bartender gab ihr sofort einen aus.

"Mensch Nibz, lange nicht gesehen! Warst ja ganz schön beschftigt wie ich gelesen hab." grinste er freundlich. Nibz verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Mach den Kopf zu Mikko. Kenst doch das Toilettenpapier, die schreiben nur Scheiße. Alles fürn Arsch!" wiegelte sie ab und wunk entnervt mit de rHand den Einwand vom Tisch. Sie wollte nicht mehr an die Schlagzeilen denken udn auch nicht an Lauri. Sie wollte Party machen. Die Musik war hier auch um Welten besser. Einige bekannte Gesichter hatte sie bereits ausgemacht udn man wunk sich kurz durch den Raum hindurch zu. Langsam kroch ihr die Wärme und der Alkohol in die Glieder. Hier fühlte sie sich viel besser. Mariska war auch vom Klo zurück und wirkte imem rnoch nervös aber nicht mehr ganz so verklemmt. Sie plapperte irgendwas vor sich hin. Nibz wusste nicht Mal genau was, so sehr nuschelte sie vor sich hin. Nibz kontne sich nicht helfen udn begann zu kichern, es sah schon zu lustig aus.

"Jetzt hör auf dich am Beginnd es Abends auf zu ziehen. Hier rennt dir Tiihonen sicher nicht über den Weg. Dafür sind alle anderen anständigen Leute hier." Mariska nickte., hatte selbst schon das ein oder andere Gesicht ausgemacht und hielt Augen und Ohren offen. heute überhäuften sich die Promis in de rBäkkäri fast gegenseitig. Schlimemr als Hollywood. Vielleicht hatten die Leute die mädels deshalb so komisch angeschaut. Nibz sah mariska beim rumhibbeln zu.

"Na komm geh tanzen!" ermunterte sie ihre Freundin, die stolperte wie vom Blitz getroffen davon. Nibz nippte an ihrem Drink. Sie roch Arbeit ihres Weges. So voll wie heute war es sonst nur zu speziellen Anlässen.

"Geht heut was Mikko?"

"Aftershowparty von Adam Lambert." Nibz schluckte. Das erklärte so einiges, jetzt war es an ihr nervös zu sein, der kerl war stockschwul, dass wusste selbst sie aber er war verdammt scharf.

"Okay." presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

"Wird sicher interessant. Aber seit wann gehst du denn mit dem Schlagzeilenhäschen aus?" fragte Mikko neugierig. Nibz warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Na die Blondine die eben och neben dir saß, dass ist doch die kleine aus Jares Pornofilmchen oder?" er grinste dreckig. Nibz schnaufte. War ja klar, dass man sie irgendwann darauf ansprechen würde.

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, ich kenn sie nur. Ich warne dich, steck mich ja nicht in eine Schublade mit ihr!" sie hob drohend den Finger. Mikko lachte.

"Nein ich weiß du bist so billig nicht. Wundert mich nur. Jare rockt doch heute in Kallio. dachte da tanzt sie bei ihm auf den Hüften." wieder ein dreckiges hohles Lachen. Nibz verdrehte die Augen.

"Weiß nicht was sie privat mit dme am Laufen hat, interessiert mich auch nicht." sie würde jetzt siche rnicht zugeben, dass sie bis eben noch selbst in Kallio gewesen war.

  
  


Mariska war froh, dass ihre Freundin sie zum Tanz entlassen hatte. Keine weitere Minute hätte sie mehr dort stehen können. Es juckt ihr im Arsch. Sie musste einfach tanzen! Als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr bewegte sie sich zum Takt der Musik. Diesmal war es kein Hiphop, es war Rock der aus den Boxen dröhnte. Wie lange hatte sie keine gute Musik mehr gehört? Seitdem sie mit den HipHoppern unterwegs war, hatte sie nur noch dieses komische Zeug gehört. Wie Balsam floss die Musik durch ihre Ohren, durch ihre Glieder. Sie fühlte sich wohl auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich beobachtet und das ging ihr ganz schön auf den Sack. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie immer Irgendjemand ansah.

Schließlich kam jemand auf sie zu und tanzte sie an. Das kam mir sehr gelegen. Körperkontakt konnte sie gut gebrauchen.

"Hey, sag mal bist du nicht die Kleine, die gerne Filmchen dreht? Hättest du nicht mal Lust mit mir eins zu produzieren?" Das war wohl die Höhe! Mariska klatschte ihm eine. Sie spielte auf unschuldig. Das war wohl besser, hier wo Nibz jeden kannte.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest! Und jetzt verpiss dich du Perverser!" Der Typ lies jedoch nicht locker. Immer wieder hakte er nach, machte eindeutige Angebote, versuchte sie anzufassen und so weiter. Es wurde ihr zu viel. Ihr platze die Hutschnur. Wie eine wilde Furie ging sie auf den Typen los. Sie prügelte auf den Kerl ein, kratzte ihn, biss ihn. Sie war nicht zu halten. Immer wieder schlug sie nach. Nur die Security konnte ihn von ihr befreien. Der Kerl bekam Hausverbot. Das war klar! Allerdings war auch die Presse dort. Mariskas Gesicht im Zusammenhang mit dieser kleinen Prügelei würde sicherlich interessante News ergeben.

Nun hatte auch Nibz von dem Vorfall gehört. In Windeseile war sie zu ihrer Freundin gehuscht.

"Oh Gott! Was ist denn hier los?" Sie ließ sich von einem Passanten erklären was genau gerade passiert war. Sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Konnte man nicht mal einen einzigen Abend ohne irgendwelchen Scheiß haben? Sie ging zu ihrer Freundin und sah sich diese genauer an. Diese sah ganz schön demoliert aus

"Zeig mal her." Behutsam nahm Nibz Mariskas Hand.

"Scheiße, ich glaube die ist gebrochen."

"Ach nicht so schlimm!" Wehrte sie ab.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

" Ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Lass uns noch was trinken und dann gehen wir ok? Wenn es morgen nicht besser ist, kann ich ja dann immer noch zum Arzt gehen." Nibz war über Mariskas Reaktion etwas verwirrt. Letztendlich ging sie jedoch darauf ein. Das war gerade alles ganz schön kompliziert und aufregend.

  
  


"Du bleibst jetzt in meiner Nähe Fräulein noch mehr dieser Schagzeilen kann ich nicht gebrauchen." murrte Nibz und schleifte Marika zurück zur Bar. Die verstand kaum, warum jetzt alle so ein Drama machten. Geschah dem Kerl doch Recht. Sie war viel zu high um das Pochen in ihrer Hand zu bemerken und es war ihr auch sichtlich egal. Spass hatte sie jedoch immer noch nicht, obwohl es gut getan hatte dem Kerl die Visage ein zu schlagen. Sie wusste gar nicht was sie dazu geritten hatte, es war einfach so über sie gekommen. Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich wie ein braves Hündchen neben Nibz an die Bar und ließ Lonkero ihre Kehle herunter laufen. Mittlerweile waren sie beim schwulen Moment des Abends angekommen. Weichspülpoprock. Nibz schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Ununterbrochen war sie mit irgendjemandem am Reden. Alles tummelte sich um sie. Mariska ging das unheimlich auf die Nerven. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so hinten an zu stehen. Mit Jare war sie immer Mittelpunkt des Geschehens gewesen.

"Jetzt zieh nicht so eine 3 Wetter Miene. Tut deine Hand doch weh?"

"Was?" Mariska schreckte auf als Nibz sie ansprach.

"Deine Hand?"

"Nö, alles tutti." Nibz nickte und wollte ihr grade schon wieder einen Anstandsknopf an die Backe labbern als ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Kein geringerer als Adam Lambert höchst selbst. Mariska sah ihn an wie ein Ufo. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser Typ war. Sie fand ihn grottenhässlich aber es war interessant zu beobachten wie Nibz ihr Gesicht knallrot anlief.

"Hei Nibz." schepperte es in schwerem britischen Akzent.

"Adam." Nibz strahlte von einer zur anderen Backe und wahrscheinlich hätte sie dem Mond Konkurrenz gemacht, wenn man die Ohren abzog. Sofort brach angeregtes Geschnatter los. Mariska wollte am liebsten den Kopf auf den Tresen knallen. So viel reden, die Menschen redeten viel zu viel. Das hielt sie nicht aus. Sie zupfte an Nibz ihrem T-Shirt und es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bevor sie deren Aufmerkamkeit für ein paar Sekunden hatte.

"Ich geh aufs Klo." Nibz nickte und sah Mariska davon watscheln. Sie kreuzte die Finger, die würde sich ja sicher kein zweites Mal prügeln. Adam bezauberte sie wieder mit seinem 32 Watt Werbungslächeln und sie war total von ihm gebannt. Gemeinsam tauschten sie Neuigkeiten aus. Das letzte Mal hatte Nibz seine Tour gemanaged als er für den Sommer durch Finnland zog, seines Liebsten Sauli zu liebe und die beiden hatten ordentlich Aufholbedarf.

Es wurde gescherzt, geschäkert, der ein oder andere Witz gerissen und viel gelacht. Langsam leerte sich die Bar.

"Na jedenfalls, dass war ein Sommer." er grinste.

"Kannst du wohl laut sagen Was machst du heute nach deiner Aftershowparty? In den ächsten Flieger jumpen?"

"Nein ich bleib noch ein wenig, wir wollen Saulis Familie besuchen, muss nur sehen, meine Hotelreservierung ist irgendwie schief gegangen, deswegen kam ich auch so spät. Konnte noch nichts wirklich regeln. Also werde ich wohl durch die Straßen streifen und den nächst Besten Schlafplatz aufgabeln, bevor Sauli mich morgen Mittag abholt"

"Jetzt hör aber auf, hättest doch eher was sagen können! Auf meiner Couch ist noch Platz." Mariska hatte schließlich ihr eigenes Zimmer.

"Nibz das kann ich doch nach der ganzen Zeit nicht bringen." er lachte.

"Und wie du das kannst." Mariska kam von den Toiletten zurück.

"Was kann er?" fragte sie anzüglich grinsend. Nibz verdrehte die Augen.

"Heute Nacht auf meiner Couch schlafen."

"Ja klar sicher doch." Mariska sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

"Ich finde sowieso, dass es an der Zeit ist nach Hause zu gehen." machte Nibz ihren Standpunkt klar.

"Jetzt schon?"

"Ja jetzt, du musst deine Hand außerdem ausruhen." beharrte Nibz und schleifte Adam und Mariska hinter sich her zur Gardrobe.

  
  


-54-

Die Idee dass Adam mit nach Hause kam fand Mariska gar nicht gut. Sie war eifersüchtig auf Nibz. Offensichtlich hatte sie für diese Nacht jemanden abbekommen! Es war zum Haare raufen. Naja, sie machte das Beste daraus. Nibz zerrte sie und Adam aus der Bar und gemeinsam traten sie den Heimweg an. Adam legte seinen Arm um Nibz und sie küsste seine Wange. Sie freute sich sehr ihren alten Freund wieder zu sehen. Mariska wollte platzen vor Wut. Deshalb nutzte sie diese Situation aus soweit es ging.

Mariska zückte ihr Handy und machte ein paar nette Fotos von dem Geplänkel. Die Klatschpresse würde sich sicherlich sehr dafür interessieren. Wie ihre Freundin dabei wegkommen würde, war ihr gerade ziemlich egal. Sollte sie doch sehen wo sie blieb. Für sie zählte nur, dass etwas Geld in die Kasse kam, dass sie eine neue Story hatte, neue Fotos und auch ein bisschen Rache. Konnte ja nicht angehen dass sie alleine nach Hause gehen musste und ihre Freundin tun und lassen konnte was sie wollte. Reichte ja schon dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihr Lauri an der Seite hatte.

Jemanden der sich um sie kümmern würde, jemanden der sich für sie interessiert. Das was sie selbst nicht hatte.Vielleicht wäre das ja auch bald Geschichte.

  
  


Zorn knabberte an Mariska. Sie musste sich als Schlampe belediigen lassen und Nibz hielt ihr eine Moralpredigt nach der anderen, dabei war sie selber ja offensichtlich kein Stück besser. Schon wieder tratschte das Päärchen von ihr, den ganzen weg lang. Mariska hatte die Nase voll, diesmal würde sie sich nicht entschuldigen. Bei Nibz brauchte man ja offensichtlich einen Termin, wenn man Aufmerksamkeit wollte, da konnte sie auch genau so gut zurück nach Kallio fahren und sich was für die Nacht suchen. Die Zwei vor ihr, waren sowieso total mit sich beschäftigt. An der nächsten Querstraße blieb Mariska einfach stehen und suchte sich den Weg zum nächsten Taxistand. Schneller als gedacht stand sie 30 Minuten später wieder vor dem Underground Club. Der Türsteher beäugte sie kritisch.

"Hei!" grüßte sie ihn.

"So spät nochmal rein schneien!" grinste er.

"Klar brauch anständige Musik." grinste sie.

"Ist jetzt aber privat Party."

"Mir doch egal!" was wollte dieser Hühne überhaupt. Sie wollte jetzt darein. Er ließ sie vorbei und Mariska wurde sofort von einer ziemlich Rauchwolke aus Nebel umhüllt. Der Bass hämmerte in ihren Knochen und sie besorgte sich erstmal neuen Alkohol an der Bar. Der Barmann zwinkerte nur als er sie sah.

"Ich wusste du kommst wieder."

"Immer doch gerne Jari." strahlte sie ihn an.

"Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht all zu sehr Troubel verursachst. Hinten ist Aftershow. die Jungs lassen sich nicht gerne die Butter vom Brot nehmen, weißt du doch." lachte er. Sie nickte und schüttete das harte Zeug ihre Kehle herunter. Hoffentlich zahlte die Klatschpresse gut. Kimmo hatte ihr vorhin einen Großteil ihres Sümmchens abgeknöpft. Sie sollte also bei Zeiten jemanden finden, der ihr einen ausgab. Die Uhr schlug schon 5 und Müdigkeit naggte an ihr. Sie lehnte an der Bar und suchte in der Menge nach potentiellen Opfern. Das Beste war entweder schon ausgeflogen oder bei der Privatparty. So eine verdammte Pisse aber auch! Frustriert fuhr sie sich durch das Haar.

"Ach Herzchen was los? Du bist doch sonst nie lange alleine." raunte Jari hinter ihr. Traurig sah sie ihn an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was sie wollte.

"Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen und dich Mal ausschlafen, du siehst ganz schön durch den Kakao gezogen aus." er deutete auf ihr blaues Auge, dass sie in dem ganzen Stress völlig vergessen hatte.

"Schlafen kann ich wenn ich tot bin Jari. Oder seh ich heute etwa hässlich aus?" zweifelnd sah sie ihn an.

"Na mit dem Veilchen bist du nun nicht grade die Queen, Schätzchen."

Sie brummte etwas und verschwand zum Klo. Eines der Mädels hätte da ja sicher auch Make Up dabei. Am Waschbecken stand auch schon die Erste. Ein kleines brünettes Püppchen, dass aussah wie eine Mangapuppe. die hatte sich sicher verlaufen oder im Laden geirrt, aber dass sollte ihr nur Recht sein. Skeptisch sah sie Mariska an.

"Hi, kannst du mir mal ein bisschen Make Up borgen?" fragte sie mit den Wimpern klimpernd und in Zucker süßer Stimme.

"Klar. Bedien dich. Das sieht ja echt scheiße aus." Mariska knirschte mit den Zähnen, als wenn die das nicht selber wüsste.

Sie patschte sich etwas Conceiller und Puder auf das dicke Augen und war zufrieden. Gut Finlands next Topfmodel würde sie damit nicht werden, aber immerhin sah sie nicht mehr aus wie ein getretener Hund.

"Danke." sie lächelte und ging zu den Kabinen hinüber.

"Sag Mal bist du nicht die aus der Seiska." Mariska rollte mit den Augen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der würde sie darauf garantiert nicht antworten. Warum interessierten sich überhaupt auf einmal alle für dieses Schundblatt? Sie holte ihren Spiegel aus der Tasche und das Tütchen aus ihrem BH. Die wievielte Line war das heute schon? Sie wusste es nicht. Lag garantiert an dem scheiß Stoff den Kimmo ihr angedreht hatte. Sie kippte den weißen Puder aus und wollte grad ansetzen als es gegen ihre Tür pochte. Sie starrte die Toilettentür an wie ein Ufo. Fast hätte sie das weiße Glück fallen lassen.

"WAS! VERPISS DICH!" ihre Stimme klang aufgekratzt und nervös. Sie zog die Hälfte der Line durch ihre Nase und nieste. Gott das Zeug juckte schlimmer als alles zuvor. War da Waschpulver drin? Egal. Sie zog den Rest durch und lehnte sich nach hinten an den Spülkasten. Es dauerte. Nach 5 Minuten öffnete sie die Augen, bunte Pünktchen sah sie schon Mal aber mehr auch nicht. Mariska nieste heftig. Ein Schmerz zog durch ihre Nase als hätte ihr jemand ein Messer hinein gerammt. Ihre Augen tränten und als sie sich mit dem Handrücken unter der Nase entlang fuhr, begrüßte sie das bereits bekannte Rot.

"Scheißdreck!" natürlich war sie wieder der hellste Stern und hatte grade die Zelle ohne Toilettenpapier erwischt. Sie hielt sich die Hand unter die Nase und schlich sich nach draußen. Im Handtuchspender steckte Gott sei Dank noch Zellstoff. Wieder musste sie heftig niesen und sie kam sich vor als hätte jemand das Ventil zu ihrem Hirn aufgeschraubt.

Mariska setzte sich auf den dreckigen Boden und hielt sich an dem klammen Krepp fest. Tränen tropfte auf ihren Ausschnitt. Konnte der Tag noch beschissener werden? Er konnte. Sie schwitzte und sie wusste, dass war kein gutes Zeichen. Ihre Händen waren eiskalt und nass.

"Vittu!" Warum musste sie grade jetzt einen scheiß Trip erwischen. Wenn sie jemand sah? Mariska blieb hocken und machte sich ganz klein, die Mädels waren alle samt verschwunden und die, die herein kamen beachteten sie nicht. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, nur diesmal machte es sie nicht wütend, sondern sie schämte sich. Sie vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien und ihre blonden Haare fiehlen in alle Richtungen. Seit wann war das Leben so scheiße?

  
  


Adam und Nibz waren mittlerweile in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, dass Mariska fehlte, hatte sie wohl gemerkt. Sie hatte allerdings keine Lust sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie war schließlich alt genug wollte man meinen. Wenn sie noch nicht Heim wollte, bitte! Nibz hatte es so satt, dass sich Mariska wie ein pubertierender Teenager benahm. Schlimmer! Ein pubertierender Teenager mit PMS, Liebeskummer und Selbstfindungskrise. Das würde dem Nahe kommen. Es war kaum auszuhalten mit dieser Person. Sie war froh Adam als Ablenkung bei sich zu haben, der brachte sie auf andere Gedanken.

Sie hatten sich zu Hause schön aufs Sofa gesetzt und noch eine Flasche Wein geöffnet. Es wurde viel gelacht, gelästert und getratscht. Nibz war lang nicht mehr so ausgelassen. Bis in den frühen Morgen hatten sie sich gegenseitig bespasst und erzählt, was in der letzten Zeit so abging, von Mariska keine Spur aber das war ihr heut herzlich egal. Beide waren mittlerweile auch hundemüde. Nibz und Adam gingen ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen kam, besser gesagt Mittag. Nibz wurde von Klappergeräuschen geweckt. Langsam quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und watschelte in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen Sonne!" Flötete Adam ihr entgegen.

"Guten Morgen!" Lächelte sie zurück.

"Ich hab mir mal erlaubt den Tisch zu decken, Kaffee aufzusetzen und Brötchen in den Ofen zu schieben."

"Das ist süß von dir mein Lieber!"

"Die Brötchen brauchen noch ein Weilchen. Kann ich fix Duschen gehen?"

"Natürlich! Handtuch findest du im Badschrank." Und dann verschwand er auch. Nibz richtete derweil den Frühstückstisch weiter her. Er hatte einige Dinge nicht gefunden gehabt aber das war kein Wunder. Es wäre gruselig, wenn er sich sofort in ihrer Küche auskennen würde. Es klingelte an der Tür.

"Ich geh schon! Bin eh grad da!" Trällerte Adam. Nur mit knappen Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, öffnete er die Tür. "Baby, hier steht so ein Typ, der nach dir fragt!" Nibz runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Typ denn? Sie erwartete Niemanden. Sie schlenderte zur Tür, legte ihre Arme um Adam und guckte neugierig über seine nackte Schulter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und wurden Tellergross.

"Lauri!" Quiekte sie fröhlich. Sie freute sich sehr ihn zu sehen doch er schien gerade alles andere als begeistert. Als sie ihn umarmen wollte, schob er sie von sich.

"Interessant, ich dachte was ich heute früh in der Seiska gelesen hab, wäre eine Ente. Ich bin früher zurück und wollte dich eigentlich überraschen aber wie ich sehe überraschst du mich. Da bist du noch immer schwer beschäftigt und ich störe, du hättest wenigstens den Anstand haben können und dir ein Shirt überziehen sollen! Ich verzieh mich. Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spass mit deinem Macker! Scheinst ja dein Beuteschema zu haben, vielleicht hatte das Klatschblatt ausnahmsweise mal Recht und du fickst dich wirklich durch die Reihen, um deine Aufträge zu bekommen. Hat zumindest bei mir super geklappt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Zischte er ihr entgegen. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Man konnte ihm seine Wut und Enttäuschung nur so vom Gesicht ablesen. Er warf Adam einen giftigen Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging wieder. Nibz war verwirrt.

"Warte mal!" Rief sie ihm hinterher, lief ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen doch er wollte nicht hören, nicht mit ihr reden. Er schubste sie von sich. Sie geriet ins Schwanken und purzelte auf die Fresse. Er beschleunigte, lief immer schneller, ignorierte sie, ihr Jammern. Nibz verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war denn mit dem los? Warum sollte sie einen anderen haben? War sie den. je sein? Sie musste das klären! Sie wollte aufstehen.

Als sie dies versuchte, schrie sie kurz auf, zu sehr schmerzte es.

"Scheiße!" Brüllte sie durchs ganze Treppenhaus. Adam eilte zu ihr und half ihr hoch.

"Lass uns essen, dabei erzählst du mir von diesem Lauri und wenn es dir bis dahin nicht besser geht, fahren wir mal ins Krankenhaus. So schön wie du gefallen bist, hast du dir bestimmt irgendwas gezerrt oder so!" Nibz nickte, wimmerte und schluchzte. Was hatte sie nur angestellt das gerade alles so blöd lief?

  
  


Mariska presste ihren Kopf auf die Knie. das Blut tropfte auf ihre weiße Short. Sie heulte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Irgendwie war ihr alles zu viel, die Presse, die Schlägerei, der ganze Stress mit Nibz, das ständige alleine sein, der scheiß Stoff von Kimmo. Nicht Mal was abschleppen konnte sie heute. Keiner wollte sie, keiner verstand sie und keiner mochte sie. War sie überhaupt zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen? Böse Erinnerungen fluteten ihren Kopf, Fetzen an Gespräche, die schon lange her waren. Vielleicht hatten die ganzen Kerle ja Recht? Vielleicht war sie einfach nicht gut genug? Sie zitterte und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust.

Mit noch ein bisschen Stoff wirds sicher besser, einfach noch Mal fliegen, redete sie sich stur ein aber ihre Hände zitterten viel zu sehr, als dass sie irgendwas tun konnte. Mariska heulte auf. Sie wollte jetzt hier auf der Stelle sterben. Ihr Kopf schien zu platzen. Sie donnerte ihre kaputte Hand auf die Fließen, doch spürte nichts. Sie fummelte den Spiegel aus der Hosentasche., doch er rutschte ihr aus den Fingern.

"Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!" Sie wollte danach greifen, doch er war verschwunden.

"Jetzt ist Schluss. Wenn du noch mehr nimmst, können sie dich wegen 'ner Überdosis abholen." sie kannte die Stimme nicht. Mühsam hob sie ihr verheultes Gesicht, von dem noch immer die Tränen tropften. Vor ihr hockte ein Typ den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Halt die Fresse! Wer hat dich denn gefragt!" schrie sie ihn an und versuchte nach ihrem Spiegel zu greifen. Er ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

Mariska rutschte noch mehr in sich zusammen, konnte der Boden sie nicht verschlucken?

"Komm! Ich bring dich jetzt erstmal hier raus." Er zog sie auf die Füße. Mariska wehrte sich. Blind schlug sie nach ihm.

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Geht dich alles gar nichts an!" keifte sie. Ihr Wutanfall schien jedoch an ihm ab zu prallen.

"Ich will dir nur helfen und jetzt mach nicht so ein Terz, oder willst du das die Bullen dich heute in eine Zelle sperren."

"Klar warum denn nicht!" lachte sie hysterisch nur um wieder in Tränen aus zu brechen. Ja, wegsperren sollte man sie.

"Komm jetzt." Er packte sie um die Hüften. Mariska war mittlerweile alles egal. Sollte der sie doch verschleppen, vielleicht war er ja so gnädig und würde sie umbringen.

Ihre Beine verschwammen vor ihren Augen als sie neben ihm herstolperte. Die Tür zum Notausgang schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie standen auf dem Hinterhof.

"Knallst du mich jetzt ab?" fragte sie lachend und schwankte beachtlich. Die frische Luft schien sämtlichen Alkohol den sie getrunken hatte zu aktivieren und ihr war unsagbar schlecht. Der Typ antwortet nicht, sah ihr nur ins grünliche Gesicht, dass im Schein der Hoflampe aus zu machen war.

"Oh, Mann! Warum hab ich nur gesagt ich mach das." seufzte er und drehte sie fix von sich, bevor sie ihr Innerstes geräuschvoll dem Gehweg anvertraute.

"Besser?" Mariska sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, als wäre er an Ort und Stelle aus dem Boden gewachsen. Sie lehnte an der Wand und zitterte.

"Na komm schon, vom rumstehen wird es nicht besser." Er zog sie mit sich, hatte Mühe sie auf den Beinen zu halten. Mariska wimmerte und brabbelte Nonesense vor sich hin. An seinem Auto angekommen, legte er sie auf die Rückbank und machte sich auf den Weg. Das Brummen des Motors und das Schaukeln des Autos lullten Mariska ein. Ihr wurden die Augen schwer und erschöpft schlief sie ein.

Endlich angekommen, hob er das schlafende Mädchen aus dem Auto und verfrachtete sie in das Gästezimmer. Er stellte ihr einen Eimer neben das Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie war auf der Matratze kaum auszumachen. Ihr Haar lag auf dem Kissen verteilt wie stumpfe Sonnenstrahlen. Leise schloss er die Tür und drehte sich zu Jare um.

"Da ist sie, aber ich schwör dir, wenn du die nochmal auf Kurs bekommst, bevor sie den Löffel abgibt kannst du zaubern. Ich hätte sie lieber ins Krankenhaus gefahren." Jare nickte. Er schien zu grübeln.

"Auf jeden Fall pass mal gut auf dein hübsches Gesicht auf, die Kleine kann ordentlich austeilen." er kicherte. Jare sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Irgendein Typ hat sie heute in der Bäkkäri wohl auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, die Securitys musste sie von ihm runterziehen und er kam mit Blaulichtbegleitung von der Poliisi ins Krankenhaus. Jare staunte nicht schlecht.

"Danke für deine Hilfe Tomi."

"Immer wieder gerne." Die beiden klopften sich auf die Schultern und Tomi ließ Jare alleine zurück, der raufte sich seufzend die Haare. Warum musste er sich grade in dieses störische Miststück verlieben? Er sah noch einmal nach dem Rechten. Wie ein kleiner Engel lag sie da und schlief. Die nächsten Tage würden wohl sehr anstrengend werden.

  
  


-55-

Der nächste Morgen gestaltete sich grausam für Mariska. Sobald sie wach wurde hämmerte der Schädel, sie fror wie nie zuvor. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und gleichzeitig schwitzte sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ihr war schlecht, alles drehte sich, ihre Hand schmerzte höllisch, ihr Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. Einfach alles war furchtbar. Sie griff suchend an ihre Seite, griff sich den Eimer, welcher neben dem Bett stand und entleerte sich noch einmal vollkommen. Es war eigentlich nicht mehr viel in ihr. Jedoch forderte ihr Zustand seinen Tribut. Als sie über dem Eimer hing hörte sie ein Türknarren und Schritte. Sie war aber nicht in der Lage aufzusehen. Sie spürte wie sich Jemand zu ihr aufs Bett setzte und wie sich eine kräftige Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie behutsam streichelte. Nach einer Weile war das Drama endlich überstanden.

"Püppi, dass war ganz schön knapp gestern." Raunte ihr eine bekannte Stimme entgegen. Mit geschwollenen, roten Augen traute sie sich nun aufzusehen. Jare sass an ihrer Seite. Eine Achterbahn der Gefühle startete in ihr. Sie freute sich, sie hatte keine Lust auf ihn, sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen und sich in seine Arme werfen. Sie musste ihm antworten, dann musste sie wenigstens nicht denken.

"Ach was, so schlimm war es nicht."

"Ach nein? Das seh ich anders. Wie ich schon sagte, du kannst es einfach nicht einschätzen wie das Zeug wirkt."

"Ich bin alt genug um das allein zu entscheiden!" Fuhr sie ihn an.

"Offensichtlich nicht! Eine Prise mehr und das wärs gewesen Schätzchen!" Blaffte er zurück.

"Es wär vielleicht besser so! Für mich interessiert sich eh keine Sau! Weder du noch Aki, noch sonst irgendwer! Nibz hat im Moment auch andere Interessen! Ich denk nicht mal sie kann mich noch leiden!" Schrie sie ihn an, wobei ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinab strömten. Sie konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es war alles zu viel. Sie sackte zusammen, direkt in seine Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Er drückte sie an sich und küsste ihre Stirn.

"Lass es raus, Baby. Ich bin für dich da. Ich helf dir. Das muss aufhören. Was denkst du denn warum sich jeder abwendet? Keiner weiß das so gut wie ich! Ich hab das selbst durch. Mit dem Zeug ist man ein ganz anderer, widerlicher Mensch. Darauf haben selbst die besten Freunde keine Lust mehr. Ich hätte dich da niemals reinziehen dürfen."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Schon gar nicht von dir!" Kicherte sie nun schon fast.

"Wo ist eigentlich mein Zeug? Hast du dir das unter den Nagel gerissen?" Sie klang gereizt.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja habe ich. Aber glaub mir, dass Zeug von Kimmo willst du nicht. Es war gestreckt. Ich hab's ihm gegeben. Ich wusste, dass du zu ihm gehen wirst. Du solltest deine Lektion lernen und jetzt gibt's nichts mehr. Du bleibst jetzt hier, bis du wieder klar bist und bei mir kannst du nicht so leicht flüchten wie beim Hakala. Versuch es nicht erst! Jetzt Schleif ich dich erst einmal unter die Dusche und nachher kommt ein Freund vorbei, der ist Arzt. Der kümmert sich um dich." Sie sah ihn geschockt an. Dann wie aus einem Reflex begann sie auf seiner Brust einzutrommeln. Doch er schnappte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. Gegen diesen starken Mann hatte sie keine Chance. Das musste sie einsehen.

"Du bist ein kranker Wichser Tiihonen! Lass mich in Ruhe! Was willst du von mir!?"

"Ich will dir helfen, Frau!"

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!" Schrie sie und strampelte. Er beachtete es gar nicht, auch wenn ihre Worte ihn verletzten. Er griff sie, warf sie über seine Schulter und mit festem Griff schleppte er sie ins Bad. Er zog sie aus und legte sie in die bereits vorbereitete Badewanne und begann sie zu waschen. Mariska hatte resigniert. Sie ließ es zu. Sie fühlte sich unendlich schäbig, verletzlich, hilflos und sie schämte sich. Sie war ihm komplett ausgeliefert. Sie kam sich vor wie ein unartiges Kind an seiner Seite. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Warum tat er das? Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie wimmerte. Verschwommen sah sie sein weiches Gesicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war warm und voller - War es Liebe? Mitleid? Aber warum sollte Jemand um SIE besorgt sein?

"So, du bist sauber. Jetzt essen wir was. Versprichst du mir keine Faxen zu machen oder muss ich dich fesseln?"

"Ich mach nichts." Flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

"Braves Mädchen." Ein Schauer überkam sie. Diese Worte aus seinem Mund waren so vertraut. Doch diesmal waren sie von anderer Bedeutung. Er hob sie aus der Wanne und zog sie an. Er begutachtete sein Werk und lächelte.

"Schön, sie passen. Ich hoff die Sachen gefallen." Sie nickte schüchtern. Wieder hob er sie auf seine starken Arme. Gemeinsam mit ihr auf dem Arm ging er in die Küche. Er setzte sie auf einen Stuhl und begab sich zum Kühlschrank.

  
  


Nachdem Frühstück behaarte Adam darauf noch einmal ihren Fuß an zu sehen, doch Nibz wehrte ab. Das wäre sicher halb so schlimm, doch der Weg zur Toilette alleine schon, stellte eine riesen Hürde dar. Beim besten Willen war es ihr unmöglich aufzutreten.

Adam half ihr ins Bad, wartete Anstandgemäß draußen um sie dann wieder unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und sie in das bereits wartende Taxi zu zerren.

„Och nee, ihr!“ murrte der Taxifahrer. Nibz sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Haben sie irgendein Problem?“ fragte sie so ruhig und höfflich wie möglich.

„Wo soll es denn hingehen?“ fragte der ältere Herr nun und versuchte vom Thema abzulenken.

„Krankenhaus.“ gab Nibz zickig zurück, als der Wagen sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Sie lehnte ihren schmerzenden Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe und Adam hielt ihre Hand, beruhigend flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Du schaffst das schon.“ Sie nickte, bezahlte den Fahrer und humpelte auf ihn gestützt in die Notaufnahme. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, musste sie erst einmal warten. Resigniert setzte sie sich mit Adam auf eine Bank, der sah nervös auf seine Uhr.

„Was ist los Herzchen?“

„Sauli kommt mich in 2 Stunden abholen.“ knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dasss wir uns mit seinen Eltern zum Lunch treffen und dann gemeinsam zum Mökki raus fahren.“

„Oh, ja. Tut mir Leid das habe ich total verschwitzt. Du musst nicht hier bleiben, wenn es eilt."

„Wenn ich jetzt gehe, gehst du stiften.“ grinste er.

„Ich verspreche dir ich bleib hier sitzen, okay?“

„Okay Süße, ich rufe dich heute Abend an und frag wie es gelaufen ist.“ sie umarmten sich und er ließ sie alleine zurück. Nibz atmete tief durch. Oh wie sehr sie diese sterillen Pissbuden hasste. Sie grif neben sich nach einer der Zeitschriften vom Stapel und erwischte ausgerechnet die heutige Ausgabe der Seiska. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Titelcover. Was zur Hölle wurde hier denn gespielt?

Es zeigt sie und Adam Händchen haltend auf dem Weg nach Hause, in der gestrigen Nacht. Angesäuert fiehl ihr Lauris Kommentar wieder ein und sie schlug schnellstens den Bericht auf. Er tropfte grade zu vor Medieneifer, er stank quasi nach Lüge. Die Seiska hatte offensichtlich den Fakt unter den Tisch fallen lassen, dass Adam Lambert so schwul war, dass selbst jeder Dildo neidisch währe. Sie überflog die Spotzeilen und plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Lauris Ausraster, seine Blicke, seine abfälligen Worte, sein ganzes gesamtes Auftreten vor ihrer Wohnung. Es erklärte sich auch, warum er so früh zurück war. Da hatte sie wohl mit dem Vogel noch ein Hühnchen zu rufen.

In dem Moment wurde jedoch ihr Name aufgerufen und die Schwester half ihr auf die Füße. Nibz humpelte ins Behandlungszimmer, von dort aus zum Röntgen, zurück ins Behandlungszimmer, von dort in den Gipsraum und war nach 2 Stunden Märtyrium stolze Besitzerin eines quietschblauen Gipsbeins, weil sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich den Knöchel zu brechen. Resigniert stützte sie sich auf die Krücken und eilte aus dem Gebäude. Konnte man eigentlich noch mehr Glück haben? Wer hatte eigentlich diese scheiß Fotos geacht? Sie musste dringend mit Lauri reden, aber erst Mal brauchte sie eine Kippe. Mit glühendem Glimmstängel zwischen den Lippen saß sie auf der Bank, die Krücken im Schoß und rief zuerst in der Seiska Redaktion an. Es war Zeit denen Mal gehörig auf die Füße zu steigen.

Nibz interessierte es herzlich wenig, wenn sie dort am anderen Ende grade ungespitzt in den Boden rammte. Hauptsache ihre Message kam an!

Nachdem sie sich hörbar Luft gemacht hatte, rief sie sich ein Taxi und ließ sich zu Dynasty fahren. Wenn er nicht da wäre, dann würde sie zur Not auch vor dem Studio campen und warten bis sein Feder besetzter Prinzenpopo sich dorthin bewegte. Alles nur um endlich klar Schiff zu machen. Das hielt ja kein Mensch aus, so eine Emotionsachterbahn. Ihre Gedanken spielten mit ihr Domino. Die Seiska hatte Mal wieder Müll gedruckt, was an sich nichts Neues darstellte, aber diese ganzen Fotos. Hatte sie einen wildgewordenen Stalker von dem sie noch nichts wusste? Noch viel schlimmer, was wäre erst wenn die Lovextour begann? Ach du Scheiße! Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie mit einem gebrochenen Bein touren musste, dass war ja wohl der Jackpot schlechthin.

Noch mehr Zeit getrennt von Lauri und noch mehr Gerüchte waren somit vorprogrammiert. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

  
  


Jare gab sich große Mühe. Er zauberte ein Frühstück ans Tageslicht, welches manches Hotelfrühstücksbuffet vor Neid erblassen ließ. Von A wie Apfelsine, über G wie gebratenem Speck, bis hin zu Z wie Zitronentee war alles da. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so fürsorglich erlebt, geschweige denn ihn je so eingeschätzt. Nicht mal Ansatzweise! Er war in ihren Augen immer der harte Typ. Der Hip Hopper. Frauen waren für ihn Spielzeug und die Welt gehörte ihm. Und nun?

Er schien verletzlich und angreifbar, ein sanfter Riese. Das Geräusch eines Tellers, der vor ihrer Nase abgestellt wurde, riss sie aus ihrem Tagtraum.

"Schlag zu. Du hast sicher eine Weile nichts gegessen. Das vergisst man gerne, wenn man das Zeug nimmt. Du bist ganz schön schwach und keine Widerrede!" Mariska seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust aufs Essen. Sie hatte keinen Hunger und sie war zu faul zum Essen. Sie hatte auch keinen Appetit auf irgendwas.

Als sie eine Weile nur den leeren Teller anstarrte, packte Jare ihr einfach etwas drauf.

"Gut, dann spielen wir Kindergarten! Du darfst erst aufstehen, wenn das gegessen wurde!" Ermahnte er sie. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Du bist nicht mein verdammter Vater! Und selbst der hätte mir nix zu sagen!" Maulte sie ihn an.

"Nein, aber dein Betreuer!" Sie lachte gehässig.

"Was betreust du denn? Achtest darauf, dass die Mädels willig bleiben?" Er knurrte.

"Ganz unrecht hast du nicht aber in deinem Fall betreu ich deinen, von mir angeordneten, Entzug! Und jetzt iss!" Sie sah ein, dass es nichts brachte gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Daher nahm sie ihre Gabel und stocherte mühselig auf ihrem Teller herum. Ab und an wanderte auch mal ein Bissen in ihre Kehle. Jare saß vor ihr und beobachtete sie genauestens. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung wurde überprüft.

"Na wurde ja Zeit, dass du fertig wirst!" Er strahlte sie an. Ihr Bauch war mehr als voll. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu platzen.

"Kann ich wieder ins Bett?" jammerte sie ihn an.

"Ja Liebes, ruh dich ein bisschen aus, bis der Arzt da ist."

  
  


Nibz humpelte in den Fahrstuhl und quälte sich den Gang hinunter. Sie hatte total vergessen, wie sehr man auf Krücken ins Schwitzen kam. Wehe dem dieser gefiederte Alptraum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte wäre nicht da. Sie drückte auf die Klingel. Es tat sich eine ganze Weile nichts. Alles ausgeflogen anscheinend, doch dann öffnete sich ganz langsam die Tür. Im Rahmen lehnte Lauri mit überkreuzten Armen und Dunkelmiene. Er sah sie hochnäßig und abwertend an.

"Was?" fragte er gedehnt, machte sich nicht Mal die Mühe sie weiter in Augenschein zu nehmen.

"Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden."

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns noch was zu sagen hätten. Ich für meinen Teil bin vorhin alles los geworden." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Ich weiß ja nicht was du glaubst da gesehen zu haben, aber du liegst damit völlig falsch!" versuchte Nibz ruhig zu bleiben.

"Schön, soll ich mir davon jetzt ein Eis kaufen?" Lauri zog spättisch die Augenbraue hoch.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir zwei uns einfach Mal hinsetzen und in Ruhe reden, Ich gehe danach auch, wenn du das willst." Nibz lehnte sich schwer auf ihre Krücken. Er war ja so ein Tyrann. Nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln bekam sie. Sie verkniff sich ein leidliches Stöhnen.

"Fein, wenn dir dein kleines Ego grad im Weg steht, kann es auch gern das ganze Gebäude hören." zischte sie.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass du dir darum Sorgen machen müsstest. Über dich redet doch sowieso schon jeder. Wo hast du denn dein neues Schoßhündchen gelassen?"

"Adam ist nicht mein Schoßhündchen, du laberst totalen Dünnschiss Ylönen!"

"Ach, war er nicht gut genug im Bett? Kommst du deswegen wieder angekrochen? Mein Gott musst du es nötig haben, da bin ich grad Mal 2 Tage weg und das ist der Dank dafür. Da hat dir deine kleine Koksfreundin wohl ordentlich was beigebracht! Warum wundert es mich kein bisschen, dass du genauso tickst wie die kleine Nutte!"

"Jetzt mach aber Mal einen Punkt! Ich bin kein Stück wie sie und was auch immer für ein scheiß Film in deinem Spatzenhirn läuft, der Regisseur davon war offensichtlich besoffen!" Tränen sammelten sich in Nibz ihren Augen. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass er sie mit Mariska vergleichen würde.

"Das ändert jetzt irgendwas?" fragte er ironisch und schnaubte.

"Sag Mal bist du taub und blind, als Kind zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen? Oder hast du in Schweden ein Toastbrot gedatet? Wir hatten nie eine Beziehung und wann immer ich drüber reden wollte, hast du dich schnellst möglich aus dem Staub gemacht."

"Willst du damit etwa sagen ich bin eine feige Sau?" schrie er aufgebracht.

"Nein, aber du hast dich doch immer gedrückt und jetzt machst du mir total unberechtigte Vorwürfe." schniefte Nibz.

"Die Tränen kannst du dir verkneifen, ich steh nicht auf die Heulnummer. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was das noch für einen Unterschied macht, immerhin stand da vorhin der halb nackte Lambert in DEINER WOHNUNG! Und du hattest jetzt nicht grade viel Kleidung an. Ich war in Mathe vielleicht nicht der Beste aber 1+1 beherrsche ich schon noch! Immerhin wart ihr ja wohl auffällig genug, wenn die Seiska euch sofort Stunden später druckt. War er wenigtens gut? Oder wollte er nur einmal drüber rutschen und war nach 5 Minuten fertig?" Lauris Stimme war das blanke Gift. Kalt starrte er sie an, das Grün in seinen Augen wie ein zugefrorener Tümpel in Mitten eines Wäldchens. Nibz konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten.

"Und du willst der große Weltstar sein? Wie auch immer deine kleine verkackte Peterpan Welt funktioniert, vielleicht hast du ja vergessen, dass Adam Lambert stock schwul ist!" Nibz drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie konnte ihn nicht noch länger ansehen.

"Bitte WAS?!" sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Und für sowas wie dich hab ich mich vorhin auf die Fresse gepackt und mir den Fuß gebrochen. Tzz!" Nibz humpelte davon. Der sollte ihr noch einmal ankommen. So ein verdammter Lügner.

  
  


-56-

Mariska hatte sich ins Bett geschleppt und war froh zu liegen. Das war ihr alles zu anstrengend. Jare als Tyrann war ihr lieber. Sie wollte nicht so bevormundet werden. Er sollte sie doch einfach in Frieden lassen! Sie brauchte Stoff! Irgendwas! Vielleicht konnte ihr dieser seltsame Arzt ja wenigstens gute Schmerzmittel verabreichen. Da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

"Mariska, der Arzt ist da."

"Hmm." Knurrte sie nur. Er trat zu ihr ins Zimmer. Er war sehr freundlich und checkte sie von oben bis unten durch. Er verarztete vor Ort ihre Hand. Er hatte alles nötige dabei. Im Handumdrehen hatte sie einen Gips drumrum. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie viel Jare geblecht hatte, damit dieser Typ einen Hausbesuch machte. Er schien wie ein typischer Schickimicki Arzt. Mariska versuchte noch ein paar Medikamente aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln, doch vergebens. Er blieb stur und wollte ihr nichts verschreiben. Verdammt!

Dennoch verabschiedete er sich so höflich, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte und ging wieder. Mariska saß auf ihrem Bett und rieb sich den Gips. Schöne Scheiße.

"Wie geht's dir?" Jare war mittlerweile ins Zimmer gekommen.

"Beschissen." Murmelte sie.

"Dachte ich mir. " er setzte sich zu ihr und streichelte sanft ihren Arm. "Das wird schon wieder. Der Rest auch. Ich hab Nibz gesimst, dass du bei mir bist. Sie war verständlicherweise nicht sonderlich begeistert. Aber wenigstens bist du nicht verschollen. Aki hat mich auch angerufen und sich nach dir erkundigt. Er bestellt dir liebe Grüße."

"Was will der Zonk denn?" Jare seufzte.

"Sei nicht so ungerecht zu ihm. Er ist ein guter Kerl."

"Langweilig ist er!"

"Ganz und gar nicht. Du solltest ihm eine Chance geben aber lass uns da ein andermal drüber sprechen. Jetzt hast du Zeit dich auszuruhen. Wenn immer du nich brauchst, ruf nach mir. Ich weiß wie eklig dieser Entzug noch für dich wird. So wie du dich jetzt fühlst ist erst der Anfang." Mariska nickte. Jare küsste ihre Wange und verließ dann den Raum.

  
  


Nibz war zutiefst enttäuscht von Lauri, so hatte sie ihn nie eingeschätzt. Wahrscheinlich liebte der auch nur sich selbst und Frauen waren für ihn Gebrauchsgegenstände an denen er ab und zu, wenn ihm denn der Sinn danach stand, Besitzansprüche geltend machte.

Der Taxifahrer war diesmal Gott sei Dank kein Seiska Leser und behandelte sie wie einen normalen Menschen. Ihr Handy piepte als sie so eben auf das Sofa gesunken war. Sie öffnete die SMS von der ihr fremden Nummer und wollte am liebsten Kotzen.

Das war ja wohl ein schlecht gemeinter Witz, dass Jare ihr auch noch eine SMS schickte. Was kümmerte es sie denn, dass Mariska bei ihm war? Er würde ihr sicher alles verpassen was sie wollte. Wie hatte Lauri gesagt, bis es zu spät ist. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken von sich und öffnete die Eispackung. Schnell tippte sie eine etwas schroffe Antwort an Jare, wünschte ihm noch eine schöne Zeit mit seinem kleinen Drogenbunny, als bereits die nächste Textnachricht einflatterte, diesmal von Aki. Er suchte wohl Gesellschaft und wenn Nibz es sich recht überlegte, sie auch. Dann sollte Aki Mal vorbei kommen, mit ihm konnte sie wenigstens über Lauri lästern.

Grade Mal 5 Löffel Eis später, klingelte es an ihrer Tür. Mühsam humelte sie udn öffnete. aki sah bestürzt aus.

"Scheiße was hast du denn gemacht?"

"Mich sinnlos auf die Fresse gepackt."

"Aua das tut doch weh." entgegnete das Trommeläffchen udn brachte Nibz zum Lachen.

"Na komm rein, mach die Tür zu. Bier und Eis sind im Kühlschrank, bedien dich." Aki nickte, tippelte fix in Nibz ihre Küche und geseelte sich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Auch er hatte SMS von Jare bekommen, somit hatten die 2 schon Mal das erste Thema. Zwischendrin, erfuhr Nibz auch noch die ein oder andere Anekdote, die sie bisher noch nicht gehört hatte. Sie fragte sich allerdings, ob sie auf die Info nicht hätte verzichten können. Aki heulte sich bei ihr aus, sie sich bei ihm. Gemeinsam saßen sie leidend auf dem Sofa.

  
  


Kurz nachdem Jare weg gegangen war, schlief Mariska auch tatsächlich ein. Der Schlaf war jedoch alles andere als erholsam für sie. Schreckliche Alpträume plagten sie. Ihr Unterbewusstsein spielte ein böses Spiel mit ihr. Es bastelte Horrorstories aus der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart zusammen. Alles Schlechte floss in einen Topf und wurde eine gewaltige, eklige, dicke Brühe.

Mariska wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, sie schlug um sich, schrie, schwitzte, wimmerte, sie strampelte, zitterte, alles zur selben Zeit. Als sie erwachte sass sie schwer atmend und kerzengrade im Bett. Ihr war übel, mächtig übel. Schnell kletterte sie heraus aus dem Bett und eilte schwankend in Richtung Bad. Dort führte sie eine weitere Diskussion mit Ulf. Er hatte wie immer gewonnen.

Schlaff und erschöpft hing sie nun über der Porzellanschüssel. Sie legte ihren Kopf für einen kurzen Moment auf der Klobrille ab. Sie brauchte eine Pause. Ihr gesamter Brustkorb schmerzte vom würgen und übergeben. Sie hatte das Gefühl von außen nach innen zu zerreißen. Sie wimmerte leidlich und wünschte sich, dass es endlich aufhören würde.

Doch es hörte nicht auf. Wieder war ihr heisskalt. Sie fühlte sich befreit, beengt, gehasst, geliebt. Ihr Kopf spielte wieder einmal Rollercoaster. Sie presste die Hände auf ihren viel zu sehr pochenden Kopf.

"Ich will nicht. Ich will das nicht!" Jammerte sie. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Jare mittlerweile zu ihr kam. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er sie in seine Arme.

"Ist schon gut." Flüsterte er und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie ließ sich fallen und weinte sich richtig bei ihm aus.

  
  


Aki tröstete Nibz und Nibz ihn.

"Ach komm Nibz jetzt mach dir nicht so einen Kopf, der kommt schon wieder angekrochen. So ein Fass hat der noch bei keiner aufgemacht. Was denkst du wie launisch der manchmal auf Tour ist. In einer Minute der liebste Mensch der Welt und in der nächsten das letzte Ekelpaket. Da bekommst du manchmal eine Abreibung ohne das du es willst. Du musst noch nicht Mal was gesagt haben und er schreit dich von jetzt auf gleich an. Der bekommt sich wieder ein, dass verspreche ich dir." Zweifelnd sah sie aus verheulten Augen zu ihm auf.

"Meinst du?"

"Ja ich bin mir ganz sicher."

"Gib ihm einfach ein paar Tage, all zu viel kannst du im Moment ja sowieso nicht tun oder?" er warf inen Blick zu ihrem Gipsbein.

"Stimmt auch wieder. Wobei ich muss doch nächste Woche auf Tour mit Lovex." Aki zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, wie willst du das denn bitte anstellen Herzchen?"

"Ach, das geht schon irgendwie."

"Lass das doch Esa machen, der hat da sicher nichts dagegen."

"Die lassen die arme Sau doch bloß wieder nur an den Knöpfen drehen."

"Ich denke Mal nicht, Esa hat schon ganz schön Durchsetzungsvermögen ob du es glaubst oder nicht." Nibz musste lachen, wenn einer das wusste dann ja wohl Aki, oft genug war er mit Esa auf Tour gewesen.

"Mal was anderes hast du jetzt eigentlich die kleine Brünette Mal angerufen?"

"Nein ich hab mich nicht getraut." gab er kleinlaut zu.

"Mensch AKI!" Nibz puffte ihm in die Seite. "Jetzt ruf sie doch mal an, die mag dich ganz sicher."

"Aber nicht nachdem Mariska sie in der Bar so dumm angemacht hat. Ich weiß nicht, verstehe einer die Frau. Sie ist so anders."

"Drogen formen Menschen." seufzte Nibz.

"Ja aber mir gefällt das nicht, dass sie jetzt wieder bei Jare rumhängt, da wird sie doch nie trocken."

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab mich nie weiter mit einem der Hip Hopper beschäftigt, Aki. Ich weiß rein gar nichts darüber was Jare für ein Mensch ist."

"Er ist ein selbstsüchtiges Arschloch." ´knirschte der Trommler.

"Das sagst du aber nur, weil er dir die Mädels ausgespannt hat. "

"Naja, waren halt die Falschen."

"Vielleicht seht ihr euch zu ähnlich?" mutmaste Nibz.

"WAS! NIE IM LEBEN!" Aki sah sie empört an, schnabte ihr den Löffel weg, rammte ihn in das Ben und Jerries und lutschte wie ein verlorener Junge die kalte Creme vom Löffel.

"Willst du 'n Schnuller zum trösten? Ich glaub Nina hat letztens einen bei mir vergessen." Nibz grinste und schon warf Aki sich auf sie und kitzelte sie durch. Immerhin hatten auch die zwei Mal wieder ganz normalen Spaß unter Freunden.

  
  


Mariskas Heulkrampf hatte sich nach einer Weile gelegt. Nun stieg ihr die blanke Wut in die Knochen. Sie schubste Jare grob von sich. Ruckartig stand sie auf und sah von oben auf ihn herab.

"Du elender Scheißkerl! Nur wegen dir habe ich die ganzen Probleme! Was willst du jetzt eigentlich von mir? Du hast mir doch nur das Zeig damals gegeben um ein billiges Sexspielzeug zu haben! Du hattest was du wolltest! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Also was ist?" schrie sie ihm entgegen. Betreten sah er auf den Boden. Er räusperte sich.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass das anfangs tatsächlich so war. Allerdings hab ich dich besser kennen gelernt. Ich hab Gefühle für dich entwickelt. Ich war mir erst nicht sicher. Ich hab lange nicht mehr geliebt."

"Schön! Wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann würdest du mir Stoff geben und mich hier nicht so elendig hängen lassen!"

"Ich mach das Beste für dich. Du wirst es mir danken."

"Einen Scheiss werd ich, du arroganter Pimmel!" Er seufzte. Er hatte mit Beschimpfungen gerechnet. Trotzdem tat es jetzt ganz schön weh zu hören.

"Lass uns was zusammen machen um dich abzulenken."

"Was denn? Willst du mich wieder durchvögeln?" Fragte sie sarkastisch. Er grinste.

"An sich gern. Aber in deinem Zustand hab ich Angst dass du mich umbringst und mir in die Halsschlagader oder den Schwanz abbeißt. Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir uns von der Glotze berieseln lassen. Du darfst gern in meine Arme kommen. Dazu gibt's Pizza."

"Ja, von mir aus. Aber müssen wir schon wieder essen? Willst du mich mästen?" Er lachte.

"Du tust ja so als wenn ich dich jetzt wie ein Haustier halte! Nein, ich will dich nicht mästen. Aber es ist wieder Zeit etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Dein Körper brauch die Energie. Ich füttert dich auch." Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ja okay." Willigte sie ein.

  
  


Mariska wollte ihm im selben Moment am liebsten den Kopf abreißen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, ließ sich das Essen aufzwängen was in ihrem Mund wie Pappe schmeckte und ihr Bauchkrämpfe bescherrte. Ihr Blick suchte nach einem offenen Fenster oder einer Tür, irgendwas damit sie raus kam und sich Stoff besorgen konnte. Sie wollte mit Jare kuscheln, gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn weit weg von sich wissen, auf den Wolken davon schweben und sich nicht mehr um ihre Gefühle kümmern müssen. Draußen dämmerte es. Die ersten Straßenlaternen gingen an und beleuchteten Töölö. Das Kamppi konnte sie von hier nicht sehen. Jare's Handy klingelte. Er entschuldigte sich kurz. Sein Spitzname klang komisch in ihren Ohren, Sie hatte ihn immer nur Jare genannt, nicht einmal Cheek wie die meisten. Aber das hatte sie bei Aki auch getan. Dieser engstirnige Idiot.

Sie seufzte. Ja wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie Jare und genau davor hatte sie Angst. Wer hielt es denn schon lange mit ihr aus? Niemand! Mariska rollte sich auf dem cremeweißen Sofa zusammen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Hand pochte und auf einmal dachte sie an Nibz. Vielleicht könnte sie Jare überreden Nibz zu besuchen. Sie wollte Nibz jetzt sehen! Sofort. Das Gefühl war auf einmal da und stärker denn je. Scheißegal wie hundeelend sie sich fühlte, sie wollte raus und sie wollte zu Nibz.

Der Gedanke ob die sie überhaupt sehen wollte, kam ihr gar nicht erst. Draußen konnte sie vielleicht irgendwie an Stoff kommen. Kimmo würde sie sicher nicht fragen, der hing nämlich grad mit Jare an der Strippe. Vielleicht müsste sie ihn auch gar nicht fragen? Die Beiden waren so beschäftig miteinander. Mariska blickte zur Eigangstür und zurück zur geschlossenen Küchentür hinter der Jare wild gestikulierrend am Telefon war. Er war so laut, er würde sie nicht Mal hören. Sie zog sich eine Jacke über und versuchte sich an der Klinke. Abgeschlossen! Das hätte sie ja wissen müssen. Wie war das noch mit: er hielt sie nicht wie ein Haustier? Mariska wollte am liebsten heulen.

Jare stand auf einmal über ihr und sah sie schief an.

"Wohin des Weges? Dachtest du echt ich bin so blöd und lass die Tür unverschlossen?" Trotzig sah sie zu ihm auf, kam sich auf einmal klein und dumm vor.

"Ich wollte zu Nibz." verteidigte Mariska ihre fixe Idee. Jares Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück weiter nach oben. "Ich bezweifele, dass die grade Zeit hat oder dich sehen will. Vor nicht Mal einer Stunde hast du noch gesagt wie sehr du sie hasst."

"Einen Scheiß hab ich! Ich will jetzt endlich hier raus, sonst fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf!" kreifte sie ihn an. Jare schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Du gehst nirgendwohin, maximal zurück ins Bett."

"Bin ich verfickte fünf Jahre alt oder was!" brüllte Mariska nun.

"Schön!" Jare packte sie und zerrte sie hinter sich her ins Gästzimmer. Grob schubste er sie aufs Bett und war wieder aus der Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um.

"Wag es dir ja nicht mich ein zu sperren. wie ein bockiges Kind!" schrie Mariska und tobte was das Zeug hielt. Jare musste sch ein Lachen verkneifen. Ob er damals auch so schlimm gewesen war? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

"Schön Tiihonen, weißt du was: FICK DICH! Dann nehm ich halt das Fenster."

"Herzchen du springst ganz sicher nicht aus dem 5ten Stock, lass die Drohungen stecken." erwiderte er.

"Wollen wir wetten?" provozierte sie ihn. Jare seufzte.

"Ok Frau, ein Kompromis, ich geb dir mein Telefon du rufst Nibz an und wenn sie vorbei kommen will, soll sie! Dann siehst du deine Freundin und fertig aus."

"LECK MICH!" Jetzt musste Jare doch grinsen.

"Heute nicht." entgegnete er ruhig.

"Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du scheiße im Bett bist, du kleiner blöder Pisser!" Das tat weh. Jare kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Mariska wollte lediglich erreichen, dass er die Tür öffnete und das wäre grade das Schlechteste. Seinetwegen sollte sie das Zimmer in Schutt und Asche legen, aber er hatte langsam keine Nerven mehr sie weiter in Zaum zu halten oder grob zu behandeln. Eigentlich wollte er sie auf Händen tragen.

"Schön, sag Bescheid wenn du fertig bist, ich ruf derweil mal deine Freundin an." Er wählte bereits Nibz ihre Nummer und lauschte auf das Freizeichen.

  
  


**-57-**

Als Nibz und Aki sich kabbelten, klingelte auf einmal ihr Telefon. Wer war das denn? Sie angelte nach ihrem Telefon. Eine nicht eingespeicherte Nummer leuchtet auf ihrem Display auf. Irgendwie kamm sie ihr bekannt vor, sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen doch antwortete.

"Ja bitte?"

"Hey Nibz, hier ist Jare. Ich weiß, dass du nicht sonderlich erfreut bist von mir zu hören."

"Was willst du denn von mir? Möchtest du mir mitteilen, dass mit meiner Freundin was passiert ist?"

"Nein, ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Pass auf, ich rufe dich an weil sie dich gerne sehen wollte. Rauslassen kann ich sie leider nicht. Aber vielleicht magst du herkommen?"

"Tiihonen, ich werde sicherlich nicht einen Fuß in deine Wohnung setzen! Auch nicht wenn sie da ist. Den Mist hast du selber verzapft! Also kannst du das auch alleine schön auslöffeln! Was macht ihr da eigentlich!? Euch weiter schön mit Drogen zuballern? Willst du sie ganz kaputt spielen? Schön! Auf mich hört sie ja nicht mehr! Du bist ein ekelhafter Dreckskerl!"

"Du siehst das falsch! Ich gebe ihr keine Drogen mehr. Im Gegenteil ich setze sie gerade auf Entzug. Ich habe eingesehen, dass das ganz schön Scheiße war. Und jetzt ist sie gerade in der Phase, wo sie nicht weiß was sie möchte. Sie hat ziemliches Gefühlschaos und es wäre vielleicht wirklich schön, wenn du vorbeikommst. Das würde ihr viel bedeuten. Es würde ihr helfen das zu verkraften." Nibz seufzte.

"Ich muss mir das überlegen Jare. Ich habe nämlich wirklich herzlich wenig Lust deine Hackfresse zu sehen! Da werde ich aggressiv!"

"Ja, überlege es dir. Also wie gesagt für dich steht meine Tür gerne offen, damit du sie sehen kannst."

"Ja." Schnaufte sie nur noch in das Telefon und legte abrupt auf.

Nibz überlegte hin und her. Sollte sie wirklich hinfahren? Immerhin war ihre beste Freundin dort. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie sich als beste Freundin in den letzten Wochen keine Goldmedaille verdient gehabt. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Ja?

Nein?

Sie grübelte.

"Wer war das am Telefon? War das Jare? Was wollte dir? Worüber denkst du nach?" Nibz atmete schwer, dann berichtete sie Aki genau über was sie gerade am Telefon gesprochen hatte.

"Hmm das ist schwierig."

"Ja, das ist es definitiv, .ach Scheiße! Ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Ich muss wissen wie es ihr geht. Egal wie Blöd sie in der letzten Zeit war. Sie ist immerhin meine Freundin. Du weißt wie der Typ drauf ist. Ich muss wissen wie's ihr geht."

"Das kann ich vollkommen nachvollziehen. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich hinfahren."

"Würdest du das machen? Das wäre sehr lieb von dir!"

"Ja natürlich mache ich das. Liegt doch auf meinem Heimweg."

  
  


Aki nahm Nibz mit und ließ sie in Töölö raus, begeistert sah sie nicht grade aus.

"Augen zu und durch!" schnaufte sie.

"Du schaffst das schon!" machte Aki ihr mut udn fuhr seines Weges. Angewidert drückte Nibz auf den Klingelknopf.

"Ja?" hörte sie Jare's verrauschte stimem aus der Sprechanlage.

"Ich bins Nibz!" sie konnte sich einen giftigen Tonfall nicht verkneifen. Der Summer ging und Nibz quälte sich in den fünften Stock hinauf. Was musste dieser Proll auch unbedingt eine 3 Zimmer Wohnung im Dachgeschoss kaufen. Als wenn sein Image als Hurenbock von ganz Helsinki damit besser werden würde. Seitdem er 2008 in die Stadt gekommen war schien sich erst recht alles nur um ihn zu drehen. Er hatte wohl schon so ungefähr jede, die billig und willig war. Der Kerl wechselte die Weiber wie seine Unterwäsche. Nibz hasste ihn einfach nur, nach dem ganzen Zirkus, der sie hier her geführt hatte, sowieso.

Doch das naggende Gefühl der Sorge um Mariska, dass sie einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte trieb sie die Treppen hinauf. Oben angekommen verfluchte sie den fehlenden Fahrstuhl und klopfte. Jare öffnete ihr udn lies sie ein. Kaum war sie drin, war die Tür wieder zu und abgeschlossen.

"Ich schwör dir Tiihonen ziehst du jetzt irgendeine Nummer ab, dann hau ich dir so in die Fresse, Gipsbein oder nicht!" knurrte Nibz und lehnte sich schwer auf ihre Krücken. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

"Was hast du denn angestellt?"

"Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an." Er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

"Wo ist sie denn nun, oder dachtest du ich komme hier her um deine egoistische Visage zu betrachten."

"Jetzt bleib mal ruhig, sie ist im Gästezimmer, es sei denn sie lag unten auf der Straße als du kamst."

"Nein da lag niemand und wieso zur Hölle erzählst du mir das!"

"Weil sie vorhin gebrüllt hat, dass sie aus dem Fenster springt, wenn ich die Tür nicht aufmache." Jare holte einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und ging voran zur nächsten Tür. Nibz folgte ihm langsam und sehr skeptisch. in de rwohnung war es mucksmäuschenstill, doch kaum hatte Jare die Tür aufgeschlossen klebte mariska ihm schon am Hals udn brüllte ihn an, das sNibz die Ohren klingelten.

"Das wurde auch verfickt nochmal Zeit du blödes intrigantes Arschloch!"

Jare hatte Mühe sie davon ab zu halten ihm eine auf die Zwölf zu hauen.

"Ruhe jetzt! Deine Freundin ist da." Mariska ließ sofort von ihm ab und schielte über seine Schulter in Nibz ihre Richtung. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

"Hi." sagte Nibz schüchtern. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihrer Freundin erwarten sollte, die sah sie imem rnoch an als wäre Nibz grade aus einem Ufo gestiegen. Eis schien ihr Gesicht zu überziehen.

"Und wer hat gesagt das ich sie sehe will!" plautzte sie auch schon raus. Nibz ließ die Schultern sinken.

"Du vor nicht mal 20 Minuten!" herrschte Jare sie an und seufzte frustriert.

"Schön, back dir ein Eis Jare! Oder willst du jetzt 'n Preis dafür?" er rollte mit den Augen.

"Nibz!" hörte sie es da auch schon wehleidig, während sie die gesamte Szenarie vor ihr versuchte zu begreifen.

"Ja?"

"Nimmst du mich jetzt mit nach Hause?" Mariska klimperte mit den Wimpern und hielt sich den Arm. Ungläubig sah sie ihre beste Freundin an.

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du gehst nirgendswohin Fräulein!" fuhr Jare dazwischen.

"Ach Fick dich! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen du aufgeblassener Idiot." Jare schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Schön, mir auch egal.. Deine Freundin ist da, also könnt ihr meinetwegen tun und lassen was ihr wollt. " schnaubte er und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer bevor er sich noch einmal zu Nibz umdrehte. "Sag nicht ich hätte dich vorhin nicht gewarnt vielleicht hast du mehr Glück." richtete er sich an Nibz und verschwand durch die Wohnzimmertür.

"Halt deine Fresse Tiihonen!" brüllte mariska ihm böse hinterher und ließ sich dann heulend auf den Boden fallen. Nibz lehnte sich an die Wand neben ihr und wartete gespannt der Dinge , die nun folgen würden. Warum hatte sie sich darauf nur eingelassen?

  
  


"Ich denke du bist mir einige Erklärungen schuldig." Ergriff Nibz nun das Wort und sah zu ihrer Freundin. Mariska nickte schuldbewusst.

"Okay, kannst du mir mal bitte erzählen was du bei diesem Drogenbaron hier treibst, warum der dich fest hält und was genau die ganze Kacke soll?" Mariska sah auf ihre Hände. Sie nestelte an ihren Daumen herum. Sie konnte Nibz einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Er hat mich quasi gerettet."

"Vorm Langeweiletod oder was?" Fiel Nibz ihr etwas schnippisch ins Wort. Sie war eben immernoch ziemlich sauer auf sie.

"Nein. Ich hatte mir fast eine ziemlich böse Überdosis eingepfiffen. Er hatte mich auf einer Party entdeckt und mich beobachten lassen. Und als ich kurz vorm Dummheiten machen war, da wurde ich zu ihm gebracht."

"Ja super Rettung! Gerade zu dem Vogel?"

"Jare hat mehr Ahnung als du vielleicht denkst. Er hat das selber schon alles durch. Von daher weiß er ganz genau wie ich mich fühle und wie ich mich verhalte. Das weiß sonst Niemand. Aber um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich auch nicht so ganz genau was ich hier mache."

"Hmm, das ist schon alles sehr rätselhaft. Aber sag mal, mich würde mal interessieren wo das ganze Geld für das Zeug her hattest."

"Baja, an manches bin ich rangekommen weil ich schöne Augen gemacht habe. Bei anderen Sachen bin ich sogar weitergegangen. Das hat mich aber in dem Moment nicht interessiert, da ich ja voll drauf war... und ich glaube ich muss dir etwas Beichten. Ich habe ein bisschen in deinen Unterlagen rumgeschnüffelt und auch andere Sachen gemacht. Ich habe einige interessante Informationen an die Klatschpresse weitergegeben. Auch die Bilder von Lauri und dir sowie Adam und dir hingesandt." Nibz sah sie ungläubig an.

"DU HAST WAS!? Eine schöne Freundin bist du! Und ich mache mir extra die Mühe mit meinem kaputten Bein hierher zu kommen! Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Falsches Miststück! Warum hat man dich dort weggeschleppt?! Hättest du dir schön den Schuss geben können! Verrecken hättest du sollen! Du kannst mich mal! Schön wenn du dein Leben kaputt machst aber bitte nicht meins! Du ekelst mich an! Ich hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Aber jetzt habe ich da keine Lust mehr zu! Sollst du doch schön bei ihm verrotten! Gegenseitig die Birne könnt ihr euch wegblasen!" Ruckartig stand sie auf. Sie machte kurz ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht aber es war ihr relativ egal. Sie schnappte sich ihre Krücken ging aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür zu.

"Viel Spaß mit der Fotze!" Schrie sie Jare entgegen und suchte das Weite.

  
  


Nibz war rasend vor Wut, dass war ja wohl die Höhe, mit allem hatte sie gerechnet aber nicht mit so etwas. Alles hatte sie ihr zugetraut, aber dass Mariska sie so hintergehen würde, dass schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Die sollte ihr nie wieder unter die Augen kommen, sonst würde es Tote geben, dessen war Nibz sich sicher. Ihretwegen sollte sie sich Mal lieber die Überdosis reingepfiffen haben, der Frau war doch nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie schnaufte als sich die Haustür hinter ihr schloss und sie auf ihre Krücken gestützt durch die Dämmerung humpelte. Taxi war keines in Sicht und der Gedanke sich von Etu-Töölö bis nach Katajanoka zu quälen behagte ihr auch nicht, sie würde zusehen, schnellstens ein Taxi zu erwischen. Bloß weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Nie wieder würde sie einen Fuß hier her bewegen, ob gesund oder kaputt spielte dabei überhaupt keine Rolle

Ihre beste Freundin verfluchend, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch den späten Abend. Wie sollte sie das jetzt Lauri erklären? Sie blieb an der nächsten Ecke stehen. Um die Ecke lag ein Alko, dem würde sie gleich einen Besuch abstatten. Nibz lehnte sich an die kalte Hausfassade und wählte Lauris Nummer. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gab es endlich eine Antwort am anderen Ende.

"Ja." seine Stimme klang neutral, entweder hatte er sich endlich beruhigt oder gab vor sie nicht zu kennen. Nibz klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.

"Ich bins."

"Ich weiß!"

"Ich war grade bei Mariska und Jare."

"Schön." Seine Antwort klang trocken als ob er sich einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen müsste.

"Sie war diejenige, die die ganzen Müll in der Presse verbreitet hat um sich ihr dummes Hirn weg zukoksen."

"Aha, interessant, warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht."

"Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

"Okay." er machte eine Pause, Nibz hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass er ihr noch etwas sagen wollte, deswegen schwieg sie

"Bist du noch dran?"

"Ja."

"Es... es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vorhin beschuldigt habe." sie brummte nur. Wo sollte das jetzt hinführen?

"Ich habe mit Aki gesprochen und er hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt." Nibz knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieses alte Tratschweib, hatte sie ihm nicht eingebläut die Fresse zu halten?

"Jedenfalls... es tut mir wirklich Leid." er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich spielte er grade nervös mit seinen Fingern.

"Ich verstehe." jetzt war es an Nibz in die Leitung zu seufzen.

"Wo bist du jetzt?"

"Ich bin immer noch in Töölö, um die Ecke ist der Alko wo, der Vodka immer so billig ist. Ich werd mir ein Taxi suchen und nach Hause fahren wieso?"

"Okay, vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander reden."

"Ich denke auch."

"Ich mag dich Nibz." seufzte er. Das war wohl das naheste was sie bis jetzt erwarten konnte. Sie seufzte, wollte nicht all zu schnell die 3 Worte in den Raum werfen.

"Ich denke in spätestens einer Stunde bin ich zu Hause."

"Ich werde auf dich warten." damit hatte er aufgelegt. Nibz raufte sich die Haare. Sie fühlte sich unwohl im Halbdunkeln. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn bitten sollen sie abzuholen, aber sie wollte nicht auf ihn angewiesen sein. Er hatte Recht, sie mussten ersteinmal in Ruhe miteinander reden. Sie steckte ihr Telefon wieder ein und wollte sich grad auf den Weg machen, als ein Arm sie in die Dunkelheit der Gasse nebenan zog. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, als sie auch schon mit dem Gesicht an der harten Häuserwand landete.

"Na Schätzchen?" Die Stimme kam ihr entfernt bekannt vor.

"Hat deine Mama dir nicht beigebracht, dass man spät Abends nicht mehr alleine rausgeht."

"Was zur Hölle! Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?" regte Nibz sich auf und versuchte zu erkennen wer sie da festhielt.

"Ist doch egal aber ich hab da was, du hast jetzt eine Wahl. Entweder du folgst mir jetzt ohne Zirkus oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich die Presse noch viel mehr für dich und den Gesangsvogel interessiert als sie es sowieso schon tut. Deine kleine Freundin hat ja schon gut vorgearbeitet." ein kaltes Kichern folgte.

"Einen Scheiß werde ich!" Nibz versuchte sich gegen ihn auf zu lehnen, so weit es ihr mit ihrem kaputten Bein möglich war. Eine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund.

"Ich hab doch grade gesagt du sollst leise sein! Eine Ohrfeige folgte. Nibz klingelte der Kopf. Es war viel zu dunkel um irgendetwas zu erkennen.

"Also wie entscheidest du dich?" Nibz hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wie Purzelbäume durcheinander. Was sollte sie tun?

Noch auch nur eine Schlagzeile und die ganze Frima wäre bankrott, von Lauri und ihr. Gar nicht auszudenken, welche Folgen das noch tragen würde. Sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, dass der Fremde seine Drohung war machen würde.

"Okay."

"Was okay?" Der Griff um ihren Kiefer wurde fester.

"Ich komme mit." flüsterte Nibz und versuchte zu verstecken wie sehr sie sich grade fürchtete. Was auch immer der Typ wollte, es verhieß nichts Gutes. Sie wollte nach den Regeln spielen.

"Schön. Mitkommen!" er zerrte sie hinter sich her., achtete nicht auf ihre Krücken. Nibz ihr Bein tat furchtbar weh, während er sie in ein Auto schubste und ihr die Gehhilfen wegnahm.

"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du stiften gehst Goldkelchen." kicherte er und schlug die Tür zu. Nibz hörte die Verrieglung der Kindersicherung bevor sie überhaupt nur eine Chance hatte, den Türöffner zu betätigen. Die Beleuchtung im Auto funktionierte nicht und mehr als eine dunkle Silouette erkannte sie nicht, als der Kerl sich hinters Steuer setzte.

"So, jetzt leg dich hin dahinten, mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Verstanden?" Nibz nickte und tat wie befohlen. Kaum lag sie, gab er Gas.. Sie war versucht sich aufzurichten um zu sehen wo er sie hinbrachte, doch als sie auch nur den Versuch machte den Kopf zu heben, trat er abprupt auf die Bremse, drehte sich zu ihr und sie spürte kaltes Metall. Sie wusste nicht was er in der Hand hielt, ob es eine Knarre oder ein Messer war. Sie hatte nur das Aufblitzen etwas metallenes im Dämmerlich erkennen können.

"Noch Mal zu den Regeln Fräulein! Hinlegen, Schnauze halten und nicht bewegen. Es sei denn ich sag es dir! Verstanden?! Sonst bohre ich dir gleich ein kleines hübsches Loch durch deinen Kopf." wieder dieses abartige Kichern. Nibz schluckte und tat wie befohlen. Das Auto roch neutral, weder Rauch noch Aftershave schien in der Luft zu hängen. Ihr Entführer trat wieder aufs Gas und fuhr weiter. Wo würde er sie hinbringen und was hatte er vor?

 

  
  


-58-

  
  


Noch immer starrte Mariska ungläubig der Tür hinterher, welche Nibz ihr vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Erst jetzt realisierte sie was sie da eigentlich verbockt hatte. Scheiße! Was hatte sie da nur gemacht? Sie hatte der Person vor den Kopf gestoßen, die bislang immer zu ihr gehalten hatte. Nibz hatte Recht. Sie war ihr eine miserable Freundin gewesen. Sie hatte sie verraten, sie wortwörtlich verkauft. Nibz hatte immer an sie geglaubt, sie unterstützt, ihr ein Dach überm Kopf gegeben. Und was war der Dank? Das bittere Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verrats kroch ihr die Glieder hinauf. Sie sackte zusammen. Sie kroch zum Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Wieder einmal rannen ihr die Tränen in Sturzbächen die Wangen hinunter. Schuldgefühle zerfraßen sie innerlich. Die dunkele Gewissheit, dass sie ihre bessere Hälfte nun endgültig vergrault hatte.

Wieder einmal war es Jare der, wie aus dem Nichts, an ihrer Seite weilte und sie geduldig tröstete. Wieder einmal lag sie in seinen Armen.

"Ich hab's versaut!" Schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter.

"Shhht! Beruhige dich und gib ihr Zeit. Vielleicht lässt sie ja nochmal mit sich reden wenn du wieder okay bist."

"Sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden! UND DU VERDAMMTER HURENBOCK BIST SCHULD!!" Schrie sie und trommelte viel zu schwach auf seine Brust ein. "Hättest du mich nicht in die Scheiße geritten, dann wär es nie so weit gekommen! Ich hoffe du hast was du wolltest! Hat offensichtlich geklappt! Du bist jetzt der Einzige der noch mit mir was anfangen will! Bist du glücklich!?" Betreten sah er sie an.

"Nein, dass wollte ich nicht und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nicht das du so weit sinkst. Ich wusste ja nicht was du alles anstellst und das du so schnell nicht davon los kommst und... ich.. es... Es tut mir leid!"

"Halt die Fresse Tiihonen!" Sie holte aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand so heftig ins Gesicht, dass sich kurz darauf ein roter Abdruck ihrer Hand über seine Wange erstreckte. Er zog sie jedoch fester in seine Arme. Drückte sie an sich. Sie konnte seinen vertrauten Duft einsaugen. Sie war so traurig. So wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, auf ihn. Auf den Stoff und auf alles was geschehen war. Sie spürte etwas feuchtes in ihrem Haar. Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm auf. Er war still, hielt sie einfach. Er sah starr auf die Wand und auch ihm rannen Tränen das Gesicht hinab.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich mach es wieder gut."flüsterte er. Sie erwiderte nichts. Viel zu fertig war sie.

"Ich bin müde." Sagte sie nach einer Weile. Wortlos rutschte er mit ihr ein Stück weiter aufs Bett. Er zog sich bis zur Boxershort aus und legte sich wieder zu ihr. Er legte die Decke über sie und kuschelte sich an sie.

"Du bist nicht allein." Flüsterte er und küsste ihre Wange. "Schlaf gut."

  
  


Lauri stand vor Nibz ihrem Wohnhaus und wartete. Nach 30 Minuten wurde er nervös, sagte sich jedoch, sie hatte um eine Stunde Zeit gebeten. Die Stunde verstrich und Lauri trommelte nervös auf das Lenkrad seines Lexus ein. 2 Taxis fuhren an ihm vorbei aber keines hielt an. Nach einer weiteren Stunde wurde er nervös. Ok sie war auf Krücken unterwegs aber selbst wenn sie den Nachtbus genommen hätte , müsste sie auch schon längst eingetroffen sein.

Er war enttäuscht. Wollte sie ihn versetzen? War sie gar nicht auf den Weg nach Hause? Nach 2 Stunden reichte es ihm, er wähte ihre Nummer, es klingelte eine halbe Ewigkeit bevor ihre Mailbox ansprang. Lauri knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was war da los? Das war so untypisch für sie. Mailbox gab es nur wenn sie arbeitete udn Esa hatte ihm versichert, dass heute nichts anstand. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten macht er sich auf den Weg. Er fuhr den üblichen Weg der Helsinkier Taxifahrer ab, konnte sie aber nirgendwo auf den Gehwegen entdecken. Mittlerweile war es 2 Uhr nachts, er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Nibz Verschwinden beunruhigte ihn. Er fuhr nach Töölö, schließlich wusste jeder wo Jare wohnte seitdem die Helsingin Sanomat darüber eine Doppelseite drucken musste. Das 3 Zimmer Appartement im Dachgeschoss erschien dunkel. Vielleicht war sie bei Jare geblieben und hatte das Treffen nur vorgeschlagen um ihn zu besänftigen? Er parkte seinen Wagen und klingelte. Eigentlich hämmerte er gradezu auf die Klingel ein. Nach gefühlten 10 Minuten hörte er Jares knurrige, verschlafene Stimme.

"Was?" schnalzte er genervt.

"Hi Jare."

"Ylönen was willst du? Hast du Mal auf die Uhr geschaut!"

"Sorry."

"Ja was auch immer, komm hoch wenn du was willst." Jare drückte auf den Summer und Lauri stampfte die Treppen in den 5ten hinauf. Im Bademantel, barfuß und verschlafen, mit leicht geschwollener Wange, lehnte Jare im Türrahmen. Das Flurlicht hinter ihm war gedimmt und er brummte nur leise. Lauri war vorbereitet gewesen, dass der Boxer ihm eine auf die 12 hauen würde oder ihn zumindest anschreien würde, stattdessen war er ruhig, gradezu in sich gekehrt. Er sah abgekämpft und müde aus.

"Sorry für's Wecken. Ist Nibz bei dir?" Jare sah ihn fragend an.

"Nein! Die ist mit den Worten: Viel Spaß mit der Fotze! gegen halb 11 Uhr hier raus gestürmt." Jare fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Ernsthaft?" hakte Lauri nach.

"Nein hab ich grade von geträumt!" murrte Jare und blickte nervös über die Schulter.

"Du sie ist wirklich nicht hier, komm rein und seh selbst nach und mach dich dann vom Acker, wenn es sein muss oder geh jetzt einfach!" gähnte er. Lauri glaubte ihm.

"Sorry für die späte Störung." Jare nickte und schloss die Tür wieder ab. Lauri seufzte. Sie war also hier gewesen so viel war sicher. Ihm fiehl ein, dass Nibz einen Alko erwähnt hatte. Schnellstens macht er sich auf den Weg in den 24/7 Alko. Die Dame von der Nachtschicht konnte ihm jedoch versichern, dass sie heute keine Dame bedient hatte. Auch nachdem Lauri ihr ein Handyphoto von Nibz gezeigt hatte, verneinte sie weiterhin. er ließ die Schultern sinken. Irgendetwas stank ihm an der Sache, es war wie so ein kaltes Gefühl am Ende der Wirbelsäule. Vor dem Alko seufzte er in die kühle Nachtluft und wählte noch ein weiteres Mal ihre Nummer. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Er konnte ihren Klingelton hören, dass konnte kein Zufall sein.

Was war hier los? Er ließ es weiter klingeln und folgte dem Private Line Song in die Gasse neben dem Geschäft. Neben den Mülltonnen konnte er ein schwaches Leuchten ausmachen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Stelle, die Minitaschenlampe an seinem Autoschlüssel spendete ihm etwas Licht. Der Private Line Song dudelte noch immer als er Nibz ihr Iphone vom Boden aufhob. Der Display war gesprungen, als ob es heruntergefallen war. Lauri runzelte die Stirn. Etwas an dieser Sache stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Er legte auf seinem eigenen Telefon auf und das Lied verstummte. Nervös tastete er sich vorran. Im Hauseingang nah bei ging das Licht an und brachte Lauri dazu zusammen zu zucken. Ein betrunken wirkender Teenie kam kichernd mit seiner Freundin herausgestolpert, sabberte sie auf offener Straße ab und geriet ins taumeln. Lauri nutzte das fahle Licht und sah sich um. Das Teeniepäärchen stolperte an ihm vorbei, beachtete ihn nicht. Unweit des Häuserengangs fand er Nibz ihre Krücken. Er hatte sie sofort an den Aufklebern erkannt, die Jaani ihr im Studio draufgeklebt hatte. Er schluckte. Von seiner Liebsten keine Spur. Er debattierte die Polizei ein zu schalten als das Handy von Nibz in seiner Hand los ging. Fast hätte er es erneut vor Schreck fallen lassen. Unsicher nahm er den Anruf von Unbekannt entgegen. Er sagte nichts., atmete einfach nur. Die stimem am anderen Ende klang verzerrt.

"Wenn du die Bullen rufst singt sie noch ein bisschen höher." drohte der anonyme Anrufer und Lauri hörte gedämpftes Wimmern hinter ihm. Sein Herz sank, er hatte Angst und machte sich sofort Sorgen.

"Wer bist du und was wilst du?!"

"Du musst schon die richtigen Fragen stellen." ein kaltes verzerrtes Kichern. Diese Art zu Lachen kam Lauri bekannt vor er konnte aber nicht den Finger darauf legen, an wen es ihn erinnerte.

"Warum?" versuchte er es wieder.

"Damit wir zwei ein kleines Spiel spielen können."

"Hast du zu viele Horrorfilme geguckt?!" fauchte Lauri wütend. Wiede rnur dieses Kichern und der Akku des Iphones war fast komplett am Limit.

"Schlaf drüber, ich melde mich wieder." der anonyme Anrufer legte auf. Lauri war komplett verwirrt. Schweren Herzens steckte er das zerstörte Telefon ein und hob Nibz ihre Gehhilfen auf. Mit gesenktem Kopf und gebeugten Schultern ging er zurück zu seinem Auto. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wälzte er völlig erschöpft sämtliche Szenarien. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas angetan wurde.

  
  


Mariska hatte von Jares nächtlicher Diskussion mit Lauri über Nibz nichts mitbekommen. Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Noch immer plagten sie auch diese Nacht böse Alpträume. Doch wann immer sie auch sich zu sehr darin vertiefte, hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen. Ihm tat es wirklich über alles Leid, dass er derjenige war, der sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Er wollte es nie so weit kommen lassen. Klar, er wollte seinen Spaß mit ihr und anfangs hatte es ihm auch sehr gefallen, dass sie ohne Piep und Miep nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Doch als sie zu tief in die Szene rutschte und er merkte, dass da mehr war als nur eine kurze Geschichte begann er zu bereuen. Er musste sich zugestehen, dass er tiefere Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte. Lange nicht mehr hatte er solch tiefe Gefühle für Jemanden gepflegt. Er war immer Einzelgänger, hatte verlernt zu lieben. Doch dieses quirlige Mädchen hatte sein Herz geöffnet. Eine Erklärung konnte er nicht abgeben. Sie hatte irgendetwas an sich gehabt was ihn wieder spüren ließ wie schön dieses Gefühl sein konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich das Ziel gesetzt sie wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen. Er selber wollte nun auch kürzer treten. Die Drogen waren besonders nach diesem Vorfall nichts mehr für ihn.

Es war mittlerweile der neue Morgen erwacht. Sie schlief noch immer neben ihm. Sanft beugte er sich über sie und küsste ihre Wange. Wie ein Engel sah sie für ihn aus, als sie so friedlich dort schlummerte. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Bett und kümmerte sich um das Frühstück.

  
  


Nibz hatte Mühe dem Typen zu folgen, der sie hinter sich herzerrte. Sie versuchte keinen Mucks zu machen obwohl ihr vor Schmerz die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Es ging nach unten, wahrscheinlich in einen Keller. Ein abgefracktes Sofa konnte sie ausmachen, einen Tisch und ein ebenso verdrecktes Fenster.

"Hinsetzen!" Nibz war schon fast dankbar, dass sie sich hinsetzen konnte und ihr kaputtes Bein nicht belasten musste.

"Jetzt gib mir deine Handynummer!" Nibz ratterte die Nummer herunter. Wozu er die brauchte war ihr ein Rätsel. Lauri würde wohl kaum nach ihr suchen, eher denken sie hätte ihn versetzt. Nibz seufzte und versuchte sich um zu sehen und heraus zu finden wo sie sich befand und vor allem wer der Typ war. sie hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sie ihn musterte. Er stand im Schatten war kaum zu erkennen. Er kam auf sie zu und drückte sie in die dreckigen Polster.

"Hab ich gesagt, dass du mich anglotzen sollst Miststück?" Nibz schluckte, dem schien auch rein gar nichts zu entgehen. Sen Griff schmerzte und langsam aber sicher fühlte sie sich hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Sie wusste nicht wer er war, was er von ihr wollte und welchem Zweck das Ganze dienen sollte. Seine Stimme war gradezu nervig. Er wählte die Nummer die sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte und Nibz bergrub den Kopf in den Knien. Sie schniefte leise, sie konnte sich selbst nicht noch längert etwas vormachen. Sie hatte verdammt große Angst. Durch ihr Schluchzen hindurch hörte sie Bruchstücke seine rUnterhaltung und zu wisse, dass Lauri nach ihr suchte ließ wieder etwas Hoffnung aufkeimen.

Hoffentlich würde er so schnell nicht aufgeben. Der Kerl beendete das Gespräch und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

"Und jetzt zu dir!" Er knallte ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift auf den Tisch. Du hast bis zum Morgngrauen Zeit mir alle Namen von allen Mitarbeitern aus dem Sonic Pump auf zu schreiben, samt Adresse. Verstanden?"

"Aber..." wollte sie ansetzen.

"Nichts aber! Sieh zu!" Er knalte die Tür zu durch die sie gekommen waren und Nibz hörte einen Schlüssel im Schloss.

Wie sollte sie das nur anstellen? Sie kannte die Leute nicht, sie hatte keine blasse Ahnung. War Der Typ irgendein Junkie der Geld brauchte? Erschöpft raufte sie sich die Haare. Einen scheiß würde sie machen. Sie konnte schlichtweg nichts aufschreiben von dem sie nichts wusste. Wenn sie sich irgendwas aus den Fingern saugte, würde es ihn nur noch mehr provozieren, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Das Ergebnis wäre das selbe.

  
  


Da Jare nicht wusste auf was Mariska Lust haben würde, bereitete er einfach mehrere Dinge zu. Als er alles vor sich stehen hatte, seufzte er. Sie würde sowieso wieder keinen Hunger haben. Wozu also die Mühe?

Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte alles menschenmögliche machen, dass es ihr besser ging. Nun war es an der Zeit sie zu wecken. Er ging zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich aufs Bett. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange.

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein." Flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie öffnete schwerfällig ihre Augen. Müde blinzelte sie ihm entgegen. Sie murrte und vergrub ihren hämmerten Kopf wieder ins Kissen.

"Hey jetzt zick nich. Es gibt Frühstück!"

"Will nicht." knurrte sie.

"Keine Widerrede! Aufstehen!" Mit einem Ruck zog er ihr die Decke weg. Mariska quiekte auf. Doch bevor sie etwas unternehmen konnte hing sie schon über seiner Schulter. Sie war noch viel zu schlapp um sich irgendwie zu wehren, deshalb ließ sie das sein.

Sie saß nun mit Jare am Tisch und quälte sich ihr Frühstück hinunter.

"Lauri stand gestern Nacht vor meiner Tür."

"Was wollte der denn?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hatte wohl nach Nibz gesucht."

"Was sollte die denn hier machen?" Fragte sie nun fast schon eifersüchtig. Jares Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

"Früher war sie ab und an mal hier wegen Projekten. Soweit ich weiß hatte das Lauri damals ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Dabei brauchte er keine Angst haben. Sie ist so gar nicht auf mich angesprungen." Mariska öffnete kurz ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, behielt es jedoch für sich.

"Hmm wer weiß." Sagte sie schließlich.

Jares Handy klingelte.

"Oh wenn man vom Teufel tratscht." Lauris Nummer leuchtete auf. Jare nahm ab. Und ließ den Lautsprecher an.

"Hey."

"Hey, sag mal kannst du bitte nochmal genau nachdenken? Es sieht aus als wurde sie entführt. Weißt du irgendwas?"

"Ach du Scheisse! Nein, tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß wirklich von nichts."

"Okay, danke." Lauri klang resigniert. Dann legte er auf.

  
  


Der nächste Morgen kam plötzlich. Nibz hatte versucht auf der dreckigen Couch etwas Ruhe zu finden aber ihr Bein pochte noch immer, sie hatte Durst und sie musste aufs Klo. Es schien ein halbes Jahrhundert zu dauern bis die Tür aufging und ein Typ mit Pulli und Skimaske den Raum betrat. Sie konnte nichts erkennen außer braune Augen hinter hellen Wimpern. Er ging zu dem Tisch hinüber und beugte sich über das Papier.

"So, so, dir ist also nichts eingefallen."

"Ich kann nichts aufschreiben von dem ich keine Ahnung habe." murrte sie.

Er kam zu ihr herrüber und zog sie an den Haaren.

"Jetzt passs Mal auf Schätzchen, verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Du arbeitest seit 7 Jahren für Ylönen, da wirst du doch wohl wissen, wer dort ein und ausgeht. Also machs Maul auf!"

"Denkst du ich frag da jeden nach seiner Adresse und Handynummer?" giftete sie. "Ich hole da nur meine Aufträge ab, mir doch egal wer da für was zuständig ist." zickte sie. Sie war wütend.

"Und du meinst das glaube ich dir einfach so ja?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich muss aufs Klo." murrte sie.

"Schön für dich, interessiert mich nur nicht!" Er ließ ihre Haare los und ging wieder, kurz darauf schepperte es auf dem kalten Boden als er eine verbeulte alte Tonne in den Raum warf, die wohl Mal als Papierkorb hergehalten hatte.

Nibz wurde schon beim Anblick davon schlecht, na Halleluja was für ein Toilettenersatz. Der Schlüssel drehte sich wieder und es wurde still, erst hörte sie noch das Wählzeichen eines Telefons aber der Kerl entfernte sich wieder.

  
  


-59-

Lauris Handy klingelte Sturm, veschlafen und mit dicken Augenringen nahm er sofort das Gespräch auf Nibz ihrem Telefon entgegen.

"Guten Morgen Vögelchen. Und eine schöne Nacht gehabt?" fragte die amüsierte, eindeutig männliche Stimme.Lauri schnaufte nur.

"Ich frage dich nochmal, was willst du von mir, dass du meine Mitarbeiter entführen musst?"

"Ach dir liegt kein bisschen Herz an ihr? Wie Schade, ich wollte gern noch eine weile mit deinem Spielzeug spielen."

"Fass sie bloß nicht an!" tobte Lauri und ahnte schon das Schlimmste. Wieder lachte der Typ nur.

"Wie wäre es zum Anfang Mal mit 10.000€ bis Mittwoch. Ich ruf dich an aber jetzt will ich noch ein bisschen beschäftigen, weißt du? Sie schreit so schön."

Wieder das kichern und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Lauri drehte sich der Magen um. Der Typ würde es doch nicht wagen? Und wo sollte er in 2 Tagen so viel Geld hernehmen? Wenn es dem Typen nur um Geld gehen würde, hätte er ihn doch auf zig anderen Wegen erpressen können?

  
  


Lauris plötzlicher Anruf hatte Jare und Mariska etwas verwirrt.

"Schon komisch, oder?" Mariska zuckte mit den Schultern. Viel zu sehr hing ihr die Standpauke ihrer Freundin in den Kniekehlen. Jare bewegte sie dazu etwas zu essen. Das tat sie auch.

"Wie geht es dir denn im Moment?"

"Naja, es ist immer noch ziemlich abgefucked."

"Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Du bist doch der einzige den ich noch habe."

"Pass auf, ich möchte dich ja nicht gefangen halten. Ich möchte nicht das du den Eindruck bekommst, dass ich dich einsperre. Ich möchte wirklich das es dir einfach wieder besser geht. Das geht am Besten, wenn du hier bei mir bleibst unter Obacht. Aber hey, auch du brauchst ein bisschen Abwechslung und frische Luft. Lass uns doch nachher einfach mal spazieren gehen, o. k.? Aber du musst schon dableiben."

"Ja, es wäre schön, wenn ich ein bisschen rauskomme. Nein, du brauchst keine Angst haben ich renne nicht weg. Wohin sollte ich denn gehen?"

"Braves Mädchen, und selbst wenn du wegrennen würdest. Ich bin eh schneller. Das weißt du." Sie nickte. Jare lächelte fürsorglich. Sie frühstückten zu Ende. Dann zogen sie sich an und machten sich fertig. Gemeinsam gingen sie spazieren.

  
  


Sich die Haare raufend erklärte Lauri seinem Drummer die Lage und berichtete ihm von den mysteriösen Anrufen. Bei Kaffee saßen sie gemeinsam in der Küche.

"Mensch Aki ich habe keine Ahnung, warum? Es ergibt keinen Sinn."

"Vielleicht solltest du doch die Polizei anrufen?"

"Nachher tut er ihr noch etwas an und ich bin Schuld!" schluchzte der Sänger.

"Du sagst die Stimme kommt dir bekannt vor, versuch dich doch noch einmal fest zu legen. Hast du dich mit irgendjemanden in letzter Zeit angelegt?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste, bis auf die Schlagzeilen mit Nibz ihrer Freundin und Adam Lambert war da nichts. Und das war immerhin alles erfunden, zumindest das meiste davon."

"Du kannst ihre Freundin auch beim Namen nennen." murrte Aki.

"Warum sollte ich, sie ist nur eine zugekoskste Nutte."

"Sie ist aber immer noch ein Mensch, Drogen hin oder her." beharrte Aki mit etwas verärgertem Gesicht.

"Jetz sag bloß du stehst immernoch auf Jares kleines Schneehässchen?" fragte Lauri entsetzt.

"Nein ich denke nicht. Sie will ja nichts mit mir zu tun haben."

"Aki sei doch eherlich mit dir selbst, du wolltest sie nur flachlegen. Sie hat dich nicht gelassen und lieber mit den anderen im Sandkasten gespielt. Such dir was neues und alles ist tutti!"

"Hab ich schon." ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Akis Gesicht aus, so groß wie der aufgehende Vollmond. Lauri musste schmunzeln.

"Darum geht's jetzt aber nicht Lauri." Aki runzelte die Stirn.

"Hast du vielleicht irgendeinen Paparazzo verärgert, irgendjemanden die Tour vermasselt?"

"Ich wüsste nicht. Das Business lief wie immer. Klar wir haben ein paar Bands abgesagt die angefragt haben, aber alltägliches. niemand der da insbesondere ein Fass aufgemacht hätte." Ratlos saßen sie beieinander.

"Dann kannst du wohl wirklich nur warten, bis der Typ sich meldet und mittlerweile das Geld organisieren."

"Bin ich schon mit beschäftigt, ist gar nicht so einfach wenn immer alles fest angelegt ist."

"Du schaffst das schon, ich muss jetzt aber weiter zu Senja." Lauri lachte.

"Ok, Aks du lässt auch nix anbrenn, nur bitte nicht wieder so eine Psychotante."

"Nein, nein. Sie ist ganz normal und brünett und hat graue Augen und.."

"Ja...ja ist ja gut. Pack die Süßholzraspel ein und fahr ficken."

Aki streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ging. Lauri seufzte. Es war schwer solche Scherzchen zu machen, denn ihm gingen immer noch die Worte von Nibz ihrem Entführer im Kopf rum. Er betete schon fast, dass er Nibz in Ruhe ließ und es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Erneut zog er den Block kariertes Papier zu sich ran und schrieb alle Namen auf, von den Leuten mit denen er in den letzten 3 Monaten irgendwie zu tun gehabt hatte.

  
  


In Mariskas Kopf lieferten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen gerade ein Duell. Das Engelchen sagte: "Bleib hier bei Jare. Er meint es gut." Das Teufelchen hingegen: "Los! Renn weg! Weg von ihm! Da geht es dir besser!" Hin und her ging das Spiel.

Jare und sie liefen gerade am Ufer des Meeres entlang. Es war wunderschön. Das Wetter war frühlingshaft. Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sie nieder. Jare hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und führte sie sanft. Er blieb mit ihr stehen, drehte sie mit dem Gesicht zu sich. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Mit eindringlichem Blick, aus wunderschönen, blauen Augen sah er sie an. Er bohrte sich tief in sie.

"Woran denkst du?" "Sie schüttelte den Kopf als Wolle sie seine Blicke von sich werfen.

"Ach nichts." Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Er hielt sie noch immer fest. Er zog sie enger an sich.

"Auch wenn wir nicht bei mir zu Hause sind. Du gehörst zu mir, dass meinte ich damals genau so wie heute." Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss brachte ihr Blut in Wallung. Lange sehnte sie sich nach intensiveren Berührungen seinerseits. Andererseits war sie unsicher. Es verwirrte sie.

Als er sie kurz locker ließ, riss sie sich aus seinen Armen und rannte davon. Stieg in ein Taxi welches zufällig hielt und gerade Jemanden ausgeladen hatte. Somit war sie schnell genug um ihm zu entschwinden und ihn ahnungslos und perplex hinter sich zu lassen.

  
  


Jare trat in den Sand und raufte sich die kurzen Haare. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch nicht mir ihr raugehen sollen.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er. Die Frau schien einfach nichts halten zu können. Er wusste noch viel zu wenig über sie , um sie zu verstehen und die einzige Person, die ihm mehr darüber hätte erzählen können, war verschwunden und entführt worden. Alleine stand er am Strand. Langsam verließ ihn die Hoffnung. Vielleicht hatte Tomi Recht und er konnte ihr wirklich nicht mehr helfen? Das schlechte Gewissen naggte an ihm. Er hatte ein Leben versaut, er hatte nicht nur sein eigenes verkorkst, sondern auch jemand unschuldiges mit herein gezogen. Traurig und wütend schlurfte er zurück nach Hause. Ihr nach zu setzen hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, sie konnte jetzt bereits überall sein. Wären sie Mal lieber zu Hause geblieben, aber dann wäre sie noch irgendwann die Wände hochgegangen. Zu Hause angekommen zog er sich bequeme Klamotten an und stürmte wieder aus der Tür und zu seinem Fitnessstudio um die Ecke.

Es interessierte ihn einen Dreck wer heute noch trainierte, er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch rennen bis ihm die Beine abfiehlen, Gewichte stemmen bis jede Faser in seinen Oberarmen nach Schmerz schrie. Mit seinen Kopfhörern auf den Ohren, der Musik voll aufgedreht, malträtierte er sich selbst. Stur blickte er auf den Boden und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er musste den Sweater ausziehen. Er schwitzte, das T-Shirt klebte, aber nichts konnte ihn grad weniger stören. Er wollte sich auspowern, sonst würde er vor Frust noch jemandem die Fresse polieren.

Klar er hätte sich auch alles fein rauchen können, aber dann wäre er nicht besser als sie. Seine Lunge pfiff schon nach der Stunde auf dem Laufband. Er hatte wirklich vor lauter Party alles schleifen lassen. Den Titel auf seinem Telefon wechselnd ging er zu den Gewichten herüber. Das Wasser schien ihm nur so vom Körper zu laufen. Erfolgreich ignorierte er sämtliche Blicke, bis ein Schatten über ihm aufragte und ihm die Hantel aus den Armen nahm. Jare blinzelte, grif nach seiner Wasserflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Kimmo sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Mann, was ist denn mit dir los? Du schindest dich selber wie ein Sklaventreiber, wenn du nicht Pause machst, zerrst du dir noch was."

"Schnauze! Mir doch egal!" brummte er und wollte Kimmo das Gewicht abnehmen. Der weigerte sich jedoch und stemmte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Hantel, in der Halterung über Jares Kopf.

"Jare, komm machs Maul auf. Wo drückt der Schuh?"

"Geht dich 'n Scheiß an!" knurrte er. Doch Kimmo ließ nicht locker. Jare kam sich vor wie die letzte Memme. Er würde nicht klein bei geben.

"Komm, reicht für heute. Wenn du scheiß Laune hast komm mit ins Studio und schreib irgendeinen scheiß Song wenn's sein muss, aber mach dich selber nicht so kaputt. Bringt doch nix. Du hast 'ne Tour zu spielen. Solltest du Mal nicht vergessen." Jare ließ den Kopf sinken und folgte Kimmo zu den Umkleiden. Er lies sich von ihm mit dem Auto mitnehmen und stand wenig später in der Dusche vom Studio. Kimmo ließ ihn machen und klapperte in der Küche rum. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften setzte er sich auf das Sofa.

"Hier zieh erstal einen durch, man siehst du scheiße aus!" Kimmo warf ihm ein Päckchen zu und nickte zur Bong auf dem Tisch herüber.

Jare nahm das Tütchen auf, starrte es lange an und warf es zurück auf den Tisch.

"Nein!" er rieb sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht.

"Oooooookay!" hörte er Kimmo schnaufen. "Wenn du nicht mal mehr kiffen willst, dann sag was los ist, muss ja der ganze Wald brennen, Alter!"

"Ach was weißt du schon!"

"Nichts so lange du mir nichts erzählt."

"Und wie wäre es zur Abwechslung Mal mit, ich will nicht mit DIR reden?" Jare schaute ihn böse an. Kimmo seufzte und warf theatralische die Hände in die Luft.

"Ja bitteschön! Dann ess wenigstens was, ruf Jere an oder sonst was." Er stellte Jare einen Teller vor die Nase und klaubte sich selbst den Bong vom Tisch.

"Rauch den Shit draußen! Wenn du willst, dass ich esse und dir nicht auf den Tisch kotze!" Schulerzuckend ließ er den anderen alleine und ging auf den Balkon.

"Meine Fresse hatte der schlechte Laune." murrte er.

Auch wenn Kimmo ihm gerade ziemlich auf den Sack ging hatte er recht. Jare musste mal was für seine Arbeit tun. Die hatte er doch ganz schön vernachlässigt. Er schnappte sich einen Zettel sowie einen Stift und schrieb drauf los, was ihm gerade so ins Hirn kam. Es lief wunderbar. Jare hatte gerade einen ziemlichen Schreibflow. Wie von allein rieselten die Wörter aufs Papier. Es lief so gut, dass er sogar im Aufnahmeraum ein Demo erstellte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn aufschrecken. Huch, war ja schon ganz schön spät. Er wollte es für heute sein lassen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Mariska streunte in der Zwischenzeit durch die Straßen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie hin sollte. Warum war sie weg gerannt? Wo sollte sie hin? Was sollte sie tun? Ihr ganzer Körper schrie verlangend nach neuem Stoff. Ihr Gewissen kickte ihr jedoch immer wieder in den Hintern, hielt sie davon ab. Sie hatte es doch nun schon einige Tage ohne ausgehalten. Sie raufte sich die Haare. Auf einer Bank ließ sie sich nieder. Sie überlegte hin und her. Tränen rannen ihr wieder einmal in kleinen zerbrechlichen Tröpfchen die Wangen hinab. Sie musste einsehen, dass sie außer zu Jare, zu niemanden konnte.

  
  


-60-

Mariska wurde immer nervöser, haderte mit sich selbst. Was hatte sie sich überhaupt dabei gedacht?

"Ich will Stoff!" brüllte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. In der rosa fuffy Wölkchenwelt war ales so viel einfacher, unbeschwerter. Die Gefühle abgedämpft auf ein Minimum, kein Platz für Ängste oder ähnliches. Auf einmal wurde sie sich der Dunkelheit um sich herum bewusst, sofort kroch die alt bekannte Panik in ihre Knochen.

"Ich darf jetzt nicht durch drehen." murmelt sie zu sich selbst und senkte den Kopf um weiter den Weg gen Heimat zu suchen, wenn Jare ihr denn die Tür aufmachen würde. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Zähne schlugen auf einander und Schweiß rann aus ihrem Haaransatz und benetzte ihren ganzen Körper.

"Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast jetzt nur noch 2 Möglichkeiten. Stoff beschaffen oder zusehen, dass du schnellstens zu Jare zurück kommst." Beide Optionen schienen Meilenweit entfernt. Sie war so lange herumgewandert, dass sie nicht Mal mehr wusste in welchem Stadtteil sie sich befand oder wo sie überhaupt war. Mittlerweile war es tiefe Nacht.

"Scheiße ey, ich schaff das nicht!" sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Warum hatte sie nicht wenigstens ihr Handy mitgenommen? So zurückgeblieben konnte auch nur sie sein. Mariskas Herz schien so schnell zu schlagen als würde es einen Marathon laufen. Sie starrte auf die Straßenschilder im Dämmerlicht. Wo war sie bloß? Die ganzen Namen sagten ihr rein gar nichts. Sie kam sich vor als wäre sie in Narnia.

An der nächsten Ecke rasselte sie in jemanden rein und plumste auf ihren dürren Hintern.

"Pass doch auf!" Die Stimme klang angespannt aber auch bekannt. Mariska sah verwundert auf. Vor ihr stand Lauri, fast nicht zu erkennen in seinem schwarzen Mantel mit einem kleinen silbernen Stahlkoffer in der Hand.

"Lauri?" verwirrt blickte er auf sie hinab und dann die Straße auf und ab. Wollte er sie ignorieren?

"Lauri bist du das?" versuchte Mariska es wieder mit zitternder Stimme und kämpfte sich mühsam zurück auf die Beine. Er warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu.

"Was? Bis du Geld verdienen um dir noch mehr Gehirnzellen weg zu sniefen?" raunzte er sie an. Offensichtlich hatte er sie erkannt.

"Lauri ich..."

"Interessiert mich nicht! Verpiss dich einfach, geh für 'nen fünfer irgendeinen Schwanz blasen! Ich will nicht mit dir gesehen werden!" maulte er sie an.

Mariska zog den Kopf ein. Auf seine Hilfe konnte sie wohl nicht bauen.

"Aber ich..." versuchte sie es erneut.

"SAG MAL BIST DU TAUB? VERPISS DICH!" herrschte er sie an und blickte erneut die Straße auf und ab. Es schien als ob er auf etwas oder jemanden warten würde. Seine Fingerknöchel waren so sehr um den Griff des Koffers verkrampft, dass sie weiß hervor stachen. Ein paar Scheinwerfer bogen in die Straße rein. Lauri schubste sie in die nächste Gasse.

"Jetzt hau ab oder halt wenigstens die Fresse!" Mariska stürzte gegen die Mültonnen und schlug sie die Knie wund. Sie fühlte sich jetzt erst Recht hundeelend. Sie rapplte sich auf als das Auto genau vor Lauri hielt. Mariska wandte dem Ganzen den Rücken zu . Der Vogel würde schon seine Gründe haben um die Uhrzeit hier herum zu stolpern.

  
  


Lauri hingegen dachte ihm würden bald die Nerven abgehen. Da hatte er sich extra in dieses Viertel bewegt um das Geld zu übergeben, in der Hoffnung Nibz zurück zu bekommen und dann mäderte er ausgerechnet diese kleine Koksnute über den Haufen. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass sie grade jetzt hier herumstolperte. Wenn sie hier den Maulwurf von der Stasi spielen wollte na bitte schön, er hoffte, dass sie auch gut aufpasste.

Die Beifahrertür vor ihm ging auf. Es leuchtete kein Licht.

"Geld her! Lege es hier auf den Sitz und keine Mucken."

"Erst will ich Nibz zurück!" Lauris Stimme quietschte viel zu hoch.

"Schnauze, Moneten rüber wachsen lassen!" zögernd legte Lauri den Koffer auf den Sitz.

"Fein, jetzt drehst du dich um und bleibst stehen bis ich weg bin. Keine Bullen, kein gar nichts oder ich ficke deine Alte heute Abed so durch, dass du sie nur noch in 2 Stücken zurück bekommst." Lauri schluckte schwer. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

"Du hast doch dein Geld, lass sie gehen!"

"Tzz! Träum weiter! Das Spiel hat grade erst begonnen singing bird." Lauris Schultern sanken weiter nach vorne, als die Tür zugeknallt wurde und der Motor aufheulte. Wie festgefroren stand er verloren auf dem Gehsteig. Was plante dieser gemeingefährliche Irre?

Vor lauter Wut kickte Lauri eine herumliegende Dose gen Jordan.

"Verdammte Dreckskacke!" Murmelte er. Mariska hatte die ganze Szenerie verfolgt. Viel sehen konnte sie nicht aber die Stimme von diesem Typen kam ihr bekannt vor. Leider konnte sie nur nicht einordnen woher. Sie überlegte. Sollte sie zu Lauri gehen? Aber er würde sie doch eh wieder abwimmeln. Er tat ihr unsagbar leid, so wie er da stand. Ganz klein, gebrochen, Tränen in den Augen. Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Sie war vielleicht sogar schuld daran. Was auch immer der Entführer wollte. Er hatte ihre beste Freundin. Er hätte wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren, dass sie etwas mit Lauri zu tun hat, wenn Mariska die beiden nicht fotografiert und das ganze an die Klatschpresse geschickt hätte.

War sie schuld daran, dass Nibz in Schwierigkeiten war? Hoffentlich machte der Kerl nichts Schlimmes mit ihr. Au Weia! Und ein gebrochenes Bein hatte sie außerdem. Sie war also nicht in der besten Lage sich zu wehren. Scheiße! Nun überfluteten sie die Schuldgefühle einfach nur noch. Mit Lauri zu reden, daran war nicht im Entferntesten mehr dran zu denken! Sie schämte sich viel zu sehr. Es tat dir unsagbar leid. Es stach tief in ihrer Brust. Sie fühlte sich wie eine riesengroße Verräterin. Sie musste das wieder gut machen! Lauri helfen aber wie? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie kauerte sich zusammen neben den Müllcontainer. Machte sich klein. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Knien ab und ließ wieder einmal Tränen fließen.

Was hatte sie da nur angestellt?

  
  


Nibz hatte aufgehört auf das vergitterte Fenster zu starren, sie würde sonst hier drin noch bekloppt werden. Die Gitterstäbe hatten angefangen vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr ob draußen grade Tag oder Nacht herrschte. Sie hatte furchtbar Hunger und wollte nach Hause. Das Quietschen der Tür schreckte sie aus ihrem Stupor. Der Kerl betrat den Raum, sie war der Meinung er lächelte schief, zumindest von dem, was sie unter seiner Skimaske erkennen konnte.

"Na Püppi." seine Stimme tropfte vor Ironie.

"Was?!" Nibz verschränkte die Arme und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Dir sidn wohl noch immer keine Namen eingefallen wie ich sehe? Macht nichts, dein Vögelchen hat schon Mal gut für dich gezahlt." Er warf ihr ein Happy Meal auf den Schoß. Kritisch beäugte sie es.

"Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen oder?"

"Nichts da! Wir haben doch grade erst angefangen und ich finde, du solltest Mal etwas netter zu mir sein." er kam auf sie zu und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Nibz wandte sich angewidert ab.

"Was willst du überhaupt?"

"Nur ein bisschen Rache." er kicherte und diesmal erinnerte sich Nibz daran, woher sie dieses Kichern kannte.

"Willst du dich dafür rächen, das du so schlechte Musik machst Toni?" provozierte sie ihn direkt. Er stolperte von ihr zurück und sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Aber woher, wie..." er stotterte, anscheinend hatte sie ihn eiskalt erwischt.

"Deine Art zu Lachen war schon immer widerlich. Ich hab dich damals abgewiesen und das wird auch heute nicht anders sein." Sie starrte ihn unverwandt an. Ihr Entführer schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er plusterte sich auf.

"Denkst du wirklich, wenn du mich hier festhälst bekommst du den Plattenvertrag bei Dynasty? Vielleicht sollte ich dir das nochmal aufschreiben? Ich bin meine eigene Firma. Ih habe mit den Arbeiten bei Dynasty nichts zu tun ich bekomem lediglich Aufträge die ich ausführe, mehr nicht! Du hättest schon eher Ylönen selbst entführen müssen um irgendetwas zu erreichen!" setzte Nibz noch einen drauf. Sie sah ihn zittern und wie seine Oberlippe rot anlief. Er war also durchaus grade gereizt und wütend.

"Schnauze!" kreischte er auch schon hysterisch. Nibz hatte also offensichtlich genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

"Was denn? Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht? Ich hab kein Stück Angst vor dir und wenn du nur halb so intelligent wärest wie du vorgibst zu sein, dann hättest du doch die Klatschpresse gelesen oder? Sind dir die letzten Schlagzeilen etwa abhanden gekommen?" Nibz versuchte das Pferd von hinten aufzuzäumen, vielleicht hatte Mariskas Rachaktion ja jetzt doch noch einen Nutzen für sie.

"Das waren doch alles nur Paparazzienten!" schnaubte er. Nibz lächelte amüsiert.

"Also ich muss sagen, der Lambert war schon nicht schlecht im Bett." sie strich an ihren Fingernägeln entlang udn taxierte ihn.

"WAS! ABER!"

"Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf! Es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, dass dein kleiner Feldzug hier schon ein Ende hat." sie versuchte so Ernst wie möglich zu klingen.

"Das kann doch gar nicht sein!" frustriert zog er sich die Maske vom Kopf und raufte sich die Haare. Nibz warf das Happy Meal neben sich. Jetzt hatte sie die Zügel in der Hand und wenn sie die ganze Nacht irgendwelche Lügengeschichten erfinden würde, spätestens Morgen früh hätte sie ihn so zermürbt, dass er sie freiwillig gehen ließ.

  
  


"Hier bist du!" Ertönte eine Mariska bekannte Stimme.

"Jare?" Winselte sie. Was machte der denn hier? Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war?

"Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Lauri hatte mir gesimst."

"Oh!" Wie lange hatte sie denn dort gesessen? Von hier bis zu seiner Wohnung dauerte es schon eine Weile. Er schloss sie in seine Arme.

"Du dummes Ding, warum bist du weg gerannt? Hast du Dummheiten gemacht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Ich wusste ja selbst nicht wo hin."

"Das ist auch besser so!" Tadelte er.

"Komm, wir gehen Heim. Du bist eiskalt. Zu Hause wartet Hühnersuppe!" Mariska verkniff es sich eine Schnute zu ziehen. Sie war heilfroh, dass er sie nicht von sich stieß, wie alle anderen. Als sie im Auto saßen, eröffnete sie das Gespräch.

"Ich hab Lauri gesehen. Er hat eine Geldübergabe gemacht, allerdings hat der Entführer Nibz nicht rausgerückt. Er will nun mehr. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, diese Stimme. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie kenne. Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich bin schuld!" Schluchzte sie. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihr Bein.

"Nein, du bist nicht schuld. Lass uns zu Hause reden, vielleicht fällt es dir dann wieder ein.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie sein Apartment erreicht. Er hatte tatsächlich Hühnersuppe gekocht und diese war unverschämt gut. Lange hatte Mariska nicht mehr zugegriffen. Aber hier musste sie einfach. Er lächelte sie gewieft an.

"Schön Baby, es ist gut zu sehen dass dein Appetit zurück ist." Fast schon etwas beschämt sie zu ihm auf.

"Die Suppe ist eben sehr gut." Lächelte sie ihn an.

"Ist die mittlerweile etwas eingefallen?" Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Tu mir einen Gefallen. Denke bitte nicht soviel darüber nach. Du hast gerade erst einmal deine Problem mit denen du fertig werden musst."

"Ja, du hast recht." Als sie aufgegessen hatten, ging sie rasch unter die Dusche. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer.

"Halt!" Verwirrt sah sie sich um.

"Schlaf bei mir." Bubenhaft stand er vor ihr im Türrahmen gelehnt, wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Mutter nach Schokolade gefragt hatte und nun auf die Antwort wartete.

"Wenn du das möchtest, dann komme ich gerne."

"Du kleine hohle Nuss. Würde ich dich das sonst fragen?" Er grinste. Sie buffte ihm in die Seite. Blitzschnell schnappte er sie sich und nahm sie auf seine Arme, dann trug er sie zum Bett und drückte sie in die Matratze, er über sie gelehnt.

"Na, immer noch so frech?" Raunte er ihr entgegen. Ein Schauer überkam sie. Sie schluckte. Was sollte sie davon halten?

"Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher." Gab sie leise zu. Er lehnte sich weiter vor, küsste sanft ihr Wange und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich würde dir nie weh tun, wenn du es nicht wollen würdest. Du machst mich verrückt Mariska, noch immer, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Bislang haben wir immer ziemlich hart gefickt. Lass mich heute Nacht mit dir schlafen." Sie konnte keinen Ton herausbringen. Doch das musste sie nicht. Ihr Körper sprach für sie. Drängte sich ihm quasi lüstern entgegen. Sanft erkundete er jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers. Behutsam enthüllte er sie aus ihrer Kleidung. Als sie nackt vor ihm lag hielt er einen Moment inne.

"Du bist wunderschön, weisst du das? Auch mit all deinen Macken, deinen Narben. Das unperfekte an dir, macht dich perfekt für mich." Dann bedeckte er ihren gesamten Körper mit Küssen. Ließ seine Zunge spielen, trieb sie regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Es war so intensiv und schön ihn zu spüren. Er vereinte sie und fand dieses mal einen sanften, leidenschaftlichen Rhytmus. Diese Seite an ihm war ihr neu, jedoch ebenfalls unglaublich sexy. Gemeinsam erlöste er sie von der bitter-süßen Qual. Er erschütterte sie nicht nur einmal. Schwer atmend sank er neben ihr nieder und zog sie in seine Arme. Er küsste ihren Nacken.

"Schlaf gut Baby."

  
  


-61-

Nibz ging Toni noch ein wenig weiter auf die Nerven, doch statt ihn mürbe zu bekommen, scheuerte er ihr überraschend eine und stürmte mit einem: "Du bescheuerte Fotze!" aus dem Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne abzuschließen.

Der Plan war wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Wieder knurrte ihr Magen schmerzhaft, Missmutig beäugte sie das Happy Meal und entschloss sich dann doch wengstens etwas von dem kalten Junk food zu essen. Eine Flasche Wasser hatte Toni ihr ebenfalls gelassen.

Nibz starrte an die von Wasserflecken übersähte Decke. Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass Lauri weiter um sie kämpfte und man sie bald aus den Fängen dieses kleinen Bekloppten befreien würde. Der musste doch schon zu Schulzeiten auf einer Art schlechten Egotrip hängen geblieben sein. Nibz war erschöpft udn müde, sie fühlte sich elend in den siffigen Klamotten und schlief wenig später ein. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Toni wohl andere Probleme jedenfalls kam er nicht wie sonst in das Zimmer gewalzt. Diese totale Stille gab ihr viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken, viel lieber wollte sie den Typen aus dem Weg räumen. Seinen Kopf auf Links drehen, einfach nur irgendetwas, damit er sie freiwillig gehen ließ.

Sie dachte an Mariska und konnte sich ein kaltes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass e snun grad eNibz selbst traf in diesem herunter gekommenen Drecksloch zu sitzen. Genau so etwas ähnliches hatte sie ihrer einmal besten Freundin prophezeit.

  
  


In der Nacht träumte Mariska ziemlichen Unfug. Sämtliche Gedanken führten sich zusammen. Sogar jetzt im Schlaf beschäftigte Sie die Frage wo sie die Stimme von diesen Typen schon mal gehört hatte. Auf einmal traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Schlagartig wachte sie auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett.

"Toni." Flüsterte sie. Jare neben ihr grummelte und drehte sich verschlafen zu ihr um.

"Wer ist denn Toni?" Knurrte er mürrisch.

"Der Typ! Die Stimme! Dieses ekelhafte Kichern! Toni! Der Typ hatte sich bei Lauri vorgestellt. Da war ich grade kurz im Büro was abholen. Der war aber mehr als grottenschlecht mit seinem Krach den er Musik nannte. Lauri hatte ihn natürlich abgelehnt. Er hat bestimmt Nibz entführt!!!" Jare setzte sich nun aufrecht und rieb sich die Augen.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja!! Wir müssen es ihm sagen! Toni hat sicherlich seine Kontaktdaten hinterlassen. Somit können wir rausfinden wo er wohnt vielleicht ist sie ja bei ihm!"

"Das ist eine gute Idee! Aber ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich Lauri anrufe. Auf dich ist er ja nicht so gut zu sprechen. Sein bester Freund bin ich ja bekanntlich auch nicht. Aber du weißt was ich meine."

"Ja, dass stimmt schon." Jare kettete auf seinem Nachttisch nach dem Handy. Dann wählte Lauri seine Nummer und rief bei ihm an. Er selber nahm nicht ab. Es war nur die Mailbox zu hören. Darauf sprach er jedoch seine Nachricht ein. "Ich hoffe er hört sie ab. Da müssen wir warten."

  
  


Mariska nickte müde, denn sie lag schon wieder mit dem Kopf in den Kissen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Warum hatte sie so lange gebraucht um sich daran zu erinnern? Jare hatte obendrein auch erstmal ordentlich eifersüchtig geklungen, als sie den Namen vor sich hingeflüstert hatte um ihn nicht zu vergessen.

Nur noch dunkel fiehl ihr, das Intermezzo in der Gasse vor einigen Wochen ein. Wenn Jare wüsste, dass sie sogar Mal was mit diesem Typen gehabt hatte, würde er sie wohl nackt, wie sie war vor die Tür setzen und nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihr reden. Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, was sie nicht alles angestellt hatte um an Stoff zu kommen. Sie war noch nie ein One Night Stand Typ gewesen, aber sie hatte in den Wochen ohne Jare als zuverlässige Stoffquelle, teilweise 3 verschiedene Kerle an einem Tag gehabt.

Von den wenigsten erinnerte sie sich noch an Namen oder Gesicht, dass war im Rausch der Entzugserscheinungen völlig nebensächlich gewesen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal richtig ekelhaft. Was hatten die Drogen nur aus ihr gemacht? An sich hatte sie es nicht Mal verdient neben ihm im Bett zu liegen, auf dem Fußboden sollte er sie schlafen lassen. Kein Wunder, dass Lauri sie als Koksnutte betitelt hatte.

Mariska schüttelte es und nur all zu schnell spürte sie , wie Jare sie festhielt. Sie hatte ihn weiß Gott nicht verdient.

"Hei, es wird schon gut werden. das Birdbrain hat sein Telefon ja nicht zu Dekozwecken." Er strich mit seiner Nase beruhigend über ihren Nacken. Mariska schüttelte es nur noch weiter durch. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und übergab sich im Bad. Gott so beschissen hatte sie sich beim runterkommen gefühlt, jetzt waren es lediglich ihre Gefühle die Achterbahn fuhren. Sie hörte Jares Telefon klingeln und wie er sich leise unterhielt. Immerhin müsste er ihr jämmerliches Abbild dann nicht ertragen. Sie putze sich die Zähne und spuckte in das Keramik. Er lehnte in der Tür und sah sie mitleidig an.

"Bemitleide mich bloß nicht!" zickte sie, nur damit es ihr im nächsten Moment schon wieder Leid tat und sie die Schultern sinken ließ.

"Lauri sitzt im Studio und geht die Akten durch. Hör auf dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zu zerbrechen und komm zurück ins Bett." Sie nickte und folgte ihm. Die kalten Fließen unter ihren Füßen wechselten gegen das warme Laminat im Schlafzimmer und wenig später gegen die noch warme Matratze. Sie schloss die Augen und horchte auf Jares tiefe Atemzüge bis er eingeschlafen war, selber tat sie kein Auge zu. Sie musst etwas unternehmen. Als sie sicher war, dass er tief und fest schlief befreite sie sich aus seinem Klammergriff, zog sich die schlimmsten Klamotten an, die sie von sich finden konnte, klaute ihm den Schlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie würde diesen Tino schon finden, runtergekommen genug sah sie jedenfalls aus und wenn sie ihn fand, würde sie ihm die Eier umdrehen bis er sang, wo er ihre Freundin versteckt hielt. Sie rechnete nicht damit, dass er so blöd wäre Nibz in seinen eigenen 4 Wänden ein zu sperren. Ylönen dagegen erschien ihr zurückgeblieben genug um daran wohl zu glauben.

Draußen herrschte klirrende Kälte, die sich sofort bis in ihre Knochen fraß und die Nacht hatte alles in Tintenschwärze gehüllt. Sofort schlugen ihre Zähen aufeinander, aber ihr war es egal. sie wollte Nibz finden und befreien.

Wenn sie bei Morgengrauen wieder neben Jare liegen würde, würde der nicht Mal wissen, dass sie schon wieder stiften gegangen war.

Mariska streifte durch die Gassen, die Ohren gespitzt. Ihre Füße rieben sich Blasen in den Billighigheels, ihre Füße waren sicher schon blau angelaufen. Endlich kam sie vor Tinos Stammkneipe an und schlüpfte nach einigen Diskussionen mit dem Türsteher an ihm vorbei. Jare hatte wohl geglaubt so ein Hausverbot würde sie aufhalten, nicht jetzt. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie ließ ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen. Sie lehnte sich an die Bar, kippte einen Whiskey um die Nerven zu beruhigen und suchte weiter. Lange musste sie auch nicht warten bis ein Bandkollege von Tino sie ansprach. Sie flirtete mit ihm, streckte ungemerkt ihre Fühler aus nach Informationen. Gott sie fühlte sich so falsch dabei, doch der Gedanke Nibz helfen zu müssen ließ sie nicht los.

"Na Hübsche komm Mal mit. Tino wuselt da auch rum, der wäscht sicher gern noch ein wenig Wäsch mit dir." Der Typ grinste schleimig und Mariska gab sich alle Mühe so auszusehen, als ob sie es nötig hatte. Ihre Alarmglocken freuten sich wirklich schon auf den Schnee, aber sie wusste, dass das jetzt die Mutprobe war, sie musste verzichten können, wenn sie Nibz auch nur irgendeine Hilfe sein wollte. Auf ihren hohen Absätzen klackerte sie dem Zottlheini hinterher und versuchte vor lauter Hast nicht vorn über zu stürzen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür zum Backstage hinter ihr geschlossen, konnte sie schon Tinos Lachen hören.

"Und Mikka wenn ich es dir sage, die kleine vom Ylönen ist ein halbes Vermögen wert, die lutscht ganz sicher auch noch meinen Schwanz. So nettes Spielzeug hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr." Mariska grub ihre Fingernägel in die Handinnenseiten. Er schien ja noch nicht Mal ein Geheimnis aus seinen Absichten zu machen. Ihr Blut kochte.

"Hey Tino schau Mal ich hab netten Besuch mitgebracht!" Mariska lächelte, während der Kerl ihr auf den Hintern langte und sie zum Sofa hinüber drängte.

"Ach guck mal einer an, unsere kleine Schneefee." Mariska setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf.

Mariska gab ihr Bestes um in Tonis Kreise zu gelangen. Sie flirtete was das Zeug hielt. Die Machenschaften dieser Truppe widerten sie an. Doch sie setzte ihr Strahlelächeln auf und spielte ihr Spielchen.

Die Angebote auf Neuschnee lehnte sie ab. Sie hätte gerade war ihre Ausrede. Sie schienen es ihr abzukaufen. Mariska klebte an Toni wie eine Klette.

"Und was hast du bislang mit deinem Kellerspielzeug angestellt?" Fragte sie neugierig. Er Grinste gehässig.

"Bislang nicht viel. Ich hab sie etwas geärgert und sie ein bisschen angefasst... Aber ich überlege den Preis etwas hochzutreiben und dem Vogelhirn ein Video zu schicken wo sein Goldschatz an meinem Schwanz hängt. Da hätte ich doppelt was von. Sie sieht bestimmt bezaubernd aus, von oben herab." Mariska wollte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht kotzen.

"Ich hab auch noch 'ne Rechnung mit dem offen, du brauchst doch sicherlich wen, der das Ganze filmt. Es wär mir eine Freude!" Und wieder zogen sich seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

"Gern! Komm nachher einfach mit mir mit Süße!"

  
  


  
  


Mariska lächelte und ließ sich von ihm abknutschen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da zerrte er sie durch den Hinterausgang zu seinem Auto, welches dort auf dem Hof geparkt war und bat sie ein zu steigen. sie folgte gehorsam. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Tino fuhr schlimmer Auto als jeder 12 Jährige und sie hatte schon Angst sie würden sich um den nächsten Baum wickeln, umso weiter ihr Weg Richtung Stadtrand führte, wo ein Wäldchen lag.

"Im Handschuhfach ist meine Kamera Puppe!" schnalzte er als ein kleines Mökki in Sicht kam und die Scheinwerfer es im Tannendickicht beleuchteten. Sie fischte das Gerät aus dem Fach und prüfte die Batterie, alles in tadellosem Zustand. Ihm zunickend, schaltete er den Motor ab und scheuchte sie hinter sich her.

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, die hört hier keiner und findet hier keiner. Wo wir grade dabei sind. Jetzt hab ich schon bock auf ein bisschen Spiel, Spaß und Spannung." er lachte und Mariska lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. unbemerkt wählte sie die erste Nummer in ihrer Anrufliste, egal wenn sie erwischte, irgendjemand musste wissen, dass sie hier draußen war, weil sie absolut nicht wusste, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Ihr BH dämpfte das Klingeln fast gänzlich und die flüsternde Stimme als jemand endlich abhob, hörte Tino nicht. Mariska rückte sich das T-Shirt zurecht.

"Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Im Wald bei den 7 Zwergen und du folterst jetzt Schneewitchen?" Wieder lachte er, laut genug, damit auch die andere Person am Telefon jedes Wort verstand.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, Ylönens Haus ist nur einen Steinwurf entfernt. Korhasaari ist gleich die Straße runter und 2 Mal Rechts, aber auf das alte Fischermökki kommt der nie im Leben." posaunte Tino lautstark und Mariska hoffte, dass denjenigen, den sie angerufen hatte, alles mithörte und nicht auflegte.

"Komm jetzt endlich Schneefee, ich will mir Ylönens Singvogel anhören. Die schreit doch sicher wenn sie dich sieht." Hart packte er sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich den staubigen Weg hinauf und in das Innere des herunter gekommenen Mökkis. Es war Stockdunkel, doch er machte kein Licht, stattdessen beleuchtete er den Flur mit einem harten Schlag auf den Lichtschalter an der Wand und hetzt sie die Treppe ins Untergeschoss hinunter.

"Ich komm mir vor wie im Krimi. Du spielst also dreckige Spielchen im Keller?" versuchte sie so beläufig wie möglich zu kichern. Er sah sie nur schief an.

"Sorg lieber dafür, dass du alles schön filmst und hör auf zu schwaffeln, sonst überleg ich es mir nochmal und spiel mit dir ebenfalls. Jare zahlt sicher gut." Sie schnaubte, hielt sich jedoch jedes bissige Kommentar zurück.

"Und zieh endlich diese scheiß Klackerlatschen aus, dass geht mir auf den Sack!" er langte ihr auf den Hinterkopf und Mariska stieg eilig aus den Schuhen. Barfuss tapperte sie auf dem kühlen Beton hinter ihm her. in einer Hand die Schuhe, in der anderen die Kamera.

Tino kramte einen alten Schlüsselbund hervor und entriegelte das Vorhängeschloss an der schweren Eichentür bevor sie in einen Korridor einbogen, der vor einer Feuerschutztür endete. Er klopfte nicht an, rammte lediglich den Schlüssel ins Schloss und schob die schwere Tür mit einem Zischen auf.

"So Schätzchen! Zahltag!" säuselte Tino und schreckte Nibz auf die ihn sofort skeptisch vom Sofa beäugte.

"Deine Parolen werden langsam langweilig Tino!" keifte sie, wirkte aber nicht so überzeugend wie sonst. Sie verstummte gänzlich als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht alleine gekommen war. Tino schlug auf den Lichtschalter und die blendenden Deckenleuchten brannten sich in Nibz ihre Netzhaut, das Neon ätzte sich seinen Weg in ihren Kopf und für einen Moment dachte sie, sie hätte geträumt. Doch als ihre Augen sich an das grelle, klinische Licht gewöhnten, konnte sie Mariska hinter Tino erkennen.

"DU!" schrie sie entsetzt und hatte Tino für einen Moment völlig vergessen.

"JETZT SAG MIR NICHT, DASS DU IHM DAS AUFGETRAGEN HAST! DU HINTERLISTIGE..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn Tino ohfeigte sie um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Schnauze jetzt! Die kleine Nutte hat gar nichts, dass war alles mein kleiner Plan und ich denke, ich werde jetzt jede Mneg Spaß mit euch haben." er hielt Nibz ihr Kinn mit festem Griff, grub seine Fingerkuppen in ihren Kiefer und zwang sie ihm in seine eiskalten Fischaugen zu sehen. Über seine Schulter hinweg wunk er Mariska zu sich heran, die an einer Kamera herum hantierte und Nibz hilflos ansah. Tränen tropften ihre Wangen hinab. sie hatte es bis hier hin geschafft und eigentlich keine Ahnung, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, während sie die Kamera aktivierte und auf Tino richtete.

"Jetzt komm schon näher du nutzloses Stück von einem Weib!" er zerrte sie noch näher zu sich heran, so das Nibz kein Fluchtweg mehr blieb.

Es tut mir alles so leid, schienen deren Augen sie anzuflehen, doch Nibz glaubte ihr kein Wort. Ihr war kotzübel und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie jetzt wirklich Angst hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Toni bezweckte aber seine Motive verieten ihr zumindest, was sie erwartete.

Magensäure stieg ihr den Hals herauf, als er an ihren Haaren zerrte und sich die Hose öffnete.

Nibz schloss die Augen.

"Hältst du auch schön drauf?" Mariska nickte. Sie konnte nicht Mal genau hinsehen, wo sie die Kamera hinhielt, stattdessen verfestigte sie ihren Griff um einen ihrer Schuhe, der andere lag irgendwo im Zimmer und war zu Boden gefallen, als Tino sie zu sich herüber gezerrt hatte. Es war die einzige Waffe die sie hatte und die ihr wahrscheinlich nichts nützen würde, denn sie hatte nur einen Versuch. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass jemand endlich herkommen würde oder dass wen auch immer sie angerufen hatte zumindest die Polizei verständigt hatte.

Nibz stemmte sich gegen Tino. Nie würde sie sich von diesem Drecksack so erniedrigen lassen. alles in ihr sträubte sich.

Er hatte Mühe sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen und war abgelenkt genug. Mariska holte so weit sie konnte aus und donnerte ihm mit all ihrer Kraft den Absatz des Schuhs auf den Hinterkopf. Ein knirschendes Geräusch durchbrach das Getümmel. Es schien sich in alle Ecken und Ritzen zu pressen, den Raum auszufüllen. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie vn Angst erfüllt, als es sie mit Gewalt zu Boden schleuderte.

"Du Miststück!" Tino saß auf ihr und schlug ihr ins Gsicht. Blut tropfte von seinem Nacken.

Nibz wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, aber sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Eilig hievte sie sich auf die Beine und stolperte zur Tür so gut es mit dem Gips ging. Mariska rangelte noch immer mit Tino, schien ihm noch ganz gut die Stirn zu bieten. Blut tropfte auf den Boden neben die beiden.

Das Licht im Flur brannte noch als Nibz dem Weg folgte. So schnell sie nur konnte eilte sie auf den Ausgang zu und hielt sich nach Luft japsend am Türrahmen fest als vor ihr zwei Scheinwerfer den Weg beleuchteten. Gefolgt von einem weiteren Auto und Türenknallen. Nibz drückte sich gegen die Wand. Tino hatte also Verstärkung, doch als die 3 Personen endlich vom Lichtkegel erfasst wurden entpuppten sie sich als Lauri, Aki und Jare. Die Gesichter aller 3 Todes ernst. Erleichterung durchflutete Nibz in großen Wellen, als Lauri sofort auf sie zustürmte.

"Nibz!" er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest.

"Oh Gott, endlich hab ich dich gefunden." Lauri hievte sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Auto herüber während Jare und Aki im Haus verschwanden.

Lauri bestürmte sie mit tausenden Fragen und auch das Aufheulen von Polizeisirenen wurde immer lauter. Nibz hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Noch immer zitternd saß sie auf Lauris Rücksitz und ließ sich von ihm im Arm halten. unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Hat er dich angefasst?" Noch immer purzelten die Worte in einem Strom von seinen Lippen, während die Polizei sich nun ebenfalls am Geschehen beteiligte. Nibz sah alles durcheinander wusseln im Scheinwerferlicht.

"Alles..Alles ok." stotterte sie noch immer ganz neben sich. Lauri drückte ihr eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand. Nibz ließ sich von ihm bemuttern.

  
  


Aki und Jare folgten dem noch immer beleuchteten Weg ins Untergeschoss. Obwohl sie am liebsten gerannt wären, musste sie vorsichtig sein auf den rutschigen Steinstufen. Vor ihnen hörten sie noch immer eine Mischung aus Schreien und Beschimpfungen. Beide drückten sich an die Wand um nicht sofort bemerkt zu werden.

"Ich bring dich um du Miststück!" brüllte Tino, dass die Wände wackelten. Jare hatte das Gefühl es würde ihm den Magen umdrehen. Aki's Gesicht sah auch nicht viel besser aus, umso weiter sie sich der offenen Stahltür näherten. Die Geräusche die zu ihnen herüber drangen, waren kaum einzuordnen. Eien Mischung aus Gurgeln, Keuchn und Schanufen, dazwischen dumpfes Gepolter. Jare hielt aki mit einem Arm zurück und linste um die Ecke. Er zweifelte nicht an Aki's Kraft, aber wenn diese rjetzt blind reinstolpern würde hätten sie mehr Probleme als alles andere. Aki sah ihn verwundert an, doch dieser legte nur seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und zeigte ihm 3 Finger. Er zählte also auf das Überraschungsmoment. Jare zeigte erst auf sich dann auf tino udn dann von Aki zu Mariska. Der Drummer verstand und nickte. Jare senkte langsam einen Finger nach dem anderen, während das Kneul aus Mariska und tino sich noch immer rügelnd auf dem staubigen Boden wälzte. Tino hatte eindeutig den Vorteil, denn sie lag noch immer unter ihm festgenagelt und seine Hände drückten ihren Hals zusammen, während sie mit einer Hand ihre Fingernägel in sein Handgelenk versenkte und mit den Beinen strampelte, während ihr freier Arm noch imemr versucht ihn zu treffen.

"FICK DICH!" kam es gepresst zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch als Jare den letzten Finger senkte und sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf Tino stürzte. Der Unterricht bei Jere hatte sich ausgezahlt. Sie hatten den moment auf ihrer Seite. Jare riss Tino von ihr herunter und jetzt war er derjenige der in blinder Wut auf ihn einschlug und sie wälzten sich über den Boden.

"Na, wie fühlt sich das an Arschloch? einstecken ist nicht so schön wie austeilen oder!" zischte Jare und schlug Tino mit dem Kopf auf den Betonboden.

Aki kniete sich zu Mariska und zog sie auf die Beine. Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn noch immer schwer atmend an und rieb sich den Hals. Tino zappelte und kam kaum eggen die Gewalt in Jares Boxergriff an, unnachgiebig hart schlug der ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Doch Tino dachte nicht an aufgeben. In einem unachtsamen Moment ramte er Jare das Knie in die Lenden und saß nun auf ihm. Er malte sich keine großen Chancen aus, aber dass musste er auch nicht. Noch mit der Hand über dem Kopf erhoben , hallte das Klicken von Metal dumpf wieder als die Polizei den Kellerraumbetrat und sich dei Handschelle um Tinos Handgelenk schloss. Mit einem Ruck lag er mit dem Gesicht voran im Staub, den Arm schmerzhaft auf den rücken gedreht, einer hand im Nacken und 3 Paar Knien im Rücken, als man ihn unten hielt.

Er fluchte und zeterte wie kein Zweiter. So hatte er sich sein Spielchen sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Jare wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht udn ging zu Aki und Mariska hinüber, kritisch beäugt von den Polizisten die ihre Waffen noch immer auf Tinos Kopf gerichtet hielten. Alles zur Eigensicherung natürlich. Der spuckte noh imemr die schlimmsten Beschimpfungen.

"Halt doch einfach deine Fresse!" knurrte Aki ärgerlich. Doch Tino störte das nicht im Geringsten.

"Hör auf zu labern, sonst stanzen sie dir gleich noch ein Schönheitsloch direkt durch deine Stirn, du verficktes Arschloch!" zischte Jare und nahm Mariska auf seine Arme um Aki nach draußen zu folgen.

Die zitterte wie Esenlaub und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt. Das Blut welches ihr Gesicht verschmierte, hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf seinem weißen T-shirt.

"Ist ja gut! Ist alles vorbei! Du stures dummes Mädchen!" er drückte sie enger an sich. Sein Ärger als der Anruf ihn erreichte war wie verflogen. Sofort hatte er Lauri Bescheid gegeben, der mit Aki zusammen aufgebrochen war.

Lauri hatte noch auf den Weg zum Mökki den Kommisar angerufen und ihm Bescheid gegeben, trotzdem hätte ihn das nicht davon abgehalten die Frau die er liebte zu retten. Er hätte jede Kugel für Nibz in Kauf genommen.

Die Jungs fuhren mit den Mädels ins Krankenhaus, während die Polizei Tino abführte.

Auf Lauris Wunsch hin, ließ Nibz sich einmal ordentlich durchchecken, er ließ ihre Hand nicht eine Minute los. Alles war glücklicherweise in halbwegs in Ordnung und sie wurde nur 2 Nächte zur Beobachtung einbehalten, während Mariska ganz schön hatte einstecken müssen. Mürrisch ließ sie die Ärtze ihre Arbeit machen und folgte Jare nach Hause. Jares Anschiss stand ihr sicher noch ins Haus, doch der war nur glücklich sie wieder bei sich zu haben.

Lauri und Jare bedankten sich bei Aki für seine Hilfe, der zwar etwas durch den Wind aber unverletzt war und den Weg nach Hause zu seiner neuen Freundin antrat.

Letztendlich waren alle froh, dass es gut ausgegangen war.

  
  


**ENDE!**

  
  


 


End file.
